Adventures of Ana & Owen Solo: New Jedi Knights
by obi's girl
Summary: Okay, you can consider Ana & Owen as a spin-off series to Jaina's Journal, b/c Ana & Owen are the children of Jaina & Jag Fel!
1. First Impressions - Year 1

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
"First Impressions  
  
1 Book 1  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know anything that comes from GL's head belongs to him. However, Ana, Owen, Astra, Coryn Wylie, Veniqua, Aiden Sule, Xon, & Sera Fey`lina come from my head!  
  
Character Bio:  
  
Ana Solo - oldest daughter of Jaina Solo & Jagged Fel; she's 24 yrs. Old; looks like her grandmother, Leia Solo; her mentor is Qui-Gon Jinn (he's a ghost)  
  
Owen Solo - named after Luke's Uncle, Owen Lars; Ana's younger and only brother. He's 23 also; very much a 'Solo'; doesn't have an active power; loves to take risks  
  
Astra Sule - Daughter of Aiden Sule & Xon of Astrus; royalty; Luke's Goddaughter. Astra & Ana are best friends; she's known Ana & Owen since she was born. Owen's 1st crush was on Astra, a history that later comes into play.  
  
Aiden Sule - mother of Astra Sule, ruler of Astrus, a planet in the Unknown Region. Jedi Knight and Queen Mother; former student of Luke Skywalker. Once turned to the Dark side but came back with the help of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi and her family.  
  
Coryn Wylie (not in this fic; comes in later) - daughter of Jedi Master Layla Way-lin; her father's name was Wylie. He was a Senator from Naboo in his late twenties and swept Coryn's mother off her feet. Coryn later became a Historian on Naboo, very good in Geo-Science, though it wasn't her field. Coryn never knew of her Jedi heritage until Ana Solo came to Naboo...  
  
Kailin Sun - Ana's second and permanent love interest. Son of a Jedi Padawan; Kay was always the good child, unlike his older brother Dray, who was always dark and an enigma.  
  
Dray Sun - Kailin's older brother; he's considerably 'darker' than Kailin b/c he knows about their family history and its connection to the Jedi. He doesn't really like or approve of it, but supports his younger brother's decision to train as a Jedi.  
  
Synopsis: Ana Solo, the oldest daughter of Jaina & Jagged Fel, stands on the threshold of her life and wishes to remain normal for as long as possible. On the eve before Owen Solo heads back to the Academy, there is a surprise visit from old friend Kyp Durron. Ana isn't pleased with him and in reality they're well matched, and don't even realize it. However, this bond between Kyp and Ana causes trouble between herself and Owen, her brother and must find a way to repair it.  
  
Ana lied down on the bed as she watched her brother, Owen, pack for the Academy. She was very proud of him. He had a future. She still had no idea what she was going to do. At age five, her parents, uncle, grandparents discovered Ana possessed the power of premonition. Her great Uncle Luke said that she was too young to be trained and even if she were, she wouldn't understand what she was doing. They decided that when she was old enough, she could decide whether to train or not. Her grandmother Leia also stated that she could go into politics, but even that sounded less appealing. Ana smiled at her brother, asking, "Is that everything?"  
  
Owen stared down at the case, then back at his sister. Owen had slight hint of blonde hair. The color hair her Uncle Luke used to have before it turned brown. He had more a rugged look, like their grandfather, Han Solo. They both shared the same expression, if they weren't sure about something. Owen had a clever sense of humor, a trait Ana loved about her little brother. He shook his head. "Yeah, I think that's everything." He said, looking at Ana and smiled. "So when is this goodbye party?"  
  
Han and Leia, their grandparents, and their great uncle Luke had been planning a goodbye party for Owen. Luke was especially happy that his grand nephew was going back to the academy, the academy he created, for another year. He was very proud. Uncle Luke was a great Jedi Master. He started the Academy after it seemed the Republic needed protectors to serve for the common good.  
  
Ana looked pointedly at her brother. She was surprised he even knew about the party, but they did share a telepathic link and Ana was never a good liar. The girl could never hide anything from her brother, because she knew he'd eventually find out. She smiled, "Don't worry. We won't be late. It doesn't start until much later. Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara will get us."  
  
Owen closed the case and sat down next to his sister. "Have you heard anything from Aunt Aiden or Astra?"  
  
Astra was Xon and Aiden's daughter and Ana, was Jaina and Jag's daughter, were born on the same day. They were approximately fifteen hours apart, thirty minutes and twenty-six seconds. Ana was born first, which made her older. Often, Aiden visited Coruscant a lot when she needed to get away from the pressures of being Queen. Aiden was named Queen after she married Xon of Astrus. Aiden always loved him and was even happier, when he proposed to her. As Ana and Astra grew up, they formed a sisterly bond and therefore, thought of Aiden as a second aunt.  
  
"I haven't really heard anything from either of them. You know, Aunt Aiden's a very busy woman. Running an entire kingdom and planet isn't easy." Ana commented. "I'll talk to mom and dad. Maybe we can go and visit them on our way to Yavin."  
  
"Force, can you believe Astra's all grown up? The last time we saw her, she was." Owen began.  
  
"I know. Times have certainly changed. I would've loved to live in a palace all day. Sleep in a grand bed room with people waiting on you." Ana fantasized.  
  
"You don't love living here?" Owen joked.  
  
Ana laughed lightly. "I do. But I want to explore. I don't know. Mom was such a wonderful pilot. Han and Leia traveled all the time before we were born. Going to different planet and learning different customs."  
  
At that moment, Luke came in followed by Mara. The two smiled at Luke and Mara. Luke saw Owen's case was packed and ready to go. "We came to get you two for dinner." Luke said. Ana looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll be right there." Ana said, getting up.  
  
**  
  
Han, Leia, Jaina, Jag, Jacen and Anakin waited for Ana, Owen, Luke and Mara. They sent the two to retrieve Ana and Owen. Han was bored, as well as Jacen and Anakin. They couldn't sit still for one minute. Leia nudged her husband, letting him know to sit still. Finally, they heard some footsteps. Ana, Owen, Luke and Mara came through the door. They all stood up. Leia smiled at her grand daughter and grand son. Ana hugged Leia, as Owen embraced Han.  
  
"Oh Ana, you've grown so much. It's amazing, how much more mature you've become." Leia said.  
  
Threepio came from the galley and remarked, "Everyone, dinner is served."  
  
The door sounded. Luke went to see whom it was. He only hoped it wasn't a political official. Leia would've hated to run off on short notice to attend some political seminar or something. Instead, it was a young Jedi Knight, Kyp Durron. Luke was shocked.  
  
"Kyp, what's an unexpected surprise." Luke said.  
  
He stepped inside the room and looked at everybody, though no once seemed to notice him. He turned back to Luke. "I hope you don't mind. I was hoping I could chaperone Owen back to Yavin."  
  
Leia walked to Luke, curious who the visitor was. "Kyp!" she cried.  
  
"Kyp, wants to chaperone Owen back to Yavin." Luke explained.  
  
"Right away?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I just wanted to stop by, to see how that young cadet is doing. The chaperoning will take place tomorrow, when he leaves." Kyp replied.  
  
"Well since you're here, would you like to have dinner with us?" Leia invited.  
  
Luke looked at his sister, not aware of what she was planning.  
  
"I'd love too. Thank you." Kyp said.  
  
They walked inside heading towards the dinner room. Ana and Owen especially looked at each other shocked. Owen recognized the Jedi to be Kyp Durron. He had seen him a couple of times on Yavin but they only met in passing. Ana was completely unaware of who the stranger was. Luke and Leia brought Kyp over to meet the two.  
  
"Ana, this is Kyp Durron, a Jedi knight." Luke said.  
  
Ana frowned. What a surprise? A Jedi Knight. This was a play to convince her to train at the Academy. A Jedi Knight named Kyp Durron. That named sounded familiar to Ana. Kyp extended his hand to shake Ana's. She hesitantly accepted. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." Ana admitted.  
  
"I knew you'd forget. The last time you went to Yavin was when you were seven or eight years old." Kyp admitted. "I'm a friend of your grandfather. I helped him and Chewie escape the Maw Installation."  
  
The Maw Installation, of course. She had stories of that from Han. "Yes, of course." Ana pushed a smile and went sit down for dinner. She glared at her brother, Aunt and Uncle, letting them know she didn't appreciate what they were pulling.  
  
Owen was more than happy to meet the legendary Jedi Knight. "I'm Owen."  
  
"Owen, I remember you." Kyp said.  
  
"We better get to dinner. We can continue this at the table." Leia said.  
  
Kyp passed Owen as he, Luke and Leia went to sit down. "And it's nice to meet you too." He retorted.  
  
**  
  
Through the main course of dinner, it was mostly quiet. Ana was upset at her Uncle Luke and Leia for allowing Kyp to come to dinner. They sat across from each other; Owen sat to her left; Luke was to her right. Ana sipped a glass of juice as she stared coldly at Kyp. Han asked for something to be passed, and Jacen gave it to him. Kyp was the first to talk, since no one else wanted to, which was a bad mistake.  
  
"Ana, why don't you want to train?" he asked.  
  
Ana rolled her eyes. That was it. She hated that he was invited to dinner and now he was poking his nose in her personal life. "The reason I'm not training is personal." Ana snapped politely.  
  
"You're very gifted and I don't understand why? You'll only be increasing your power. You have the power of premonition. Any Jedi would die for that kind of power." Kyp said.  
  
Luke looked to his niece, Ana. He could tell she was about to lose her temper. She made the same face Leia did before she was about to "drop the bomb". "Like I said, it's personal. Since you're so intent on nagging me, I'll tell you. I don't want to be a Jedi because I not only don't want to study, but I'd like to have normal life first. Don't get me wrong. I respect all Jedi. I'm simply not ready for that life. I mean, is it bad thing that I'm not?" Ana retorted.  
  
Leia smiled, anxious to move on to a different subject. "Kyp, how are things at the Academy?" she asked. She knew Luke probably wanted to know the same thing.  
  
"They're great. Everyday, each Jedi devotes his/her attention strictly to their training." Kyp said trailing off as he remembered Ana. "Sorry." He said.  
  
Ana shook her head. After Han swallowed a piece of meat, he looked to his old friend. "So kid, how are things going for you?" Han asked.  
  
"They're wonderful. I'm recently taken up a new Apprentice."  
  
That perked Luke up. "Who is it?" he said.  
  
"I think her name was Astra." Kyp replied.  
  
Everybody ceased eating and stared at Kyp. Astra was training at the Academy. Aiden said one day her daughter would train, but she never said when because she and Xon wanted her to learn to be a princess and the ways of politics. Ana especially stared at Kyp and wondered if he only said that, so she'd go to Yavin with them. "Is she really?" Ana asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?" Kyp inquired.  
  
"We were born on the same day. Her mother is a close friend of Uncle Luke's. In fact, he trained her." Ana replied.  
  
"That's' great. I always knew that girl had so much potential." Owen smiled and quickly frowned again, once he saw his sister's glare.  
  
It was too much for Ana. She couldn't sit at the table anymore. Talk of the Academy and the fact that Astra was training, was aggravating. Ana stared down at her plate, playing with her food. She dropped her fork and cried, "You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." She rose from her seat and left.  
  
"Will someone pass the tomatoes?" Owen asked, jokingly.  
  
Everybody at the table stared at the boy and went about continuing dinner.  
  
**  
  
The following morning, Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Owen, Anakin and Jacen and Kyp were on the platform. They came to wish Owen good luck, but the only person he knew he wouldn't see on the platform was Ana. After the way Kyp offended her at dinner, he didn't expect she'd be there. Owen looked to his Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. "I don't think she'll be coming." Luke said, reading the boys' thoughts.  
  
"No, it's okay. Ana can be really stubborn sometimes. Don't tell her I said that, she'd have a fit." Owen replied.  
  
Luke laughed. Suddenly Mara looked back to others, to find Ana standing behind her, next to Jaina. Owen was shocked. He held his sister tightly. "I didn't think you'd come." Owen admitted.  
  
"I didn't want to, but mom convinced me to come." Ana replied, "It doesn't mean I'll come with you to Yavin."  
  
"Why not?" Kyp asked, coming over.  
  
"Haven't you caused enough trouble? I came to see my brother off, not be lectured. " Ana retorted.  
  
"Come on Ana. You said you always wanted to travel to different places?" Owen said.  
  
She hated that he used her own weakness against her. Ana looked at Luke and Mara. The girl could tell they were urging her to go. "Okay, I'll go - to admire the scenery, nothing else!" Owen embraced his sister again for thanks.  
  
**  
  
The ride over to Yavin wasn't at all pleasant for Ana Solo. Her brother and Kyp had been talking in the back, when Ana put the shuttle on autopilot. She found Kyp and Owen in the galley, cherishing each other's lightsabers. The girl could see he obviously liked Kyp, more than her. Ana had this feeling that Owen respected her for what she was doing, even though he never showed it. She walked in and sat down on a chair. Owen gave Kyp back his lightsaber. He looked to his sister. "How long until we reach Yavin?" he asked.  
  
"Another two to two and a half hours. The ship's on autopilot with a fixed course."  
  
There was an uneasy silence between the three. Maybe it was, because they had little in common. It was unbearable. Owen got up and went to the cockpit to monitor the autopilot. Ana stayed. She wanted to tell Kyp the way he acted at dinner, was inappropriate. "You know, what you said at dinner was completely out of line." Ana said.  
  
"I didn't mean to be. I was simply stating a fact."  
  
"Did my loving Uncle Luke and Leia ask you to come to Coruscant and conveniently stop by during dinner?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
Kyp stood up. He was as tall as Ana. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve, if I did."  
  
Ana stood up after him. "You did and I think you intentionally meant to." She suddenly backed down, thinking she might say something else she'd regret later. Ana walked towards the cockpit to join her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kyp called to Ana. She didn't reply and kept walking.  
  
**  
  
Tionne, Kam Solusar and Astra waited patiently on the steps of the Great Massassai Temple as the shuttle, carrying Kyp, Ana and Owen landed. The young princess, Astra, was surprised to hear Ana was coming to Yavin. The girl thought it impossible since the way she felt towards Jedi hood. Nonetheless, she was happy Ana came.  
  
Astra smiled once they exited the shuttle and walked to the temple. The three cadets stepped into the tropical sun of Yavin, to meet them. Ana was standing to the right of Owen, Kyp to the left. Ana hugged the girl. "You're finally reticulating with us?" Astra asked.  
  
Ana frowned. "I came only to enjoy the scenery. That and it wouldn't be proper if I didn't say a proper good by to my brother."  
  
Astra still smiled at the girl and turned to Kam and Tionne. Owen was carrying a heavy load. Kam took Owen's luggage, as he and Tionne showed him his room. Kyp followed them, leaving Ana alone with Astra. Ana hugged the girl again. "When did Aunt Aiden allow you to train? I always got the impression, things were to busy on Astrus to allow you to come here." Ana asked.  
  
"Well, things are still busy on Astrus. Mom and grandma are still at each other's necks. Their fighting is taking a huge toll on dad." The princess admitted.  
  
"I can imagine so. I remember, Aiden telling my mother one time, that this whole fight began the minute she returned from Yag `dul."  
  
"It did. Mom almost lost me, because of grams." Astra remembered. She decided to switch the subject. "What do you think of Kyp?"  
  
"Sithspawn, don't even get me started on that man!" Ana cried.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse. Last night, he suddenly dropped by during dinner. And, since dinner was pretty silent, he decided to bring the issue of my life. Can you believe him?" Ana cried.  
  
"He only meant well." Astra said.  
  
"I don't know. I think he meant to rile me up like that. I even suspected that Luke and Leia called him." Ana admitted. The two women entered the main dining hall. It was midday. Some of the other cadets were having lunch, while others were outside training. They sat down at a table.  
  
"I wouldn't worry to much about him. Kyp's actually very nice." Astra said.  
  
"You're just saying that because he's your Master. What's that like?"  
  
"It's interesting. I mean, I don't know a lot about him, but it's interesting learning from him and he's very handsome."  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me you've fallen for him? That would never happen to me. We can't even stand to be in the same room." Ana replied.  
  
**  
  
Kyp walked in to talk with the Owen as he begun to unpack. Tionne and Kam had left to continue their training. Owen stopped and faced the Jedi Master. He motioned that he could continue as Kyp walked around. "Your sister doesn't like me does she?" Kyp asked.  
  
"It's of no disrespect. It just that she feels, you touched on a sore spot. I agree with her. You were partially out of line." Owen said. "She does respect Jedi. If she didn't, we wouldn't be friends."  
  
Kyp changed the subject. "I'll leave you to continue unpacking. You can settle for the day and tomorrow, your training will continue."  
  
Owen nodded okay and the Master left. Walking through the corridors, Kyp bumped into Ana. She rolled her eyes, unhappy to see him.  
  
"What are you doing? Stalking me now?" she retorted.  
  
"I came from your brothers room. We were talking."  
  
"Thank you for being truthful, but if you excuse me, I'm going to talk with my brother." Ana retorted again, heading off  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. He's still unpacking and I told him he could rest for the day." Kyp called.  
  
Ana shook her head, angrily. What a nerve, she thought. She turned around and glared at the Jedi Master. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. Ana unwilling consented.  
  
**  
  
Ana loved the heavenly essence of Yavin. The smell seemed like a dream that only seemed to come true. The only thing she couldn't stand was the person next to her. According to Ana, Kyp Durron had become bothersome. Everywhere she was went, he was there. Ana let her bangs down. She had the brown longest hair. It was even longer than Leia's. Somehow, Ana always felt the long hair was bothersome. Ana looked to Kyp. She couldn't understand why he harassed her so much. She let the thought slip.  
  
"What do you think? Is it not exquisite?" Kyp asked.  
  
"It is." Ana admitted. She stopped walking. "Why did you bring me here?" Ana knew there was motive behind the walk.  
  
"Your so much like Leia." Kyp replied.  
  
"You didn't answer the question."  
  
Kyp Durron sat down. "Ana, you may think that I'm rude, I'm not. I care about you. I look at you and wonder, where your life is going. Your twenty- three years old and have no clue what your going to do. You hate politics, which I can understand and don't want to be a Jedi." He paused. "What is you want to do?"  
  
"No one has ever truthfully asked me that." Ana said, as she sat down. "I want to study philosophy, history and literature. Most of all, I want to study philosophy. Maybe someday I'll become a Jedi, just not today."  
  
"I think you can do anything you want. Be sure what you want. I admire you, Ana. You have guts." Kyp said.  
  
This was tremendous twist. Ana Solo was talking rationally with Kyp Durron, the man she had completely had different impression about. "Why is it you can offend a girl one minute and sweet her talk the next?"  
  
"Surprised?" he joked.  
  
"I don't know. You're different than what I expected."  
  
"What did you expect?" Kyp asked.  
  
Ana nodded her head and turned away. Kyp touched her chin, brought her to look at him and kissed her, passionately. It was more passionate than Ana ever anticipated. She nearly melted and could feel her bones shaking. When Kyp pulled away, Ana still held her head and her eyes were closed. After a minute, Ana opened her eyes. She stared at Kyp deeply and kissed him back, even more passionate than the first.  
  
Ana's lips were still burning after she kissed Kyp Durron. She had stopped shaking. Kyp backed away and smiled at Ana and she returned the smile. Ana laid her head on his chest and stared at the forests of Yavin.  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked. Ana pondered that question after she kissed Kyp and knew he pondered the same question.  
  
"It means." he paused, "opposites attract."  
  
Ana laughed.  
  
**  
  
Owen Solo exited his quarters to meet the other cadets in the mess hall, as he stumbled upon Kyp and Ana. He noticed the emotions in Ana had changed. She didn't despise Kyp anymore. Something had happened. Then Kyp leaned over and pecked Ana on the cheek. She smiled. Kyp let go of her hand and left. Ana looked forward, only to see the confused expression on her brother's face.  
  
"Owen?" she cried.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, walking forward.  
  
"This isn't what you think. I know it seemed like Kyp and I, before we left home, that we didn't like each other. Things have changed." She tried to explain.  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
Ana looked around and dragged her brother back inside his quarters. "Kyp was only concerned for my future. He thought, if I wasn't going to be a Jedi, than what was to become on me?" she paused. "I think I love him."  
  
Owen looked credulously as Ana. "I can't believe this." He sat down on his bed. "What are you going to tell mom and dad and the family? They'll freak at this."  
  
"I'm not going to tell them anything and neither will you. Owen, I don't know what this is that I'm feeling, but they can't find out. You're right, if they do, they'd freak. Which is why you can't tell anyone." She cried. "Please?"  
  
"Ana, you're putting me in an uncomfortable position. I can't lie. " Owen retorted, "But I'll try."  
  
Ana smiled.  
  
**  
  
The following morning, Owen awoke early to begin his training. Ana arose before her brother and went to see Kyp. He was out with the other cadets, watching their progress. Ana smiled. He seemed so responsible and very powerful. Everyone looked up to him. Ana wandered over. "Good morning." She said, winking at Kyp. Ana faced the Jedi Master. "I was wandering if you could join me for breakfast or are you to busy for that?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
She smiled.  
  
It was disturbing sitting in the cafeteria of the Massassai temple, where everyone was looking at them, wondering about the sudden attraction between Ana and Kyp. Ana, especially, felt very strange. All the cadets knew she didn't want to be trained and yet, she was hovering over Kyp like a Master. Ana ate a piece of her eggs, as she tried to dismiss the looks she was receiving from people around her. Kyp noticed she was distracted and reached for her hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked feeling concerned.  
  
Ana smiled, masking her true feelings. "I'm all right."  
  
He tried to bend over to kiss her cheek, but she backed away. Kyp could feel something was wrong. "I wouldn't worry about them. It doesn't bother me."  
  
"It bothers me. They look at me, like I'm some whore." Ana objected.  
  
"You're not. Look, would you like to leave, so we can be alone where no can see us?" Ana nodded yes. Kyp took her hand and they left.  
  
**  
  
In the middle of the great Massassai Forrest, Ana laid rest in Kyp's arms. No could one see them. No one speculated them, pointed their fingers that they were holding hands or were an item. It was nice. She looked up at Kyp and smiled. This was much better, Ana thought. She had never felt so safe in her life, than in the arms of the man she loved. Ana kissed him. "What do you think if I cut my hair?" Ana asked, examining the long strands of brown hair.  
  
"I think you look beautiful no matter what you look like." Kyp replied.  
  
"You're just trying to avoid an argument." She laughed. "No seriously. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, do you like your hair?"  
  
"I guess. I'm so much like my grandmother. This hair, it's hers. It's not mine. I think, if I cut to shoulder length then I could be me. The real Ana Solo. Not just some girl that resembles her grandmother."  
  
"Do you really feel that way?"  
  
"I do. I feel I've been walking in her shadow for the longest time. It's time to be my own person." Ana said.  
  
Kyp kissed her head and replied, "I think your hair's attractive." and kept kissing her.  
  
"Can we stay out here forever?" she asked.  
  
"As long as you want?" Kyp replied. Ana turned to him and kissed him back. They held each other until the sun went down and slept through the night.  
  
**  
  
Back on Coruscant, Jaina was beginning to worry. Her daughter hadn't called in days and was starting to wonder what was going on. She paced repeatedly through her daughter's quarters, picking up some of her clothes and holding them. This was the feeling of a mother, she thought. A feeling, she knew Leia felt for her, Anakin and Jacen. Jag walked in talking with Luke and Jacen. Jaina got up from the bed and went to see her brother, uncle and husband. She kissed Jag's cheek and smiled at Luke and Jacen.  
  
"Still no word from Ana?" Jacen asked.  
  
"No. It's been two days. Why hasn't she called? We know Owen got there okay." Jaina cried.  
  
"But you're right. She could at least call." Luke said.  
  
Jaina looked at them and finally, the screen monitor beeped and Jaina ran to press it. A picture of Ana and Owen appeared. Jaina smiled. Luke stood beside, Jacen and Jag. "Hi mom." She said. "Sorry, I haven't called. I was busy.helping Owen settle." It was a lie. She was busy spending time with Kyp, her love. Owen unpacked by himself.  
  
"How long are you staying there?"  
  
Ana looked to her brother. He had a stern face. "I probably won't be back until next week. I'm enjoying the scenery." She cried.  
  
Luke stepped forward. "Ana, how are my students?"  
  
"They're great. Owen's adjusting nicely and I talked with Astra, when I arrived." Ana replied. "She sort of has crush on Kyp."  
  
"I hope you don't." he joked.  
  
"Yeah." Ana replied, holding back her feelings. She looked to Owen. "We have to go. Bye."  
  
**  
  
Ana felt horrible about lying to her mother and family. It was stressful. She glanced at her brother. She nodded he could go and left her alone. Kyp was standing in the next room and walked in. He held Ana tight in his arms. "I hate lying to them." Ana admitted. "I guess sometimes, you have to make some sacrifices for those you love."  
  
"What did you tell them?" Kyp asked. The notion of lying bothered him as well.  
  
"I told them I'd be staying here for another couple of days."  
  
Kyp kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. We'll make this work. Even if you have to keep saying, you need to take the shuttle to Yavin to see Owen, as an excuse. We'll make it work." Kyp said.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Why can't all men be like you?"  
  
"Lucky, I guess." And kissed her.  
  
**  
  
That afternoon, Ana sat alone, staring at her mirror before grabbing sheers, cutting off a strand of hair then some more until it was shoulder length. She styled it and even made some blonde highlights, to bring out her eyes. Ana stared at herself in the mirror. She was finally free to be herself and to dream. Ana put away the scissors in her nightstand and left to meet Kyp.  
  
**  
  
Kyp waited patiently in the grove, they were in the night before. Ana arrived. He stood up and was shocked, when she cut her hair. She had done it very nicely. There wasn't a hair out of place. Ana modeled her new hairdo before him, as she came near and finally held his hands. "What do you think?" she asked excitedly.  
  
She looked more radiant than when she arrived with Owen. Ana had changed, grown out of the hard shell she was in before. Cutting her hair was liberating he knew that.  
  
"You look beautiful." He replied.  
  
**  
  
Over the following days, Ana spent all her time with Kyp. She spent so much time Owen began to grow jealous. She was spending more time with him than her own brother. Ana hadn't even once to come and see him train. If she did come, it was to whisk Kyp away.  
  
One day, when Ana came out to see Kyp, he wasn't there. Ana simply looked at her brother and scanned the area of where he could be. Owen noticed what she was doing and stopped his training.  
  
"I don't know where Kyp is." Owen said, breaking the silence.  
  
Ana looked at her brother. She recognized the tone in his voice and knew why he was acting the way he did. She had been neglecting him. "Owen, I'm sorry if we hadn't had the chance to talk, but I've been."  
  
"Spending time with your love, I know." Owen finished her sentence.  
  
"Yes. I have. I know I'll only be here for a couple of days, but I want to spend it with him."  
  
"What about me? You're own brother? Are you too busy to even spend time with me?" he cried.  
  
"Owen?" Ana whispered, as Kyp finally joined them. He put his arm around Ana's waist. Owen huffed and returned to his training as Ana and Kyp left the temple to once again, spend time together.  
  
**  
  
Kyp hadn't seen Ana so distressed over a fight with her brother. True, they had spending more time together and Owen did feel excluded. Ana lay motionless as she stared up at the afternoon sky over Yavin. She knew Owen had the right to feel the way he did. But she also had the right to happiness. "Ana, we need to talk." Kyp said, sitting up.  
  
She looked at solemnly him. Her face was wet with tears from crying. Kyp held her hand tight. "I think, maybe, we should take a break for awhile. I want you to spend time with your brother." Kyp said.  
  
Ana pulled her hand away, repulsed by what he was saying. She knew deep down he was right. Ana spent all her time with Kyp instead of Owen.  
  
"I'm not saying, we're breaking up. I'm just saying, you're only going to be here for a couple more days and after that, you'll be gone and will have regretted not spending one moment of your time with Owen." Kyp explained.  
  
She stood and paced around the grove. "Will we still be able to see each other?" she asked.  
  
Kyp stood behind Ana and kissed her neck. "Of course. I will always be with you. But Owen deserves an equal amount of time with his sister, with you."  
  
"I suppose so. I have been neglecting him. But now, I don't even think he wants to talk to me."  
  
"Talk to him. It's the only way this rift between you two will heal." Kyp advised.  
  
**  
  
Owen Solo held his blue bladed lightsaber with great ease, as he practiced fighting a moving target. Ana smiled, once she saw her brother, working hard to become more than she were. Ana hadn't realized how much training a Jedi must go through to actually achieve being a true Jedi. She respected Owen for making that sacrifice. Owen disengaged his lightsaber, once he saw his sister. He could see from the expression on her face that she wasn't there to fight, but to talk.  
  
"I never realized how good you are with that." Ana replied, referring to the saber.  
  
Owen looked down. "You never asked me before."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. When I made my decision not to train, I knew everybody's attitude about me would change. Yours was probably the only one that didn't. You stuck by me and I want to thank you for that." Ana replied.  
  
"What is this Ana?" Owen retorted.  
  
"I came here because Kyp said, I should spend time with you, but now I'm starting to rethink that if you're going to have an attitude."  
  
"Oh, so this visit is out of guilt?" Owen roared.  
  
Ana began to walk away feeling the conversation was going anywhere, as Owen continued his training. She walked to her quarters and dropped on her bed for rest. She had hoped Kyp's advice would work, but it didn't. The rift between Ana and Owen wasn't going to heal anytime soon. It wasn't fair, Ana thought.  
  
Things are never fair. A voice said.  
  
Ana rose from her bed, as an image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. Seeing him was exactly what she needed. He sat down on the bed, across from Ana.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ana asked.  
  
That's a good question. What are you doing here? I mean, you're the only person that isn't a Jedi.   
  
Ana smiled. "Don't even get me started. I've had a rough day."  
  
Ana, I'm glad you found Kyp and you two have bonded, but. he began.  
  
"But, my brothers jealous and I don't even know how to get through to him." Ana concluded.  
  
You'll find a way.   
  
"I am so proud of him and he has no idea. What happened to me, was my choice." Ana paused and looked at the Jedi Master, "Do you think that's what bothering him?"  
  
He's your brother. He respects your decision. He's only angry because you haven't been spending enough time with him. Kyp's right. You've been spending every waking moment with him and less time with Owen.   
  
Ana looked down. "I know. I can't leave here, knowing he's still mad at me. Things will be never be the same if I do."  
  
Ana, you love your brother and he loves you. In fact, I know he admires you as a sister and friend. He accepts the fact you're not training and your individualism.   
  
"You know, when Owen and I returned home, our parents told us that the shuttle didn't go anymore. It suffered a mechanical malfunction. They had to remove us. I still had the memory of what happened, but no one would ever believe me." Ana commented.  
  
You two have a bond that you'll never share with Kyp. You both have different paths, but that's what makes the two of you an undefeatable duo.   
  
Ana looked pointedly at him. "An undefeatable duo? The two of us?"  
  
Your going to have all kinds of adventures in your life and a whole lot of them, will include Owen and your friends. The adventures of Ana and Owen.   
  
Ana smiled. "I remember, my grand mother and grandfather, always telling us of all the adventures they had in their lifetime. It was unbelievable." Ana admitted. She gazed at the Jedi Master and said, "Thank you. Have you been keeping an eye on me all this time?"  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't lie. Yes. I have. I saw you the day you were born. I saw you the first time you received your first premonition. I think you were eight months old.   
  
"It's good to know I have someone like you watching over me and my brother. I guess that trip to Coruscant really paid off." She said.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the girl and touched her left cheek. Talk to your brother again. I think maybe he'll listen if you say what he needs to hear. And vanished.  
  
**  
  
Ana took Qui-Gon's advice and attempted, yet a third try to talk to her brother. This time, she knew he'd have to listen. She was determined to actually get through to Owen and make him realize he was a big part of her life, Kyp couldn't replace. Owen sat in the cafeteria eating some stew, when Ana found him. He wanted to get up and leave, but he knew his elder sister wasn't going to give up so easily. Ana sat down from across from him.  
  
"Mom discovered my power at a young age. I remember, I was sitting in the apartment, we were playing and I saw someone waiting outside to come in talk to mom and dad. We weren't expecting anyone. But I knew and there was a man waiting to come in. Mom and dad were thrilled that I had developed my power at a young age. They thought, that one day, I'd become the most magnificent Jedi ever." Ana said.  
  
Owen smiled. He remembered when that happened as well. Their uncle Luke and Aunt Mara told him stories about Ana's first premonition and how the ability to see the future and past, can be a wonderful gift, if used properly.  
  
"Everyone was surprised when I decided not to train. No one was expecting that I'd turn down the offer. They assumed. Owen, you on the other hand, did train and I watched you. I never told you, how I felt, but I was always proud of you. You are my brother and whatever, we encounter in the future we will fight it together. I'll just fight in my own way." She paused. "I love you."  
  
Owen shrugged and smiled roguishly at his sister. He was probably more proud of his sister, than proud of himself. He knew what she was going through, took courage and guts. Ana sure had guts for the stuff she did, Owen thought. Looking back, he could see why she admired Qui-Gon so much. "Ana, thank you. I'm sorry, if I've been acting like a jerk." He said.  
  
She smiled. "How about showing me, how powerful you are with that lightsaber?"  
  
**  
  
From the back, Kyp watched as Owen and Ana talked. They were one again. An image of Qui-Gon Jinn stood behind Kyp. The Jedi was happy Ana reconciled with her brother. They were both right, that Ana and Owen were going to have adventures only they could live.  
  
They belong together. Qui-Gon said.  
  
Kyp smiled, agreeing with the man. "They do."  
  
**  
  
Ana Solo wished she could stay longer on Yavin, but she was expected back on Coruscant. The girl turned to face Kyp Durron, her brother, Owen and Astra. She said goodbye to Owen first thankful that the bond they shared wasn't shattered anymore. She hugged him gingerly and cried, "I am very proud of you, Owen Solo. No other sister can feel as proud as I am."  
  
"I know." He said, letting her go.  
  
She looked to Astra. The two girls had known each other since their birth, survived teenage years together and Astra still knew Ana would fall for her Master, Kyp Durron, before she did. "You knew, didn't you?" Ana asked.  
  
Astra shook her head, looking innocently at the older girl. "Know what?"  
  
Ana glanced at Kyp, then switched her gaze to Astra. "That I'd fall for him?"  
  
The Jedi princess didn't say anything, except smile at the girl.  
  
Ana faced Kyp, took his hands in hers. "You did the right thing talking to Owen." Kyp said.  
  
Ana smiled at the Jedi Master she loved dearly. "I know." She kissed his cheek and boarded the shuttle, heading for home.  
  
**  
  
Several days later, Ana arrived on Coruscant. It had been an exciting trip she would never forget. Owen, her brother and Astra, were the only ones that knew about her affair with Jedi Master, Kyp Durron. She knew it would be devastating if her parents, grandparents and uncles ever found out. But, maybe it wouldn't. Anakin and Jacen admired Kyp, the same way Owen did. However, her parents and grandparents were another story.  
  
Ana entered the apartment tired and unbeknownst to herself, her grandparents, grand uncle and uncles were already inside to surprise the girl. "How was your trip, kid?" Han asked. "It was nice." Ana said and faced Luke. "Uncle Luke, Yavin was beautiful. I loved it."  
  
The Jedi Master smiled. "I knew you'd like it."  
  
Did you know I'd fall for Kyp? she thought sarcastically. "I need to settle in and rest. Can I tell you guys the rest of my trip later? I'm beat."  
  
They nodded okay and exited the room. Jacen and Anakin were the only ones that remained. The boys knew something was going on. "Seriously, how was your trip?" Jacen asked.  
  
"It was great." Ana said, sitting down.  
  
"Ana?" Anakin said. He sensed as well as Jacen, that something else was amiss. Anakin was right and Ana hated him for it.  
  
"I cut my hair. It's no big deal. Besides, I can't stand people saying I look like Leia. It's annoying." She retorted.  
  
Jacen and Anakin looked at each other, sharing the same thought. Ana was hiding something that happened on Yavin. She obviously knew it was pointless to try and lie to her two twin uncles. Jedi were smart to sense when someone was lying. "Kyp. We're together." Ana paused and glared at the two brothers. "You can't tell them. Please! Owen and Astra are the only other ones that know. I know I'm asking allot, but you can't tell them. Jacen, Anakin, please?"  
  
"Ana, you should be careful with this. We'll try not to say anything. Only remember, you can't hide the truth forever." Jacen advised.  
  
Yes. Jacen was right. Soon or later, the truth would come out and when it did, the consequences would come back twenty times greater than before and that scared Ana.  
  
The End 


	2. Revelations - Year 1

Revelations  
Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 2  
  
By: obi's girl  
  
Summary: When the Jedi Temple suddenly becomes the shaken by a series of earthquakes, Ana, Owen, Astra, alongside original heroes Tionne, Kam Solusar must fight to find a way to run for help; Ana & Kyp's love is tested.   
Rating: PG-13  
Feed back: Yes.   
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Astra Sule, Veniqua, Dray Sun, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulation of these characters in any way discredit the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.   
  
Rocks crashed around the Jedi, as they we're caved in by the immense rock. Recently, the Jedi Temple had been experiencing vibrations from the earth, only small tremors. It wasn't until a few days ago, that the tremors became something more. Communications were knocked out. Ana looked sadly at her brother, Kyp and the other trainees. They needed to get the COM system back on-line. Everything depended on it.   
  
Kyp stood beside Ana, with Owen to his right. Streen, Tionne and Astra stood across from the three. In between the group was small grid of the Temple layout. It was the only grid that was functioning properly. Kyp pointed to two secret passages. "These two passages lead straight to the surface. They stretch from the auditorium to approximately 2 miles into the forest." He said. "We need at least two people to volunteer and make the trip."   
  
Ana held Kyp's arm. Streen stood straight. "I'll go." He replied.   
  
"You need another person to follow you." Owen added, running his finger along the tunnel. "I'll go with you." Owen glanced at his sister. He knew she'd object to his volunteering but Ana maintained her posture.   
  
"All right. Suit up. We'll meet the two of you in the auditorium." Kyp said, closing the grid. Streen and Tionne left the room, as Owen faced his sister and Kyp. Ana shook her head.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" she cried, pacing about.   
  
"Ana, we need to get help." Kyp reminded her.   
  
"Volunteer yourself? Owen, these tremors are very dangerous. You'll be crawling under rock, unstable rocks and crevices. Crevices like that could collapse at any second." Ana shouted.   
  
"I understand the danger, Ana. But we can't stay here. Someone needs to get out and go for help." Owen paused. "We'll keep an open link. We'll check back every 30 minutes if necessary." He scratched his head. "I better get ready." And left.   
  
"Ana, your brother is right. Someone needs to got for help. Owen is resourceful and smart. He knows not to get himself into danger." Kyp said.   
  
Ana paced about some more. "He's also arrogant and less experienced." She added. "But I trust him and I know, deep down, Streen and Owen are the best choices to go for help."   
  
**  
  
Tionne stared helplessly at Streen, as he packed to meet Owen in the auditorium. She hated that he volunteered to go. No doubt, Ana probably felt the same way about Owen. He turned to Tionne. "I have to go. I'll be okay." He said, touching her cheek.   
  
"I know you will be." she whispered.   
  
Streen dropped his pack and hugged Tionne. "Someone has to try. We need help and soon. All communications are knocked out. Our only hope is that we can find a way to communicate with the Republic." Streen assured her.   
  
"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that I might never see you again." She cried.   
  
Streen sat back, brushing her silver bangs behind her ears. "You know you'll see me again." And kissed her. A tear rolled down Tionne's dark-brown golden skin.   
  
"I love you." She cried.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
**  
  
After everything was prepared, Streen and Tionne met Owen, Ana, Kyp and Astra in the auditorium as planned. Tionne held Streen's hand, as Ana hugged her brother for good luck. Kyp went to the corner, standing by a large false wall. Streen let go of Tionne's hand, smiled at her, then went to join Kyp by the wall. Ana looked at her brother, then nodded that he go. Ana went to stand by Astra. Streen glanced at Owen before Kyp pushed a small button to open the passage. The false wall rolled back to reveal a dark tunnel. Owen looked back at his sister and Astra once, then crawled in, headfirst through the tunnel. Streen followed after he was halfway inside.   
  
Kyp called after them. "Keep an open link to us at all times. We need to keep an eye on you two, down there."   
  
They both nodded okay and head on.   
  
Astra glanced at Ana, as she turned to sit down on one of the steps in the auditorium. She sat down by the girl and smiled at her. Ana weakly smiled at her. "I know they'll be okay. Owen's smart." Ana said.   
  
"Of course they will." Astra echoed.   
  
Ana laid her head on the girl's shoulder. "Why I have him as brother, is beyond me," She added, gazing at Kyp. "I guess the best thing we can do now is wait, take turns being awake to monitor them."   
  
Kyp nodded his head in agreement. "Ana, why don't you take a rest. You need it," He suggested, smiling at her.   
  
Solo stood up, straightened her blouse and leather jacket, then head to one of the quarters for rest. Once she was gone, the princess glared at Kyp. "You could've stopped Owen from volunteering." She said.   
  
"Could have? You know Owen, Astra. Once he has his mind fixated on a task, he doesn't stray from it. I couldn't very well have left Streen to go alone down there."   
  
"I wish Master Luke were here. We're doing this blind, without his guidance. That's not good." Astra added, glancing at Tionne.   
  
The woman abruptly stood up from the stage, holding her head high. "Astra's right. We need Master Luke's guidance to survive this. We have to." Tionne stated.   
  
**  
  
~~Luke Skywalker walked the barren plain of Yavin 4, smiling at each of the trainees he passed. He stopped once and saw one of his favorite niece's approach. It was Ana. She had short brown hair. The blonde streaks she made while on her first visit to Yavin were gone.   
  
Ana lightly smiled at him, then extended both of her hands to him. In them, lay a lightsabre and a man-made necklace. It was turquoise. Luke stared at the two items his niece presented him. Ana dropped the necklace to the ground, as she ignited the sabre. Its blade was turquoise.   
  
"Uncle Luke, I can no longer be defenseless against dangers. I have to act. If I am to be truly accepted by all of you, I cannot stand alone anymore." She paused. "Help me!" and disappeared.   
  
As Ana disappeared, the entire Massassai Temple disappeared, falling to the ground. All the other trainees around him vanished. Luke worriedly looked back the forest. He knelt to the ground. The Jedi could feel tremors from within. Yavin was dying. ~~  
  
The Jedi awoke from his vision. He glanced next to him. Mara was safely asleep. Luke stroked her read hair, then stood from the bed. He grabbed a robe from a chair and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Once again, he looked back at Mara. She was still asleep. He turned back to the mirror. The Jedi Master knew something was happening, something very dangerous.   
  
**  
  
Owen's hands were dirty from crawling through the perpetual, dark tunnel. Streen was right behind him. He glanced back at the man. Streen half-smiled at him, and then he turned his head back forward. They had been crawling through the tunnels for approximately 2 hours now. They still had a way to go before they reached the end. Owen gestured that they stop and rest. He sat on the side of right side of the tunnel, while Streen took the left.   
  
The Jedi brought his right arm to his mouth. A small COM was placed in his sleeve. "Hello?" he asked, "Anyone there?"   
  
There wasn't an answer. Owen stared at the man. Astra answered. "It's Astra. Streen, is that you?"   
  
"Yeah. How are things down there?"   
  
"If you mean about the tremors, they've stopped. But it's likely they'll start up again as the day progress, or night. I don't even know what time of day it is." She cried.   
  
"Astra, its Owen. How's my sister?" the boy asked.   
  
"Ana's okay. She's worried about you. I saw it in her eyes, before she went to rest. Come back safely, Owen. May the Force be with you." The princess concluded, then switched off.   
  
Streen plopped his arm to his side, then looked at Owen. "We'll continue on after a breather." He said.   
  
Owen nodded his head in approval, then slumped back against the brick of the tunnel. He simply couldn't, did not understand how Yavin could be dying. Yavin 4 was a perfectly serene safe planet for millennia. Quite frankly, he was baffled when he heard of the reported tremors some of the trainees experienced in various rooms in the temple. The reality of what was really happening didn't kick in until communications went out. The Jedi glanced up at Streen.   
  
"We should head on. We want to make it as far as we can." He said.   
  
Owen nodded his head in agreement and once again, he positioned his hands and feet on the gravel and crawled through the dark tube, with Streen following him.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo couldn't sleep. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. The feeling that her young brother, crawling through the dangerous tunnels beneath the temple, where the smallest tremor could kill him, scared her. Instead of massaging her temples, she went to work on getting communications back on line. If Owen and Streen did not succeed, they'd need another way to call for help.   
  
She heard someone coming and stopped working on the computer grid. It was Astra. The girl faintly smiled at her friend. Surprisingly, through this entire ordeal, she never once lost her feeling of command. Astra stopped promptly before the grid, touching its surface with her hands. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.   
  
Ana continued her work, using the tools she found to boost some connectors in the grid. She nodded no. "How can I? Owen's down there."   
  
"Ana, we've been friends for a very long time. "We" being you, Owen and I. In all the time we've known each other, I've always trusted your instincts." She paused. "Even Owen's unwavering stubbornness, cause sometimes he's right."   
  
Ana stared at Astra for a moment, then gestured that she give her a hand with her work. She smiled at her. "He gets that stubbornness from grandfather." Ana said. "They're so much alike."  
  
**  
  
Luke couldn't dismiss his vision so quickly. He needed guidance as to what it meant. He knew Yavin was dying, but he couldn't understand was the representation of the turquoise lightsabre. Ana Solo, his grand niece held it out to him. In the other hand was a turquoise necklace. She dropped the necklace and held only the sabre.   
  
The Jedi Master turned a corridor. He needed to talk to someone, someone who could tell him what it meant. Luke had some idea, but he needed a second point of view. He could have called for Ben, but Luke has lost contact with him a long time ago. The Jedi certainly didn't want to bother Mara. She was dead tired and needed her rest.   
  
He stopped. He heard once from over hearing a conversation between Ana and Owen, about a favored Jedi Master they met one time. Ana liked him, because she saw much of herself in him. Luke thought a minute. He knew it was someone close to Ben, a mentor.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
As he thought of the man's name, he heard the man's voice. Luke closed his eyes. The Jedi was transported onto an Astral plane. Qui-Gon was sitting on a log, much like the one Ben sat on to tell him the truth about his father. Luke stepped forward to sit down next to the man. Jinn smiled at Luke.   
  
It's good to finally meet you, Luke. Qui-Gon said soothingly.   
  
Luke nodded. "Master Jinn, you know why I called you. What does the vision mean?"   
  
Yavin is in danger. Even more danger, since that is where you're grand niece, nephew and goddaughter are. Jinn paused. If you mean to ask about the turquoise lightsabre, it doesn't belong to Ana. Not yet, anyway.   
  
Luke shrugged. He had hoped that it meant that his niece was close to becoming a Jedi Knight. Ana had rejected training because she wanted to live life as an individual. "Then, what does it mean?"   
  
The Jedi Master didn't say anything. Luke frowned. He decided to change the topic of the conversation. "You we're Obi-Wan's Master, weren't you?" he asked.   
  
I was. Have been since he was 13. Obi-Wan was 26 when I died.   
  
Luke frowned. "If that's so, how come Ana knew of you? I mean, she was born much later."   
  
Jinn nodded yes in agreement. On Ana's first trip to Yavin, before she met Kyp, there was a shuttle malfunction. The malfunction caused the shuttle to travel to Coruscant, but not the Coruscant that they knew. It was the Coruscant of the past, before the Jedi fell. He paused. Ana and Owen met us on a docking port. Their ship wad badly damaged and needed repairs. Obi-Wan, a great mechanic volunteered to look over the shuttle with Owen.   
  
Ana stayed with me. We talked. At that time, I found Ana to be an amazing, bright young woman. I did sense her strong affinity towards the Force. I suggested that she train. She was offended at first, then soon came to realize that if she didn't do anything with her life, she'd end up being very lonely and very sad.   
  
I didn't know, however, that she was the great great grand daughter of Anakin. Though one of my pupils suspected otherwise.   
  
Luke flinched. "Obi-Wan knew?"   
  
Not Obi-Wan. Astra's mother. He replied.   
  
"Aiden. She was your padawan before Skywalker?"   
  
Hmm. Aiden was very like how she is now. Strong, confident and quick to handle any situation. The first time she met Ana, she felt a strange connection towards her. Ana, of course, denied it, because of the rule that no one can mess with the timeline. When she left, Aiden confronted the Council about Ana. I came in time to stop her before she went any further. Ana's identity was kept secret.   
  
There was a pause. "Qui-Gon, I need to know something. Before I was married, I went searching for Leia's mother and mine. What happened to her?"   
  
Qui-Gon huffed. I can't tell you that. Obi-Wan made me promise to never tell you or Leia if either one of you asked. I'm sorry. he stood, looking down at Luke. I have to leave now. Luke, Ana's destiny as a Jedi is different from anyone in your family. Her individuality is very important. Don't make her lose it. " He paused. May the Force be with you. And vanished.   
  
Luke blinked his eyes, once he came out of the trance. He looked around himself. No one was around. He was, however, close to Han and Leia's quarters. The Jedi walked down the corridor in that direction. He smiled at the revelations of what he had learned, about what was to come.   
  
**  
  
Ana jumped, when the power to the main grid came to life. She and Astra had been working for hours to make the com. System work again. She smiled at her friend. Astra smiled back at her, happy they were finally getting somewhere. Ana focused on her work, once the problem of the grid working again was solved. She moved to the holo net, hoping it would automatically come back on-line. If it did, she could send a transmission to Coruscant, asking for assistance.   
  
She waited a few minutes. There was a blip. A sudden dash of spark darted out from the grid. Ana shielded her face from the sparks, then waved away the smoke. She frowned. "Well, we almost had it," She gasped.   
  
"Maybe if we use the cables to boost the power frame." Astra suggested.   
  
"No. We need those cables incase there are power failures. Above else, we need the holo net to work. It's the way to send a transmission." Ana said, wiping her face. She turned to the princess. "I'm going to take a break. I think we both need it."   
  
Astra nodded yes in agreement, then grabbed the cover to the main computer and covered it. Ana left the chamber and went to relax in the auditorium. She sat there for a few minutes, before Kyp entered. He frowned at Ana, then came over to sit by her. The Jedi saw some burns on her face. She looked up at him, recognizing that he was there. He examined her face a bit.   
  
"I was working with Astra to get the holo net working and the main computer. If Owen and Streen don't succeed, we need another route of communication." She said.   
  
Kyp smiled. "Another route? Ana, we do have another route. You can talk to Master Luke, tell him that we need help."   
  
She stared at him, not blinking. "How? Is there some computer that's actually working? Show it to me!" she cried.   
  
"Not a computer." He said, tapping her head. "The Force. Force telepathy. I know you can do it."   
  
Ana frowned. "Kyp, you know I don't believe in that sort of thing. If we're going to ask for help, we're going to do it like normal people do."   
  
The Jedi huffed. "Except we're not normal people, Ana. We're Jedi. Jedi use what they are taught to use. Jedi don't use computers to communicate with the outside world. They use the Force." He stood up abruptly. "You're a Jedi, though you don't want to admit it to yourself."   
  
Ana stood up, facing him. "I do respect Jedi, Kyp. I just don't believe. Jedi become so dependent on magic's, the Force. When they should, if using the Force isn't possible, find another source for help."   
  
He turned back to her. "Like technology? One day Ana, technology is going to be the downfall of society. It might involve politics, but it will not be Jedi."   
  
She turned away. "I need to get back to work. Breaks over." Ana cried and hurried off.   
  
Kyp gasped, scolding himself for conflicting with his love. It was the first fight they ever had about anything and it felt horrible. More than anything else, he knew it hurt Ana to know things would never change.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo ran down a different hallway, away from the main computer grid. If she went back to work angry, Astra would feel it. She knew the princess couldn't handle dealing with an angry friend and the responsibility of maintaining a strong exterior. Ana entered her room, plopping herself down on the bed. She couldn't' sleep and she couldn't stay awake. Left with no other choice, she lightly closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to speak to her Uncle Luke. Force Telepathy. It was the first time she actually attempted unity with the Force. She remembered another time when she tried to, but failed because she was too weak and young. Ana breathed heavily. Nothing. She opened her eyes and wiped her face. Everything seemed useless.   
  
Ana nodded her head, "I can't do it."   
  
You're trying to hard, that's the problem " A voice said.   
  
She looked up. Ana could make out a blue silhouette. The man had long brown hair. He wore the clothes of a Jedi Master, long dead. "Master Qui-Gon."   
  
Jinn walked towards the girl, sitting down next to her. Qui-Gon touched her hand and smiled. It had been a long time since he actually made contact with Ana, a very long time. Ana, you mustn't fall to despair.   
  
Ana looked down again, shaking her head. "I never thought I'd even attempt to call Luke by way of the Force before. The last time I tried something like that, I was too young and incredibly, not experienced." She paused. "And Kyp? He wasn't making things any easier."   
  
Try again. He whispered.   
  
The girl smiled, thinking trying again would only prove useless. Ana closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Now, talk to Luke like it he's right beside you, instead of me. Focus on talking to him with your thoughts. Qui-Gon said.   
  
Ana breathed again. Uncle Luke, hear me. She thought.   
  
**  
  
Han Solo sat across from across from his brother in law, as his wife came to hand Luke some tea. Luke smiled at Leia, as she sat down next to Han. "What do you think the vision means?" Leia asked.   
  
"I don't know. One thing is certain, I need to get to Yavin as soon as I can." He paused, "Ana, Owen and Astra are there. They need help."   
  
Leia frowned at the thought that both her grand daughter and grandson's lives were in danger. She glanced at Han. The Corellian shrugged. "I guess the Falcon could use a mid night spin." And stood up, exiting the quarters.   
  
Uncle Luke, please hear me. I need you to hear me. Ana cried.   
  
Luke froze, as he heard Ana's voice. Her tone was touched with urgency and terror. He stared at his sister. Leia sensed what he was sensing. It was Ana. Leia grabbed her brother's hands, connecting herself to her brother's thoughts. We hear you, Ana. They answered.   
  
**  
  
A small smile wrapped around Ana's face. Listen to me. The Academy is in serious danger. You must come immediately before it's too late. There was a pause. I don't know how long we can survive in here. But I know the only thing keeping me strong is being with my friends. I need you to be here. We need you. Ana opened her eyes. The link was broken.   
  
She turned to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master was gone. Ana smiled to herself. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon."   
  
**  
  
The Jedi Master turned to his sister, once his connection with Ana was broken. He smiled. Luke knew one day Ana would actually attempt to use the Force in some way. He just never thought she'd use it to contact them. Ana was indeed a very special Jedi, one whose destiny would be completely different from anyone else in his family. "I should go and contact Aiden and Xon. They need to know what happened." Luke said.   
  
Leia nodded no. "You won't be able to. Since Aiden and her loving mother-in-law are at each other's throats, they'll most likely go to war at any minute. Aiden doesn't need an extra problem like this. It will only add to her stress as Queen."   
  
The two jumped when Han called over the com. "Luke, I'm ready down here when you are." The Corellian pirate said.   
  
Leia nodded good luck, taking his leave.   
  
**  
  
Once Luke was outside of Leia's quarters, he opened the channel again. "Does Jaina and Jarix know?" he asked, glancing around as he walked down the hall.   
  
"Jacen and Anakin are talking with Jaina right now. Jarix is there of course to comfort his wife. Hopefully, those kids can calm her long enough for us to take off, before she reaches the Falcon."   
  
Luke nodded yes in agreement. "I'll be right there." He concluded, running faster towards the bay.   
  
**  
  
Time. Approximately 15 hours had passed since Owen and Streen had entered the tunnel, heading towards the forest. Once again, Owen gasped. The cold, dirty air ached his lungs. He gestured that they stop for what was the forth time since their journey through the unknown began. Owen's face was mostly covered in dirt, from having to wipe his face constantly from the heat. Streen had to deal with the same problem. The boy nodded his head, shaking the dust from his dark brown hair.   
  
"A few more hours to go. We should be coming up on the exit soon." Owen said, wiping his rugged face again.   
  
"A few more hours? Do you think we'll make it?" Streen asked.   
  
Owen stared at him. He was sure the Jedi wasn't kidding. Streen had been a Jedi knight for many years and from what he heard, he was a very determined Jedi, never giving into failure. He was much like his Uncle Luke. "Of course we'll make it. Ana, Astra, Kyp and the others are depending on us. It wouldn't make for good show, if we failed."  
  
Streen smiled at Owen, then turned back into position to head on. As Owen turned, the tunnel began to shake. Loads of rock tumbled on top of the boy. Owen fell onto his right arm, cracking it. He screamed. Streen turned back. Small rocks tumbled down from the ceiling, causing Owen to shield his face. Streen looked at his right arm. It was out of place, completely disjointed.   
  
**  
  
Ana jumped off her bed. She grabbed a small band, tying her slightly long hair together into a bun. The fact that she had her first successful connection with the Force made her feel alive and more positive. So alive and positive, that she darted out of the room to join Astra at the main computer grid. She couldn't remember how long she had taken her break, considering the previous events. But she was sure, she could make the holo net work if she simply looked more closely into the computer mainframe, focusing on the interlink.   
  
Astra awoke from her sleep on the computer, when she heard Ana rushing into the room with a smile on her face. She was jovial as anyone as she had ever seen in her entire life. Ana patted the girl's arm, then stood before the holo net. She flashed a smile at Astra. "Come on! We have some serious work to do." She cried, grabbing a bright green cable.   
  
Tionne sat alone on the auditorium stage, plucking what was left of her so called harp. She shunned it away, when she forgot what balled she was playing. The Jedi engrossed herself in her hair, fearing that her love, Streen and Owen were lost. Though she only knew Owen for a short time, she knew of his brave heroics and dreams. He dreamed of becoming an Ace fighter pilot, an excellent pilot in the future Rogue squadron. Tionne smiled. The boy had so much potential of actually making those dreams come true. Now he was risking his life to save what was left of the beloved Jedi temple and his friends.   
  
She looked up once Kyp entered the room. Kyp was only 19 years old when Luke Skywalker first recruited him into the Jedi Academy. His brother-in-law found him when he and his co-pilot were taken to the mines of Kessel. Kyp was a much stronger and wiser man now. He smiled at Tionne and sat down beside her.   
  
"I remember coming here to hear many of Master Skywalker's lectures on the lore of the Jedi." Kyp said. "It's going to take time rebuild."   
  
"Rebuild? You think we should go through with that? I mean, the foundation... it's not stable." Tionne objected.   
  
"Tionne. This Jedi Temple, Massassai Temple has been here since the ancient times. It's only appropriate that we rebuild what we can."   
  
Tionne changed the subject. "How's Ana and Astra doing?"   
  
"Ana and Astra are working to bring the Holo Net back on-line. So that we may, if Owen and Streen don't succeed, we can contact the Republic for help."   
  
The Jedi woman sensed a hidden frustration towards Ana. There was something bothering him. "What's wrong?"   
  
"A few hours ago, Ana and I had our first fight. It wasn't pretty. Allot of things were said, most which were pretty debatable."   
  
The woman didn't need to ask anymore. Ana and Kyp had become labeled a serious couple by most of the Jedi at the Academy. Some of them heard rumors that they were seeing each other in secret, others thought it was a joke. But now, sensing the sadness in Kyp, their relationship was very serious. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.   
  
Kyp glanced up at Tionne and smiled. "I'll be all right. As long as you will."   
  
Tionne stood up, picking up her old instrument. She plucked a couple strings on it. "I'm going to repair this in my quarters. Maybe I can enhance some of the old cords." and left.   
  
**  
  
Some odd hours passed when Owen finally awoke from consciousness. He touched his head. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to head on, when he felt rock tumble on top of him. He couldn't really feel anything from his neck down to his shoulder. It was numb. The boy glanced up at Streen. The Jedi was had set his right arm into a cast. He frowned. The fact that Owen's right arm was useless to him meant that their journey to reaching the outside would go even slower. Using his left arm, Owen managed to sit up. He breathed heavily, sitting himself against the wall.   
  
"These damn tunnels aren't safe." Streen said, pointing to a few crevices in the ceiling. "The foundation isn't strong, rocks fall. Master Luke mind as well move the Academy to a safer planet that doesn't go through quakes."   
  
"Streen, we can't stop. We have to keep going." Owen cried, moving his left side to face him.   
  
"That arm of yours needs proper medical treatment. Believe me, we won't get far in your condition."   
  
"If I don't apply that much pressure on it, it will be fine." Owen deferred.   
  
The Jedi didn't argue. Instead, he merely went into position to continue on. After he was a few meter away, Owen grabbed his arm, laying his palm flat on the ground. He felt no pain. All the feeling in his right arm was numb. He brought his other arm forward, crawling behind Streen.   
  
**  
  
As Luke head to board the Falcon, Jacen and Anakin stopped him. The Jedi glanced at his two nephews. "Jaina sent us to come along." Jacen said.   
  
Luke didn't say anything. He simply nodded to board, as he ran up the ramp after them. The Jedi rushed towards the cockpit, followed by Anakin and Jacen. Han huffed when he saw his two sons standing behind his brother-in-law. He flipped some switches. He motioned for Luke to take the co-pilot seat. Luke nodded that they take a seat in the rec. room for the duration of the flight.   
  
Once again, Han mumbled, "Kids."   
  
**  
  
Ana was more than glad when she finally got the Holonet on-line and working without a glitch. She turned to Astra smiling. Though she wasn't a Jedi in the physical sense, she certainly had a strong instinct for fixing things. An instinct much like her uncle Anakin. Ana wiped her face, tossing her hair back from her face and placing it into a ponytail. "I think the worst is over," she said, turning to look for Kyp. "Give the computer 15-20 minutes to load, then send a message."   
  
**  
  
Kyp Durron sat alone in his quarters, relaxing. He centered his thoughts simply on the calmness of no tremors. The Jedi needed to get his mind off his fight with Ana. As much as he loved her, they had physical differences. He was a Jedi. She was not. Kyp didn't expect that the small things would ever get in the way of their relationship. Now that it did, they needed to be worked through. The fight he had with Ana in the auditorium was the first fight, he and Ana had had as a couple, that hurt more than beyond words.   
  
He awoke with a start, when Ana suddenly entered the room. He sensed from her sudden appearance that she wasn't angry with him anymore. She smiled at him. Ana walked over and kissed him softly. "I take it we're not fighting." Kyp said.   
  
She nodded no. "No. Were not." Ana whispered. She took his hands in hers. "Kyp, I know we have differences that need to be worked through, but what couples doesn't. Should it even matter that we both have our own point of view? I mean, that's what makes us "us". If I always agreed with you, our conversations would be boring." She kissed him again. "That's why I've come to a decision about us."   
  
The Jedi frowned, sensing the worst. Ana touched his cheek. "I love you, Kyp. I love you so much, that I'm ready to go public with our relationship. I'm ready to tell me family how I feel about you." Ana stated.   
  
Kyp turned away. "I don't think that's a good idea. Your family respects me. I don't want to lose that respect and trust, especially from Han."   
  
"You won't. I love you. If my parents don't approve, I don't care. All that matters is how I feel about you and what you mean to Me." she paused. "What do you mean to me?"   
  
Kyp froze, then turned to stare at Ana. Her hair was up in a bun. He brushed her hair, freeing it of its bonds. Ana's brown hair toppled to her shoulders. The Jedi felt her neck a bit, tickling her then leaned over to kiss her. He hesitated at first, gently kissing her then kissed harder. Ana's hands crawled up his back, losing her self-control. She backed away from him for a minute. She used that minute to remove her brown-leather jacket then went to kiss him again.   
  
They lay down on the bed, holding each other. Ana kissed him deeply, feeling the intensity of his being. She never wanted to stop, stop loving the Jedi...  
  
**  
  
Jacen sat across from his younger brother over the 3-D chess table. Both were anxious to get to Yavin, to help Ana, Owen, Astra and the others. Most of all, to see if they could salvage anything from the Academy. Luke's Jedi Praxeum had been a school for teaching the Jedi ways to several incoming cadets for some time. Tionne, Kyp and Streen were the only original Jedi trainees that opted to stay at the Academy to assist in training the new order.   
  
Anakin leaned back his chair, hoping Owen and Ana were okay. He especially worried about Ana because she had no Jedi training, no way to defend herself, though she was always tough in any argument. The young Jedi didn't worry all that much about Owen, because he was strong and always put the lives of others before his own a true Jedi trait. He looked up at his brother.   
  
"Do you think they're okay?" he asked his elder brother.   
  
Jacen snapped back to reality. He had been lost in his thoughts, as well his younger brother, who had apparently found his way back to the present. "Of course they are." he replied, not giving his brother a glance. Jacen couldn't bare to look into his brothers' eyes. He knew if he did all the worries of what might have happened would fill his fear.   
  
Luke came from the cockpit. He smiled at the two and sat down on a computer chair. "We'll arrive on Yavin 4 1/2 hours from now." he said.   
  
Anakin turned to his uncle, noticing his presence. "Uncle Luke, what do you think caused Yavin to experience these earthquakes?"   
  
The Jedi Master shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought Yavin was a stable, safe planet. When I had my vision, I was alarmed that the planet was in any danger." he paused. "I was also alarmed, when I saw Ana holding a turquoise lightsabre."   
  
The two sat up abruptly. The mention that their Uncle Luke saw their niece, holding a Jedi weapon was something to listen to. Jacen was the one to ask the next question. "Does that mean what I think it means?"   
  
"That depends, what do you think it means?"   
  
Jacen slightly turned his head. "Ana rejected the Jedi teachings. She made her decision." he paused. "I mean, she respected Jedi, but she doesn't believe in the Force."   
  
"The Force can be powerful in many ways, guide us in many ways. Maybe, at some point, Ana will manage to become a Jedi, but on her own terms. For now, she's simply a normal woman who wants to live a normal life as long as possible." Luke said.  
  
"Turquoise?" Anakin questioned. "When Ana was younger, her favorite color was blue." he paused. "Maybe there's some hope for her yet."   
  
**  
  
As Ana slept beside Kyp, her mind was suddenly sucked into a vision. The timing was a bit off, considering that she had a vision before the quakes, a whole lot of them could leave. She frowned as she let herself drift into the unknown world.   
  
**  
~~Ana turned around. Before her stood a young Jedi knight. She didn't recognize him. He had brown hair with a tint of blonde. A long braid fell over his right shoulder. He smiled at her. Ana reluctantly returned the smile, then stepped forward to meet the young man. She shook his hand and leaned over, asking, "Who are you?"   
  
He laughed. Ana, don't you recognize me? You should. You met me when you came to Coruscant, to repair your shuttle.   
  
She thought a minute, remembering that fateful moment when the Sabre was accidentally shot back into the past. They were on Coruscant, only it the Coruscant before the New Republic. Ana squinted at him. "Obi-Wan Kanobi?" she asked.   
  
He nodded yes.   
  
Ana felt ignorant. She hadn't realized that Kenobi was as young as Owen and quite handsome. "I don't understand. What's happening?" she paused. "Is Yavin dying? What's the cause of these quakes?"   
  
Yavin isn't dying, he said bluntly. But if the quakes continue, your friends need to be evacuated from the Temple as soon as possible.   
  
Ana rolled her eyes. "We've been working on that. Owen and Streen, they're crawling through the tunnels to reach the outside, to go for help. We have Holonet up and running now, but I don't know if that's enough."   
  
It isn't. he paused.What happening to Yavin isn't natural. The quakes and tremors, they're the result of construction underground. A secret lab.   
  
"A lab? Where underground? Beneath the Temple?" Obi-Wan nodded yes. "Why?" she asked.   
  
As far as I can tell, the remainder of the Massassai race, the scientists stayed behind to monitor their planet. Year by year, they experimented ways to improve the strength of their planet. Only recently, their experiments have reached a critical point, putting you and your friends' lives in danger   
  
"So what do we do? Leave the planet forever? In truth, we are violating their temple." Ana stated.   
  
I don't even think they realize there are people that live above them. If they did, the experiments would not have become too serious as they have. he paused. But help is on the way. Maybe sooner than you think. You didn't even need to use the Holonet.   
  
Obi-Wan extended his hand. In his hand were five turquoise crystals. Ana took them in her hands, then glanced up at him. "What are these?" she asked.   
  
Rare crystals from planet of Naboo. Their energy is very powerful. If used properly they can give their host remarkable powers, heighten their senses. he paused. You're going to use them, soon. Your first connection with the Force was only the beginning. Your power is yet to grow more powerful as you mature.   
  
"My power of premonition?" she questioned.   
  
No. Your connection with Force telepathy. You were young when you first attempted it, but now you are ready to use those latent powers. Become a Jedi. Obi-Wan turned. Ana, your life course is very different from every one else in your family. In a sense, you are the next chosen one to bring balance once again to the Force, as your great great great father, Anakin did. he paused. May the Force be with you. and vanished.   
  
Ana glanced down one more time at the crystals. They were beautiful. She closed her eyes, clutching the crystals as she was released from the vision into the real world. ~~  
  
**  
  
When Ana awoke, she looked down at her hands. The five turquoise crystals were still there. She smiled, holding them close to her chest.   
  
**  
  
Han steadied the Falcon, as the frigate was ready to come out of orbit. For four and a half-straight hours, Han Solo piloted the Falcon alone. Luke was in the back, talking to Jacen and Anakin. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he was sure it was something about the Force, Jedi premonitions or something. When the former smuggler first met his future brother-in-law, he didn't believe in anything. As the years rolled by, especially after meeting Jabba the Hutt, he came to realize that Luke was special and what he believed in was real.   
  
He leaned back in his chair, staring at the planet below. Yavin 4. It was a rebel base at first for a few years. Now it was a Jedi Academy, only now there probably wasn't much left of the Academy, because of the quakes. After staring at the planet for a couple minutes, he called back to Luke and his two sons.   
  
Luke came in first, followed by Anakin and Jacen. All their faces were stern, as they stared at the planet. Luke gasped. It had been many years since he had been to the planet. He and his wife had decided to become Jedi instructors. That meant Luke didn't have to teach at the Jedi Academy anymore and could live on Coruscant. The Jedi looked to his brother-in-law. He nodded to head down.   
  
Han pulled back a lever, maneuvering them to the surface.   
  
**  
  
Owen smiled when he saw a light a few meters away from where he was. Streen peeked over his shoulder to see the light. They were close. The Jedi continued forward, crawling faster to pick up the pace. Help would come soon. Streen brought his arm towards his face, slapping his com. "Astra, we're almost there." He said, then dropped his arm to his side.   
  
The Jedi princess was shocked when she even heard from Streen. They made it. She turned to the com. Astra didn't even think she'd have to use the holo net to call for help. It looked like she was right. The young woman smiled then ran back to get the others.   
  
**  
  
The Millennium Falcon landed on the basin outside of the temple. Jacen, Anakin and Luke were first the first to depart from the ship, as Han came down the ramp last, carrying some large ropes and gear. He turned to his brother-in-law. Luke was silent a minute, feeling with the Force, the familiarity of their surroundings. The Jedi turned back to Han and gestured that they head towards the Temple.   
  
**  
  
After Ana put away the crystals, she went ahead and got dressed. Ana stopped what she was doing a minute, then smiled. She never thought she'd hoped to become something greater than she already was. The next Chosen One, Chosen one to bring balance to the Force as her great great great grandfather, Anakin Skywalker did. Ana grabbed her vest-jacket, then swung it over her shoulder. She softly went over to the desk beside the bed, opened it and put the crystals into her left jacket pocket.   
  
She smiled down at Kyp, as she quietly closed the desk drawer again. The last couple of hours were vigorous and interesting. Ana fixed the holo net, which was up and running, her brother and Streen volunteered to crawl through the treacherous cave tunnels for help, she had a fight with her lover and got to make up with him. She basically couldn't tell what would happen next.   
  
As she moved away from the bed, Kyp stirred. "Just where do you think you're going?" he laughed, grabbing her arm.   
  
"No where and somewhere." She replied. "Actually, I need to go and check up on Astra."   
  
Kyp smiled. "I love you." And kissed her.   
  
"I love you too, but I really have to go." Ana cried, moving away from the bed and heading out.   
  
**  
  
The closer, Owen and Streen got to the opening, the more the Jedi could stretch their legs and stand. They had been ascending through the tunnels as long as 14 hours or more. Owen smiled when he could make out 4 figures running towards them. As they came near, he recognized them.   
  
It was his uncles, Jacen and Anakin, followed by Luke and Han. Owen smiled, then ran forward to hug them. He hugged Luke first then Anakin, Jacen and his grandfather while Streen stayed back. "You have no idea how great it is to see you guys." he paused. "How did you know to come here, anyway?"   
  
Luke remained silent, then gazed at Han. The pirate looked to Streen. The man walked over, next to Owen. "How bad is it in there?" Han asked.   
  
"When we left, communications were out. Of course now, that status might have changed." Streen replied. "From what Astra said, Ana was working to get the holo net back online, incase we weren't able to get out, they'd have a back-up."   
  
"We have to work quickly. Streen, are there any entrances that are opened, besides this one?" Luke asked.   
  
Owen shrugged. "No, but we could make one."   
  
**  
  
As Ana came down the hallway, Astra met her. The young princess was hyped. A small crossed her face that almost resembled a troublesome gesture. Ana laughed, confused why she was so excited. "Astra, what's happened?" she asked, taking her hands.   
  
"Streen and Owen. They got out." The Jedi princess cried.   
  
"What about the COM? Did you use the holo net?"   
  
She nodded no. "I didn't have to. They were so close to the opening." Astra paused. "Why aren't you excited?"  
  
Ana frowned. "Astra, I need to ask you a favor. I need you to get me a practice lightsabre."   
  
The Jedi's eyes widened with surprise. Astra was speechless. She never thought she'd ever hear her friend ask her a question like that. Ana had decided a long time ago to remain normal and not train. So many questions flowed through her mind as to why she'd make such a request. The princess nodded her head. "I don't understand."   
  
Ana pulled her off the side. "Do you want to know the real reason why I chose not to train? It's not only because I wanted a normal life, it's because I was waiting for a sign to make me believe I should train." She explained. Solo paused. "So will you? Will you get me a practice lightsabre?"   
  
Astra nodded yes, hugging her friend, overjoyed she was going to fulfill her full potential as a Jedi Knight.   
  
**  
  
Luke placed the last charge on the left, off the closed entrance. Three other charges were set close to the rocks. The Jedi recalibrated their charges, so the damage would be minimal. He locked the charge, then ran back towards his friends. Luke nodded ready to Han, as the pirate hit the destruct button. Owen, Jacen, Anakin and Streen lowered their heads as the entrance blew to pieces. The blast scattered piles of rock on the ground.   
  
Han smiled cockeyed, then turned stern as he whipped out his blaster. He turned to Luke his sons and grandson then gestured with his gun that they head in. Owen didn't budge. Han and Luke turned back noticing Owen wasn't walking. His right arm was still an annoyance. Luke gazed at the boy. "Aren't you coming with us?" he asked.   
  
Owen nodded no. "I wish I could, but I'd be no use especially since my right arm is numb. I can't feeling anything from it." He paused. "And I really don't like closed spaces, not after today anyway."   
  
"Go help Ana, Astra and the others." He said, smiling at his uncle and grand father. Luke and Han smiled back, then ran after Jacen and Anakin.   
  
**  
  
Astra and Ana entered the auditorium, meeting Kyp and Tionne. Ana smiled at Kyp briefly staring at him then was brought her attention back to Astra. The young princess exchanged glanced with the girl then looked at Tionne.   
  
Kyp cleared his throat maintained a good a posture and spoke. "Owen and Streen got through okay. Owen called me awhile ago. Master Luke, Han Solo, Jacen and Anakin have entered the temple."   
  
Ana lowered her face from Kyp. The fact that four of family members were heading the rescue nerved her. All sorts of worries flooded her head. What if they sensed something between herself and Kyp? What if Owen told them? If Owen said something, Ana promised herself she'd deal with him later.   
  
Kyp and Astra exchanged glances, asking the other what was wrong with Ana. Kyp blinked his eyes twice, signaling "I don't know." Astra turned to Tionne whom was simply glad Streen was all right. It wouldn't be long until the four of them reached the Temple.   
  
**  
  
Luke removed a small light from his belt. He only needed to touch the bottom of the light and it flickered to life. Jacen and Anakin stuck by their father's side. Anakin could make out the silhouette of a young woman. It was Astra. She smiled at them, thankful they could finally leave.   
  
"Ana, Kyp and Tionne are in the auditorium." She said.   
  
**  
  
Ana sat on the stage, holding Kyp's hand. Tionne stood by the door, looking out for Astra to come back with Master Skywalker, Han Solo and the Solo children. She smiled back them for a minute, then turned her attention back to the hallway. Ana frowned, snuggling her head on Kyp's shoulder. "I meant what I said before. My family has a right to know about us." She cried.   
  
Kyp sensed the dire tone in Ana's voice. It was sad and confused. "You don't want to tell them?" he asked.   
  
"I do. I'm just scared. They respect you, especially Jacen and Anakin. It will break them up to know you've been seeing me." Ana paused. "Aren't you scared?"   
  
The Jedi half-smiled. "A little. Han, he's not going to take it well. The friendship bond that we have or used to have, will be completely destroyed."   
  
"If we don't say anything, everybody will be hurt anyway, one way or another. They deserve to know." Ana concluded, as Tionne came back to the stage.   
  
Ana stood up, straightening her hair and letting go of Kyp's hand. She went to stand a few meters away from the Jedi, though it seemed like kilometers. She smiled at him briefly, then turned back Tionne. Kyp stared at the door.   
  
Astra came in, followed by Luke, Han, Jacen and Anakin. Ana walked forward, hugging the four. She hugged Luke first, Anakin, Han and Jacen. The girl smiled back at them then turned stern. She was about to open her mouth, but Astra noted that they needed to leave the temple as soon as possible.   
  
Kyp stepped forward beside Ana. "We should really get going. There's no telling when the next quake might happen." He said, glancing at Ana.   
  
"What about the other trainees? Did they get out okay?" Jacen asked.   
  
Ana nodded yes. "Kyp, evacuated them. Half of them should be on either Coruscant or Astrus."   
  
Han held his gun to his face. "Then I suggest we get going." and head out. Ana stared at her Uncle Luke.   
  
"I know what's causing the quakes." She said, stopping them.   
  
Luke quizzically turned to Ana, unsure how she could know.   
  
Ana frowned. "There's a lab underground. Supposedly, it's runned by the scientists of the Massassai race. They probably don't even know the trouble they're causing."   
  
Han turned back. "We'll have the Republic investigate, all right. Let's get moving please!" He replied, gesturing with his hand to head out.   
  
Jacen and Anakin noticed the change in attitude from Ana, but didn't say anything. Anakin turned to Luke. Luke took Ana's hand, with Kyp and Tionne following at the back.   
  
**  
  
Han rushed aboard the Millennium Falcon, fleeing to the cockpit. Jacen situated Streen, Tionne, and Ana in the rec. room, while Anakin placed Owen on the med. Bed, to take care of his arm. The brothers' left the rec. to join Luke and Han in the cockpit. Solo flipped various switches, setting the Falcon to take off.   
  
Ana knelt down beside Owen and smiled at him. He weakly smiled back at his sister, then frowned. Now that his right arm was connected to the med. table for repairs, feeling in his arm returned. Ana frowned, clutching his hand, bearing with him as his arm was gradually readjusted. She kissed his forward, then walked into the cockpit. Jacen and Anakin sat on the back seats. Han was in the pilot seat, while Luke was stationed as co-pilot. The frown on Ana's face never disappeared. She needed to do what was to be done. Ana weakly turned her frown into a smile.   
  
"Um, thank you, for getting us out of there." She whispered.   
  
Anakin turned to his niece. "It was no problem." He said. "I don't understand why you came to Yavin. I mean, you said you were visiting Aunt Aiden on Astrus."   
  
Han stopped piloting, then turned and glared at his grand daughter. It wasn't like Ana to lie about where she was going. He just assumed she made a pit stop on Yavin to talk with Owen and Astra, but that didn't seem to be the case. Luke also turned around, facing Ana.   
  
"You lied?" he asked, surprised by the girl's actions.   
  
Tears began to well up in Ana's eyes. "I'm sorry. Yavin wasn't a pit stop. I wasn't going there to see Owen and Astra. I was going there to rendezvous with Kyp." She paused. "We've been seeing each other since Owen first returned to the Academy."   
  
Han turned back to the controls with a scowl on his face. "Ana, see to your brother. Make sure he's doing okay." He retorted.   
  
Ana nodded okay, then glanced at her Uncle Luke. Luke was silent, as well as Jacen and Anakin. She frowned, then back to see to Owen.   
  
Going back to the rec. room, Ana frowned. She felt horrible. Perhaps if she waited until they reached Coruscant, things would have been better but she felt they needed to know, deserved to know. Now, she felt like dying. Ana could tell from Han's tone, that he was disappointed in her and expected that she'd have better judgment. Though her Uncle Luke didn't say anything, she felt he was also disappointed in her but also proud that she told the truth. Jacen and Anakin seemed between the two grown-ups. Anakin didn't seem mad at her for lying, just grateful she was all right. Jacen probably felt the same feeling, but with a mixed reaction of his father and Uncle.   
  
She turned a corner into the rec. room. Astra was seated next to Owen. The Jedi princess was watching him for her, to make sure he adjusted okay to his new anesthetic arm. She smiled at her. Ana grabbed a seat from the table and sat down next to the girl and Owen.   
  
Owen was sleeping. The boy was out cold from the surgery. For once, Ana was glad she didn't wasn't the one that witnessed a horrific operation. She already felt bad about the telling the truth, which was only the truth. The girl stroked his dark brown hair softly, then turned to Astra. The princess could sense there was something bothering her.   
  
"You told them, didn't you?" she asked.   
  
Ana nodded yes. "I did the right thing, didn't I? I told the truth, no flat out lies. I simply told the truth."   
  
"You did the right thing, though you probably feel like lousy for doing it." Astra said, glancing at Owen. "You deserve your happiness, Ana. We've been friends for a very long time, all that time, I always knew you were destines for something greater than yourself."   
  
Ana stroked Owen's hair slowly, in less vibrant strokes. "Then, why don't I feel like that? I don't feel like I was destined for anything greater than which I am. All I have are vision, visions about will be. Not one of them ever entails anything good."   
  
"That's because they're only possible futures. Possible meaning. They can change. You can change them, save people's lives. That's what being a Jedi is all about, the feeling that you've done something worth while to save someone's life or maybe even, more than one person." Astra explained. I'll still get you that practice lightsabre, if you want it? She asked mentally.   
  
Ana smiled at her. Thanks. and looked back down at her brother.   
  
The princess bowed and went to sit down next to Kyp. She smiled at him. The Jedi couldn't help but what wander how Ana was doing. He saw her walk into the cockpit and only assumed she went there to tell Han, Luke, Jacen and Anakin the truth. Kyp gasped.   
  
"What were you two talking about?" he asked, casually.   
  
Astra glanced back at her friend. Ana was already fast asleep on the chair, relaxing her head on a small space on her brother's bed. She nodded. "Only the wisdom and responsibility that comes with being a Jedi."   
  
**  
  
Han flipped the Falcon on autopilot. More than anything, he wanted to have a straight talk with his grand daughter. The Corellian thought Ana would be more responsible and clearer minded, but obviously he was wrong. For 27 years, Ana had grown to be a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Her ideas and philosophies were what made him proud of her. At that time, he didn't care that she decided not to train. Ana was a different person, a gifted individual. Now, all of what she was didn't seem to matter. All he wanted now, was an answer as to why Ana would hide such a secret from him and the rest of her family.   
  
He stormed into the rec. room. He scanned the area and finally spotted Ana sleeping on the side of Owen's bed. Han began to storm over, when he recognized that all Ana was, was only a child, a child whom would eventually make casual mistakes, especially when dealing with love. The Corellian shook his head. No. She wasn't a child anymore. Ana was an adult and like an adult, she was going to be punished. He stared over again, when Astra stopped him.   
  
"Astra, get out of my way. I need to talk to Ana." Han growled at the girl.   
  
"Ana didn't mean to hurt anyone. All that happened was that she fell in love with a great man. Is that such a crime? Kyp's a good person. Don't do this." She pleaded. "She doesn't deserve it."   
  
Han realized that the Jedi princess was a true friend to Ana and would obviously do anything to protect her from harm. They were always like, backing each other up when the other was in trouble. He glanced at Ana again. The girl was still sleeping. Han turned back to Astra. "I won't deal with Ana now, but the minute we hit Coruscant, she's in big trouble." he growled, then head back to the cockpit.   
  
Astra gasped. "Now, so am I."   
  
**  
  
For the rest of the trip to Coruscant, no one talked to each other. Ana was still asleep when Owen awoke. He flexed his knuckles. The boy could feel the fake bones contracting and decontracting. Owen smiled. Ironically, his Uncle Luke also had an anesthetic hand. When he fought Darth Vadar on Cloud City, Vadar severed his left hand. He had it repaired and wore a black over it, to remind him how dangerous the Darkside was. The Jedi turned to his sister.   
  
Ana had kept him company since Yavin. From her unconscious sleep, Owen could feel the girl was troubled by something. He swept her left bang, awaking her. She pursed her lips into a small smile, then yawned.   
  
Owen looked down. "How are you?"   
  
"Worried about you. How's your arm?"   
  
The Jedi flexed his knuckles again, then shook his arm back and forth. He smiled at Ana. "Good as new."   
  
Ana frowned. "Owen, while you and Streen were in the caves, I made a decision." she paused. "Two decision, actually. I decided that mom, dad and every deserved to know about me and Kyp."   
  
The Jedi gasped. "You've told them already, haven't you?"   
  
She nodded yes. "Kyp means so much to me. Our relationship doesn't mean anything until he is accepted."   
  
"What was the other decision?"   
  
The girl pulled the five crystals from her jacket pocket and showed them to her brother. They were turquoise. He looked up at Ana again. "I'm going to use these for my practice lightsabre." she whispered.   
  
Practice lightsabre? That meant Ana was ready to train. Owen's eyes widened with surprise. He smiled at his older sister. "Does this mean what I think it means? You wish to train?"   
  
She nodded no. "Astra's going to get me a spare practice sabre. I'll put them in it, but it would only be used as a secondary resource." Ana paused. "Sorry, I got your hopes up."   
  
He frowned. "As long as you're open to the possibility. That's what counts."   
  
Ana sensed her brother's emotions. He was sad, disappointed. She was the only one in the family, besides Han and her father, whom was not training. Han and Jarix weren't tested, because they had no Jedi background. But Ana was the most promising Jedi in their family. She had the power to see the future and past, a powerful gift, if used properly and if trained in the Jedi arts, she would be the strongest Jedi knight in her family. "This is only between you, me and Astra. Don't tell the others. It's a secret." she concluded, turning to Kyp.   
  
"I promise." he whispered.   
  
**  
  
The minute the Falcon entered Coruscant's atmosphere, Jacen went back to talk to Kyp. The Jedi wanted to hear his side of the story, but most of all, he wanted to know if his love and admiration of Ana was real. Kyp was sitting next to Astra, across the room from Ana and Owen. Ana noticed her uncle come in but remained silent. Jacen noted that Owen was awake and he was getting used to his new artificial right arm with the help of his sister. He sat down, grabbing a chair. Though Kyp was 10 years older than the boy was, he still looked young.   
  
Astra began to stand up but Jacen stopped her. The princess sat down again, quietly, folding her hands in her lap. She glanced at Kyp. Jacen thought silently of a way to start without yelling at the Jedi. He focused his thoughts, then braced himself. "Kyp, you know how much I've come to rely on you like a brother. Ana is my niece. I never condemned her for not training because I knew how strong her intellect was." he paused. "But I need to know. Was it your idea to make Ana lie in the first place?"   
  
"No. I hated the idea. It was Ana's, though she hated it as much as I did. I never persuaded her otherwise."   
  
Jacen turned his gaze to the princess. "Ana's a smart person, Jacen. She would think twice about anything, unless she needed to." Astra put in.   
  
"I've always trusted Ana's judgment. She may not be a Jedi, but she has the makings of one." Jacen paused. "I'm not mad at you, Kyp. Because I respect your judgment and believe you, I don't condone your relationship with my niece."   
  
Astra perked up. "What about Luke, Han and Anakin?"   
  
"Luke and Anakin are easy. Han won't be. It'll take time for him to accept this, because he always loved Ana the most, because she was different." he paused. "But, Leia, Jarix and Jaina are the ones you have to convince. That's the real problem."   
  
**  
  
Han set the Falcon down on platform 169A. As the pirate left the cockpit and passed the rec. room, he noticed Ana helping her brother. The girl peered up at her grandfather then turned back to Owen. Han shrugged his head then started for the Falcon's main ramp.  
  
Ana tossed her long hair to her right shoulder. "That's the second time he's done that."   
  
Owen's face-hardened. "Done what?"  
  
"Look at me like that. I think I hurt him." Ana replied, referring to Han.   
  
Owen doesn't say anything in reply. Instead, he moved off the bed and walked down after Han. As he passed, he bumped into Astra. The Jedi walked past the princess and continued off the Falcon. Astra stared at her friend. Ana leaned against the wall, feeling horrible for having loved Kyp in the first place. She walked over to the girl and leaned against the wall next to her.   
  
"I feel like I've let everyone down, including Owen. He seemed different towards me." Ana admitted.   
  
"You haven't let me down. Not ever." Astra admitted, smiling at her.   
  
Ana reached down with her own hand and held Astra's. "I never expected anything less from you, Astra. Thank you for being there for Me." she paused. "I love you for that. You truly are my best friend, one I hope to never lose."   
  
**  
  
Owen caught up with Han on the ground. Han turned back to the boy with a grim expression on his face. He knew Owen had some say, considering he was close to his sister. "Han, I just want to let you know, that what happened wasn't Ana's fault. She doesn't deserve all this blame. She came forward didn't she?" Owen said.   
  
Han turned again to keep walking. "She did, kid, that's the problem."   
  
The Jedi kept talking. "I support Ana, sort of. She's my sister. I looked up to her. I have for some time. Don't push this down on her."   
  
"Owen, you're a loyal brother, almost too loyal, but what happens to Ana doesn't concern you."   
  
The boy stopped his grandfather. "It does."   
  
The Corellian placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. "You're a good kid, Owen, maybe even better than your sister. Don't make things worse for her than they already are." and continued on.  
  
**  
  
Ana fell onto her old bed, exhausted. Home. It had been more than a rough week, but an unhappy homecoming. She had hoped that her coming out would make things easier for her and Kyp. It only made things worse and now, they were going to get worse. She sat up, pulling off her brown leather jacket. The five crystals were still inside the pocket. Ana pulled one of them out and examined it closely as Luke suddenly came in. The girl put away the crystal back in her jacket pocket and smiled at her uncle.   
  
  
The Jedi Master smiled back at her and went to sit down on the bed next to Ana. Ana's head dropped. She couldn't look at him. So many people were already disappointed in her, that she didn't need to be disappointed in her herself. "Ana, I'm not here to yell at you."   
  
Ana let out a sigh of relief. "What are you here for?"   
  
"Ana, you know, I've always wished for you train to train in the Jedi arts, because your probably the most gifted in this family. If you did decide to train, it would make things easier for you. The punishment wouldn't be as harsh."   
  
She looked down. "You know, I never meant to hurt anyone. I was just scared." Ana changed the subject. "Uncle Luke, you know I've never been in touch with the Force like everyone else, here. I mean, I'm not blocked from it I just never explored it." Ana shifted. "When I first talked to you, using Force telepathy, that was the closest I've ever been but other times, I wasn't always that close."   
  
"I wasn't the only one you were talking to. Leia was with me, which means she'll most likely urge you, like I will, to explore this further." Luke paused. "Have your visions become more stronger?"   
  
She nodded yes. "I even, I even saw Ben. I talked to him."   
  
Luke's eyes widened. He hadn't had contact with Ben for the longest time since he last said goodbye to him. The fact that he even spoke to Ana was a matter not to be taken likely. "He spoke to you? How?"   
  
"I only spoke to him once." she paused. "I was basically sucked into the vision. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but things settled afterward."   
  
The Jedi's words echoed through her head. Your connection with Force telepathy. You were young when you first attempted it, but now you are ready to use those latent powers. Become a Jedi. Obi-Wan turned. Ana, your life course is very different from every one else in your family. In a sense, you are the next chosen one to bring balance once again to the Force, as your great great great father, Anakin did. he paused. May the Force be with you. and vanished.   
  
"He said my connection with Force telepathy was only the beginning and that, now I am older, I can use those powers along with my regular power of premonition." she said. Ana paused again and bit her lip. "I know this is going to sound weird but remember when Owen and I first tried to go to Yavin and there was a mechanical malfunction?"   
  
He nodded yes.   
  
"You guys said we didn't go anywhere but in our view, we did. We went to Coruscant only it the Coruscant of the past. We met Obi-Wan and his Master, Master..."   
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn. I know." Luke concluded. "I also had a vision about what was happening on Yavin. I needed to talk to someone about it and I remembered you and Owen talking about a favored Jedi Master that you met one time. I also remembered that Obi-Wan was his apprentice. He mentioned that he met you and Owen in context."   
  
Ana smiled and rolled her eyes. "He even helped me. It was him that persuaded me to attempt Force telepathy with you, to let you know what you already suspected."   
  
"Which suspicion? That you were dating Kyp behind our backs or that Yavin was in trouble?"   
  
She frowned and quieted down. Luke stood up. "I need to go now. I'll give you time to yourself. You've had a tough week and I know, the next couple of days won't be easy for you." he started out but ceased and turned back to her. "Ana, you have the potential and strength to become one of the greatest Jedi in our family. You have no need to be afraid of what you are. It's who you are and what you were born to be." he smiled and left.   
  
After Luke left, Ana was once again, pulled out one of the crystals. It was beautiful. The sides reflected onto her tanned cheeks as he placed it onto a scanner. The girl needed to know what type of crystals they were and where exactly on Naboo they came from. A laser swept over the stone 3 or 4 times, each time catching it at different angles. She was about to record the scanning data, when Qui-Gon appeared without warning. Ana jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. "Qui-Gon, you scared me!" she cried.   
  
Sorry. I was watching your conversation with your Uncle Luke. he said.   
  
"Were you? Do you have any comments?" she retorted sarcastically.  
  
I agree with him. You shouldn't be afraid to become a Jedi. It's who you are. Jinn paused. Ana, I've always known from the minute I met you, you were special.   
  
Ana smiled. "Before we were rescued, I had a vision. I saw Obi-Wan as a young man. We talked." she gestured towards the crystal on the scanner. "I have four more. He said they were from Naboo and that my connection with Force telepathy was only the beginning. He also said I was the next chosen one."   
  
Qui-Gon gasped as he settled onto the bed. Ana sat down beside him and stared at the Jedi for an explanation. He was part right. Your great great grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, when I first discovered him, he was already very strong in the Force and a very good pilot. Jinn paused. Anakin's main strength was seeing things before they happened.   
  
She smiled. "Like me?"   
  
Almost. He didn't have visions. They were more like flashes of what was to be and instinctive feelings. I vowed to train him but the Council wouldn't have it. Back then, it was thought impossible to take on a second Padawan but Obi-Wan was strong enough to take the trials, which allowed me to teach Anakin. The Jedi Master continued. Probably, if I had succeeded in training Anakin, he would not have fallen. he stared at Ana. You've always been fearless and strong, Ana. Do you have the potential? Yes. Are you the chosen one? That depends on you and whether if you decide to be.   
  
He stood up. I have to go now. My time here is short and you need to face your demons. He smiled. May the Force be with you, Ana Solo. and he disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Kyp Durron walked slowly down the hallway towards Han Solo's quarters. He needed to assure Han that Ana didn't deserve all the blame and that some of it should have been directed towards him. As the Jedi walked, he smiled to himself. He envisioned how his conversation with the older man would go. Of course, he had a different perception. Han would be understanding and give him his blessing to him and Ana.   
  
It was wrong. In the beginning, the Jedi used to be such great friends with the former smuggler. Now, they weren't friends or enemies, just two people whom weren't as close as they used to be. It basically began like that after Kyp was reverted to the Dark side by Exar Kun. After that, their bond began to disappear.   
  
When the Jedi reached the door he stood there, frozen in time. He hesitated to go inside, because he knew if he did, things would never be the same. As Kyp began to reach to the COM pad, Ana ran to him from the east hall. She was mortified. Though it was her idea to tell the truth, Ana still felt it was mistake and would only make things worse if it turned into a family debate. "Kyp, you can't go in there!" she cried.   
  
"Ana, this needs to be resolved. It's the only way the tension between you and your family will diminish."   
  
Ana had contemplated silently in her head the repercussions of coming out and the relief it would bring, but they were already down too deep and telling the truth would only worsen matters. But she was willing if he was willing. Finally, she nodded okay and grasped Kyp's hand as he pressed his thumb on the com. Coincidentally, it wasn't Han that answered but Jaina Solo, Ana's mother. Apparently, Leia had alerted Jaina of Ana and Owen's homecoming that meant Han probably told her the reason behind Ana's actions. Which meant more trouble than they needed. Ana frowned.   
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ana asked, somewhat nervously.   
  
Jaina gestured that they come in and sit down. Amazingly, Kyp sensed that she wasn't angry with Ana unlike Han, Jaina's father. "I wanted to welcome you back." she smiled at Kyp. "It's great that you "took care" of her, was there for her when she "needed you.'"   
  
There was an uneasy silence between them. "I also came here on Owen's behalf. He vouched not to come. I think it was something about ethics and trust." Jaina added.   
  
Ana knew Owen probably wouldn't come, considering how she manipulated him into an uncomfortable situation. Ana's frown deepened. "So you know then?"   
  
Jaina was silent. "You're my daughter, Ana. You've grown into a beautiful, responsible, intelligent woman. I trust your judgment." she simply said.   
  
"But do you know and condemn me" Ana asked again, somewhat furious.   
  
Before she could answer, Leia came in with some refreshments followed by her brother, Luke and Astra. Ana let go of her frown and smiled at the girl. "I thought I'd come, incase you needed support." Astra added. "Owen's at odds with himself and his loyalty to you." The princess nodded towards Kyp.   
  
Leia maintained her posture as well as her temper. She managed a half-smile at Ana and went to stand opposite her daughter. Basically, there were two sides to the situation. Luke stood off center, which meant he was neutral. Astra stood nearby, but close enough to Ana and Luke. She was between sides and depending on how she felt about the situation, she'd move close to Leia or towards Luke or Ana. Han Solo, Ana's grandfather, he'd probably stand close to Leia, signifying that if she attacked, he'd back her up. These were the rules of a family feud.   
  
Jacen and Anakin were yet to arrive which could mean two things: 1) either they want to get in the middle, like Owen or 2) supported Ana and they didn't want to admit it. In all truth, Luke was the key figure in the decision because he wasn't naturally foul tempered like Han and usually listened to both sides before deciding.   
  
Finally, Han arrived with Jacen and Anakin. The Jedi twins nodded at Ana and went to stand by Astra. Ana smiled. She had at least four people on her side, counting Kyp. That meant she had a fighting chance. Han on the other hand was grim. The Corellian crossed his arms across his chest like he usually did when he was frustrated.   
  
Leia was the first to speak. "Anastasia Solo." she began. "You lied to us, betrayed our trust and now, we must talk about the consequences. What do you have to say?"   
  
"I never meant to hurt anyone. I was only following my heart. You can't condemn me for that." she paused and gazed at Astra. "You guys always said that you admired me because of my individuality. If you condemn me now, obviously you didn't mean what you said."   
  
Astra nodded her head in agreement. Ana's individuality was what made Ana, Ana. No one could take that away from her but her. It was untouchable and pristine. The princess stepped forward. "I've always loved Ana like a sister and I've always supported her, no matter her choice. Even when she began to see Kyp, I supported her because I knew how she truly felt about him." Astra paced herself for what she going to say next. "I support her 100%."   
  
Han laughed. "Doesn't the fact that she lied register here? It does to me." He faced Ana. "You disappointed me more than anyone else and it hurt."   
  
Ana grew angry. "I thought family was about understanding one another and supporting each other?" she paused. "Is it because I chose my destiny according to how I felt? I chose not be a Jedi for one reason..."  
  
"We know. It's because you wanted a normal life as keep telling us." Han retorted.   
  
She nodded no. "It's because I needed a sign of assurance that was truly what I was destined to be. I believe in fate and destiny because of my powers. It helped me believe that I truly loved Kyp, still do."   
  
Luke flinched. He never felt such despair, anger, loneliness and acceptance of being normal wrapped up in one package before. Ana was always special from a young age - 5 years old - it was.   
  
~~He and his wife, Mara Jade, were asked by Jaina and Jarix to baby-sit a five year old Ana and 4 year old Owen. They would be gone for only 3 1/2 days on a long awaited vacation. Mara was reading to Owen when Ana said that someone was at the door. Luke stared at the small girl, puzzled. No one was expected or at least scheduled to stop by. He laughed at Ana.   
  
"Oh Ana, there's no one at the door. Your mommy and daddy are on vacation." Luke said, glancing at his wife.   
  
Owen was looking through a book Mara was reading to him. He looked at his sister and smiled. For some reason, they appeared to share a telepathic link, much like a young Jaina and Jacen when they were their age. Ana turned back to Luke and repeated what she said before. She was very persistent back then, never giving up on a feeling that seemed right. "Someone's there." she nodded her head. "You better not keep'em waiting."   
  
Before Luke could say anything, the COM on the door sounded. The Jedi exchanged confused glances with his wife. Luke walked over to the door. It was Wedge Antilles. "Hey Luke, Mara. I thought I'd stop by. See how you guys were doing." the pilot said, coming in.   
  
Luke was speechless as he closed the door. "Yeah Wedge, it's great to see you too." he managed.   
  
The man knelt before Owen and smiled. "Hi, Owen, Ana. How are you guys?"   
  
Owen raised his hand. "Uncle W-idge." he smiled back. "Yeah, Jaina called. She asked me to stop by and see how the kids were doing?" Wedge turned back to Owen. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Uh Wedge, were fine. The next time Jaina or Jarix calls, tell them we need to speak with them immediately." Mara said.   
  
Luke smiled. Ana had the power of premonition. As Wedge smiled at Ana, he noticed the mischievous grin on the Jedi's face. "Well, I think I better go." he said. "Ana, Owen, give uncle Wedge a hug."   
  
Ana got up first and wrapped her arms around Wedge's neck. Owen leaned over studying his sister, then stood up and followed her gesture. Ana let go first as she sensed he needed to be getting underway. Wedge stood and head for the door, as Luke caught up with him. He scratched his head. "Thanks for stopping by." the Jedi said uneasily.   
  
"Did I come at the wrong time?" he asked, feeling a bit offended.   
  
Luke nodded no. "Just the opposite. Your timing couldn't have been better." and chauffeured his old friend out.   
  
Only moments after Wedge left, Luke buzzed the COM to call Jaina and Jarix. After he let them know, he called his sister, brother-in-law and nephews. Luke smiled. It was indeed the most glorious revelation and he was lucky enough to have been the one to discover it. ~~  
  
**  
  
When Luke's thoughts returned to the present, he received an "where were you" look from his nephews, except Astra, whom was now standing or sitting next to Ana. It looked like her argument had been the strongest. Only Leia, Astra and the twins had remained. Luke looked at Ana. She huffed. "I've lost. I'm not allowed to see Kyp anymore."   
  
Luke hadn't realized that a lot of time had elapsed. The Jedi nodded to Jacen and Anakin. The twin boys were standing in the same place they had been originally. Astra was standing next to Ana, comforting her. Han, Jaina, and Kyp had left. When? Luke didn't know. Han probably left somewhere in the middle of the argument because he was threw with listening. Jaina probably stuck around for awhile, listening to both sides and Kyp was probably commanded to leave, because his presence was longer needed. The Jedi turned his gaze Ana. She wiped away the tears from her face and stared at her uncle.   
  
"Uncle Luke, there's something I have to tell you." she began. Ana removed some five crystals from her jacket pocket and showed them to the Jedi. They were radiant and turquoise. Turquoise? "I'm going to use these for my practice lightsabre, but they won't be much use if I don't know how to use a lightsabre." she paused. "I'd like to come back with you to Yavin - to train to be a Jedi knight."   
  
Luke smiled, then stepped forward to hug his niece. "I would be honored."   
  
Though she knew her speech was convincing, she still needed to convince herself but she had to cope. She was going to fulfill her destiny as the next Chosen One...  
  
  
  



	3. Shadows of the Past - Year 1

Shadows of the Past  
Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 3  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: After deciding to return to the Academy as a Jedi trainee Ana Solo has a revelation concerning her past and where she came from. But before she can deal with her past, Ana is distracted in the present by her former love, Kyp Durron and a new suitor, a friend of Astra's, Kailin Sun.   
Rating: PG-13  
Feed back: Yes.   
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Astra Sule, Veniqua, Dray Sun, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulation of these characters in any way discredit the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.   
  
  
Ana Solo decided if she was to train she wouldn't feel as bad. She was wrong. Though a bit premature, the Jedi still saw training as a last result which was sort of like punishment at the wrong time. Her Uncle Luke and Astra were surprised when she made the announcement. Astra couldn't believe it. Her best friend was training to be a Jedi and finally, they could bond over things such as the Force and doing good to help people.   
  
Only, that's what she was doing before she decided to train. She helped people. With her premonitions, she was able to help people without being a Jedi Knight. It seemed bizarre. Ana packed the last of her belongings as Owen came in. She didn't think she'd get to see him before she left.   
  
Yavin. Yes, Yavin was perfectly safe now. Apparently, the minute they left the planet, the tremors stopped entirely. Finally, Owen began to say what we came to say. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said. "Were they hard on you?"  
  
Ana smiled. "Things were a bit harsh in the beginning, but cooled down." she paused. "You don't have apologize. You were right not to come. I was wrong to take advantage of our relationship."   
  
"I'm still sorry."   
  
Ana turned to him. "Owen, I'm going back to Yavin. I'm going to train."   
  
He frowned. "You shouldn't." Owen retorted, standing up. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "Yavin shouldn't be your last resort because your not allowed to see Kyp anymore."   
  
She nodded no. "Kyp's not coming with me. I mean, he will head back eventually, but he's not coming with me. Uncle Luke and Astra are."   
  
Owen turned to her. "Don't punish yourself, Ana. The hurt will only hurt some more, but you can't pretend to be something that you're not."   
  
Ana was silent as their uncle Luke came in. He was shocked to see Owen, but didn't show it. The Jedi smiled at the two then turned his gaze to Ana. "When you're ready, we can leave."   
  
Once again, Ana glanced at Owen. He still felt that she was giving up then turned back to Luke. "I'm ready when you are."   
  
Luke smiled again. "Ana, you have no idea how proud I am." he paused. "Are you sure about this?"   
  
Her smile lessened but she still felt confident. "I'm sure."   
  
He nodded his head to Owen, then left with Ana at his back. She turned sadly to her brother and managed a couragable "I have to do this" smile. Owen didn't smile as Ana turned and followed her Uncle Luke.   
  
It seemed alien to Ana. As she met Astra at the shuttle, the princess smiled and handed her a spare lightsabre. "I don't know if it works okay. You might have to play the settings a bit."   
  
Ana glanced at Luke then hugged the girl. "You are going to be my roommate at the temple, right?"   
  
"It wouldn't be real if I wasn't."   
**  
  
For the most part, Ana toyed with the sabre Astra gave her during the trip. She placed the crystals Obi-Wan gave her into the weapon and began to adjust the settings as Astra suggested. Ana lightly smiled to herself. It felt exhilarating to work on something that wasn't mechanical in the computer sense. Finally, she pressed the "on" button and weapon came alive. Its blade hissed and whizzed to life. She waved it around a couple of times in a circular motion.   
  
"Care to try that out?" a voice said.   
  
Ana looked up. It was Luke. He smiled almost devilishly as Ana quickly turned the sabre off. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." she replied.   
  
Still, the devilish grin on Luke's face didn't disappear and he began to reach for his own saber. The green blade sprung to life as Ana nodded it wasn't a good idea but ignited her sabre anyway. "First lesson: Never let your guard down." he instructed, abruptly hitting Ana's blade. She countered the attack but only a few minutes too late. "Second: Always maintain your focus. Your focus determines your reality." he paused. "I hit the mid-section of your sabre. Where will I strike next?"   
  
Ana was silent. So many thoughts filled her mind that she shut off her sabre. Luke nodded okay in agreement. "We'll take this up another time when you're more familiar with what to do." Luke said. The Jedi Master shut off his sabre clipped it to his belt and returned to the cockpit.   
  
After Ana put away her lightsabre, she slept. It would be a long trip to Yavin and she'd need all her energy and strength to train.   
  
**  
The minute Ana drifted to sleep she was pulled into a vision. Once again, she thought the timing was bad but dismissed it. She looked around herself. The place she was in seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar. Ana scanned the terrain, looking the appearance of either Qui-Gon Jinn or a young Obi-Wan Kanobi. In the distance, she could make out a large man. She knew who it was and why he called. Qui-Gon Jinn wanted to congratulate her for having the courage to train. Ana smiled tiredly at him.   
  
Ana. Qui-Gon began as he lightly hugged her. I am very proud of you. But, may I give you some advice?   
Ana nodded okay as he let her go. "Sure. Why not? I almost got my ass kicked anyway by my uncle."   
  
Qui-Gon was quiet. He stared at the girl, looking for a sense of sarcasm or partial anger. What he found was a mixture of both but dismissed it because he knew some frustration wasn't unusual. A large fallen tree stump appeared as they sat on it. The Jedi Master paced himself. I am proud of you, Ana. More proud than you'll ever know. He paused. However, I know this change in attitude has something to do with losing a personal battle.   
  
She nodded yes as Jinn haunched back. The girl struggled to find the right words without having offended the Jedi Maser. Finally, Ana opened her mouth. "I'm not allowed to see Kyp anymore." she paused. "I thought if I trained, losing Kyp wouldn't hurt so much."   
  
Jinn huffed. Ana, this is very dangerous. Using training as an excuse to runaway from your problems will hurt not only you but also those that are excited about your decision.   
  
Ana dropped her head. "I know. But that's not my only reason why I'm doing this." she stood up, straightened her vest and began to pace around. Finally, Ana turned back to him with a more serious face, which meant her feelings on the subject were personal. "It's time. These last couple of days - mainly on Yavin - I had time to reflect on where my life was going."   
  
"And I think you'll agree with me on this. When you helped me, held my hand, convinced me I could connect with the Force, I believed you." She shrugged her shoulders. "I still do."   
  
Ana, what I did was only enhance what was already there. Qui-Gon paused. You've always had the power inside of you. You were simply scared to summon it. The Force has always been strong with you, even when you were a child.   
  
He stood up. You have the right idea, Ana. I just hope you won't drain your sorrows in it. Jinn paused and smiled. May the Force be with you and left.   
  
**  
  
Some odd days later, the Jedi arrived back on Yavin. Ana came out from the back as Luke piloted the shuttle towards the surface. Astra nodded at Ana as the girl strapped herself in. A tremendous outlook of the Massassai Temple filled the screen. Though it suffered through many violent aftershocks, the temple still managed to maintain it's strong body. As the Jedi maneuvered towards the surface, Ana grabbed her duffel bag.   
  
Ana Solo waited by the door as the shuttle's ramp extended to the ground. Astra came from the cockpit, followed by Luke, whom was wearing his black cloak. When Ana was younger, she and Owen labeled the cloak "The Robe of a Jedi Master."   
  
Owen. When she talked to him, Ana felt he was upset with her and left before she could find out why. She turned to Luke. Half of the trainees were repairing what they could, using the Force. Ana lowered her profile, feeling out of place among them. Luke grasped the girl's shoulder, letting her know everything was all right.   
  
A young trainee, almost Ana and Owen's age walked up to them. He was young and handsome, but not Kyp. Ana realized it would take awhile before she'd get over Kyp and it would also be just as hard for Kyp to move on. She noticed Astra's face light up at the sight of the young man. He hugged her.   
  
"Kailin, it's so great to see you." she cried, then gestured towards Ana. "This is my best friend, Ana Solo. We basically grew up together and to this day, can never be split apart."   
  
Kailin shook Ana's hand, remembering that Astra always bragged about her constantly. He basically knew everything about her. "Ana Solo, it's a pleasure to have finally met you." he said, then turned to Luke, "We've been working non-stop to make repairs, Master Skywalker. May we be allowed to take a break?"   
  
Luke nodded. "Of course. Kailin, if you could show Ana her quarters."   
  
Ana cleared her throat. "I'm rooming with Astra. We already made arrangements."   
  
"Can I at least take your baggage?" he offered.   
  
She glanced at Astra, then handed over her duffel bag to Kailin. He smiled then head towards the temple. On his way, he told the trainees they could take a break. Once again, Ana turned to Astra, glaring at her suspiciously. "Who's he? I never met him?" she asked.   
  
"Oh Kailin? He's only a friend. He's from Corellia, like your grandfather. Kailin came here about 2 1/2 or 3 months ago." Astra laughed. "He's really popular with the girls."   
  
"I'm sure he is." Ana retorted, switching her gaze to Luke.   
  
"I'm going to settle in. I'll only be here for a few days, then I'll head back to Coruscant." he said, walking towards the temple.   
  
**  
  
Ana and Astra head for the cafeteria. The girls' picked up a lunch and sat down. Astra was smiling and giggling to herself, which she often did when she knew some tidbit about something. "What did you think of Kailin?"   
  
Ana twitched her nose. "He's okay, if you like that type. I mean, I'm sure he's really nice and everything, but he's not my type."   
  
Astra rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you didn't notice? He likes you. He was gawking all over you."   
  
She smiled. "I'm flattered, I am. But he's not my type." Ana took another bite of her food. "You could date him though."   
  
The princess nodded her head. Never once in all the years they've known each other, did Ana ever seem clueless. "I like Kailin, but not like that. I've only known him for 3 1/2 months."   
  
"Well, it's a lot longer than I've known him. I only met him. You can't have a relationship based on first impressions. You on the other hand, have a better chance than me."   
  
The Jedi frowned. "I was just trying to cheer you up. To get over Kyp."   
  
Ana waved her hand. "Just forget about it. Let's just eat lunch." she retorted.   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker was more than glad to be back on Yavin. Though he officially lived on Coruscant, Yavin still felt like home. Even if he was going to be there for a few days, it didn't feel enough. He wanted to stay there as long as Ana trained, though he didn't need to be there. Ana was his favorite niece and Yavin... The essence and feel of being young trainees, old and new, was addictive. Luke smiled. He was truly home.   
  
His door sounded. Luke rolled his eyes, then called that the person could come in. It was Kailin, Astra's friend. Luke himself, like Ana, knew little about Kailin, except that he was from Corellia and only arrived 3 months ago. "Kailin, what are you doing here?" The Jedi Master asked. "If you want advice about Astra, I don't know what to tell you."   
  
The boy laughed. "I wasn't going to ask about Astra. I was going to ask about Ana," he paused. "Astra bragged to me what Ana was like - so much in fact that I developed a crush on her."   
  
Luke frowned. "Look Kailin, Ana just got out of a bad relationship. I don't think telling her you have feelings for her will do any good. The guy she dated before, she was very serious about him."   
  
Though a bit vexed, the boy didn't lose his determination. Luke smiled, admiring that quality in him. "I guess that means I'll just have to try harder to win her over." He smiled.   
  
Luke nodded his head. "You're really not one to give up so easily, are you?"   
  
"Never given up in my life. I'm not about to start now."   
  
Suddenly Luke couldn't hold back the urge for spilling every little detail about his niece from her fav's to her pet peeves. "I guess I could give you some advice."   
  
**  
  
After lunch, Astra lead Ana to her quarters or their quarters, rather. Ana entered first. Her duffel bag was placed on the bed, the only bed. She glanced at Astra, unsure of where she could sleep. "Oh well, we could drag in another bed." Astra added, "Actually, I was going to head out to talk to Luke."   
  
As she opened the door, the princess was shocked to see Kyp Durron standing before her. "Kyp. Hi." Astra replied, gesturing that he enter.   
  
Ana froze as she confronted the Jedi. She still felt strongly for him, still felt the desire to be with him. Ana breathed slowly as her pulse raced. She glanced at Astra.   
  
"I guess I should leave. Leave you two to talk." Astra began.   
  
Still facing Ana, Kyp called that she shouldn't leave. Ana nodded okay in agreement as she switched her gaze back to Kyp. "How are you?" she asked.   
  
"I'm good. You?"   
  
She smiled lightly. "I'm adjusting okay." Ana paused, "This is gonna be a bit awkward, isn't it?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Being here - together, but not together in the same place." Ana paused. "Kyp, if it ever seems like I'm mean to you because I don't talk to you, its because I'm trying to get over you, over "us."   
  
He frowned. "It's been us for a long time. It's going to be hard getting used to, not having you in my arms."   
  
Ana didn't reply. Instead, she sat on the bed, reaching for her duffel bag. "I should begin to unpack, get settled."   
  
As Kyp turned to leave, he remembered Owen and turned back to Ana. "Why isn't Owen here? I would have thought he'd be more proud of you than anyone else."   
  
She slowly met his gaze. "We have a difference of opinion."   
  
The Jedi didn't need to ask anymore and simply left with Astra at his back. Before heading down the corridor, Astra gestured that he talk to her. "If you're mad about me stopping by..." Kyp began.   
  
She nodded no. "It's not that. I won't tell anyone, it's just Ana's doing her best to get over you and I think it would be best for her, if you don't interfere in her studies." She paused. "But you can still be her friend."   
  
Kyp didn't reply and simply turned to leave. Astra gasped then head towards her godfather's quarters.   
  
**  
  
As Astra neared her godfather's quarters, she felt and urgency to talk to him. Mainly, the princess only came to talk about her living arrangement. As she palmed the door, the girl was surprised to see Kailin answer. He smiled at her. "Kailin, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to ask Luke for some advice on Ana."   
  
She walked in, watching him sarcastically. Luke sat up on the bed and smiled at Astra. Astra glanced at Kailin again. He smiled and turned to her. "It's not like what you told me about her didn't suffice, it did. I just wanted to know how I could get her to like me."   
  
Astra turned to Luke. "Anyway, everything's set. I just need an extra bed for Ana, cause we're rooming together."   
  
Luke hesitated. "Astra, maybe it would be a good idea if you guys don't room together. I need Ana completely focused for tomorrow, which means I should be able to get her up early in the morning. That means no girl talk until midnight or at least until three." He paused, smiling. "I know you, Astra. Once the two of you get together, there's no way to break up a great 'gossip' party."   
  
Astra nodded okay then changed the subject back to Kailin. The Jedi was still there, standing with his arms crossed. His attractive hair almost covered his eyes but gave a great view of his face. She wandered if he ever purposely posed his good side to anyone. "What kind of advice were you giving Kailin?"   
  
Luke smiled. "It wasn't anything intrusive. I just told Kailin to be himself."   
  
The Jedi's goddaughter frowned. "I'm sure you mean well Luke, but Ana needs time to get over 'you know who' before she gets involved again."   
  
"Astra, I know about Kyp." Kailin said. "I don't blame Ana. He's a great guy."   
  
She turned to him. "Give her time. All she needs is to adjust to being here and being in a close proximity to Kyp and yet so far." Astra gazed at Luke again. "I better go." As she turned to leave, she glanced back at the two men. "No gossiping!" she joked and left.   
  
**  
  
Yavin's morning sun rose high over the Massassai Temple as Ana woke up in her own room. Last night, when Astra went to see Luke about the bed, he offered that it would be a good idea that she have her own room. Ana agreed. It offended Astra a bit at first, because she agreed so quickly. But understood. Ana stretched her arms as she sat up and began to dress. Ironically, she didn't have a traditional Jedi robe packed like her uncle but it probably didn't matter since most of the trainees didn't wear Jedi roves. Instead, she simply wore her brown leather jacket, a white blouse and light brown pants. On the way out, she grabbed her sabre.   
  
Even when she reached the cafeteria for breakfast, Ana was still half-asleep. She grabbed some coffee and a small bowl of oatmeal then sat down. Ana was alone for the most part, which she didn't mind though she wouldn't be for long. Kailin Sun spotted her and began head her way. She thought about leaving but was too tired to stand up.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked.   
  
Ana didn't wave her hand away as he sat down. "How do you like the temple so far?"   
  
She glared at him. "I know what the temple is like. I've been here a couple of times to see Owen and Astra."   
  
He smiled. "I forgot." Kailin looked down. "Speaking of Owen, when is he coming?"   
  
Ana shrugged. "I don't know. Probably in a week or so, depending if he's still mad at me."   
  
Kailin looked at her confused. "Why is Owen mad at you?"   
  
"He thinks I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't use training to be a Jedi as an excuse to get away from my problems." She huffed.   
  
"Are you?"   
  
She glared at him again. "No. I'm not. I'm still the same Ana. I'm simply expressing a new side of myself." She smiled. "When is class today?"   
  
Kailin nodded. "I thought you knew. I mean you are his niece." He said sarcastically, "According to Tionne, his time varies. But usually, he begins around late afternoon. The morning is used for exercise or meditation."   
  
"Well, I could use a good exercise. Although with my power, it's pretty much literally unpredictable." She replied, standing up.   
  
As Ana began to head out, Kailin called to her. "What's your power?"   
  
She turned back and smiled. "Premonitions." And left the hall.   
  
**  
  
Ana found Astra talking with Tionne. Though Astra was much younger than she was, they seemed like they could have been sisters at one time. It was weird to admit such a thing considering how close she was to Astra. But it was the truth. Tionne was actually Astra's first friend when she arrived on Yavin. She smiled at them and walked over. "What were you two talking about?" Ana asked.   
  
"I was just giving Astra some helpful hints, regarding her power." Tionne replied, as she faced Ana completely. "Have you been having a nice first day so far?"   
  
Ana nodded yes. Tionne flashed a quick smile at Astra then head off to the temple. She turned to Astra. "Are you going to class today?"   
  
Astra nodded yes. "Good. I was wandering if you could sit with me? I'm still getting used to the whole Jedi temple routine."   
  
The princess had a mischievous grin on her face. "How would you feel about a small sparring practice?"   
  
Another sparring practice? Luke already kicked her but on the way over. Now, her best friend wanted to see how good she was. Ana reluctantly nodded and grabbed her sabre, as Astra went for her. Astra's sabre was a shade of gray. As they began sparring, other trainees gathered around the girls, including Kailin. The princess noticed he was there but doubted Ana did.   
  
Ana sprung forward, driving Astra back. She counter attacked by flipping over Ana to her back. Many of the trainees "ooo'd" and "awed" at the two girls. Finally, Ana told the girl mentally to go for a big finish. Astra agreed, smiling. Ana leapt to Astra's right side and deflected her sabre again. They froze and disengaged their sabres and turned to the surrounding trainees. She smiled at a lot of them then frown when she saw Kailin. After the crowd realized there was no more show, they returned to their own exercises. Astra followed them returning to the temple.   
  
Kailin stepped forward. "You were pretty good - for a beginner. Your turns however, need a little more work."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time." She retorted, clipping her sabre back onto her belt. "Thanks for the tip." As she turned, Kailin noticed her lip twinge and realized she was humoring him.   
  
**  
  
Later that day, all the trainees swarmed into the auditorium. Ana counted at least 15-18 heads, which didn't even constitute a swarm. She decided to sit in the middle or back, so she'd look less conspicuous. Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Master, was also Ana's great great uncle. That meant that Luke would probably focus all his attention on her because she was family. But Ana didn't want to play favorites. She wanted to be treated like an ordinary student, not the head master's great great grand niece.   
  
Ana looked around the area and found Astra seated in the middle row, next to Kailin. Kailin. It seemed like he had been following her everywhere, which would have been an annoyance but Ana didn't seem to mind. He was sweet, funny... Ana stopped herself before she could completely drown her sorrows in a new love. She sucked up her gut and went to sit by Astra.   
  
The Jedi princess smiled at Ana as she took a seat on her right side. Kailin looked over Astra and smiled at Ana. She, however, snapped back to attention when Luke entered followed by Tionne.   
  
Luke saw Ana and nodded to her. Ana bent her head down, lowering her profile. "Welcome. I have a brief lesson about vibratos stones, then I want you to pair off and begin sparring practice."   
  
Ana perked up. Vibratos stones. When Ana began to study the stones, her findings classified them as vibrato stones.   
  
"Now, can anyone tell me what vibratos stones are?" he scanned the room and noticed Ana's interest. "Ana."   
  
She flinched and began to stand up, but decided not to. "Vibratos stones, first of all aren't even stones. They're rare crystals. They come in large chunks but can be cut down to size. The most rare is turquoise." She paused and looked around. "Or so I've been told."   
  
Luke nodded yes. "You're right. Vibratos stones are rare crystals and the most rare is turquoise." He paused. "Thank you, Ana."   
  
She lightly smiled as Astra gave an "how did you know that" look. Ana ignored it. As Luke went on with his lesson, Ana began to take as many notes as she could. Many of the students stared at her, wondering as to why she was taking notes. Luke looked at her as well. She stopped when she noticed the stares and smiled foolishly. "I'm working on a study." Ana lied as many of the students diverted their attention back to the lesson. Once again, Ana lowered her profile, feeling hopelessly lost and out of place.   
**  
  
After Luke's lesson, many of the Jedi paired off for sparring sessions while Ana looked over her notes. She needed to know everything about these stones. In her vision, when Obi-Wan gave them to her, he said they were from Naboo. But according to her notes, Naboo possessed no such crystals. Ana frowned. Something wasn't right.   
  
She sat there by herself for about fifteen minutes until Kailin went to sit down next to her. He looked like he was about to crack up laughing but contained himself. "Why were you taking notes?"   
  
Ana smiled. "It's a hobby. I'm so used to taking notes about nothing and everything. Vibratos stones just happen to interest me."   
  
"Why?"   
  
She hesitated before answering. "The crystals that power my sabre are Vibratos stones. I needed to take notes so I'd know where to look for new ones incase they powered out."   
  
Kailin nodded, accepting that explanation but felt there was more she wasn't telling him. "Well, its good your interested in such things. It helps you expand your mind." He replied, getting up.   
  
Ana looked back at her notes. Naboo? Obi-Wan Kanobi, what are you playing towards, she thought. She closed the small computer pad and stood up as she began to leave. Luke caught her before she left the hall. Ana turned around. "Heading off so soon?"   
  
She nodded yes. "I have some studying to do." Ana paused. "It was a great lesson. It had me inspired."   
  
"You seemed a bit hesitant."   
  
Ana scratched her head. "It just seemed like you were picking favorites. I'm your great great grand niece." She paused to change the subject. "Naboo has no core right? I mean, crystals can't be found there - like I don't know, turquoise Vibratos stones?"   
  
The Jedi Master nodded no. "Naboo has no core. It would virtually be impossible to find any minerals or crystals in its core."   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Because Naboo's core is strictly liquid." Luke replied.  
  
Ana's eyes widened. "Really. A planet with no core. I thought that sort of thing was impossible."   
  
Luke shrugged as Ana began to leave.   
  
**  
  
Ana walked into her quarters, baffled. How could Obi-Wan say the crystals were from Naboo if the planet didn't even have a solid core? Something was amiss. She dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes. The Jedi smiled. At least this time she wasn't pulled into a vision like the last two times.   
  
She peered around herself. The girl had hoped she'd talk to Kanobi, but he wasn't there. Instead, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood in his place. Ana scowled. He was probably ducking her because she figured out that he lied to her. "He lied to me." Ana said bluntly.   
  
The Jedi walked closer to Ana. He didn't lie to you. The crystals did come from Naboo.   
  
Ana dropped onto a rock. "But Naboo core isn't solid. It's liquid."   
  
Jinn's face-hardened. They did come from Naboo, Ana. He paused and his face softened into a gentle smile. How was your first day?   
  
She glared at him. "Ironically, Luke's lesson today was based on Vibratos stones. Everyone in class thought I was crazy when I began to take notes."   
  
Qui-Gon switched back to the original subject. You should go to Naboo. If you go there, all your questions will be answered. He stood up. Ana, your destiny is what you make it. May the Force be with you. and disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Kailin Sun felt air beneath his legs as he slowly drifted above the ground. When he was about 10 meters off the ground, he raised his left hand and began to levitate two small rocks. As he raised the rocks, the Jedi opened his eyes.   
  
Normally, he didn't put up a big show. But he was basically the only one in the field. Everyone else was inside meditating in his or her bedchambers. Kailin scanned the area. He could make out a beautiful brunette coming towards him. It was Ana.   
  
She stopped once she realized any disturbances to his concentration would cause him to fall. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
Kailin nodded yes as he lowered the rocks with his left hand to the ground. "What's up?" he joked.   
  
Ana caught the joke but didn't laugh. "I need some one to accompany me to Naboo." She paused. "I already talked to Luke and he said someone needed to come with me, that and I'm still grounded from going anywhere by myself."   
  
"So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you accompany me?" Ana asked.   
  
Kailin smiled. He was a bit confused as to why she used more than five words to ask him something so simple, but was grateful that she asked him. "Naboo? It's a really beautiful planet. Sounds like fun."   
  
Ana swept a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Great. We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast." As she turned, Ana added, "I mean 'we' being, you, me and Astra. She's coming with."   
  
The Jedi still maintained a smile, despite the extra company. He nodded okay as she turned and walked back to the temple.   
  
**  
  
As Ana entered her quarters, she felt as if many eyes were watching her. They seemed to whisper to each other. It was ghostly. Ana shook her head. The voices stopped as she crawled into her bed. She pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes.   
  
Ana gasped as a great force sucked her into a vision.   
  
~~She stood in the center of the large room. Windows of sunlight filled the room. Twelve chairs surrounded the center and once again, the voices came whispering to each other. Ana put her hands over her ears as the whispers grew louder. The Jedi swiveled around when she felt someone touch her shoulder.   
  
Now, Ana was afraid and wanted nothing but the vision to end. The person that touched her shoulder wore a dark robe. His face was dark and she could feel a dark aura surrounding him. "Who are you?"  
  
He didn't reply. Ana turned back to the twelve chairs. Something wasn't right. She closed her eyes hoping she'd wake up, snapping back to the present. ~~  
  
**  
  
She felt her head. There were small traces on sweat on it. Before she could lay back down to sleep, her COM beeped. "Ana, wake up. It's morning." Astra said.   
  
Morning? Ana crawled off her bed, grabbed her jacket and sabre then left for breakfast.   
  
As Ana walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria Kailin met her. She smiled at him,   
though a bit fazed from her vision. "Heading for breakfast?" he asked.   
  
Ana nodded yes. "Actually, I was." She paused. "Care you join me?"   
  
Kailin extended his arm to her and smiled, "Why I'd love to Miss Solo."   
  
Ana laughed as they walked down the hall together. For once, she felt completely relaxed and didn't think about Kyp.   
  
**  
  
As Astra took a bite of her bread, she was alarmed to see Ana and Kailin come in together. At first, Ana seemed really distant but whenever she was with Kailin, she changed back into her normal self. The princess smiled as they came near. She could barely make out a small twinkle in Ana's left eye. Another amazement was that Kailin was holding her arm, escorting her. "How are you this morning?" she asked.   
  
Ana smiled. "I'm great." The nightmare she had the night before didn't seem to matter. Seeing Kailin early in the morning, making her smile and forget about her troubles was the cure to however down Ana felt.   
  
Kailin shifted his weight. "Well ladies, I'm going to fetch breakfast." He said, staring at Ana.   
  
"I'll have a coffee, no sugar and some scrambled eggs." Ana replied.   
  
He smiled. "A coffee, no sugar and some scrambled eggs coming up." As he turned to leave, Kailin winked at Ana.   
  
Ana blushed, diverting her gaze back to Astra. A large smile sprung across her face. "What?"   
  
"You! I've never seen you like this before. I don't know. You seem more alive." Astra explained, "You like him, don't you?"   
  
Ana couldn't hide her feelings from her friend anymore. She was right. There were some feelings of mutual attraction. "Well, all I can say is - it's a good thing you're coming along. I wouldn't trust myself to be alone with him."   
  
**  
  
After breakfast, Kailin went to help Astra with supplies for the trip. Meanwhile, Ana began to meditate. She calmed her breath as she was sucked into a vision. Ana scowled. It was the third time she was sucked into an unwanted vision and was getting tired of it. She thought about scanning the area around herself but decided it would only waste time. She expected that maybe Qui-Gon needed to talk to her alone - but he wasn't. Kanobi was with him.   
  
We're sorry for having bothered you this morning, but we felt maybe that you needed to talk to us about your vision from last night. Jinn said.   
  
"So you had to bring him along?" she replied, nodding her head towards Kanobi.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. Well, it hardly seemed fair that Qui-Gon is the only person to give you advice and I don't get say.   
  
Ana still wasn't pleased. "I don't want to talk about it," She paused and placed a hand on her waist. "Look, I'm going on a very important trip and I really need to go now."   
  
As she turned, Qui-Gon called back. May the Force be with you.   
  
She weakly looked at him and replied, "Ditto," then drifted back to reality.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to his Master, She seemed to be in a much better mood this morning before we called her.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't reply as they disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker had to admit, when his niece told him she was taking a trip to the small planet of Naboo, he felt dumfounded but granted her permission to go with the company of two other students. It was only the second day and she was leaving. However he felt, he felt for some reason that she needed to go - not only for herself but others. He couldn't refuse her. Ana Solo was the most gifted young woman he knew and though it took her awhile to realize that, he was glad she waited.   
  
As he walked closer to the shuttle, he noticed Kailin working with Astra but no Ana. Ana? Where are you? His face panicked that she wasn't there but slowly calmed when she snuck up behind him. Kailin saw her and smiled, then returned to his work. "Ana, do you know what you're doing?" Luke asked.   
  
She laughed. "I know, it may seem a bit out there but I just need to prove to myself that there's nothing out there."   
  
**  
  
As Ana examined the stones from her sabre, Kailin walked in with a confused expression on his face. "Explain to me again, why were going to Naboo?"   
  
She looked up at him. "The crystals." Ana held three of the five turquoise stones in her hand. "A friend of mine gave these to me and said they were from Naboo. I just need to know if he was right or mistaken."   
  
Kailin smiled. "You don't like being wrong, do you?"   
  
Ana hesitated. "No, I don't. I don't like being wrong but I do like explanations to supernatural events to prove not be supernatural."   
  
The Jedi looked down. "It will take us 4 or 6 days to get to Naboo."   
  
Ana nodded okay. "Thank you for coming along. You're really sweet."   
  
He laughed. "Is that all I am?" The Jedi walked closer to Ana and knelt down next to her, "Ana, I can't stop feeling the way I do about you. I love you."   
  
She frowned. "You should go back to the cockpit. Make sure Astra's doing okay. I'll be okay here."   
  
He touched Ana's cheek, gasped then head back towards the cockpit.   
  
Kailin walked slowly towards the cockpit. He was so close to Ana and yet, she turned him away. She wasn't happy the first day but that changed once she adjusted. Ana still distanced herself though she was beginning to open up to him. He turned a corridor into what was the entrance to the cockpit. Astra was at the controls. She smiled at him once he entered. Kailin lightly smiled at her then dropped into the co-pilot chair. "How long is she going to be like that?" he asked.   
  
Astra glanced at him, unsure what was talking about. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Distance herself? I mean, when she's happy, her face lights up and her eyes take on a brighter color." He paused. "I could make her happy if she only dropped her barrier of being hurt."   
  
"Ana's just scared. Kyp was the love of her life. It hurts her to know that she has feelings for someone else other than him." Astra paused. "It's gonna take time. But she'll come around. Don't force yourself on her."   
  
Ana shuddered into tears. She knew how she felt towards Kailin and it scared her. The feeling that she loved him only meant that she'd end up hurt again. She couldn't afford that. Kailin was sweet, caring, funny and handsome - but so was Kyp. There was some part of her that loved Kyp because they shared a special bond. Ana closed her eyes and bit her lip to fight back the tears of pain.   
  
No. She couldn't deal with anymore pain. No more pain, sorrows and heart breaks. Ana pushed back her bangs behind her ears and began to lay her head onto her pillow, slowly drifting to sleep.   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn felt the solemnity in Ana as he stroked her head in his lap. She was so confused, lost and hurt. For many years, he was her friend giving her hope when she felt nothing. Now, all he wanted to do was wipe away her tears and erase her pain. But he couldn't do that. The Jedi Master stroked her bangs. Ana, you shouldn't be afraid. Kailin's feelings for you are sincere. If you look deep enough, you'll find that you feel the same for him.   
  
Ana held up her head from Qui-Gon 's lap. Surprisingly, he was in a solid form. The Jedi Master wasn't a ghost. He was alive. The tears from Ana's eyes began to cease as she touched his chest. She could feel his heart beat. "I don't know if my heart is true. I mean I know Kailin means a lot to me, but I'm afraid." Ana whispered.   
  
Qui-Gon raised his hand and touched Ana's lips to calm her down. His hand fell to her neck as he gently stroked her back. All the times he appeared to her, he always wanted to feel what she was like. When he first met her, Ana was an independent woman with a goal to live life as she dictated it. He always felt a connection between himself and Ana, a bond stronger than friendship.   
  
Finally, he leaned over; bracing her shoulders and kissed her. Follow your heart, Ana. Don't be afraid of your feelings. Believe me, Kailin truly loves you. Now if you could only find it in your heart to return how you feel for him.   
  
Ana nodded her head. "I can't. I can't. I don't have strength."   
  
Qui-Gon raised his hand to Ana's cheek. You do. The Force is strong with you, as in your heart. He paused. Ana, look at me.   
  
She lifted her head and faced the Jedi Master. You have the strength. The Force is with you. He said as Ana woke up.  
  
Astra was in the doorway. "We're here."   
  
**  
  
As Ana entered the pit, she realized that she really didn't understand why she was drawn to this small planet. Naboo was strange. It had no core, the people were very peaceful and even more strange, was the rumored underwater civilization. Many people that came to Naboo usually mocked at the myth. Ana wasn't ignorant. In her studies of History, she learned to differentiate myth from truth. According to her background info, there was evidence of an underwater civilization. The question was did it still exist?   
  
"Astra, take us down. I want to take a closer look." Ana said, almost mesmerized.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo felt the energy of Qui-Gon Jinn overwhelm her as she stepped off the ramp onto the moist soil of Naboo. Most of the planet was swamp but it was the Capital Theed that was the main attraction. The Naboo loved art and architecture, especially in the cities. She turned to Astra and Kailin. "If were going to explore the core, we need to go underwater." Ana said.   
  
"Underwater?" Kailin shrieked. "No way. You two go on. I'd rather stay dry."   
  
Astra and Ana exchanged glances then looked at Kailin. "Is the mighty Kailin Sun afraid of the water?" Ana teased.   
  
"Afraid? No. I just can't swim."   
  
"Don't worry. I'll hold your hand." Ana replied, smiling at him.   
  
The thought that Ana would hold his hand meant the he'd have to stick close to her. "Sure. I'm agreeable to that."   
  
**  
  
Ana removed her jacket and shoved it into her bag then walked over to join Astra and Kailin. She handed them the oxygen breathers. Astra went in first. She waved as she walked into the lake. As Kailin stepped forward, Ana grasped his hand. "A promise is a promise."   
  
He smiled almost staring at her then turned his gaze towards the lake. They walked in together, placing the breathers' snugly on their mouths.   
  
As Ana swam, a vision struck her. She saw a golden city. It was brightly lit, extended at least 125 kilometers and its domes were huge. Over a bend, two Jedi swam towards the city like, she, Kailin and Astra were doing. They were there following a strange fish-human like creature.   
  
Sudennly, Kailin shook her arm as she pulled back to the present before a large fish was about to eat the girl. He pulled her out of the way towards some reefs. Astra was there, watching for the large fish to leave. Once the creature found no food, it took off. She looked at Astra.   
  
Ana was still a bit dazed from the vision but nodded thanks to Kailin for saving her life. Astra gestured that they be careful and swam away. Ana glanced at Kailin then swam after Astra. The Jedi swam deeper to the ground floor. Ana grabbed a small knife and began to dig at the dirt. Kailin tapped her aside and used a waterproof scanner to look over the floor. She peeked over his shoulder.   
  
Nothing. There were no signs of crystals. Ana haunched back. She rolled her eyes then began to swim upward. Kailin and Astra looked at each other then followed the girl to the surface.   
  
**  
  
Ana squeezed her hair free of the water and grabbed her jacket. She knew she couldn't give up. The Jedi now knew there was something else going on besides the crystals used for her lightsabre. Something elusive. Astra and Kailin walked out of the water. Kailin removed a small towel from his belt and shook his head then patted it. He looked at Ana, staring at her. She looked down. "Thank you for saving my life, for pulling me out of the way." Ana scratched her head. "My mind was wandering."   
  
He smiled at her then walked past Ana to gather his things. Astra came up to Ana with a worried expression on her face. "What did you see?" After 27 years together, Astra pretty much knew how Ana acted when she had a vision.   
  
Ana lowered her voice. "I saw a city. It was huge. The main points had large bubble domes..." she paused. "And I saw two Jedi swimming towards it. They were male."   
  
The princess nodded her head. "The only Jedi that are here are us. Maybe it was in the past."   
  
"I agree with that." Ana said, then glanced at Kailin. "It's just if there's no core - why was I drawn here in the first place?"   
  
Astra nodded. "Maybe, we can check out the city's historical database."   
  
**  
  
Coryn Kuzan, Naboo's historian, sorted through a bunch of files. For 3 years, she was the planet's historian. She was also the youngest historian in her area, which made her popular among her "colleagues." Coryn always tried to keep her office as clean as possible, mainly because she couldn't stand computers. The historian was about 5 feet tall, had a small face that almost looked like a marble, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She came from a big family that had a history of short women and tall men. Coryn basically stopped growing after her 17th birthday.   
  
Her birthday. Born on a leap year, her birthday was every four years, which she didn't mind because she was always so busy to celebrate. Coryn looked up at the door as three people entered her office. "Um welcome." She replied, placing a tab on the paper she was looking at, "I'm Coryn Kuzan, planet's historian. How may I help you?"   
  
Ana stepped forward next to Astra. "I'm Ana Solo. These are my friends, Astra Sule and Kailin Sun. I just have a few questions, if you don't mind."   
  
"No. Not at all. Please." Coryn replied, gesturing that they sit down.   
  
Ana removed her lightsabre. "We're Jedi knights from Yavin 4. And well..." she opened her sabre to reveal the five turquoise stones, "A friend told me they came from here. I know he could have been mistaken."   
  
Coryn examined one of the stones carefully. "Your friend could have been right. These stones are made from the same material as.... Only that was a long time ago." She paused. "Rumor has it, they disappeared around the same time as the Emperor's new hand began to purge the Jedi."   
  
The Jedi flinched. Darth Vadar. Coryn examined the stones' cleavage. "I could be wrong. I never took science. But if I may take this stone to research this further?"   
  
Ana glanced at her friends. "Sure."   
  
**  
  
It was another all nighter for Coryn Kuzan. Presumably, many of her friends thought she chose the wrong profession because she had an equal balance of geology and history. Of course, most people believed she was too young to be a historian but more so because she was a woman.   
  
In the past, it wasn't uncommon that a woman had a considerable influence in politics or the workplace. But that was the past and now was the present. She generally could be easily sucked into the past whenever she researched something interesting.   
  
Being surrounded by fresh records and old ones did that to her. She couldn't help it. Even the Jedi that had been extinct for as long as Palpitine's Purge and yet there were small group of them left in the Galaxy and growing each day with increasing number.   
  
Coryn loved history since she could remember. She studied her planet's history first then decided to study universal history. When she attended the Academy for History/Geological Occurrences, she was recognized in her freshman class and received a reward for excellent achievement in her area.   
  
Some weeks later, she was promoted to the position of professor. Coryn held the job for three weeks then decided to venture out and seek new positions in her area of expertise. Four years later, she returned to Naboo, her birth soil and set herself up as the planet's historian. Now, twenty-one years old and still digging her nose in history and still depicted as a scientist. Coryn closed her eyes. I wish I were there. Back there. What an adventure it would be.   
  
Unbeknownst to herself, the polarity surrounding the room changed, sending her back in time before the rise of the Empire and the beginning of a new age for Naboo.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo woke up the next morning with a displaced feeling in her gut. She wasn't sure what it meant but Ana was positive whatever it was wasn't good. She jumped off her bed, dressed into a clean blouse and put on her jacket. The Jedi walked out into the common area where Kailin was sleeping. Astra was on the side bar, drinking coffee. She smiled at Ana as she slowly sat down on a stool next to her. The princess sensed the change around the room as Ana when she woke up. Something happened last night that was just now taking effect. Ana hesitated to ask, then decided she should. "Did you feel that? It was like a magnetic wave."   
  
Astra nodded yes. "I did. I don't really know what to make of it." She paused and glanced at Kailin. "We should wake him up and go to see Dr. Kuzan."   
  
As Ana walked through the streets of Naboo with Astra and Kailin, she felt as if she shouldn't be there. Many of the people around her didn't seem any different but she still felt displaced. Ana was sure Astra felt the same way. Kailin on the other hand was another story. He seemed to be acting like there was nothing wrong. She shifted her gaze to Astra and grasped her hand as they neared the doctor's office.   
  
  
**  
  
Coryn Kuzan scanned the office as she sorted through papers like she always did. The stone the Jedi gave her was still under a scanner, which was switched off and removed the stone as the Jedi entered her office. She smiled at them. "Good morning."   
  
Ana didn't respond and went to peer out a window at the streets below. She glanced at Astra then back at Coryn. "Did you feel anything strange this morning?"   
  
She nodded no as Ana stepped forward. "I didn't really figure this out until I walked through the streets, but I think we've been sucked into a time rift of some kind." Ana knew the feeling of a time rift because she and Owen were pulled into one and traveled to Coruscant of the past. In science, they were generally dismissed as a feeling of deja vu.   
  
Kailin stepped forward next to Ana. He gently stroked a hand over her back, though she didn't seem to notice. "I knew I felt something weird this morning."   
  
"How far back could we generally be?" Astra wandered as Coryn removed some books covering a monitor.   
  
She turned on the monitor. There was a warning flash: Naboo is being invaded. All people need to evacuate the city. It was repeated several times before she switched it off again.   
  
**  
  
As Qui-Gon Jinn snuck between buildings with Kanobi and Jar Jar at his back, he felt a strange surge in the Force. They stopped to peer at the street below. Groups of battle droids were taking Queen Amidala, Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka and the Queen's handmaidens to a camp.  
  
He nodded to his apprentice. The Jedi sprung down on the droids, crushing them. Queen Amidala stood speechless as she watched the Jedi deal with the droids. Padme, one of the Queen's handmaiden's stepped forward beside the Queen.   
  
"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon stated.   
  
"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Bibble added, a gray haired man with a pointy beard.   
  
"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic."   
  
He looked over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and the rest of the group were behind him but he still felt the strange presence (which somehow felt familiar to him). They saw several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. Alarms were heard in the distance.  
  
  
"There are too many of them." Panaka added, scanning the area.   
  
"That won't be a problem." He turned to Amidala. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." The Jedi voiced.   
  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." The young queen relented.   
  
  
"They will kill you if you stay."  
  
"They wouldn't dare." Bibble objected.   
  
"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka added.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo was in awe when she realized who the two Jedi were that she saw in her vision. It was Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She turned to Astra, Kailin and Coryn. She knew there was more to what was happening. The girl leapt from Astra and Kailin. Astra tried to grab her but she was too fast. "Ana, what are you doing?" Astra cried.   
  
  
She turned back. "It's okay. I know them." And head on.   
  
**  
  
"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon urged.   
  
**  
  
Ana appeared from the back and nodded hello to Qui-Gon. He saw the girl but said nothing to alarm the Queen and her guards. The Queen turned to Padme and Eirtae. "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us all..."  
  
  
"We are brave, Your Highness." Padme whispered.   
  
  
"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon reminded her.   
  
  
"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." Her head swerved to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor." Amidala replied, leaving with the Jedi and two of her handmaidens.   
  
Once again, before he turned Qui-Gon made eye contact with Ana and sent a telepathic message to her. Ana, what are you doing here?   
  
She glanced back and gestured for her friends to come near. Coryn stood next to Ana. This is Coryn Kuzan. She has strong mental powers. I know. She's the one that brought us here. She paused, I think she could be...   
  
Go to Coruscant. Talk to the Council, then leave and return to your own time. It's dangerous here. He said and vanished behind Kenobi and the Queen.   
  
**  
  
Ana took Qui-Gon's advice and head to Coruscant with Kailin, Astra and Coryn. The journey itself took about five days. They asked around for where the Jedi Temple was and were directed to a large spire that stood above the city.   
  
The Council Chamber itself was much like Ana expected it to look like, because of her vision. The twelve chairs that surrounded the chamber housed the head Jedi Masters. Yoda as she expected was the head backed by a human black male. "Ana Solo, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Windu asked with a smile.   
  
  
She glanced at her three friends. "Honestly, I don't know." Ana paused, "This morning we were on Naboo, but not the Naboo you know. I think we were caught in a time rift. I felt a surge but wasn't sure what it was until I walked the streets with my friends. We have to go back. We're disrupting time by even bring here."   
  
She stepped forward, sweeping a piece of bangs behind her left ear. "I saw Qui-Gon and Kanobi on Naboo. Qui-Gon told me to go to you for help."   
  
"How did you arrive here? Was there a conduit?" Gallia added.   
  
Ana turned back to her friends and noticed Coryn. Coryn. She pulled the young girl forward before the Council. "This is Coryn Kuzan, a historian. I gave her some crystals to look over because I suspected the real origins were false. Now, it could be the crystals that the power of my lightsabre..."   
  
"Lightsabre?" Windu repeated. "You've decided to train?"   
  
She nodded yes. "Maybe they harness some sort of power or maybe..." she turned to glance at Coryn. "Or maybe you do."   
  
Coryn's eyes widened. "Me? You've got to be kidding! I'm just a historian. I don't know anything about Jedi or the Force. All I heard I figured were legends."   
  
"Whatever the case, we will figure out how to reopen the vortex or rift you came through." Windu stated.   
  
Ana nodded okay then glanced worriedly at Kailin. As the foursome turned to leave, Coryn was called back.   
  
The historian exchanged looks with Ana then nodded okay. Ana lightly smiled at her then exited the chambers with Astra and Kailin. Coryn was silent. She knew why they called her back. All her life, she always felt that things that happened to her were too easy and had to have had a reason behind them.   
  
Yoda spoke first. "How many years have you?"  
  
"Twenty-one. I was born on a leap year." She replied. Being born on a leap year was very rare. If one were, normally it would be classified as a scientific occurrence of unbelievable phenomenon.   
  
"Rare it is, your case. Potential powers, you have. Must be not taken likely, they can't." The Jedi Master paused. "The Force works in mysterious ways, it does. Tested, you must be."   
  
"But I'm too old. If I was to be trained, I would be considered too old."   
  
Windu sat back. "Your meeting with Ana was no accident. I see the two of you becoming quick friends." He paused. "When the rift is open again and you return to your Naboo, you must leave with Ana and her friends. It is the only way you can understand your powers."   
  
Coryn fell silent, bowed and left the chamber.   
  
**  
  
Ana leaned on the balcony railing as she watched the sun set. She imagined many other Jedi standing at the same spot and watching the same sun over and over again. It was an eerie feeling being in a place where several Jedi came to discuss assignments or simply to watch the sun set. It was very calming.   
  
As Kailin Sun walked onto the balcony to find Ana, he never realized until then how beautiful she was and how the reflection of the sun and the slow breeze warmed her face. He gazed at her and walked over. "Hey." The boy whispered.   
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Kailin, I'm sorry."   
  
He shrugged. "For what?"   
  
"For pushing you away. I was scared. Kyp was the only one I truly loved." She paused. "I knew I care about you, but I didn't want to admit it was love."   
  
Kailin took her hands in his and smiled lightly at her. "It doesn't matter. Ana, I knew I loved you before I met you. I'm not just saying that because Astra told me so much about you. It's because I knew your heart was pure and true. I also knew if I wasn't your first love, it only meant that my passion for you would be stronger than the first time." He paused and tipped her head towards him, as their lips interlocked into a kiss.   
  
Ana gasped. Ever since she felt a connection towards Kailin, she had been avoiding it. She was scared to feel for fear that she could be hurt again. He nodded his head. "I'm not going to hurt. I'd never hurt you." She cried.   
  
Kailin stroked his hand down her neck and back, staring into her eyes. "I know. And I'd never hurt you." He paused. "I love you. I know I've already said that but now it just seems better."   
  
They both turned their heads towards the open sky and stared as the sun went down over the temple.   
  
**  
  
The Council summoned the Jedi. Ana stuck close to Kailin as they entered the chamber. The only Council members that were present were Mace Windu, Master Yoda and another Jedi Master, Ana didn't recognize.   
  
"Ana Solo, hopefully the next time we meet you'll have completed your training and become what you have destined to be." Windu stated.   
  
"But for now, you must leave." Yoda added.   
  
Ana ungrasped Kailin's hand and stepped forward before the Council. "We're ready."   
Ki-Adi-Mundi, the Jedi Master, Ana wasn't familiar with gestured that they hold hands. "You must clean your mind and think only of home."   
  
Once again, Ana took Kailin's hand as Astra grabbed her right and Coryn grasped hers. The Jedi closed their eyes as they were suddenly pulled through the rift.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo fell on her back, as she was the first to reach home. She slowly began to stand up as Kailin fell on her. The two stared at each other as Astra and Coryn were the last to come out of the vortex. Kailin smiled then stood up, helping Ana to her feet. The four stared around at their surroundings. Yavin. They were back.   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker felt Ana's return as he raced through the Massassai Temple. It had only been a week ago that she, Kailin and Astra left but was glad she returned. The Jedi Master stopped as he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned.   
  
Owen Solo. A day or two after Ana left, Owen showed up to complete his training and wish Ana good luck. Luke knew, eventually he'd change his mind. The young Jedi loved his sister and his bond with her was more than love, it was of respect and trust.   
  
He nodded his hand. "They're here. I felt them."   
  
"I know."  
  
Ana guessed that probably no more than a week could have passed. She sat alone on the steps of the Massassai Temple, staring at the beautiful planet. She was glad to be home. Home. That's what Yavin was now. Ana smiled, sensing a warm feeling of being secure and safe. She was home and for a moment, she felt a twinge of happiness she never felt before.   
  
"Welcome back." A voice said.   
  
Ana turned around and smiled. Her Uncle Luke and brother, Owen. She leapt from the steps and hugged the Jedi. More than anything, she was glad to see Owen. She didn't care if he was just visiting, she was simply glad he came to see her. Ana nodded her head. "You have no idea of how happy I am to see you guys."   
  
"Feeling's mutual." Luke laughed, then nodded as Kailin, Astra and a new girl came near.   
  
Ana glanced at her three companions and gestured that Coryn step forward. The girl was reluctant at first then obeyed. "Uncle Luke, this is a new friend of mine - Coryn Kuzan." Owen smiled. The fact that Coryn was beautiful didn't leave his eye. Ana noticed her brother's behavior but ignored it. "She has powers - strong mental powers. I was thinking maybe she could be trained on how to use her power properly."   
  
Luke nodded in agreement. He always felt overwhelmed when a new candidate was presented to him. "Welcome to Yavin 4. We shall begin your training as soon as you are ready."   
  
The Jedi peered at Ana then nodded that Kailin, Astra and Coryn follow him into the Temple while Ana spoke with her brother. "Owen..." Ana began.   
  
He nodded no. "Let me speak first." Owen paused. "Ana, I'm sorry. You're my sister and you're a Jedi. It's in your blood. I shouldn't have disagreed with you as I did. In fact, I should have been proud of you like I am right now. I'm proud of you and I support you."   
  
Ana smiled then kissed his cheek and followed her friends inside the Temple. She smiled to herself. The Jedi was truly home.   
  
  
  
1  
  
  
1  
  
  



	4. Uneven Road - Year 1

Uneven Road  
Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: After only a few months on Yavin 4, Coryn Wylie, is beginning to doubt herself and what she can do. The vision Ana had in Shadows of the Past comes to light and its possible meaning and the what it might mean for the Jedi; Coryn begins to think more of Owen Solo, having to reevaluate her feelings towards him.   
Rating: PG-13  
Feed back: Yes.   
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Astra Sule, Veniqua, Dray Sun, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulation of these characters in any way discredit the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.   
  
It had only been a few weeks ago that Coryn Kuzan came to Yavin to train to be a Jedi. To her, it felt oddly strange. For years, all she was a simply historian on Naboo. Of course, she had some suspicions as to why she rose quickly to the top. Discovering that she had powers to manipulate and make people what she wanted them to do scared her. She always knew she had a talent in history but she never thought that the people around her were simply acting the way they did because she wanted them to.   
  
At first, she was excited to be apart of something important but now it didn't seem like a thrill. One night as she sat in the auditorium, Coryn realized for the first time that she didn't know what she was doing. She sat there for several hours, contemplating whether she should leave and go back to Naboo and continue her normal life.   
  
By the second week, Ana came to talk to her because Luke said that she was feeling a bit down and doubting herself, so he suggested that she talk to her and try to convince her to stay.   
  
Ana Solo. Everything changed when Ana Solo and her friends walked into her office. Though Ana always hung out with either Astra or Kailin, she was like a big sister to Coryn. Coryn was an only child born and raised on Naboo. Her father was from Corellia and her mother, of course, was from Naboo.   
  
Indeed, she had come a long way from being historian to Jedi and road ahead, wasn't going to be easy.   
  
Ana Solo laid in Kailin's arms, thinking about Coryn. She remembered the talk she had with the 21-year-old. Ana looked down and swept a strand of her hair behind her ears.   
  
***She knew Coryn was gifted and that all she needed was assurance that her power wasn't dangerous. Finally, Ana looked at her eyes.   
  
Coryn, you're special. The power inside you is strong but you need to know how to control that power. Ana shifted, I know exactly what you're going through. For years, I always denied who I was until it caught up with me. You need to realize that you can use your power to help people not hurt the .   
  
Coryn looked down. I know I can help people. It's just, what if I'm not strong enough and use my power to hurt people?   
  
Ana placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. You won't. Luke is really good, I know - he's my uncle. You don't have to worry. He's a great teacher and deserves credit for it. The Jedi stood up and smiled, You really don't have to worry. Ana paused, I have to go now. I promised Kailin wouldn't be too late for dinner. And left. **  
  
**  
  
Ana smiled. Talking to Coryn made her realize many things about herself, many, of which she already knew but didn't want to admit to herself. Kailin noticed her smile and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Where were you just now?" he asked.   
  
"I was thinking about Coryn and the talk we had." Ana paused, "She's really powerful and doesn't even realize it." She leaned her head back onto Kailin's left shoulder.   
  
"You like her don't you?"   
  
She nodded yes. "She reminds me of myself when I was her age, which wasn't too long ago. I was in such denial of who I was, though I was fully aware of my power."   
  
"I think probably most of us are still trying to figure out who we are. It's simply going to take more time for her because everything is new."   
  
Ana huffed. "You're probably right. We're all trying to figure out who we are." And closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms.   
  
**  
  
Astra listened through class worrying about Ana. Luke didn't seem to be worried about her, but she certainly was. For the past three weeks, Ana had been spending a lot of her time Coryn. It used to be that Ana spent her break hours talking to Astra. Now it was different. She didn't mind Kailin. Lately it felt like Ana and Astra had been hanging out less and less.   
  
Luke saw the worry in his Goddaughter's face. Ana was out with Coryn for the third time. "I think that's enough sparring practice for today. Now, I want you to go back to your quarters and meditate on what you did well and what needs improvement." The Jedi stated.   
  
As many of the trainees filed out, Luke called Astra back. Astra smiled at her Godfather. It was still early morning. "How's your training going?"   
  
Astra shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I've been pairing off with Tionne."   
  
Luke nodded. "I noticed. How's Ana?"   
  
She frowned. "How would I know? She spends a lot of her time with Coryn. Sometimes almost whole days."   
  
The Jedi sat down as his face turned serious. "Coryn is new, Astra. Ana's is only helping her out, helping her adjust."   
  
She nodded. "I realize that but I miss Ana. I miss talking to her. I miss our late night gossip sessions we used to have since we were 14. I miss her."   
  
At that moment, Ana walked in. Astra turned to the girl and weakly smiled. She smiled hi to her uncle Luke then frowned at Astra. "I'm sorry I haven't been around..." Ana began.   
  
Astra waved her hand. "We can hang out later. Maybe even have a late night gossip session."   
  
Ana frowned and glanced at Luke. "Um, I'm having dinner with Kailin tonight, right after Coryn and I finish sparring."   
  
"You guys go ahead."   
  
She nodded no. "I've been a bad friend. I want you to come with us - get to know Coryn. She's really nice." Ana paused, "You know I love you, right? I'm still your best friend." And left.   
  
**  
  
As Ana left, she still felt utterly guilty for having avoided her best friend. A lot of the time, whenever she met someone new and formed a relationship with that person, it always seemed like she was hurting or letting someone else down. First it was Owen (when she dated Kyp and only spent time with him) and now it was Astra (while dating Kailin and being friends with Coryn Kuzan). She fell onto her bed, drifting to sleep. As she closed her eyelids, Ana was pulled into a vision. By this time, she had counted at least 4 or 5 visions she was an unwilling victim to...   
  
She looked around herself. Qui-Gon smiled and hugged Ana. She was very tired. So much had happened in the last couple of days, weeks for that matter. Ana backed away from his chest and sat down, nodding her head. "You have no idea how tired I am."   
  
He nodded. I know. You've been training Ms. Wylie.   
  
Ana frowned, confused. "Ms. Wylie? Who's she?"   
  
Qui-Gon laughed. Coryn. Her name is Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan. Kuzan was her father's name, but she dropped it to Wylie - her mother's maiden name,"   
  
"Wylie? Well, Ms. Wylie is pretty cool. She learns fast and certainly has a lot of energy."   
  
Qui-Gon frowned. Ana, I need to talk to you about something very important - something Obi-Wan made me not tell you. But I cannot keep it a secret anymore.   
  
Ana's face turned serious. "What is it?"   
  
It's about Naboo, he paused, It's about your great great great grandmother and father. Your great great great grandmother was the youngest Queen in Naboo's History. She was strong, but not strong enough against Senator Palpitine.   
  
Ana, your great great great grandfather was 9 years old when I met him. Qui-Gon looked back at Ana.   
  
She had a bewildered expression on her face that made it seem like she was going to burst out laughing. "9 years old? If that's so, how old was my great great great grandmother? I mean, she could have been more than 9."   
  
Qui-Gon gasped. 14   
  
"You called me to tell me that age difference between couples doesn't matter?" Ana asked jokingly.   
  
The Jedi scratched his head. I told you that because I think there maybe some link between the vision you had of the dark lord and what happened all those years ago, He paused, Do you want to talk about it?   
  
Ana's face stiffened. "I heard voices when I came into my quarters. They sounded like whispers. As I was sucked into a vision, the voices grew louder. Then he was there. I think he was a he," she paused, "He didn't hurt me, just scare me."   
  
"What does it mean? Is it the return of the Sith Lords?"   
  
He nodded, I don't know, Qui-Gon stood up. I have to go now - confer with some people on what might be happening here.   
  
As he turned, Ana called back, "May the Force be with you."   
  
Qui-Gon turned back and smiled, Ditto, and disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Ana jumped from her bed as she noticed someone standing in her doorway. She nodded her head and the figures walked forward. It was Coryn accompanied by Astra. Astra seemed really distant but managed a small smile at Ana. "I'm sorry. I overslept." Ana lied.   
  
Coryn nodded okay. "It's cool. Actually, we're early. We came to talk before our sparring lesson."   
  
Ana glanced at Astra and nodded okay.   
  
Qui-Gon stood before the Jedi as he always did when he was alive. The last time he confronted them was to train young Anakin Skywalker, Ana's great great great grandfather. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood beside him. Mace Windu leaned forward in his chair next to Yoda. Yoda and Obi-Wan were the only Jedi that Luke Skywalker recognized. Yoda placed a finger on his mouth and stated. "Ana's premonitions, strong they are."  
  
"But not always accurate." Windu added, "She became a Jedi too late. Her powers are strong but unuttered."   
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded towards Adi Gallia "If the Sith are arising again, we will be more prepared this time. Ana's vision of the Dark Master has been very helpful. Indeed, her powers are growing," he paused. "Thank you, Qui-Gon for bringing this matter to our attention."   
  
The Jedi bowed then exited the chamber and walked onto the balcony to talk. Qui-Gon paced himself, finally stepping in front of the railing and faced Obi-Wan. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" his Padawan asked.   
  
"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be? I've watched Ana for the longest time, advising her where I can but I'm scared for her." Qui-Gon paused, "I love her like a daughter. I would never let anything happen to her, her friends or family."   
  
Kenobi smiled. "Are you sure that's how you really feel about her?"   
  
Qui-Gon glared at his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, you know my feelings for Ana are strictly of friendship and trust." He paused, "Besides, I only kissed her once and I don't even think it meant anything."   
  
"Are you sure?" A female voice asked.   
  
The two turned to face a young Padme Naberrie/Queen Amidala. She purposely glanced at Obi-Wan then faced Qui-Gon. "If Ana's life is in danger, whatever it is, she can't face it alone. I have strong faith in her but she's inexperienced."   
  
"Owen, Astra, Coryn, Kailin and Luke will back her up." Obi-Wan added.   
  
"It wouldn't be enough. She needs the strength of two Jedi behind her," Padme concluded, "But what happens depend on you two. You could stay out of it and let Ana and her friends face whatever this new enemy is or you could guide them, to make sure they don't get hurt or killed."   
  
  
**  
  
As Astra sat beside Ana, she felt completely safe. She still felt like there was something bothering Ana, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. Astra turned to Coryn. In truth, she didn't hate Coryn. It was only that for years, Ana was like a big sister. Now Coryn was in the picture. The former historian was actually very nice.   
  
"It's kind of late for sparring. Maybe we can have dinner together." Astra suggested.   
  
"Actually dinner together does sound good if I wasn't going to have a date with Kailin." Ana paused, "but you guys can go ahead." She smiled then head out, hoping by the time she returned the two girls would be friends.   
  
**  
Luke Skywalker sat on his bed meditating when Ana walked in. She had a mischievous smile in her face. "I left Astra with Coryn. I told them I had a date with Kailin."   
  
The Jedi blinked coming out of the trance and smiled at Ana. "What were you hoping to accomplish?"   
  
"I was hoping they'd grow to be close friends, so Astra wouldn't feel excluded. She's felt like that ever since I started training with Coryn."   
  
"Is that right?" a voice asked. The two turned to face Own Solo. When he and Ana were children, Owen could sneak into a room without being notice. "You left two girls alone for dinner, without an escort?"   
  
Ana glared at her brother. "You are not going down there. Owen? The dinner was supposed to be just between them - to talk."   
  
"Hey Owen, why don't you date Astra instead and stop bothering Coryn?" Luke teased, giving the boy a mischievous smile.  
  
He shrugged. "Because... Astra's like my little sister. I've known her since we were kids. Kissing her would be like kissing Ana. No offense."   
  
"None taken." Ana smiled, "So does that mean you never once had a crush on Astra?"   
  
Owen nodded no, then saw the look on his sister's face and gave in. "Only once - when I was fourteen. And you know what she was like at fourteen," he said, smiling.   
  
Ana huffed, "Yes, Owen I remember. I was friends with her then." She paused, "Owen, you're never going to change are you? Whenever you meet a girl, your brain drops below your waist." Ana changed her tone. "Owen, I want Astra and Coryn to get along. That means you are not bugging them. Owen, promise?"   
  
"Okay, I won't go down there," he replied, getting up, "but I can't promise I won't bother Coryn during sparring practice tomorrow." And left.   
  
Ana laughed then faced her uncle. "You know there should be some type of restraining order for guys hitting on girls." She stood up. "I better head over to Kailin's. I said I'd be there."   
  
As she turned, Luke called back, "Not too late."   
  
**  
  
Astra managed a smile in front of Coryn. For the first 30 minutes, the two girls sat in silence across from one another. Ana sent them to have dinner together and talk. The princess gasped, "How many years have you been a historian?"   
  
Coryn smiled. "Since I was 17, after I left the university. I love history - so many interesting facts, people and events." She paused, "I was even thinking about working as Tionne's assistant. It will give me a chance to act as a Jedi Master, like Master Skywalker."   
  
"He's my Godfather. I've always looked up to him." Astra paused, "It's great to have family around. Luke, Ana and Owen are my family. They have to be since I don't get to see my own parents as often as I like."   
  
The girl frowned. "Why not?"   
  
"Because they're in the middle of a family feud. They sent me to Yavin, so I wouldn't be caught in the middle of everything."   
  
"I lost my parents when I was fourteen. I engulfed myself in my studies to forget about the pain. It helped me to fantasize about far off places because I needed to stay preoccupied as long as possible."   
  
Astra felt sorry for the girl. Here she was a Jedi Princess, privileged since birth - treated with great respect and spoiled. Yes, she was spoiled. Her mother hoped she wouldn't inherit her grandmother's arrogance but learn to live a hard life without any handouts. She taught her to simply work for what she wanted, not wait around. Astra was lucky to have both parents that loved her very much, but now she was second-guessing herself.   
  
Coryn lost her parents at 14. She had basically been on her own half her life and managed quite well. She was strong and very smart. "I can see why Ana sees so much hope in you. You could become the best out of all of us."   
  
Kuzan smiled. "I'm just a historian. How do I even know if the job I had as a historian, earned that position if I made people believe I deserved it - when in reality I really didn't have to work hard in the beginning? I'm no one special, Astra. What happened to me in the past, happened because I willed those things to happen. I didn't deserve them."   
  
She nodded no. "Yes you did. Coryn, you worked very hard - had to. You had to support yourself." Astra smiled, "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Coryn nodded yes.   
  
"My mother and father, they're the King and Queen of Astrus. My mother, before she met my father, was a simple Jedi, who literally knew the meaning of a hard life. She had been through a lot when she was younger but managed to surpass all those obstacles and become one of the greatest rulers in the Galaxy. I learned the true meaning of a hard life from her. She taught me to be a Jedi first, princess second. That means I serve the people first as Jedi, then if I want to, institute who I really am. But it doesn't mean because I am royalty, I don't use the easy way of doing things. I work and that's what you did. You worked. You earned that position."   
  
"You're not bad Sule. Maybe we're not that different after all and maybe that's why Ana's come to cherish your friendship and point of view. A point of view is a powerful ally, especially when dealing with politics, like I'm sure your mother and father have to put up with." Coryn stated.   
  
Astra bunched her nose. "I can't stand politics. There's always a scandal in the headlines."   
  
The girls laughed, enjoying their meal and finally discovering how they were not that different.   
  
**  
  
As promised, Ana appeared before Kailin's apartment. She called him as she head towards his place, saying she skipped practice with Astra and Coryn. He didn't answer. She thumbed his door. As she stood waiting for him to reply, Ana thought about Coryn and Astra. She sent them to have together but what were they talking about? What would break the ice between them? Hopefully, they weren't talking about her. Ana knew how much Astra idolized her, probably more than Coryn did, but she certainly didn't want every little secret about her persona exposed. Finally Kailin answered.   
  
Ana smiled. She was shocked to see him wearing a Jedi tunic. Many of the Jedi trainees in the Temple didn't even have a Jedi tunic. Then again, Kailin wasn't a trainee. He had been training at the Temple for 3 months and in that time period, she proved himself worthy to be a Jedi Knight. His hair was muffled and it looked like he had a beard growing. "Nice uniform." Ana joked.   
  
He looked down. "It used to be my brother's. He gave to me after he was sent to trading post. What are you doing here? It's late."   
  
A smile wrapped around Ana's face and walked closer to the Jedi, placing her arms around his waist. "I wanted to see you. Besides, I said to Astra and Coryn that we'd be having dinner together. You know what they say, once you tell a lie, you have to follow through otherwise you're caught." She paused, "What do you say?"   
  
Kailin scratched his chin. "Dinner doesn't sound bad, but we'd have to go out to eat. I don't have anything prepared."   
  
"Who says we have to eat, we could skip to desert."   
  
He smiled. "Are we talking about the same thing?"   
  
Ana let him go and walked passed him into his quarters. "I know we agreed to take things slow, but I think it's time. All we've been doing is having dinner and kissing. We need to show each other we're ready."   
  
Sun frowned and walked forward, holding Ana tightly. "I'm not. Ana, when we're together I want it to be special. I want your first time to be special."   
  
Ana frowned and gulped. "It isn't my first time."   
  
Kailin laughed. "You're so funny."   
  
She let him go again and sat on his bed. "Kailin, before I met you, you know I was with Kyp. I never told anyone, not even Astra, but we were together." Ana paused, "But you said that the second time around, your passion for me would be even greater than the first time and I know I love you."   
  
"You said Astra and Coryn went to dinner?"   
  
Ana nodded yes.   
  
"Maybe you should stop by and see how things are. Make sure they're not dueling over you."   
  
Ana stood up and as she went to the door, she kissed Kailin's cheek and left.   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon left the Temple balcony to meditate in his quarters. He needed to get his mind off Ana. The Jedi Master was gravely worried about her. The trials ahead were not going to be easy for her. Jinn left his padawan on the balcony, accompanied by Padme. Besides that fact that he needed to be alone, he also knew the two needed to talk. He saw the look she flashed him when she appeared. There were still some unresolved issues between them, unresolved feelings. Hopefully, they'd use their quiet time together to work through those issues.   
  
Padme Naberrie leaned against the balcony railing. Since Naboo, she had never really found a place called home. The former Queen did however find comfort in not one Jedi's arms, but two. The first was Anakin, Ana's true great great great grandfather. The other was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man she truly loved. She only realized her true feelings until it was too late and by that time, she couldn't be with him.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed Padme's actions. He wanted to put his arms around her and tell her everything was all right, but he felt he couldn't. Long ago, they decided to stay away from each other because of not only for Luke and Leia, but because of Anakin. Back then, Padme was still full with hope that maybe Anakin would turn back to the good side and become her children's father. It never happened. Luke stayed on Tatoonie for 20 years and Leia stayed with Bail Organa, her adoptive father for the same amount of time. During that time, Obi-Wan never contacted Padme for fear bounty hunters would be called to track her down and kill her. He could never risk her life like that.   
  
Finally, he slowly brought up his hand and placed it on Padme's left hand. She looked at him. For many years, they had been avoiding each other. Even in death, they still felt that one connection. Padme smiled at him then pulled away. "This shouldn't happen."   
  
The Jedi flinched. He thought she wanted him to talk about their unexplored feelings for one another. "Padme, I still love you."   
  
She turned to him frowning. "Obi-Wan, you've always been special to me, but it can never happen. Anakin, he's my husband."   
  
He could feel a small tremble in her voice. The mention of "he's my husband," didn't sound strong and convincing. She didn't love him anymore. How could she? Anakin Skywalker killed off most of the Jedi population. Those that were spared only lived because they managed to stay unnoticed. Her feelings for Anakin may have died, but his feelings for her still lived. "Ami, I know you don't love him. Your love for him died once he turned to the Dark side and you realized..." he paused, stopping himself from saying what was true.   
  
"Realized what my true feelings were? Obi-Wan, no one can turn back time. Though I met you first, no matter what, I would have still fallen for Anakin. If I didn't, Ana and Owen wouldn't be alive."   
  
Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "I don't dwell on the past Ami. I know what happened happened because it was meant to be. I have no doubt of that. All I'm talking about is the present." He tipped her chin and kissed her.   
  
A small tear rolled down Padme's left eye. For the longest time, she wanted Obi-Wan to kiss her but was scared to ask. For many years, she held up a barrier around her feelings to prevent herself from being hurt again. Ironically, that's how Ana acted when she came upon Kailin after her fling with Kyp. She pulled back. "I always wanted you to do that."   
  
He smiled. "Why didn't you ask? I would have gladly obliged."   
  
She was quiet. "I don't dwell on the past, Obi-Wan. Whatever happened happened. Focusing on the future is what needs to be considered here." Padme paused, "There's something else I never told you."   
  
Kenobi frowned.   
  
"I love you." Padme whispered, turning his frown into a smile.   
  
Obi-Wan picked her up and kissed her. He always wanted to hear those words from her lips. Indeed, focusing on the future needed careful consideration...for both of them.   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker jerked up once he felt a familiar presence in his room. He opened his eyes. A woman with red shoulder length hair was standing in his doorway. She smiled, walked forward and hugged the Jedi Master. Mara. He had no idea she was coming. Mara kissed him passionately then stared at him. Luke smiled. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call you were coming?"   
  
"I wanted to surprise you." She replied, "How's Ana and Owen?"   
  
"Owen's doing fine. Though he's been on a long break, his skills are still as they were when he first came here."   
  
Mara noticed the twinkle in her husband's eye. "What about Ana? Is she adjusting okay?"   
  
"Better than okay. She's become a teacher, though she doesn't realize it. A few weeks ago, Ana found a girl, Coryn Kuzan. She has remarkable strength in the Force. Ana brought her here. Ana's been using her break hours to teach the girl. She even helped Coryn build her own lightsabre, to look out for dangerous flaws." Luke paused, "Ana, uh, even found someone else."   
  
Mara sat back. "When did this happen?"   
  
"Not too long after she came. Kailin Sun, a friend of Astra's actually had a crush on her before he even met her (mostly because Astra bragged a lot about her) to him. But I think she's really happy. Kailin's a great guy."   
  
She lightly kissed him and sat back again. "And how are you? You've been away from Coruscant almost a month."   
  
Luke smiled and kissed Mara's hands. "I can't leave the Academy right away. Since Ana's brought in a new student, I want to make sure nothing bad happens. There are also Ana's premonitions to consider. In a sense, she actually runs the place. There's a whole new generation of Jedi here, Mara and I'm not just talking about Owen, Ana, Astra and Coryn. The students are more powerful, wiser and mature. It isn't the same age group as it used to be when I first began this dream."   
  
Mara frowned. "You want to stay and teach don't you?"   
  
He gasped. "I have thought about it. Mara, I've forgotten how much I loved this. Being close to the students and seeing to each of their needs. It's nothing like teaching an individual student. Each trainee is different. Each trainee has a different personality, power for that matter."   
  
"If you want to stay, I'll stay with you. Whatever your decision is, to stay here and teach or go on as instructor, I'll support you." Mara said, then changed the subject. "Where's Ana now?"   
  
Luke smiled. "Supposedly, she's at Kailin's. Owen's probably meditating not to bug Coryn and Astra. Ana told him not to. What are you thinking?"   
  
"Ana and I haven't rationally talked in a long time. If she wasn't busy, I was going to swing by her quarters and chat with her." She paused, "Or I could stay here and spend the night."   
  
"I like the second suggestion much better. Ana will still be here tomorrow. You can talk to her then." Luke replied, kissing her.   
  
**  
Ana fell onto her bed, feeling depressed and guilty. Before she started dating Kailin, he knew she was with Kyp. Kyp dated Ana for about 8 1/2 months until they were suddenly broken up because their relationship was unacceptable. She loved him or used to rather. Kailin was her new love and she did love him. Ana closed her eyes. Sleep would clear her thoughts. She kept thinking that until she was pulled into another vision.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood before her. His hands were placed on his hips and a stern expression covered his face. Whatever he was about to say Ana knew wasn't good news. He stepped forward and gestured that she sit down but Ana nodded no. A hand fell to her left side, where her turquoise lightsabre hung.   
  
Ana, I'm afraid I have bad news. Is this a good time?   
  
Ana frowned, "Oh no. I mean, when you start out with a less than perfect night planned and it backfires on you, why wouldn't now be a bad time for bad news?"   
  
The Jedi Master smiled. What happened?   
  
She shrugged and threw her arms up in the air. "This whole mystery to men I thought I figured out at age 25, but apparently I was wrong. Kailin told me that it didn't matter that Kyp and I were together and now he's ducking me." Ana paused, "Whatever your going to say, I think it can wait till tomorrow. I'll still be here and you can still talk to me. Is that all right with you?"   
  
He nodded okay then stood up. As he turned, Qui-Gon looked back at the girl, I hope things work out. May the Force be with you. and left.   
  
Before Qui-Gon completely disappeared, Ana called him back. "Wait, is it anything serious?"   
  
The Jedi turned back to the girl. Ana, you've had a rough day. It can wait until tomorrow. Besides, I've interrupted your sleep more than a couple times to give you news or advice on matters. This is my favor to you for depriving you of your beauty sleep. He paused and smiled. Good night. And left.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes, as his spirit rejoined with his body. He was right not to alarm Ana. After several weeks, the Jedi had been interrupting her sleep to talk and give her advice. Now, he'd have to work out a new arrangement that wouldn't bother her and would work for both of them. Ana was special. Not only was she Anakin's great great great grand daughter but she was exceptionally different from everyone else in her family. She marched to the beat of her own drum.   
  
When the Jedi Master first met Ana, he knew she was special though ironically, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his present apprentice didn't see otherwise. Aiden Sule, Astra's mother, felt there was something about her - she was right. In Ana's time, Aiden was her favorite Aunt. She was like a second mother to her, one with a royal background.   
  
Even then, Qui-Gon felt deep feelings for Ana but never admitted them because he sensed her presence was displaced. Even now, whenever her life was in danger, he still felt those deep feelings. Obi-Wan was right. His feelings were not of a teacher or friends, they were deeper than that.   
  
The Jedi Master pushed the thought aside and continued his meditation. He began his meditation so his mind would stop thinking of Ana. No. He needed to focus at the task at hand, not Ana. He was taught once, that losing one's self in love often lead to danger. Qui-Gon didn't want that, for him or Ana. The Jedi would never intentionally put her life in danger because of his feelings.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo woke up early to have breakfast alone. There were about three or four cadets in the cafeteria besides her, which was okay since she needed time to think. Ana told Kailin about Kyp, now she wasn't sure what he thought of her. She did love Kailin very much. Hurting his feelings was the last thing on her mind.   
  
Ana still didn't know how things went last night between Astra and Coryn. Did they talk things out, open up to one another? Astra didn't call her once she returned to her quarters, so Ana didn't know if things went over okay. She sent Astra to dinner with Coryn so they'd open up and hopefully, become good friends. Now, she wasn't sure what to think. Did things go okay or didn't they?   
  
As Ana turned to get a glass of water, she bumped into a red headed woman. Ana didn't recognize her until she spoke. "Is something on your mind, Anne?"   
  
The girl looked up to face Mara Jade Skywalker. Ana smiled and hugged the woman. "Aunt Mara, what are you doing here?" The two women stood up and sat down.   
  
"I came to talk to Luke actually. I arrived last night. I would have gone and talked to you, but Luke convinced me otherwise it could wait." She paused, "Luke tells me you have a new love, a Kailin Sun. Tell me about him."   
  
Ana lightly frowned and toyed with her food. "He's great. Kailin's actually a Jedi Knight. I know. When I went to see him last night for a late dinner, he was wearing a Jedi tunic. He said his brother gave it to him, whom was also a Jedi knight." She paused, "Kailin's a sweetheart. I love him, probably more than I loved Kyp. I just wish he'd realize that."   
  
Mara frowned. "Is something with Kailin? Did you guys fight?"   
  
She nodded her head. "We didn't fight. When I came over to Kailin's apartment last night, I told him I was ready and told we could be together. Then he said he wanted to wait until he felt it was right, so it'd be special. He said he wanted my first time to be special. It wasn't."   
  
"You mean last night wasn't special?"   
  
Ana nodded no. "I meant if Kailin and I ever were together, it wouldn't be my first time." She paused, "My first time was with a special Jedi Master that I'm not allowed to see and it was special. That's why I felt you deserved to know the truth. You, being everybody."   
  
"Ana, you know I've always valued your friendship and opinions, but you shouldn't let a mistake you made with Kyp affect you and Kailin. I don't know the boy but from the way you talk about him, I can see you really love him and would never wish to hurt him. My advice to you: talk to Kailin when you can. This is only a bump in the road, an uneven road. But it does get smoother once things get back on track."   
  
"Thank you Aunt Mara," she cried and hugged the woman.   
  
"Aunt Mara?!" a voice called.   
  
The women turned around to face a young Owen Solo, Astra and another younger woman. Ana smiled to her friends and gestured that Coryn step forward. The girl obliged and stood next to Ana. "Aunt Mara, I want you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan." Ana introduced.   
  
Mara shook the girl's hand. "I know. Luke told me Ana was teaching a young woman here at the Temple. It's a pleasure to meet you." She turned her gaze to Astra and Owen. Both Jedi were smiling from ear to ear. "Are you gonna keep smiling like idiots or give me a welcome hug?"   
  
Owen stepped forward first and hugged the woman, then made space for Astra to hug her next. The cadets sat down. Coryn made a pointed look at Ana for introducing her using her mother's name but Ana continued her intro. of Coryn. "Coryn's a former historian of the planet Naboo. When I asked Astra and Kailin to come along with me, I ran into Coryn. She had incredible mental powers. Naturally, she came along with us back to Yavin. She's been training here for about a month now."   
  
"I know Luke must be pleased to have you training, Ana. How's that been going?"   
  
Ana looked down. "I've been teaching Coryn. But I consider sparring practice and exercise, training not only her but myself as well. Otherwise, things have been great around here."   
  
"I know. Things have been so great Luke's even considering staying here as an instructor." Mara retorted lightly.   
  
"No way! He is?" Owen cried, exchanging glances with Astra.   
  
"That's wonderful news! I know he always felt more at home when he's here. Luke loves Yavin, loves watching new trainees come and go, serving the Galaxy." Astra added.   
Ana frowned. "But you don't want to?"   
  
"I love Yavin too, but I want to have a family. I've been considering being a mother after the Vong attacked and I was infected. If I die, I don't want to leave Luke without a son or daughter. I don't want him to be alone."   
  
"You could raise the children here. There wouldn't be a problem finding baby sitters." Owen added.   
  
Ana reached for Mara's hand. "And I wouldn't mind baby-sitting either. None of us would." She paused, "Mara, I've always believed strongly in you and Uncle Luke and how much you love each other. Yavin is relaxing and in times, in the perfect light, it can be quite romantic. Classes can have substitutes. Being a Jedi Master and teaching shouldn't take a backseat to happiness."   
  
Mara nodded and stood up. "I'll leave guys to breakfast. I'm going to talk to Luke." And left.   
  
Coryn smiled and leaned over to Ana. "You didn't mention that your Uncle Luke's married to the Emperor's Hand?"   
  
Ana frowned. "Former Hand. The Emperor's been dead a good long while. Besides, Mara's days as the Emperor's Assassin is past. She's put that part of her life behind her. I wouldn't even mention her past in front of her. She tends to wig out when someone mentions something."   
  
Owen smiled and turned his attention to Coryn. "There's a hole lot of surprises in this temple, Coryn. Get used to hearing big news." He paused, "Speaking of news, Astra told me you were thinking about resuming your job as historian, assisting Tionne. Is it true?"   
  
The girl nodded yes. "I know I'm supposed to put the past behind me, but I'm too much in love with history. Chronicling the adventures and deeds of many Jedi around the Temple doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm sure Luke and Tionne will be open to it. All we've heard from are the exploits of past Jedi knights and masters. What about the present? Doesn't that count too?"   
  
Owen stared at the girl. "Yes it does," he replied, thinking of creating his own history.   
  
Astra cleared her throat, nudging Owen to behave his hormones. The boy sat back, glaring at the princess then glanced at Astra. Ana changed the subject. "How was dinner last night? Are you two getting along now?"   
  
Coryn and Astra looked at each other. The conversation they had the other night brought up some interesting issues - they never actually had a chance to finish. It was late and both girls needed their sleep. Astra answered on Coryn's behalf. "It was educational. It turns out were not that different after all."   
  
Ana smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Um, I have to go. I need to talk to Kailin." stood up, threw her trash away and left.   
  
**  
Mara Jade found her way into the auditorium, where she predicted she'd find her husband. Luke was setting up a lesson plan for his afternoon classes. He really did enjoy teaching and at one time, so did she. For a couple years, she tutored her niece, Jaina Solo. After they were married, the couple decided to be Jedi instructors - that meant they had to leave the Academy and live full-time on Coruscant. Though it was Luke's idea, Mara knew he didn't like it. He always loved Yavin and the joy of mentoring a room full of Jedi trainees. Now his grand niece, nephew and godchild were training in the same temple. How could he resist to leave? He was home. Mara cleared her throat, drawing her husband's attention away from the data pad he was holding. He smiled.   
  
Mara walked forward, fidgeting. "Luke, we need to talk. There were some things I should have said last night to explain why you shouldn't be working full-time at the Temple." She began.   
  
Luke was quiet, listening intently to his wife. His face was expressionless. Mara took his hand and held it. "I want to have a family. I want to have children with you."   
  
The Jedi Master smiled a bit embarrassed. "Mara, now isn't the time. I know we've waited a long time, but if I'm going to be a Jedi Master full-time, keeping up with classes, I need to focus completely. I'm sorry."   
  
She dropped his hand and turned around angrily. "Luke, we've waited years to have children! I love you now more than ever. After the Vong attacked, I realized if I died for real someday, I couldn't leave you alone." Mara turned back to him. "I want to have a baby. A son a daughter, I don't care. I want to be a mother, to wake up at some strange hour of night and breastfeed. And I want you to care and love for that child."   
  
"Mara, I've always wanted to have a son or daughter, but we wouldn't really have time to be alone. I'm the only Jedi Master here, recruiting and training Jedi everyday." He paused, "But you know family always comes first for me, family includes this. This is who I am, who you are."   
  
Mara nodded her head. "I've never forgotten I'm a Jedi, Luke. I've never forgotten. The memories of working as the Emperor's Hand and carrying out his sinister plots never go away. But I can't deny my maternal instincts to have a family." She paused, "I want you to think about your decision to stay here a little more and about my feelings. You can give me answer by the end of the week. I'm going back to Coruscant for now." Mara kissed his cheek and left.   
  
**  
  
Walking through the halls, Ana bumped into Mara again. She turned to look at her niece. Ana frowned. Her cheeks were wet. Mara had been crying. Obviously, her meeting with Luke didn't go as planned it would. Ana held her arms. "Mara, what happened?"   
  
She snapped back, wiping her face. "What do you think? You uncle is as stubborn as a Bantha! He said now isn't the time to have children, because he's a Jedi Master and needs to focus his time on being a teacher."   
  
Ana frowned. "I could talk to him for you, if you want?"   
  
Mara stopped sniffling. "No, that won't do any good. I told him he has until the end of the week to give me an answer. For now, I'm returning to Coruscant. But thanks anyway."   
  
"I'll talk to him anyway. If he won't listen to you, he'll have to listen to me. I'm his favorite niece." Ana quipped.   
  
Mara nodded okay, then regained his posture and continued down the hallway as Ana turned her direction from Kailin's quarters to the auditorium.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo couldn't believe how dense her Uncle was. Mara didn't say anything, but she could have sworn she would leave him if he vouched to remain on Yavin and teach. Ana couldn't risk that. In the recent years, Luke and Mara had been through a lot together. When they first met, Mara tried to kill repeatedly but failed because she ended up repeatedly saving his life and hers in return. Mara really did want to have a family. Ana didn't blame her. They waited so long and now, Luke's ego was the only thing in the way from that happening. She shook her head turning a corner into the auditorium.   
  
As Mara said, Luke was working out a lesson plan. Ana didn't even knock. She simply walked over and slammed the data pad onto the desk and stared at her uncle. Luke fell silent. He never saw his niece act the way she did before. "Would care to explain to me why you choose to hurt your wife's feelings?" Ana snarled.   
  
"You talked to Mara? How was she? I had the impression she was leaving."   
  
Ana snapped back. "She's still leaving and she's angry at you." She softened her tone. The anger insider her was slowly regressing. "Luke, I know you love Mara more than anything and her happiness means everything. You should really listen to her. She's hurt and your ego isn't helping."   
  
Luke frowned. Ana's anger was replaced by sarcasm. "I can't duck classes. I'm the head Jedi Master."   
  
She turned to him. "Tionne can take over, maybe with some extra help. A teacher assistant." Ana replied, referring to Coryn.   
  
The Jedi smiled. "Tionne wouldn't be a bad choice. She would make an excellent Jedi Master. Sometimes, she knows a lot more than I do." He paused, "but who would be the teacher assistant? I can't really think of anybody off hand."  
  
"Coryn." Ana paused, "Think about it. A former Historian working as a Jedi Historian trainee. She's perfect. She not only wants to talk about past deeds of Jedi Masters and Knights, but would also like the incorporate the present. The present adventures of many of the trainees and knights here at the temple. I think it's a great idea."   
  
"I believe you, Ana. Coryn does have a lot of passion for history, any type of history. Sometimes, all she talks about with other trainees is the relevance of history." He paused, "However, I don't think you came here to talk about Coryn. I think my wife was the original subject before we got side tracked."   
  
"Talk to Mara, Luke. She's still heading back to Coruscant. If you're lucky, you might catch her before she leaves." Ana paused, "I have to go. I promised Mara I'd stop by Kailin's to talk about last night."   
"Kailin? I thought everything was all right between you two."   
  
She turned back. "They are." And left.  
  
**  
  
After Ana and Mara left, Astra took off to meditate, leaving Coryn alone with Owen. The princess didn't mean to leave her alone. She knew Ana would come back. Hopefully? Coryn continued her breakfast as Owen stared at the girl, smiling. She looked at him. "Owen, don't you have to be somewhere right now?"   
  
He smiled. "Are you trying to get rid of me? I thought I was nice company."   
  
Coryn nodded her head. "I don't really know you. What I do know of you, is through Ana."   
  
"What did my big sister tell you about me?"   
  
"Owen, Ana told me that you're suave with the girls and lose your brains whenever a pretty trainee shows up." Coryn replied.   
  
"Suave? I never once heard my sister call me suave. Maybe I'm rubbing off on her." He paused, "So Coryn, what are your favorite hobbies? What type of characteristic do you like in a boyfriend, for reference, of course?"   
  
She leaned forward. "I know you, Solo. Ana told me everything about you and I'm not interested. I have no time for a boyfriend. For now, I want to focus on my training and work. Unlike some people, I take my studies very seriously."   
  
Owen frowned. "I take my studies seriously. I'm been training here since I was 25. I'm smart too. I have dreams."   
  
Coryn laughed. "You have dreams? What are they? To become the Temple's ladies man like Kailin or become his protégée?" she paused, "I have to go. I want to talk to Tionne when I have the chance. Thanks for the company." And left.   
  
**  
  
She's right, you know. a familiar voice stated.   
  
Luke turned. Qui-Gon Jinn stood before him. I don't normally make house calls, but they're both right. Luke, you only have so much time before you're too old to have children. Listen to Mara. She loves you.   
  
The Jedi looked down. "And I love her too. But I don't have the time. I can't give this up. I love teaching. It's what I look forward to everyday."   
  
Seeing you in the morning, whenever she wakes up is what she looks forward to everyday. Those days would be even happier if she had those days to spend time with someone, if you were going to be teaching classes all day.   
  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
  
He nodded okay.   
  
"Have you ever been in love? I mean, in the old days, a Jedi Master had to focus completely on being a Jedi Master."   
  
I was in love, once. When I trained Obi-Wan, I allowed him to date girls. Almost any girl in the temple that knew of him, knew he was handsome and a bachelor. I, on the other hand, was also a bachelor. he paused, There was a special someone I knew then, but it could never be. We came from different places.   
  
"But it doesn't have to be like now?"  
  
Jinn nodded no.   
  
Luke huffed. "Mara's probably already left to go to Coruscant. It would take her three or four days to get there. I could talk to her then."   
  
The Jedi Master frowned, disapproving of his plan.   
  
"Or I could call her from her ship. I know her transmission number."   
  
**  
  
Kailin thought about skipping class. It wasn't like him to think of such an idea but he couldn't face Ana. After last night when he snubbed her, he felt guilty. He knew Ana dated Kyp before they were together and knew they were serious. Ana was torn when she wasn't allowed to see Kyp anymore. She closed herself to feeling because of the possible disappointment.   
  
He cursed himself. No. Ana and Kyp were over. Though Kyp remained in the Temple as Jedi Master, he didn't take on any students. Astra, Kyp's previous student was put under Master Skywalker's guidance. Kyp simply kept to himself, living as an estranged Jedi Master that cadets sometimes wander through the halls and didn't talk to anyone. Occasionally, Kailin would pass him in the hall but they never made eye contact.   
  
Three months ago, Kailin came to Yavin 4 to train as a Jedi. His older brother, Dray refused to train as a Jedi Knight, traveling the Galaxy by himself, protecting and serving people where he could. He wasn't sure if he had a particular strength in the Force but Dray believed that the Jedi were nothing more than normal people on normal clothes in serving the greater good. Kailin loved his brother, but since he decided to leave Corellia, the two hardly spoke.  
  
However, before Kailin went off, Dray gave his little brother an old Jedi tunic. He asked him where he got it from, but Dray only shrugged, saying it belonged to a cousin of theirs. Kailin had it ever since. It made him feel safe to know family was close and yet far.   
  
He rubbed his eyes. The boy has slept through the better half of the morning and probably missed breakfast. If he was lucky, he could make it to class and maybe talk to Ana. Kailin took off the tunic and laid it in a wooden chest placed under his bed. He changed into his regular pants and shirt, grabbed his lightsabre and head out the door.   
  
**  
  
Kyp Durron walked through the hallway towards the auditorium. For weeks, he had been living in seclusion, cut off from the rest of the Temple. His breakup with Ana was harsh, not only on him but her. He truly loved Ana. After the meeting with her family, he was forbidden to ever talk to Ana.   
  
As he turned a corner, the Jedi bumped into a young Jedi knight. The boy was about his height. He had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Don't want to be late." He apologized.   
  
Kyp smiled. "You attend Master Skywalker's class?"   
  
"When I can. I'm a Jedi knight." He paused, smiling. "And my girlfriend's in the class which makes for a nice distraction."   
  
"Who's the lucky girl?"   
  
Before another word could be said, Astra and Owen walked up. They greeted Kailin and nodded to Kyp. "Hey, do you want the reputation of being late?" Astra asked Kailin, sending him a mental note. You're talking to Kyp Durron.   
  
Kailin smiled. "Are you coming to class?"   
  
He nodded yes then walked onto the auditorium. Kailin glanced at Astra and Owen then head on. Kyp was talking with Master Skywalker while Ana was chatting with Coryn. If Kailin went to sit by Ana, Kyp would know. The Jedi glanced at Astra then sat down next to Coryn, while Owen sat on her left.   
  
Kyp nodded to Astra then went to stand in the back. Ana noticed him but didn't say anything as Luke began the class. "Since I'm practically the only Jedi Master in the Temple, I've talked to Tionne and they've agreed to have one trainee act as a student teacher."   
  
Coryn gasped as Tionne stepped forward. "On recommendation from a fellow student, Coryn Wylie will be my assistant."   
  
A student raised their hand. "How does Kyp fit into this?"  
  
Luke smiled. "When I'm not here, Kyp will teach my classes."   
  
Ana glared at her uncle then exchanged glances with Kailin, saying, "What are we going to do?" She could have sworn Kyp suggested the position to act as co-teacher to keep an eye on her. Kyp nodded his head to Ana but she looked away.   
  
"Now, instead of sparring like we usually do, I want each of you to meditate. Afterwards, we'll work on a simple levitation exercise." Luke instructed.   
  
As everyone situated himself or herself, Ana stood up to talk to her uncle. She gave him the "I need to talk to you" look and head out in the hall. Ana crossed her arms, pacing herself so she wouldn't loose her cool. "I thought it was decided I should stay away from Kyp. I can't do that if he's going to be here all the time."   
  
Luke shrugged. "Kyp's being here has nothing to do with you. Believe me."   
  
**  
  
Astra stared at Ana from her seat. She wasn't sure but the princess could have sworn she was angry. Owen nudged her as she turned her gaze back to the boy and Coryn. "Don't worry. When Luke and Ana clash, there usually isn't any blood spilled." Owen stated.   
  
She nodded no. "I'm not worried about that. It's Kailin and Ana. As long as Kyp's here and active in the Temple, they can't be together."   
  
Kailin stopped his meditation and sat down next to Astra. A worried expression crossed his rugged face. He forgot to shave the night before and it was showing. "So that's Kyp Durron. He's nothing big. He just thinks he is." He shrugged.   
  
"Kyp is the former leader of the Dozen-and-Two Avengers. He's a great pilot." Owen defended.   
  
He shook his head. "I have no doubt of that but he still has hold of Ana's feelings and probably always will. That's what I'm worried about."   
  
Tionne noticed the small discussion, cleared her throat, breaking up the four. Astra lightly smiled at her then turned to Owen and Kailin. "We'll get together after class," and they separated.   
  
**  
  
Ana shook her head, then brushed her bangs behind her ears. "Okay. As long as he won't be here all the time and only to substitute."   
  
He nodded in agreement then the Jedi head back inside the auditorium. Ana sat next to Coryn as Luke called the students out of meditation and instructed them to prepare for the levitation exercise.   
  
**  
  
  
As Ana turned to Coryn she saw a silhouette of a dark woman standing in the hallway. Ana froze, barely reaching for her lightsaber. Corn noticed her stare and realized she was entranced in a vision. The girl bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Finally, she rose her hand and gestured for Luke to come over. Luke waved his hand in front of her. Ana eyes flickered then she held her head and turned to Luke and Coryn. "What did you see?" the Jedi Master asked.   
  
Ana fell silent then left the hall, running to her quarters.   
  
**  
  
Solo ran into her room, pondering what the vision meant. First, she saw a dark hooded Sith Lord. Now, a dark woman. By now she had learned to take her vision seriously and to never second-guess what they meant.   
  
Her name is Wedo. a voice said.   
  
Ana looked up to see the ghostly silhouette of Qui-Gon Jinn. He continued to speak. For years, the Sith have been extinct but something has happened. Around the Galaxy, spirits of the Sith have been arising from the dead and we're baffled as to why.   
  
"Why is this happening now? Has something triggered it?" Ana cried.   
  
I don't know. As far as we can tell, the Sith you are seeing in your visions are Lords and Witches that have been awakened.   
  
Ana looked away, scowling. "Oh yeah. I just love those visions. There's never a dull moment."   
  
You should alert your Uncle, let him know what I told you. The Jedi Master turned. If you need me, I'm here to back you up. He paused and hopefully added, May the Force be with you. and disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Ana stormed back into the auditorium. All the other trainees were gone. Luke must have let class out so they could talk in private. The only students that remained were Coryn, Astra, Owen and Kailin, aside from Luke. Ana frowned, "I think we may have a problem."   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker leaned against his desk, dumbfounded. It had been years since he heard anyone speak of the Sith. Dark memories flooded back into his head, memories of the demise of the Jedi, terrorized children that lost their parents to such monsters as he was sad to say, Darth Vador, his own father.   
  
Darth Vador, a pawn in Emperor Palpitine's rise to power, hunted down and killed the Jedi to extinction. Luke nodded his head, noticing he wasn't the only one that felt vexed to hear the mention of the Sith. Astra fell silent and stood close, to surprisingly, Coryn instead of Ana. Ana. How were these visions affecting her? He was positive she was a little bit scared but if she was, she didn't show it.   
  
"The first vision I had there was a dark hooded figure. Then there was the old crone, Wedo, in the auditorium." She paused. "According to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the visions are of Sith Masters and Witches that have risen from the dead."   
  
Kailin stood up. "Then we have to stop them from awakening. Make sure they stay dead for a good long while."   
  
Ana glanced at Luke. The Jedi Master straightened up and looked at his students. "We will stop them, using the Force. We have to believe the awakening of the dead Sith will lead them here, to the Academy - to attack us."   
  
Astra raised her hand. "I'm sorry, but you lost me when you mentioned Master Qui-Gon."   
  
Luke and Ana looked at each other knowingly, realizing the confusion. The Jedi knew of Qui-Gon, except for everybody else. "Oh, Master Qui-Gon Jinn is Kenobi's former Master. He advises me on matters and is a good friend."   
  
"So what are we going to do?" Owen added.   
  
**  
  
In the past, the premonitions Ana had were never serious or life threatening. Basically what happened was that she managed to block out unpleasant visions until now. Ana could never stand seeing dark images, of cluttered figures that were either going to be killed or Force knows what else. It was troubling to see someone's death. Now, that she was older, she had to find a way to control her powers without letting them get to her. She turned to Luke and her friends.   
  
"Qui-Gon told me once whenever I needed help, he'd be there for me and fight beside me. However, in order to do that I need one of you to allow his spirit to live in you and give him control."   
  
The Jedi looked at each other, unsure what to say. Finally, Owen stepped forward, volunteering himself. Ana smiled. Her younger brother was the most self-sacrificing person she knew, never second-guessing what's the right thing to do, even if it was dangerous. "I'll do it." Owen glanced at Coryn and nodded okay.   
  
"Okay." Ana whispered, "Let's get started."   
  
**  
  
The ghostly silhouette of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before Owen Solo and the other Jedi. The Jedi Master glanced at Ana, smiled then stepped closer to Owen and literally stepped into his body. Ana walked closer to her brother to make sure he was okay, as well as her mentor and whispered, "Owen, are you all right?"   
  
The boy blinked, turned and smiled at Ana. "The boy is all right. I'm here, Ana." Qui-Gon said.   
  
She smiled, then turned to her friends as she grasped her brother's hand. "This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ana said. Luke especially looked fondly at his great nephew. "We'll do whatever you say."   
  
Coryn glanced at Ana then at Owen. For the first time, she felt the deepest respect towards the boy. Ana gestured to each of her friends, first to Astra and Coryn. On instinct, Astra, Coryn, Kailin and Luke knelt before the great Jedi Master.  
  
"This is Astra Sule, daughter of Aiden Sule. I believe you know her mother. Coryn Wylie Kuzan."   
  
Astra blinked. How did this Jedi Master know her mother, she thought as Ana continued, "The boy whom was brave enough to let you inhabit his body, my brother, Owen Solo and Uncle Luke Skywalker."   
  
Qui-Gon turned to the younger Jedi Master, Anakin's son. He nodded to the man then turned his gaze back to Ana.   
  
**  
  
It felt strange for Qui-Gon Jinn to be able to sit down in a solid body and fight again with the strength of Owen Solo, Anakin Skywalker's great great grandson. He smiled, staring down at the boy's hands. The Jedi Master was live. He looked up once he felt the presence of one of the students enter the room. It was a girl Ana's height. She had blonde hair and was younger by 6 years. Coryn Wylie. She smiled and walked in. "I just wanted to thank you for doing this. You have my up most respect for what you're doing."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Which one of us are you referring to. Me or him?"   
  
Coryn laughed. "Both." She scratched her head, hesitant to go on. "I said some things to Owen earlier. I said he was a follower of Kailin's because Kailin was smooth, charming... The only reason I said that was because I was afraid of getting hurt. I mean, I lost my parents at 14 and had to survive on my own. I had no siblings which made things harder and my dad. I was really close to my dad. It was then that I decided I could never love anybody else."   
  
"Coryn, you shouldn't be afraid to care about someone. I see you with Ana. You love her like a sister. There's something you have to understand." He paused. "Family doesn't always mean blood. Your going to be training here for a long while and your going to have friends that will as close as brothers and sisters. And you know why, because they are family, a family you'll never lose."   
  
She looked down. "Thank you, Master Jinn. I see why Ana looks up to you." Coryn straightened herself up. "I better go. Thanks for the pep talk." And left.   
  
Owen smiled. "No Coryn. Thank you."   
  
So that's the girl you like? She's nice. Qui-Gon stated.   
  
The boy laughed. "Thanks."   
  
**  
  
It was almost time. Ana Solo could feel it in her veins. She could feel the ever-commanding presence of the fallen Qui-Gon Jinn in her brother's body. For years, she wandered what it'd be like to fight beside one of the Old Jedi Order's greatest swordsman. Now, she'd have the chance to find out. Ana knew Qui-Gon was great fighter, though he never admitted it.   
  
The Jedi were in for the greatest fight of their life. Years ago, the Sith destroyed the Jedi with a single blow and now, several generations later, a mistake years ago could be rectified. It was also a second chance for Qui-Gon Jinn to regain his honor on behalf of the Old Order.   
  
Ana glanced at her watch. It wouldn't be long until the Sith would arrive. Time and again, she reviewed the plan with her friends, making sure they knew what to do. Astra and Qui-Gon/Owen stood to her left, while Coryn and Luke on her right. The old Jedi Master glanced at Ana. Ana could feel Qui-Gon's piercing gaze looking at her and she willingly, half-smiled at him. He was true to his word. If she needed help, the Jedi wouldn't hesitate to lend a hand. Ana was lucky to have him as a teacher and confidant. She was also lucky to have such a willing younger brother. Owen never second-guessed his instincts. Time could never be wasted by rethinking matters. It wouldn't help him and it wouldn't help those he was protecting.   
  
The first Sith to appear was Lord Xen, backed by Xizner and Wedo. Ana nodded her head to her friends. The Jedi grabbed their lightsabres, igniting the multi-colored blades one by one.   
  
Astra, Aiden Sule's daughter was familiar with the Sith because of stories her grandfather told her. Jaya, Wedo's younger sister was spared by her mother because she knew the younger witch was not evil and wasn't destined to fall. Xen was the Sith Master that seduced Raj. He was also the one that convinced Raj, if Aiden was on their side, they would be invincible. Raj wanted to seduce Aiden himself, but Xen had other plans. The Sith Master fought each other in a deadly confrontation, that ultimately, Raj won, becoming the next Sith Master.   
  
Wedo, the Sith witch, was an apostle of Lord Xen. She followed him because he was the most powerful Sith, she had encountered but was killed when Aiden confronted the witch. Astra couldn't help that her mother had a dark past. These demons had to be stopped before they could once again rule the Galaxy.   
  
The witch waved her hand in front of her face, transforming herself into Astra's grand mother, Aiden's mother, Ceila Sule. The women smiled at the young princess. "Hello darling. Don't you recognize your grandmother? The women you wished you knew?" she said.   
  
Ana glanced at her friend. Astra didn't flinch but she was sure seeing her grandmother affected her focus. "Astra, it's an allusion. She's not your grandmother. She's not Ceila Sule."   
  
The princess nodded her head. "No. You're not her. You're evil." She cried, attacking the witch.   
  
Wedo scowled, raised her hand and pushed the princess back using the Force. Astra fell to the ground, unconscious. Ana yelled to the girl but she didn't respond. She turned to back to her friends and nodded the next move. The Jedi circled the Sith, creating a Force-cage.   
  
Qui-Gon gazed at Ana as he summoned the Sith to be banished forever. Wedo glanced at the boy beside Ana, then frowned when she realized his true identity. She exchanged glances with Xizner and Xen. "He's Qui-Gon Jinn." As the portal opened beneath the Sith, swallowing them to the depths of Yavin's core. It was over.   
  
Once again, Ana glanced at Qui-Gon. She wasn't sure if the Jedi Master was still there or if Owen had control of his body. Ana nodded to Coryn to check Astra while the Jedi stood before her brother. Owen jerked back as the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn exited his body. The Jedi turned their gaze to the ghostly Qui-Gon, staring at him as he confronted Ana. She smiled at him. "Using Force Magic doesn't excuse from not showing off your fighting skills, Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
Jinn laughed. I think rumors of my marksmanship have been greatly exaggerated. Good bye, Ana.   
  
As he turned, Ana frowned and cried out to him. "You're leaving me? I need you."   
  
The Jedi Master turned back to face Ana. Ana, I'll never leave you. I just need to give my report to the Jedi Council. Even in death, life continues. He smiled at Ana and vanished.   
  
Luke stood by his niece, nodding his head to Owen. Ana knelt beside her brother, clutching his hand. As they waited for some sign that Owen was all right, Astra awakened and gazed at Ana and her godfather. Solo opened his eyes, feeling his head. He basically didn't remember anything except volunteering himself as host to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, he thought. He looked to his sister and great uncle. "So, did we do it? Did we kick Sith-ass?"   
  
Ana laughed. "You did more than that. You saved us." And helped him to his feet. Owen peered back at Coryn and smiled. The former historian smiled back at him, knowing she would not forget the bravery of Owen Solo. Everything was all right and now, all they needed was much deserved vacation.   
  
The End   
  
  
  
22  
  
  



	5. If You Knew... (Epi. 3 spoiler fic)

If You Knew...  
  
Adventures of Ana and Owen Solo  
  
Book 5  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: First Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Qui-Gon Jinn fic. From reading other fanfics centering on the relationship between three, I thought I'd jut in my thoughts or rather Qui-Gon's thoughts as he reveals what he already knew what was to happen and the consequences because of past events....  
  
Spoiler: Episode 3, when Qui-Gon appears before Obi-Wan, after he loses Anakin to the dark side.  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know anything that comes from the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas alone.  
  
Author's Note: This is a teaser fic for my series, Adventures of Ana & Owen: Young Jedi Knights which is currently posted at ff.n. Because I'm not working on the series, no new books have been posted except for Books 1-13, which have been re-vamped.  
  
The dark memory clouded Obi-Wan's mind. In the past 24 years since the Battle of Naboo and after Qui-Gon's demise, the Jedi Master became quick close friends with Padmé Naberrie, who was consequently, Queen Amidala in disguise. He had the deepest respect for the Queen, but he also felt something deeper, elusive, as he would say.  
  
Love.  
  
He loved Queen Amidala, but so did Anakin. Only now, he was gone. Obi-Wan was there for her when she needed to let off steam or needed a shoulder to cry on. Of course, there were small instances where they came close to sharing a first kiss but drew apart because of the circumstances. Why Force, did he have to fall in the love with the same women his Padawan loved since the first day he met her in Watto's junk shop? It wasn't fair! He looked up at the door in front of him. Obi-Wan had come to talk to the Queen. The Jedi needed to and he knew, so did she. Those times they came close to being more than friends scared her because she didn't want to hurt Anakin. But now, it didn't matter. Anakin was gone.  
  
He huffed as he pressed his thumb on the COM pad, alerting the Queen of his presence. There was silence for a minute and then the Queen answered. "Hello."  
  
Though her voice was soft, there was some hint of sadness. She had been crying and he knew why. Amidala had been crying, wrestling with the idea of loving her husband's former Master.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated, and then went on. "Amidala, it's me. We have to talk."  
  
The Queen was quiet, recollecting her thoughts then answered in a soft voice, almost a whisper, "Come in."  
  
**  
  
Queen Amidala sat at her desk in silence, going over papers, jotting down notes, as if nothing bothered her. Obi-Wan half-smiled. The papers probably weren't that important but it was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off her feelings. Finally, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at the Jedi Master, sitting in front of her. "Obi-Wan, we've been friends a good long while. I've always trusted you..." she paused.  
  
Obi-Wan caught glance of her brown eyes, letting her know she could go on. "And..."  
  
"It's been a year, Obi-Wan, since the incident. And in that time frame, the grief of losing Anakin isn't as big as it used to be because you were there. I never thanked you for that. Thank you."  
  
Now, it was Obi-Wan's turn to look down. This wasn't going the way he pictured it would. He expected that they'd talk about their feelings, explore what that meant. Instead of saying what he felt, he simply smiled. "You did the same for me when Qui-Gon passed on. It seemed only fair that I..." and before he knew it, Amidala stood up, walked to his side, tilted his head and kissed him.  
  
Every bone in Obi-Wan's body ached. He hadn't expected that Queen would be the one to make the first move. It didn't matter. He always wanted her to kiss him since that day that they realized they were more than friends. She backed away then removed the necklace Anakin gave her when he was only 10 and placed it on her desk. In a way, that necklace was like an engagement ring, a symbol of what was to come between the couple.  
  
Amidala looked back at Obi-Wan and smiled. "You know, I remember when I first met you, I had the biggest crush on you."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Do you ever regret that you fell for Anakin first instead of me?"  
  
Amidala frowned slightly. "I did. While Anakin was courting me, I had feelings for you also, which made my decision hard. If you mean to ask me, do I regret marrying Anakin instead of you? Obi-Wan, everyone has regrets but they're regrets. No one can turn back time, even if just for a moment." She paused, "There's something I should have said to you a long time ago, but was scared to because of Anakin though you were probably feeling the same way... I love you."  
  
The Jedi stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later. There's someone I have to talk to."  
  
The Queen gasped then nodded okay, smiling at him as he left her quarters. She closed her eyes, hoping her heart wouldn't be broken for a second time. Amidala pleaded with herself, Please, let him be the One. The Queen turned back to her table and returned to her work; going over the documents she was looking at before.  
  
**  
  
Once Obi-Wan reached his quarters, his Master was already there. He felt his spirit in the room and knew why he had come. His feelings for Amidala were not to last. The end was near and no matter what; someone was going to be hurt. He nodded his head, not looking at his former Master. "I can't tell her."  
  
You have to, Obi-Wan. If you remain with Amidala, it will only cause more pain than she has already suffered.   
  
A tear rolled down Obi-Wan's cheek. It was not easy for a Jedi find a mate. Man or women. No matter what, one of them was going to be hurt and it was usually wiser to break things off before they got serious. But Obi-Wan loved the Queen. How could he turn his back on someone he cared about so deeply? "I will not leave her. Anakin hurt her, scarred her. I refuse to do the same!" Anger rose in his voice as he leaned against a table.  
  
Obi-Wan, her destiny has already been decided. She will give birth to Anakin's twins and once that happens, you can never see her again.   
  
Obi-Wan gasped, choking back a cry of desperation. "I love her so much. I can't abandon her when she needs me the most. I made a promise to her a long time ago, after Anakin turned, that I would never leave her under any circumstances." He turned to Master finally. "I never go back on my word, you know that."  
  
The Jedi Master sat down on Obi-Wan's coach. Obi-Wan, this has to be the greatest trial you'll face in your life. But you cannot deny destiny. If she stays with you, she'll only be hurt and it will reflect on you. Can you handle that burden? He nodded no.  
  
"I thought I couldn't handle it when you died. You had been my father since I was thirteen. You were my friend and teacher. I cannot bear to lose another friend."  
  
Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan was no longer talking about losing Amidala, but the grief of losing Anakin to the Dark Side. The Jedi Master knew what that felt like. When he lost Xanotos, he felt his world crumble and could not take on another Padawan after him. Then Obi-Wan came along. His determination, confidence and loyalty were stronger than that of Xanotos. Though he was 13, Qui-Gon could feel the overwhelming energy from the boy to be his Padawan because he respected him, greater than any Jedi Master. He nodded his head.  
  
Anakin.   
  
"If things had ended up differently and you did live and I went on to face the Trials, would he still have fallen?"  
  
Probably yes. Obi-Wan, there are many traits about me that could be considered dangerous. My ego for one. My persistence to help what the Council would call, "worthless causes". That always got me into trouble and relying on fate. I never considered the consequences of my actions and how they reflected on others, not until Anakin. He smiled. You were actually lucky enough to pick up those traits.   
  
Obi-Wan changed the subject back to his love. "What about Amidala? What's to become of her?"  
  
Qui-Gon gasped. She is to go back to living a normal life, before she got involved in politics and before she became Queen. Or, in her case, she might stay in politics but her children are another story.   
  
The younger Jedi Master was calm now. He now knew Qui-Gon was right. Obi- Wan couldn't stay with Amidala. A plan had to be set, not only for her but the unborn children inside of her that she didn't know about. "We're no longer safe here are we? Anakin, he'll come looking for us. We have to leave, evacuate before he moves drastically."  
  
Jinn nodded yes. Obi-Wan, you must do what you think is right. The decision is up to you. And he disappeared, leaving Obi-Wan to his thoughts.  
  
**  
  
After an half an hour of working an sorting through papers, Amidala stopped what she was doing and undressed out of her Imperial garb into a simple less than extravagant dress she used to wear when she was younger. She had it altered to her fit size. Now out of the Queen's garb, Padmé looked at herself in the mirror. No make-up, no dress, no elaborate hair pieces just she, Amidala Naberrie self.  
  
Padmé stared at herself for about 30 minutes until Sabé; her closest friend called to let her know Kenobi was there to talk to her. For once, Padmé smiled at herself then went to answer. Obi-Wan stood before the Queen with a passive face, eyes deep and unknowing. Judging from the way he carried himself, she knew what he was going to say wasn't good news. Padmé frowned. "What is it?"  
  
Obi-Wan met her brown eyes, noticing for the first time since he entered her room that she wasn't dressed as Queen. She looked like she had when he first met her as Padmé Naberrie. He dismissed the distraction and said what he had been preparing in his head for the last hour. "Ami, we can't do this." Fear and sadness washed over Amidala as Obi-Wan continued, "I know it seems right but if we stay together, we'll both be hurt. I could never hurt you like that."  
  
Amidala buried her face in her hands. "So we're finished before we even started because of our destinies? Because of the will of the Force?" she cried. "Obi-Wan, I've been hurt before. I can't stand to have my heart broken again."  
  
Obi-Wan dropped to his knees before Amidala. "I don't want to hurt you, Padmé. I love you so much that I'm willing to let you go because..." he laid his left hand on her stomach and realization hit Amidala.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
He nodded yes. "They're Anakin's children. That's why I have to let you go. I can't allow them and you to get hurt."  
  
She looked down at the Jedi and her stomach. The Queen stroked his hair then kissed him passionately. The kiss was deeper than the one she shared with Anakin. Obi-Wan felt her burn to be with him. If she was not going to see him every again, she wanted to be with him one last time. Tears fled from Padmé's face as she kissed the Jedi.  
  
Padmé was sad to admit it but the years that she was married to Anakin she wanted nothing but to be close to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ironically, there was a small pause between them as both, Amidala and Obi-Wan regained their breath. They looked into each other's eyes as if seeing each other's souls.  
  
Amidala brought up her hand and began to stroke his brown beard. At first, she thought the beard took away from his good looks but now, Amidala thought it made him look sexier. She loved him and would always love him. Being away from each other and time could never change that. The Jedi kissed her brow then lowered his mouth to meet hers. Padmé laughed lightly. Obi-Wan's arm reached around her waist. He kissed her neck.  
  
Though they wouldn't see each other for a long time, they were happy that they were together. In Obi-Wan's mind, the next step was going to be hard for both of them.  
  
**  
  
  
  
In the following months, Amidala's pregnancy became more and more obvious. There were even rumors going around that the Queen's children were not Anakin's but Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan laughed when the Queen told him about the rumor and assured her that the children were Anakin's. Though deep down, he wished they were his so he could keep her in his arms forever.  
  
One day, close to the delivery, Obi-Wan came to Amidala with a plan. The Queen, Captain Typho, Sabé and Bail Organa, Senator to Alderaan, met in the Queen's chambers to discuss Amidala's fate as well as that of Naboo. Obi- Wan dreaded this day. After the meeting, the plans they made would fall through and he'd never see the Queen again.  
  
Sabé, the Queen's closest friend stood close to her highness, whom was no longer, dressed in her Royal garb like she normally was. Her features could be easily seen. She had a pale face, flowing brown hair and brown eyes. When she dressed as Queen, no one could never tell what the Queen really looked like without her make-up or how she felt. And in all honesty, she hadn't changed a bit. True, she was older but she still looked the same.  
  
The handmaiden was very protective of the Queen because she was like an older sister. It had been Sabé that acted as Queen when Amidala disguised herself as Padmé Naberrie on Tatooine several years ago. It was also then that the Queen's fate was decided. When Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Padmé walked into one of the local dealer shops on Tatooine, the handmaiden met a 9-year- old Anakin Skywalker, her future husband. She was 14 years old then. Sabé was 16, only two years old but very fearless like her counterpart. The Jedi didn't know of this deception until Padmé revealed it to the Gungans, to plead for their help. Qui-Gon, his Master, suspected otherwise that the argumentative handmaiden was not whom she claimed to be.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi called in Senator Bail Organa, past nominee for the position of Supreme Chancellor, for a favor. For what? He didn't know but the senator had some idea as to what was going to happen. Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "I've decided and Yoda has agreed, that once the children are born, they will be separated." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
Amidala flinched. "Separated? Absolutely not!" The Queen stood defiantly, facing the window and silently cried, "I don't want to be alone." Obi-Wan stood up and went to stand next to Amidala.  
  
"If they stay together, both their lives and yours will be in danger. The point of this plan is to ensure their safety and yours."  
  
The Queen nodded okay then looked back at her friends. "What's the plan?"  
  
Bail Organa stood up next to Kenobi. "The first child born will be given to Senator Organa and the second will stay with my brother and his wife on Tatooine." Padmé and Sabé exchanged glances then the Queen looked to her trusted protector, Captain Typho.  
  
"Captain, you'll watch over them? Watch over my child?" Typho nodded yes as Sabé stepped forward.  
  
"I'll be there too."  
  
Once again, Amidala looked solemnly at Obi-Wan. "Your brother will watch over the second child?" He nodded yes. "I'll be there to make sure he/she stays away from Imperial intrigue and that he/she will never know of their heritage."  
  
Amidala gasped. "When? When will this exchange take place?"  
  
"You'll be taken to a distance planet in the Outer Rim, Dagobah. It's swampy, and very inconspicuous. The Empire has no claim there. No one will know."  
  
**  
  
The next day, Amidala, Sabé, Senator Organa and Captain Typho met at the landing platform to board the first shuttle. Obi-Wan would follow later in a separate cruiser to avoid suspicion. Amidala stated that they were on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan and could not tell when they would return. The four were dismissed and boarded the shuttle without a question.  
  
**  
  
A half an hour later, Obi-Wan arrived and boarded a smaller cruiser and left. In orbit, over Naboo, his coordinates read Coruscant. He would converse with Yoda, the only remaining Jedi Master beside himself. Hiding Amidala wasn't his only concern; he had to hide Yoda's existence as well.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice speak to him. Be safe, Obi-Wan. Everything will turn out okay. His Master said. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, hoping Qui-Gon was right.  
  
**  
  
A week later, Obi-Wan arrived over Coruscant. He surpassed the city patrol and landed on a designated platform, to the former structure of the Jedi Temple. Along with the extinction of the Jedi, the glorious Jedi Temple was destroyed. Palpatine didn't want any remembrance of the Jedi left in the city. As far as he was concerned, the Jedi were weak and unstable which was why they were an easy kill.  
  
However, over the former resting place of the Jedi Temple, stood Palpatine's statue. He wanted the whole republic to know that defiance was not to be tolerated and resistance meant betraying the Republic. Obi-Wan shook his head and exited the shuttle, looking around for the diminutive Jedi Master.  
  
The Jedi frowned. Never once did he consider that he was a pawn in the destruction of the Jedi. The Jedi Order was his family and now they were gone. Finally, Yoda walked towards him with a small wooden cane. His once vibrant green skin wasn't as bright as it used to be and his Jedi tunic was worn; the fabric dying of its natural color.  
  
He looked up at Obi-Wan, then nodded. "Go, we must. Time must not be wasted." Yoda walked passed Obi-Wan and boarded the ship.  
  
The younger Master gasped, then followed Yoda. Right then, he could feel from Yoda's uneasiness that the trip ahead was going to be spent in utter silence and deep tension.  
  
**  
  
As Amidala watched the stars pass over, she couldn't stop thinking about Obi-Wan. Initially, after they were "together" that one time they decided that it would be better to not continue with their public relationship. In simple terms, they broke up but still remained friends.  
  
Friends?  
  
She couldn't believe that was what they were reduced to - two people that could never be lovers or stay in love without being hurt. It was hard at first not to have Obi-Wan's arms around her, be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Somehow, they distanced themselves from being anything but "close friends" where as they could easily slip back to being lovers.  
  
Honestly, after that one night, Amidala didn't know what Obi-Wan's feelings were towards her. Did he still feel the same way? Did he see her as a friend? Was it a quick fling? She nodded her head no. Obi-Wan wasn't like that. Jedi were not like that or were they? Amidala didn't know.  
  
For all she knew, she could have been just been an infatuation. No, that wasn't right either because Obi-Wan wasn't an 18 year old boy. No more doubts, she told herself. Obi-Wan did love her. If he didn't feel one shred of what she still felt for him, he wouldn't be risking his life for her and her children.  
  
Sabé, the Queen's handmaiden entered the room. She knocked door. Amidala looked up and smiled thoughtfully at Sabé. "We're nearing Dagobah. Jedi Kenobi called. He's on his way with Master Yoda." The handmaiden noticed her friends' disposition and frowned. "You haven't told him, have you?"  
  
Amidala smiled sadly. "I have and I haven't."  
  
The handmaiden was confused. In the years that Sabé had been friends with the Queen, she sometimes could not understand her cryptic meanings that usually meant something very simply. She would have asked, "What do you mean?" but thought it might sound stupid.  
  
"After we were together, I know I meant something to him. I loved him, still do. But now that we're apart, I haven't been able to express my feelings, thus he doesn't know that I still love him."  
  
Sabé smiled. "You know it would have been easier to say that you still love him but haven't bothered to admit it."  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes. "Sorry. It's the Royal side of me to make my explanations more than 10 words." She paused, "but before I don't see him again, I have to tell him because if I don't, I'll die of heartbreak." Amidala looked down again, staring at her pregnant stomach.  
  
It wouldn't be long until the twins would be born and she'd lose three of the most important to her in the Galaxy. She quieted her voice. "Sabé, you've been a dear friend to me, my best friend. You've never judged me and I, you. You always wanted the best for me and I want to thank you for being there. Thank you." The girl smiled.  
  
"You trusted me since the beginning, your highness. It wouldn't be fair if I disapproved of your relationship, because I never did. You deserve happiness where you can get it."  
  
The women fell silent. So much had happened that affected them greatly. Now, all they could do was run away from what once was. The hierarchy on Naboo had diminished, the Gungans were killed and the Republic was no longer a source of positive power.  
  
The rise of Palpatine forced many senators go into hiding because they sought freedom from Palpatine's hold. The project was called, "A New Hope" and the freedom fighters, The Rebels, gave the universe hope that one-day they would triumph over the Empire and restore Peace and Justice to the Galaxy.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi paced back and forth as he waited for Captain Typho to give the okay, so he could see the Queen. For most of the trip, the Queen conserved her energy in her quarters. Almost no one saw her. She didn't come out to talk to anybody and since there was a food dispenser in the room, she took her meals in there. This worried Obi-Wan. She was acting withdrawn, the beginning signs of deep depression. That was dangerous. He frowned, hoping her depression wasn't taking a huge toll on her babies.  
  
Sabé walked up to Obi-Wan as she came from the cockpit, obviously talking with Typho. "The Queen will see you now." She said, somberly.  
  
Before Obi-Wan went in, he felt the same depression emanating from Sabé. He knew the Queen and Sabé were close friends but was it possible they switched places in duration of the trip to leave her quarters without being prodded?  
  
The handmaiden nodded no. "I'm not her, Obi-Wan. I have not switched places with her at all, during the trip. She's kept herself inside her quarters for the most part. I only talked to her once and that was all."  
  
He half-smiled, feeling stupid then added, "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's strong, physically and mentally. You should talk to her." She paused, "When I went in to see her, she told me something very important. She told me that even though you're not with her, she still loves you and always will. That might be the one thing that can keep her alive, if you felt the same."  
  
Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "I do. I never stopped loving her in the first place." And went inside.  
  
**  
  
The Jedi was surprised to find that the Queen was meditating in the middle of the room, much like a Jedi would when he/she was troubled. He smiled. A long time ago, he remembered teaching her certain meditation and fighting techniques to calm her spirit. Obi-Wan did not know if she remembered his teachings but judging from the aura surrounding her, she obviously did.  
  
The Queen looked so peaceful and at ease. Since she left Naboo, she was worried, fatigued which were not good on the babies.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan." She said softly, still entranced. "I was beginning to think you'd let me walk down this road alone."  
  
He nodded no. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I did." Obi-Wan let out a soft breathe and continued, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
The Queen smiled. "I know how you walk. Your alga rhythms are very soft- paced. You're never in a rush so you walk slowly, but with great dignity. A Jedi Master needs these characteristics, in order to be taken seriously, am I not correct?" Finally, Amidala opened her eyes and faced the Jedi Master she still loved. "Obi-Wan, there's something I have to tell you but you have to promise not to tell another soul. Do you promise?"  
  
He nodded okay in agreement and Amidala smiled. "I always believed in destiny, Jedi Kenobi. I never questioned fate because I felt if I did, there would be disastrous consequences. I learned this when I had to choose between you and Anakin." Padmé stood up gracefully. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, more than I ever loved Anakin. I wanted you to be at the Parade of Naboo, to be beside me because I knew and believed, deep down my fate was entwined with yours."  
  
"Falling in love is a chance. You can't control whom you love but you learn to not let love consume you because if it does, you'll only worry about losing that person. If you do, you love a part of yourself - that part of yourself can never be mended." She stepped closer to Obi-Wan, only an inch away from him. "You can't truly fall in love until you've suffered through the hard times of love. Being with Anakin taught me that and being with you, raised my spirit which I hope continues to be raised, even as I ascend to the heavens."  
  
Padmé held Obi-Wan close to her and kissed him. The Jedi couldn't resist. During the months that Amidala was carrying, he wanted nothing but to be close to her but he was busy planning their escape. This time, he was the one to break down into tears. Even when they broke up, he still felt deeply for her. She let go and smiled. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi and will always love you."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, realizing what she was doing. He grabbed her arms. "Amidala, you are not going to die. I won't allow it. You'll forget about the past and live a normal life."  
  
Padmé nodded no. "The past is a part of us, Obi-Wan. If we forget it, we forget who we are." She paused, "I don't want to forget who we are and what we mean to each other."  
  
Kenobi hugged the Queen. "I will never forget who we are. Never. You brought joy back to my heart where there used to be darkness and an empty void."  
  
They stood there in silence, holding each other not wanting to let go for fear the other might crumble. Typho entered the room, calling the attention of the Queen. "We're here, your highness."  
  
**  
  
Dagobah consisted of swampy land, murky air and home to most unusual creatures. No one would find them there. The trees and atmosphere warded off outsiders that deemed the planet, a worthless existence. But in every essence, it was perfect.  
  
The minute Amidala unboarded the ship; she immediately fell into deep pain. The contractions were very close together. She fell to the ground as Obi- Wan rushed to her side. Sabé and Typho followed the Jedi, kneeling beside the fallen Queen. Her palms were clammy and sweat covered her forehead. The Queen was ready to deliver. As Typho and Sabé began to move her, Obi-Wan gestured that they don't.  
  
Sabé left the two men and went back inside the ship to gather a bowl of hot water and towels. Obi-Wan grasped her right hand, smiling. He kissed her hand gently, "You're going to be all right."  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan buried his face in his robes. Only moments after Amidala gave birth to the twins, the elder a girl and younger, a boy, she died. The exhaustion was too much and the pain of the labor took all her strength. The Jedi's face was wet from crying. The love of his life was dead and all that remained of her life were hers' and Anakin's children.  
  
Sabé held the girl close to her chest while Bail Organa held the boy. They were nameless. Amidala didn't even have the chance to name her own children. Obi-Wan sighed, brushing away the tears and calming himself with the Force. The Jedi held out his index finger to the girl. She stared at the lone finger then began to play with it.  
  
Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the boy. He had blonde hair like his father. Once again, the Jedi looked to Sabé.  
  
"Did the Queen have any preferences for names?"  
  
The handmaiden looked down at baby girl and glanced at her brother. "Leia. It was the name of her favorite aunt." She paused. "If you want to, you could name the boy,"  
  
Obi-Wan had never named a child before. He wouldn't know what to call him. As he pondered this, Yoda joined the three. The wise Jedi Master did not come to witness the twins' birth. Kenobi glanced at his Master then looked back to Sabé. "A boy should be named after his father, to honor him though he'll never know him. Skywalker. Luke Skywalker." Sabé looked to Yoda. "What is it Master Yoda?"  
  
"I have decided. Stay here, I will. This place, my home will be. Obi-Wan, stay with Master Skywalker, you must." Yoda said, walking on with his miniature gaffe stick. He looked back to Obi-Wan, Organa and Sabé. "Watch over them, you will. Jedi, they must not be. When the time comes, come forth you will. Teach them."  
  
Still holding Leia on her arms, Sabé stood up and walked back inside the shuttle, carrying the baby girl. Bail Organa, who had been silent through this dying time, gave Obi-Wan, young Luke Skywalker. He nodded. "I'll take care of her, as you take care of Luke." Bail said, and then followed Sabé into the ship.  
  
**  
  
Present (Epilogue)  
  
Ana Solo awoke from her vision with a start. She couldn't believe the dream she had or was it a dream? No, it was a vision of the past, a very detailed vision. She stood up from her bed and walked to her dresser. Ana wasn't sure but she could have sworn she witnessed the birth of her Great Uncle and Grandmother, Luke Skywalker and Leia Solo. The Jedi immediately opened her journal and began to write.  
  
The dark memory clouded Obi-Wan's mind. In the past 18 years since the Battle of Naboo and after Qui-Gon's demise, the Jedi Master became quick close friends with Padmé Naberrie, who was consequently, Queen Amidala in disguise. He had the deepest respect for the Queen, but he also felt something deeper, elusive, as he would say. Love. He loved Queen Amidala, but so did Anakin. Only now...  
  
The End 


	6. Family Origins - Year 1

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Family Origins  
Book 6  
By obi's girl  
  
Synopsis: Ana and Owen return to Coruscant to be with their family and to rest. After their dreadful encounter with the Sith, the twins need to unwind; Ana introduces Kailin Sun to her family, while Owen and Coryn get a little more closer; Ana reveals her premonition to Luke and Leia, tell them who they really are; Luke and Mara have a romantic evening...which begins the rest of their lives.   
Timeframe: Immediately following "If You Knew"   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I think we all know anything that comes from the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas alone. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Astra Sule, Coryn Wylie, Kailin Sun, Jarix, Aiden Sule and Xon of Astrus belong to obi's girl belong to the writer, obi's girl and may not be used or manipulated in any way. Thank you.   
  
Coming home. Somewhere, it was written that one could never go home. In Ana's opinion, home meant two places dear to her. Yavin 4, the Academy and Coruscant, where her great great grand parents lived, her loving uncles, Jacen and Anakin and Wedge Antilles, though he wasn't her uncle by blood, he was family.   
  
In the beginning, Ana thought the word family meant blood only, but she was wrong. Though she had only been staying at the Academy for almost a year, it was beginning to feel like home and the trainees she saw every day were her family.   
  
Now, she would go home again to her second home. Owen, her brother was welcome to change in scenery. Owen. It was only a year ago that the boy seemed really immature, but now, he was growing up. He was taking more responsibility, almost a little too much responsibility. It was great that he wanted to help but he was overwhelming, forceful. On occasion, whenever Ana met up with her brother in the hall, she'd remind him not to be too impulsive. He'd shrug her off, saying he was only acting like a Jedi should act...help people without thought.   
  
Ana shook her head. She was proud of Owen's achievements but was concerned his overwhelming need to help people was an annoyance at times and it was. It wasn't like he asked if he could help with something every other minute, he was just that he always volunteered for the most dangerous of tasks like he had to prove something. Male ego, Ana thought. They always have to show off how stronger and superior to women they are.   
  
Her door sounded. Ana stood up from her bed and opened the door. It swished open to reveal Kailin Sun, her love. Once again, he hadn't shaved. The Jedi was looking to grow a beard or at least a thin beard. He probably thought it made him look sexier. Ana smiled at him.   
  
"What are you doing here? It's late."   
  
Kailin ignored her comment and took her in his arms, sweeping her off the floor and kissed her. Ana laughed and kissed him back. "You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?" she asked again.   
  
"I love you, Ana Solo. Which is why I stopped by. I wanted to apologize for snubbing you, when you only told me the truth." He said, letting her down. The Jedi ran his fingers through his hair and went to sit down on a bedded chair. "I don't even know why I was jealous. You and Kyp have been over for a long time. He's been hanging around classes and he hasn't even made a pass at you."  
  
She looked down. "You're sweet. Where have you been my whole life, Kailin Sun? You're understanding, non-judgmental and you actually don't have a huge ego." Ana paused, "Thank you."   
  
Ana changed the subject. "So, are you coming with tomorrow, going to Coruscant? I want my parents and grand parents to meet you." She said, holding his hands, swinging them.   
  
"Meeting the family, huh? Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Anything, as long as I'm close to you." He paused, "What about Astra and Coryn? Are they coming?"   
  
Ana nodded no. "Astra's returning to Astrus to be with Aiden and Xon. She hasn't seen them in awhile since she was shipped here. I haven't seem them either, too." She smiled. "Aunt Aiden is the best. I hope you can meet her sometime. She trained here you know, under Uncle Luke. She's amazing, they're all amazing. I think you'll love them."   
  
Kailin laughed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I think I will at the rate you talk about them. By the time we get there, I'll know everything and the only thing that happen is they'll quiz me."   
  
"I hope that's not all we'll be doing." Ana teased.   
  
The Jedi gasped. "I don't know, Ana. Couldn't we wait awhile? I mean, I know it won't be your first time but 'our time' should be special, shouldn't it?"  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your right. It should. It can wait, we can wait but not too long. I'm not 27 years old forever. Sooner or later, we're gonna have to do it."   
  
He laughed as Ana placed her head on his chest. "Not too soon."  
  
**  
  
Coryn Wylie shrugged off the feeling. Lately, she was beginning to think more and more of Owen Solo. She didn't like him in the beginning because...well because... She didn't know why. Coryn just didn't like him. Only now, things were different. She had a deeper respect for the boy and sometimes, she couldn't help but wander what it would be like to kiss him. In her opinion, that was the scary part, picturing herself kissing Owen Solo.   
  
Wylie could still remember the way he looked at her the first time they met. He thought she was most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Owen didn't say that to her, but she knew he probably thought it. Since that day, he never missed a beat to get to know her. The boy already knew some from his sister but he wanted to hear it from Coryn herself, not from a secret source.   
  
The Jedi historian turned a corner into the cafeteria. The Temple cafeteria was kept open at night. Not many trainees woke up to have snacks but the perfect place to sit down and gather ones' thoughts. The mood was just perfect and there was even enough room to blow off some energy.   
  
As she expected, Owen sat at a lone table. His elbows were haunched on the table under his chin. Like Kailin, he hadn't been shaving either. She laughed to herself. Coryn didn't know if it was trend but it certainly suited him. Many of the male trainees were in their late twenties and many were shaving, while others opted to grow light beards. Owen looked fine before with just his bare face but to think of kissing him with a beard, made Coryn feel uneasy. She cleared her throat.   
  
Owen turned his head in Coryn's direction and smiled. Coryn smiled back at him and waved. Well maybe it made him look a bit cuter, Coryn thought walking over. She sat down opposite of him and smiled warmly. Owen laughed.   
  
"That's strange." He smiled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"In the beginning, it was really hard to see you smile. It was almost like a chore." He paused, "You should smile more often. It brings out those ocean-blue eyes of yours."   
  
Coryn laughed, blushing a bit. "So, what were you thinking about?"   
  
He looked down at the table, "Going home, tomorrow. Home being, Coruscant. Ana's bringing Kailin. She wants him to meet the family." Owen paused and reached for her hand, grasping it in his.   
  
Coryn froze. Just having Owen's hand over hers' made her tremble. Her eyes slowly met his and she managed a smile.   
  
"I want you to come with us. Maybe we can hang out together, talk, only rationally without me hitting on you. I want to know you, the real you. If I'm learned anything from Ana, it's that you have to be yourself - even around those that you love."   
  
Love. Owen loved her. Coryn's heart began to beat faster as he clenched her wrists. "I'm honored. I actually, want to get to know you too - the real you." She choked. Wylie stood up, suddenly ungrasping his hands. As she turned to leave, Coryn had to fight the urge to pull him towards her and kissing him on the spot. She however turned back anyway and faced him. "When does the shuttle leave tomorrow?"   
  
"Mid-day. We should reach Coruscant around lunch time, if possible."   
  
Coryn smiled thanks then turned to leave. She almost fell on top of herself but kept walking.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo hugged her best friend goodbye. She woke up early so she could catch Astra before she left for Astrus though her ride was yet to arrive. "Say hello to Aiden and Xon for me." She let her go.   
  
Astra held her hands and smiled. "You should come down sometime. Visit. I know my parents haven't seen you in a long time. You're their favorite niece."   
  
She nodded. "I will, someday. I don't know. Maybe we can swing by heading back to Yavin from Coruscant. At any rate, I'd really love to see them too. I love them so much." Ana noticed a shuttle enter Yavin's atomsphere. It landed on the pad.   
  
Once again, Ana hugged her goodbye. Astra grabbed her bags and began to head over to the shuttle. She set them down off to the side as the shuttle door, opened to reveal Captain Farrell, Aiden's devoted personal guard. The princess smiled then boarded the craft as Farrell met Ana.   
  
Ana remembered meeting him once, while visiting her Aunt Aiden on Astrus but that was a long time ago. He smiled at her. "Ana Solo." He laughed, "The last time I saw you, you were about 10 years old, or maybe it was 7. You certainly have changed."   
  
She laughed. "Times change, Captain." Ana replied, "Um, how's your new job as head of security?"   
  
He nodded. "It pays well. I don't get to fly a lot, but to be honest...it feels a bit wierd to fill Ramule's shoes." Farrell paused, "He was the best. I wish you knew him. The Drall never once let Aiden out of his sight. He was devoted to protecting the Queen and was a good friend."   
  
Ana changed the subject. "Maybe you can persuade Aiden to visit Coruscant every once in awhile, get away from the pressures of being Queen? I know she wouldn't mind seeing some old friends, or family rather." She paused, "Owen and I are heading back to Coruscant. On our way back to Yavin, we might stop by Astrus. Come and see you guys."   
  
  
Farrell nodded than head inside the craft.   
  
As Ana watched the Astran shuttle leave Yavin's horizon, Owen, Coryn and Kailin showed up. She turned to her friends and smiled, then looked at Owen, noticing that he stook to Coryn and she didn't even resist. No, don't even think about it. Coryn's not like that, Ana told herself. Anyway, you could ask her later what's going on.   
  
"Ready to go?" she asked, glancing at Owen.   
  
A duffel bag hung over his shoulder. He nodded yes as he smiled once at Coryn. He gave her one of his killer smiles and boarded the shuttle, followed by Kailin, leaving Ana alone with Coryn. Coryn rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her mentor was going to ask her.   
  
"Nothing's happened, Ana. Not yet anyway." Coryn stated plainly.   
  
Ana didn't reply and boarded the shuttle.   
  
**  
  
Ana leaned back in her chair, setting her feet on the chess table. It was the first time in months that she had been able to relax. Her life was basically one adventure after another. First, it was going t o Naboo, for some strange reason. Then it was fighting the Sith and discovering Coryn Wylie. Coryn Wylie in her opinion, was her biggest achievement. In a sense, Coryn was her apprentice, though she wasn't a Jedi Master. She hadn't realized it before, but she was. Ana taught Coryn everything about being a Jedi, though she didn't know that much herself. Everything had changed and for once, her life was on track.   
  
A wicked smiled crossed Ana's face as she picked up her journal pad. The Jedi brought her diary along so she could continue her writing. Ironically, after the fight she had with the Sith, she fell smack down on her bed and drifted to sleep without a complaint. That's when she had "the vision," the vision that would forever change her perspective.   
  
She saw her great great grandmother, the women she never knew. Her Uncle Luke had never known his mother, because he never had the chance. And Leia. Leia had some memories of her, but the memories weren't a lot. Her vision would serve as new memories she could give Luke and Leia. Of course, Ana could never admit that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke's mentor and friend was enamored with their mother. If they ever found out, it would hurt them.   
  
No, they could never know of that. She would take that secret to her grave if she had to, but at all costs, Luke and Leia would never know of Kenobi's involvement with their mother, Queen Amidala. Queen? That would mean that Leia really was a Princess and Luke, was heir to the Naboo Dynasty. Ana smiled. If she mentioned that small detail, Leia might have a fit and blame Han for screwing up her chances at being Queen of an entire planet. That was also an interesting scenario.   
  
Once again, she looked down at her data pad and continued to write, entranced with the discovery of her newfound origins.   
  
  
**  
  
It feels wonderful doesn't it? Being a teacher? The Jedi Master asked.   
  
Ana smiled. Right on time, she thought. The Jedi didn't even have to turn and face Qui-Gon Jinn. She knew it was him. "It feels great. I'm not even a Jedi Master and already, I have a ... What would you call it? The term?"   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "A Padawan Learner."   
  
She smiled again. "I'm excited about going to Coruscant. That vision I had...it was so real. I felt like I was really there."   
  
Jinn looked down sheepishly. Ana's eyebrows furrowed. He gave her that vision. Qui-Gon sent it to her mentally, through the Force. "It was you. You did it." Ana said.   
  
I'm Guilty. he laughed, I had to. You were ready, ready to learn about who you are and in order to understand your power, you had to understand your origins. Our past is what makes us who we are.   
  
Ana opened her data pad again and scrolled down to her notes section. Staring at the journal, she continued talking. "I never realized how much the past is apart of us, before. I never even thought about the past, not until that vision. And her." She paused, opening a stored image of the women that was the youngest ruler of Naboo. "Now, that I know everything about her, I wish was able to see her. Talk to her, be her confidant."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. You were there. You saw what she went through. The sacrifices that had to be made.   
  
"No. I only saw what was. I couldn't intervene, only watch." Ana lamented. She gazed at Qui-Gon for the first time. "What do you remember of her?"  
  
The Jedi Master sat down on the chair opposite Ana. She looked like your grandmother, Leia. Long flowly brown her, like her and the same innocent look that eventually died as time went on. You would have been so proud of her.   
  
Ana looked down, as a tear fell down her cheek. "I remember, when I was younger, and Leia baysat Owen and I, she told us a little about her. It wasn't a lot but it intrigued me. From that moment, I knew I wanted nothing but keep the memory of her inside of me. I still do and now that I know part of what she went through, her memory is even stronger than before."   
  
"And Palpitine came from Naboo. He was a Senator, which explains why Amidala never suspected his evil intentions. She trusted him and he betrayed her. And the Jedi Council. How could they not sense his cruel intentions?"  
  
The Council was weak. Though Yoda was a strong leader, he wasn't strong enough to prevent what happened. What happened was fate. Yoda and Obi-Wan were destined to live on. The Council was not. He leaned forward. Believe me, they knew what was going to happen. They just didn't want to admit it.   
  
The next question, Ana knew was one she had present delicatly. She frowned. "Did you know?"   
  
Qui-Gon couldn't lie. I did. I knew that Anakin was the Chosen One. I knew that if he was trained, he would bring balance to the Force and he did. I understood that whatever happened for that to occur, meant that sacrifices had to be made. I'm sad to say, that involved the deaths of millions of Jedi and your Great Great Grandmother.   
  
  
"Obi-Wan was there. I know. They were more than just friends. He loved her and probably still does."   
  
He does. But even though, Amidala was destined to give birth to Anakin's children, he wished they were his. Because that way, he wouldn't have to lose her. They could be happy as I'm sure, they are now.   
  
Ana frowned. "What do you mean? They've reconciled?"   
  
He nodded yes. They have. After I talked to the Council and Obi-Wan and I went onto the Balcony to relax, Padme was there. After a short discussion, I left them alone to talk because I knew they needed to.   
  
Ana lightly smiled. "Before you left them to talk, what was the discussion you and Obi-Wan had?"   
  
Qui-Gon blushed. It was over you, of course. Ana, you know I love you like a daughter. I've always been your friend, teacher and father. Only recently, I've had to reevaluate what our relatioship meant. He paused and looked at Ana. I love you. I think, I've always loved you.   
  
"Since when?"   
  
Since I first saw you, when you came to Coruscant with Owen. I admired you as a friend, but never as more than that. I would have had I not known whom you really were. He paused and stood up. I think I better go. Qui-Gon smiled at Ana again, I hope you have a peaceful family reunion and homecoming. May the Force be with you. and the Jedi dissappeared.   
  
**  
  
From the moment Astra entered the Palace, it felt like she never left. The princess had been away from Astrus for more than a year, training at Skywalker's Academy. So naturally, she would have expected that there would be some entourage to greet her or her parents at least. Farrell came in behind her, dropping her luggage on the marble floor. She frowned.   
  
"Where is everybody? The palace usually isn't like this."   
  
Farrell nodded, glancing at the side door. "I really don't know. Why don't you stay here while I check with the guard." The pilot said, heading out.   
  
Astra sat down on the steps of the throne room. It was very quiet, too quiet. Something happened or was about to. The princess waited 30 minutes before she decided to go after Captain Farrell. In her opinion, it was simply ridiculous. As she opened the Garden doors, she was drawn aback.   
  
"Surprise!" they all screamed.   
  
A surprise party. The Captain must have told her parents that she was coming home and they decided to throw her a welcome home celebration. Astra smiled, then closed the doors. She smiled back at many of the servants as her mother, Queen Aiden Sule and father went to greet her.   
  
Aiden hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh Astra, it's so wonderful that you're home." She cried.   
  
"It's great to be home." Astra paused, "For a minute there, I though you all had forgotten about me."  
  
Xon smiled at his little girl. "How could we forget about you, sweaty."   
  
The Jedi smiled, dropping the charade as Queen and fitted herself back into being a mother. "So, how was Yavin? How's your training going?"   
  
"Yavin's wonderful. It's even better since Ana is training and has an apprentice."   
  
Aiden and Xon frowned. "Ana's training?" she questioned.   
  
Astra nodded yes. "It's a long story." She replied, going over to get some food.   
  
**  
  
Kailin stood close to Ana as they came upon her parent's apartment on Coruscant. They were alone. Coryn had gone out with Owen. Her younger brother wanted to show the former historian the sites while her Uncle Luke, whom basically was never seen in the duration of the trip, went to see his wife. Ana held Kailin's hand tightly as she thumbed the front door. It was a very tense moment. The last time, she had come to see her parents and grand parents, they had a family feud over her relationship with Kyp. Naturally, they won and she lost but now that she thought about it, she actually won in the end. It didn't take very long for Ana to fall for Kailin Sun. It was only a matter of days. After their first kiss, they had their first date. It wasn't a bad first date.   
  
***Ana met Kailin at his apartment at the Academy. Originally, Ana proposed to have their first date at her place but Kailin opted no and said that he had something special planned at his apartment. It was special. He cooked. Since Kailin was from Corellia, Ana dreaded that she might have to eat a Corellian dish or two from his home planet. The Jedi knew of Corellian dishes. Her grandfather, Han Solo, programmed the food stats on the Falcon to serve nothing but Corellian dishes.  
  
Ana was fortunate. Instead, Kailin served a dish, he said he had been working on perfecting for a long time. It was delicious, so delicious that Ana dubbed it the official Kailin Sun's Personal Recipe. After dinner, they danced, holding each other close. Soon, after three dances, they were kissing intensely. It got so serious that they almost had sex but drove themselves away from that perspective. They simply said their goodnights and went about heir separate ways. ***  
  
**  
  
Ana flashed back to the present as Han was the one to answer. She gasped. Han Solo, great grandfather. She respected him a lot. He lightly smiled at her, though he was a bit gruff. After the small tirade they had over Kyp, things had never been the same between Ana and Han. They were tight, distant from each other, or rather Han was distancing himself from her.   
  
"Hi, Ana. Welcome home." The Corellian managed, then nodded to Kailin.   
  
Ana let go of Kailin's arm as she entered the familiar apartment. It was only a year ago that she was there, but it still felt alien to her. Leia came from the other room, followed by Jaina and Jarix. Ana smiled then immediately threw her arms around her parents. It had been so long since she'd seen her father.   
  
"Welcome home, Ana." Jarix said.   
  
She smiled. "It's great to be home." Then gazed at Kailin and she once again, slid her arm around his, "This is Kailin Sun, my boyfriend."   
  
Leia extended her hand to the young man. "It's nice to meet you, Kailin. It's nice to know that Ana has moved on."   
  
"So kid, where are you from?" Han asked with his arms crossed.   
  
"Corellia."   
  
Han sheepishly smiled, letting down his guard. "I'm from Corellia, too."   
  
Ana stepped forward and smiled, "Well, now you don't have an excuse for not being able to talk about anything." Following Leia to the dining room.   
  
**  
  
Thankfully, nothing went wrong during dinner. There were no fights or innuendos. It turned out that Kailin and his brother grew up in the same province as Han did. For the most part, the two talked about old days on Corellia. Ana was even lucky to edge her way into the conversation as it was.   
  
Halfway through the meal, Owen and Coryn arrived. As the door opened, both Han and Ana were shocked to find Coryn and Owen making out infront of them. When the two noticed that they were being watched, Owen and Coryn turned to face Ana and Han. Ana glanced at Han, expecting to see a vein in his foreheard pop up. She didn't see one. Instead, he grabbed Owen into a giant hug and dragged the boy inside. Ana eyed Coryn, then followed Han and Owen.   
  
**  
  
"You know, I would have thought that Luke and Mara would have been here by now." Owen stated as desert was being served.   
  
Ana graciously smiled. "Trust me Owen, they're probably enjoying a more romantic evening." She paused, "So, I guess I don't even have to ask how things went today between you and Coryn."  
  
"I showed her around."   
  
Ana toyed with her desert, making a small whole in the middle of her pudding. "So, I guess you guys saw some great scenary?"   
  
Owen smiled. "Yeah."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I mean, the sites. What did you guys see? Where did you take her?"   
  
He leaned foreward. "Oh, the Botanical Gardens, the Holo Zoo, that sort of thing."   
  
"Owen, Coryn's special. She's young."   
  
"What are you heading at, Ana?" Owen retorted. "If your referring to our introduction..."   
  
"I just mean that Coryn has to focus. She's a TA and a Jedi Padawan at the same time. She isn't going to have much time for a boyfriend." Ana explained.   
  
Owen shook his friend, "Wait a minute, Jedi what?"   
  
"Jedi Padawan. You know the lowest rank of a Jedi Knight." She paused, waving her hand, "Never mind. Just don't put so much pressure on this, Owen. Having a relationship right now is going to be difficult, espically for her."   
  
Owen backed down as Kailin came back. He smiled at Ana then nodded to Owen as he sat down. Kailin tucked Ana's arms around his and smiled, "What were you guys talking about?"   
  
"I was just giving big sisterly advice to Owen, dealing with relationships."   
  
Owen rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Ya know, overall, I think dinner went pretty well. I think Han liked Kailin, which means he won't tell you that he thinks you should dump 'em."   
  
Ana's face turned serious as she scowled at her brother then changed the subject again. "Can I tell you guys something?"   
  
Kailin and Owen nodded okay as she went on. "What if you knew something about the past, that could destroy the future and maybe a bond? What would you do?"   
  
"What are you talking about, Ana?" Kailin added.  
  
She fidgeted, looking down at the bowl of pudding before her. "Earlier, after we fought the Sith, I had a vision. It was of our Great Great Grandmother."   
  
Owen leaned foreward. The boy had never heard anything about his great great grandmother before in his life and neither had Ana. Well, she might have heard a little from Leia but it wasn't a lot to begin a search party on the woman. "What did you see?"   
  
She gasped, stopped toying with her food and looked up at her brother and Kailin. "She was very beautiful, young and royal, literally. Our great great grand mother was Queen of Naboo, the youngest Queen infact."   
  
The boys stared at each other then drew in closer to listen to Ana. "Her name was Queen Amidala, otherwise known on a personal basis, Padme Naberrie. After Anakin turned, she had a friend that was there for her, a friend that consequently the Master that trained Anakin to begin with."   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Owen asked.   
  
Ana nodded yes. "They were friends, at first. Then, as the darkness died down, there was a questionship of friendship. They were friends or more than friends." She turned and solely faced Owen, "He loved her and she loved him, still do."   
  
The blue specs in Owen's eyes darkened as the realization hit him in full force. Obi-Wan Kenobi seduced his great great grandmother and yet still managed to call himself friend and mentor to his Uncle, Luke Skywalker? He gasped, outraged. "I can't believe this?!" Owen shouted, quickly standing up from his chair and nearly throwing it off to the side.   
  
Ana stood up after him. "Owen! You have to promise!"  
  
He turned to her, after ruffling his hair a bit, like he always did when he was mad. "Promise what?! Promise that I won't blab to Luke and Leia that Obi-Wan Kenobi, as a young man, seduced thier mother and didn't bother to mention it to either of them?" he paused, letting out a huge breath. "Ana, for all we know, he could be their father and not Anakin Skywalker."   
  
Kailin began to stand up to leave, but Ana's eyes' fell on him, telling him not to go. He quietly sat back down again and folded his arms.   
  
"Look, all the truth of my vision is in my diary. Every detail." She paused, regaining her posture. "Owen, if Luke and Leia find out it's going to destroy them and this family. And believe me, things are better now than they used to be when I first told them about my fling with Kyp."   
  
Owen hung his head low, as his bangs covered his face. "Then what? We hide this from them? Keep what might be a pivotol piece of information about thier past?"   
  
Ana stepped closer to her younger brother and grasped his right hand in hers. "We have to." Then turned to Kailin, "And you have to promise too."   
  
Now, Kailin stood up beside Ana and placed his hand on top of Ana's and Owen's. "I promise and I promise to take this secret to my grave." The older boy turned his gaze to Owen, expecting him to recite the same lines.   
  
"I, Owen Solo, promise to take this secret to my grave."   
  
She smiled, thankful, the rest of her family would never know of Obi-Wan's involvement with Queen Amidala, thier great great grand mother also Luke and Leia's mother.   
  
**  
  
After a minute of standing together, like the "Three Muskateers", Owen was the first to withdraw from the trio. Ana looked up at thim, hoping he wasn't going back on his word. He simply stood there with hands in his pockets, with an expressionless face. His feelings' were unreadable. The boy was shielding himself from Force telepathy and spicifically from Ana, whom had developed a power for Force Telepathy earlier on.   
  
"Owen?" she questioned.  
  
He looked at her, frowing. "I'm not going back on my word." Owen said, taking a few steps back. "I just have to go - meet Coryn. I promised I'd hang out with her, to talk." And left the apartment.   
  
Ana frowned, then looked at Kailin and gasped. Now, came the harder part, revealing what she could without arousing tension, Ana thought.   
  
**  
  
Ana braced herself, as she head towards Leia and Han's quarters. Regretfully, Owen had gone off to be with Coryn, leaving her alone to deal with the task of telling Leia about her vision, without any back-up from her brother. Ana huffed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
As she turned a corner, she nearly fell over her uncle Luke. She warmly smiled at him, though he thoughts were clouded over the uncoming potential storm.   
  
Luke sensed the worry in his niece and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. "What's going on, everything's going to be alright."  
  
Ana's smile dropped, as she almost felt a familiar presence talking through him. Qui-Gon, she questioned. Had he come to back her up, incase there were mroe questions than she hoped to answer? Ana shook her head, then faced er Uncle, true uncle. It was only Luke, not Qui-Gon.   
  
"I thought I'd come back to talk with you guys. I couldn't even squeeze myself into a conversation during dinner, since Han and Kailin were hitting it off so well." Ana replied.   
  
Luke smiled. "Mind if I join you? I haven't seen Han or Leia since we got here."   
  
She smiled okay, as the Jedi entered the apartment.   
  
**  
  
Luke hugged his sister, as Ana edged her way inside the room. She was beginning to think, spilling the truth about Luke and Leia's mother was a bad idea and should keep the details about her life to herself.   
  
  
As she looked around, she realized Han wasn't in. He must have gone out to work on the Falcon, she thought as Leia and Luke were seated on the couch. Ana gasped, then made her way to the couch opposite her grandmother and uncle. She smiled at them, then drew out a small data pad from her jacket pocket. She transferred the details of Amidala's relationship with Obi-Wan to a seperate disk, for safety reasons.   
  
"After the battle at the Academy, I had a vision. This was probably the msot detailed vision I've ever had. It was strong and..." before Ana continued, she opened up her journal file and looked at them again, "and, I saw someone, someone very important. I saw your mother."   
  
**  
  
Luke wasn't sure if he should jump for joy, that there was some clue to who his mother was, but judging from Ana's expression, celebrating was out of the question.   
  
Leia on the other hand, was placent. She remembered Ana asking earlier about the women that was her mother and confused about the implication. Now, it was clear why she asked.   
  
"What was she like?" Luke cried.   
  
"Well first of well, the woman that took care of Leia, the years she was growing up was not her birth mother. It was her handmaiden, Sabe. Sabe was Amidala's closest friend, during the years of her reign."   
  
Leia flinched. "Reign? I don't understand. Ana, what are you talking about?" she stood up, pacing about then finally faced her grand daughter, "Are you telling me my mother, our mother was Queen and that I was born, a true Princess?"   
  
Ana nodded yes. "You were. She was the Queen of Naboo, the youngest ever to reign. 14 years old."   
  
Luke turned to his niece. "Naboo? Your vision? What Kenobi told you about the crystals that powered your lightsabre, he was trying steer to Naboo, so you would know the truth." The Jedi Master realized.   
  
Kenobi, Ana thought. That man was a whole other discussion, which she didn't feel like talking about. She nodded yes, "Look, my visions aren't perfect. A lot of the time, I don't even undertands thier meaning. I could be wrong. Maybe it was some other Queen from back then."   
  
Skywalker leaned back, surprised. Ana came to give them good news and now she was doubting herself, her visions. What was going on?   
  
"As far as I can tell, Naboo was nearing the end of the Hierarchy, which was probably why Amidala could no longer stay on her planet, that and Anakin would probably come back for her and Kenobi."   
  
"Have you spoken about your vision to anyone else, besides us?" Luke asked.   
  
"Kailin and Owen."   
  
"Where's Owen now?" Leia added.   
  
Ana gasped. "He sort of got some bad news and took off for the night. He's with Coryn." She replied, referring to thier pact earlier. A sudden smile wrapped around her face, "Don't you want to know?"   
  
  
Luke and Leia glanced at the girl confused by her question. "What are you talking about?" Leia replied.  
  
"You know, who was born first. Who's the older sibling."   
  
One of Luke's eyebrows cocked up as he glanced at Leia. It was an interesting concept. They always wondered who was born first and now, all thier questions would be answered.   
As Ana opened her mouth, Qui-Gon Jinn apeared at Leia's back. Her eyes' widened, gesturing for him to leave but the Jedi Master didn't budge. He wanted to hear what Ana was going to the Anakin's children. She nodded her head and closed her mouth, "On second thought, I won't tell you."   
  
Leia and Luke gaped. "Why not?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips, like she always did when she was furious.   
  
She handed Leia the data pad, "Because, I want you guys to read what I wrote before any more questions are answered. It's better that you get to know her yourselves, rather than me telling you what she was like." She paused and quaintly smiled, "Besides, it wouldn't feel real coming from an outside source." Eyed Qui-Gon then left.   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn followed an exuberant Ana Solo into her quarters, as she sat at her desk, where her personal computer was. She wanted to stay and tell them everything, but that would have been dangerous. Ana might have swayed off the topic and told them about Obi-Wan and the other role he played in Amidala's life.   
  
You did the right thing, Qui-Gon told her, sitting down on her bed.   
  
She smiled to herself, "I know I did." Ana paused and nodded, "All the truth is there, except the indiscretions."   
  
The Jedi Master frowned. Obi-Wan's love for Amidala, he thought. Before Amidala was shipped off too Dagobah, she had been with Obi-Wan. She loved him and even in the afterlife, they still loved each other. Anakin Skywalker was only a distant memory.   
  
You blocked it out? What happened between Amidala and my Apprentice?   
  
She shrugged, dropping her exuberant tone. "I had to. Qui-Gon, if Luke and Leia knew what happened, believe me, they wouldn't be thrilled about it. Luke certainly wouldn't be. Kenobi was his mentor, his friend. If he knew the truth, all his trust in Obi-Wan would dissapear the next time they'd meet, Luke feel nothing but remorse in his heart towards him."   
  
And Leia? How do you think she'd react?   
  
Ana shook her head, pulling back her hair to her other shoulder, "I don't know. But all I know is, the outcome would be very dark." She paused, "Owen brought up a very interesting concept earlier, which I'm just now realizing." She turned her gaze back to the Jedi Master, "Are you sure Anakin Skywalker is thier father?"   
  
Qui-Gon leaned back, Ana, of course, Anakin's thier father. He's the Chosen One. Luke, bears a very good resemblance to him, doesn't he?   
  
She nodded yes. "But so does, Obi-Wan. I mean, when he was younger, Kenobi has blonde hair and well, like in my vision, he and Amidala 'got it on'." How do you know, Luke and Leia aren't the result of that?" Ana continued, "You pointed out to Obi-Wan that Amidala was alrady pregnant, and I imagine, there might have been a few occurances, where Obi-Wan and Amidala were alone and probably had a few moments of passion. Didn't it ever occur to the Royal Guard to check who the real father was?"   
  
Qui-Gon stood up, angered. Luke and Leia are Anakin's children, Ana. You and Owen are his great great grand children. Besides, Anakin loved Amidala before Obi-Wan came into the picture.   
  
Ana shook her head. She didn't mean to upset her mentor, espically over such fragile information. She backed down and shrugged, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."   
  
He nodded, As a favor to you, I'll check with the Jedi Records, concerning this matter. Qui-Gon paused, looking down, I'm sorry I snapped at you.   
  
"No. You don't have to. I'm sorry I made it sound like it was a crime. I mean, there are no rules regarding whom we fall in love with, right? What happens, happens because fate demands it." She paused and smiled, "Thanks for your offer. It means a lot."   
  
**  
  
Owen Solo leaned against Coryn's shoulder, as his thoughts rolled back to what Ana revealed earlier. For reasons unknown to only him, he always respected his family and heritage as a Jedi. He had this image of a serene bubble, of what might have been and how things went. Now, that bubble was shattered. Things didn't go the way he expected. Amidala, his great great grand mother, in his eyes, never loved Anakin Skywalker, but she was only in love with the idea of loving Anakin. It hurt him more than words.   
  
Coryn stiffened, feeling his pain. She played with his hand, "Are you okay? You seem lost."  
  
Owen dropped out of his thoughts and relaid his senses back to the present to the women that was laying his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her head, "Yeah, I'm okay."   
  
Wylie changed the subject, "I loved the tour today. Coruscant's beautiful. I t was wonderful."   
  
"I'm glad you liked it. What was your favorite stop?"   
  
She gasped, "I know this might sound weird, but my favorite stop, was one we didn't see."   
  
Owen turned his head downward, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm referring to the former location of the Legendary Jedi Council Temple." She paused, fidgted, "It used to stand where ironically, Palpitine's former statue used to be. When I was little, I heard stories about the Temple and the Initiates. I guess I heard so much because both my parents were Jedi Masters. All my life, I always wanted to see it. Just be able to walk through the halls and talk with the Jedi Masters that roamed those halls."   
  
She flicked her eyes to Owen's neck, "Didn't you ever want to see it?"   
  
He nodded, "We have holo records on Yavin or what was recovered from the Lost City. They're enough guide."   
  
"Still, it's going to take time to sort through those records and even determine if they are accurate."   
  
Owen changed the subject, "Coryn, when you were growing up on Naboo, did you ever hear of a Queen Amidala?"   
  
  
She smiled, "Of course, I did." Coryn sat up, clutching his hand, "Queen Amidala was the youngest monarch in Naboo's history. She was the one that devised a plan to stop the Trade Federation with the help of the Gungans. Every Naboo-born child knows that story. Why do you ask?"   
  
"She's my great great grand mother."   
  
Coryn frowned, "Of course. Anakin Skywalker. I remember. Often, they'd walk together when he was in his teens. I thought it was only a friendship, but it obviously wasn't."  
  
Owen frowned again as he pulled Coryn back onto his chest.   
  
**  
  
Leia Solo couldn't bring herself to look at the data pad Ana presented to her and Luke. All the years she lived on Alderaan, raised by a simply handmaiden, whom she presumed to her mother and a pilot, that looked over like a jewel, she always though of as her family though they weren't. She was the daughter of a Queen, the last Queen of Naboo before the downfall of the monarchy. The handmaiden, Sabe, was her mother's right hand and best friend, her loyal protector. The Captain Panaka was also the Queen's personal gaurd, head of security on Naboo. He had the upmost respect for the Queen and would never let anything harm her. Panaka was almost like a big brother to her, in a way. She gazed at Luke, shaking her head.   
  
"No, I can't look at that." She cried.   
  
Luke touched his sisters' hand, "Leia, she was your mother. You owe it to yourself to know who she was."   
  
"Queen. She was a Queen." Leia echoed, "I'm going to have give Han a huge lecture when he get back, about marrying a wife with royal blood in her veins."   
  
Luke smiled. The Jedi was relieved the tension around his sister was dissappearing. He was afraid she wouldn't be able to bring herself to see who she was really was and where she came from. To Luke, the prospect of being royalty and potential heir to Naboo was funny. He never thought of himself as a prince, not in the legal sense but Leia, when he first met, storming into her cell block on the Death Star, she definately had the aura of royalty around her.   
  
Once again, Leia looked down at the data pad and opened the file Ana directed them to. Immideatly, a picture of the women that was Queen Amidala came up. She wasn't dressed in royal garb like they thought she would be. Instead, she was wearing a simple handmaiden's dress and was dignified as Padme Naberrie. That made sense. As Queen, she'd had to have an alter ego in times of danger, so she could move about freely and remain guarded by those around her.   
  
Leia frowned as she showed the pad to her brother. Luke took the pad and gazed at the picture. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. He was actually the one that discovered Anakin, not Kenobi like they thought. And second of all, Kenobi didn't even approve of Anakin's training because the Jedi Council felt a dark aura sorrounding the boy, that and Kenobi coudln't stand the idea of his Master sudennly dismissing him to take Anakin on as his apprentice or Padawan Learner.   
  
"Do you think Ana knew about this? Knew that Qui-Gon was actually the one that discovered Anakin and not Obi-Wan." Leia questioned, "I mean, he is Ana's mentor, like Obi-Wan was to you."   
  
He nodded. "When Qui-Gon fought beside us, in Owen's body, I didn't really get the chance to talk to him. How could I have known he was the one that discovered Anakin? He didn't say anything." Luke paused, "but chances are, Ana probably knew but couldn't say anything because Jinn asked her not to,"   
  
  
Luke downloaded a small attached document. It was a small history about the legendary Jedi Council itself. It was of no great surprised, that Yoda was their leader, backed by a Mace Windu. "And here I thought Ana knew less than she was letting on. She knew everything."   
  
**  
  
Since Mara was feeling alone, she decided to take a stroll down to Docking bay 47A, where Han Solo, her brother-in-law was working on the Mellinium Falcon. Personally, before Mara married Luke, Han didn't trust Mara at all. In fact, he probably still didn't trust her but Jade decided to take her chances and walked up to Han, smiling. He saw her but continued working, fiddling with one of the Falcon's main compnants.   
  
"Hi, Mara. What brings you here to these neck of the woods?" the pirate asked, not really paying attention.   
  
She nodded. "I just glad Luke's home. The last time we met on Yavin, we weren't on smooth ground." Mara paused, "I gave him an ulitimatum, Han, regarding our marriage."   
  
Han froze and faced his sister-in-law. The mention that Mara would even do such a thing was un heard of in Han's opinion. She never once had any complaints about Luke and seemed to be very much love. "What did you say to him?"   
  
Mara nodded and sat down on a crate. "When I look at you and Leia, you know what I see, love, espically concerning your children. I know Jacen, Jaina and Anakin mean the world to you two. In the past, Luke and I have talked about having kids of own, but something always seemed to get in our way. A few years ago it was the Vong, now the lore of being a Jedi Master."   
  
Han shrugged. "Personally, I don't think Jaina and Jacen wouldn't mind having a few small cousins. I know, Leia wouldn't mind. She misses not having small kids to babysit and tell stories to. Now, that Jacen, Jaina and Anakin are all grown up, Ana and Owen included, it's too quiet."   
  
Jade shook her head and smiled, "Are you giving me your blessing? Cause, that's the first time you've given me an okay about anything, instead of judging me."   
  
Han scratched his head, "We're family, Mara. Family sticks together. And if you want to have kids, be a mother while you still can, then I say go for it. There's only so much time until...wel you know, you and Luke grow old and can't 'do it' anymore."   
  
Mara laughed, "Thanks, Han. I appreciate your imput." As she turned, Mara remembered something and faced him again, "So does this mean, after all those years of fighting, you're willing to be my friend? Willing for us to get along, for Luke's sake?"   
  
He nodded, "I guess so. I mean, you and Luke have been married for a good long while and you haven't exhibited signs of wanting to kill him, so I guess we're friends."  
  
She turned again, "Good night, Han." And left the bay.   
  
**  
  
Astra Sule pulled the covers over her chest, as she slept in her old room. It had been a long time since she had been on Astrus. The last time she was there, it was about a year ago. A year ago, her parents made the decision, to place Astra into Jedi training on Yavin, because tensions between Astra's grand mother, Lady Amnya and her mother, Aiden were beginning to flare up. Aiden and Xon didn't want thier daughter thrusted into the middle of the dispute, so they shipped her to Yavin, into Astra's god father's arms, Luke Skywalker. Now, the war between Amnya and her mother was over, or as they claimed. Amnya's forces, according to Farrell, drove back to Queina City, an ancient city in the swamp lands of Astrus. For the time being, there were not battlles, no blood shed, but as soon as there was sign of trouble, Astra would be shipped off again back to Yavin, out of the crossfire.   
  
But why? She wasn't a little girl anymore. Astra was a 27 year old Jedi Knight, very strong and very capable. If she was forced back to Yavin, she wouldn't go. Astrus was her home, her birthright. If she was going to be a good princess, she couldn't abandon "her people" when she could do some good to help. True, Astra was a Jedi first then then princess, but her mind, she was one. Jedi Princess, not Jedi first then royal last. And as Jedi Princess, she had a duty to serve and protect. That was the Jedi thinking in her, not the princess.   
  
She turned over to her side, placing her hands underneath her head as a substitute pillow. The Jedi was her sorrogate family, not her real family. Her real family were her people, her parents. A ruler's loyalty is to her people, she remembered her mother saying to her one time. Her mother was right and if she had to, she'd remind her mother of that. No, she wasn't leaving, not again and probably, not ever.   
  
**  
  
The next day, Coryn Wylie found herself standing on the spot the Jedi Council used to be. She left early to check out the place, to see if there was an residue or clues to its existance. Though Coryn wasn't from Coruscant, she felt oddly drawn to the city and espically the site she was occupying. There was something about the Jedi Temple that aroused some interest in her. She didn't know what it was, but "it" was strong. Finally, she sat down on a corner. Why was she drawn to this place? What was its significance other than the former residence of the Jedi Council?   
  
Coryn shook her head, stood up and left to meet back with Owen. Whatever "it" was that she was feeling, she had to put if off her mind because she had to talk to Luke about her position as TA.   
  
**  
  
As Mara woke up, she felt the urge to run to the bathroom and puke. Last night, after she talked to Han about having children, she felt oddly strange once she returned to her quarters. Something was off. Mara shook her head, cleaned her face a she looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale and sweaty. Oh no, was she sick? She shook her head. She couldn't be sick, not now, not when she and Luke were close. There were only so many days they together, until their return to Yavin. Until that time, Mara couldn't afford to get sick. The last thing she didnt need was for husband not be able to come near her because of some pesky germs.   
  
She thumbed her com, "Med bay, Doctor, it's Mara Skywalker. I'm on my way." Mara grabbed her lightsabre for apparant no reason and left her quarters.   
  
**  
  
Coryn Wylie searched without a break through the city records. She didn't really know what she was looking for, she was just driven to find something, that something that was called "it". Yes, she was looking for whatever it was that was bothering her. That something that wouldn't leave her alone, whatever it was. She gasped, then switched off the computer.   
  
"This is hopeless. If I don't know what I'm looking for, I mine as well stop looking." She cried, slumping back on her chair.   
  
She closed down the computer, going to an alcove to check out some other books. On her way, she picked up a book from a seperate table. It's binding was old, begundi with gold lacing. It was an ugly combination, but what stood out to her was the emblom on the cover. It was also gold, with twists and turns. It looked almost royal. Royal. Coryn thought, running back to the computer.   
  
Coryn sat down again in front of the computer, turning it on again and began to scroll to a certain section she overlooked before. An image of a women, Coryn's height and hair color appeared. She had the same skin color, same eyes and same smile. Coryn peered again at the burgendi book, but was gone. She shrugged figuring one of the librarians took it to be shelfed again, then turned back to the computer screen.   
  
Mom. Coryn thought, staring at her picture.   
  
**  
  
As Coryn entered the family room of Han and Leia's quarters, the young woman was faced with an over ecstatic Leia conforting a overjoyed Mara. Han entered from the other room, carrying some tea. Ana and Owen followed shortly behind him, smiling. He smiled at Coryn as he placed the tea on the table.   
  
"Coryn, I have some wonderful news.." Mara began, holding Leia's hands.   
  
She stopped her. "No, I have some wonderful news. But I won't say anything until Luke gets here. "   
  
As soon as Coryn stopped smiling, Luke entered the room. He smiled at the young cadet, then smiled at Mara. "Well, your news can go frist, Mara." Coryn cried.   
  
Mara stood up, placed a hand on her tummy and stared into her husbands' eyes. She smiled, grasping her husband's hand, "Luke, everybody, we've been together for a good ling while now and I know we've waited a long while, but the time has finally come." She paused, took a deep breath, clutching her husband's hand tighter, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Coryn's jaw dropped. This was definitely much bigger news than what she had planned to tell.   
  
The End  
  
  



	7. A New Day - Year 1

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 7  
"A New Day"  
By obi's girl   
  
Summary: Luke's ecstatic that he's going to be a father but receives news that could change both his and Leia's life; Upon return, to Yavin, Coryn confesses something very important to Ana; Astra decides to remain on Astrus, to assist her mother and father in fighting Lady Amnya, which presents a problem for Ana.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I think we all know anything that comes from the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas alone. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Astra Sule, Coryn Wylie, Kailin Sun, Jarix, Aiden Sule and Xon of Astrus and Master Layla Way-lin a.k.a. Layla Wylie belong to obi's girl belong to the writer, obi's girl and may not be used or manipulated in any way. Thank you   
  
Luke Skywalker couldn't stop grinning like a little boy. He was going to be a father. A father. Finally, after all those years, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin would have a little cousin to play with and baby-sit. Baby-sitting was defiantly not a problem, on Coruscant or Yavin. Like Mara mentioned, the Jedi Temple on Yavin had many potential baby sitters. Luke ran his fingers through his brown hair. He could just imagine a little boy or girl calling him daddy.   
  
Mara had to literally snap him out of the fantasy to bring her husband back to reality. Ana, whom had some important news stepped back, overwhelmed by the present news. She was going to have a little cousin or rather, she and Owen, not to mention, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin. A wide smiled wrapped around her face.   
  
Leia stood up from the couch and stood next to her brother, hoping she could hug Luke once he snapped back. Luke blinked then smiled absent-mindedly. "Luke, are you okay? You seemed to drift off."   
  
The Jedi turned to his sister and hugged her. "I actually don't mind being an aunt. I'm happy for you two." Leia laughed.   
  
Luke let her go, then faced Mara. I love you, he sent.   
  
Mara smiled, then faced Ana, "Ana, you had something to say?"   
  
Coryn jerked up, straightening her leather jacket, "Actually, it isn't that important." She stood up and hugged Mara, "Congratulations. Really. You two deserve this," then left.   
  
Ana smiled at Luke and Mara then followed her friend. Owen hugged his uncle and Mara, then followed Coryn and Ana. Kailin was the last to give congratulating.   
  
"So, I guess you won't be coming back to Yavin, to continue classes?" Kailin joked.   
  
Luke laughed, "Actually, Coryn's a TA. She can take my place."   
  
"TA? Nice." He replied, then left.   
  
Ana stopped Coryn halfway down the hall, "Coryn, what happened?"   
  
She turned back to her friend and nodded no, "Nothing. It's not that important. It may even be nothing. Don't worry about it. Congratulations." And left.   
  
**  
  
Astra Sule straightened her dress, as she entered the familiar throne room. The throne room of Amora wasn't as elaborate like most throne rooms'. It was very basic. No red carpets. It basically looked like a training room, if it weren't for a few royal guards posted at the entrance. Aiden's lightsabre, a weapon her mother almost never used unless neccessary, sat on her desk.   
  
The princess cleared her throat, as she entered. Aiden, was dressed in casual wear. Black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and the same Jedi Knight attire Master Luke wore.   
  
"Mother, can I speak with you?" Astra whispered.   
  
Aiden turned around from facing the window and smiled at her daughter, "Of course. What's on your mind?"   
  
Astra gasped, "I've been thinking, about what's been going on here and I want to help."   
  
The Jedi frowned, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Astra, this isn't your fight. It's between me and your grand mother. It has nothing to do with you."   
  
The princess frowned, "You're wrong. It has everything to do with me. Mother, I know why she hates you so much." Astra paused, "It's because who we are, isn't it? Being Jedi?"   
  
Aiden looked down. She couldn't hide the truth anymore. Astra was a smart girl and if she thought long and hard about something, she usually came to the right conclusion.   
  
The Queen nodded yes, "It is."   
  
"Why won't you let me help you? You can't fight her forces alone. She has most of the kingdom turned against you. If I fought with you..."   
  
"You would be killed." Aiden finished, "I don't want that. Xon and I were right to send to Yavin. We couldn't allow you to get caught in the crossfire. It wouldn't be fair to you and your training."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No!" Aiden paused, "When are you heading back?"   
  
Astra was silent, "Master Luke didn't give us a come back date."   
  
The Queen gasped, "Astra, I don't you to get involved. It's dangerous, especially in the palace. There are spies everywhere. We must be cautious."   
  
The princess nodded then left, hurrying out before she'd say something she'd regret later.   
  
**  
  
As soon as Ana entered her quarters, she felt Qui-Gon was in the room. She didn't face him. Instead, she walked over to her dresser and sat down. Ana picked up a brush and began fixing her hair.   
  
What happened?   
  
Ana smiled, "She's pregnant. After all these years of being together, Luke and Mara are finally going to have a baby. I'm happy for them both, I am."   
  
The Jedi Master placed his hand on Ana's shoulder, They deserve happiness.   
  
"They do." Ana paused, "Anyway, we'll probably have to head back to Yavin soon. Can't stay here too long."   
  
You wish to leave? I thought you loved visiting your family?   
  
Ana turned and faced Qui-Gon, "It's not like I don't love them, I do. It's just that...I don't know. I'm just beginning to realize how important my power is and I want to explore. I'm not just talking about my premonitions, I 'm talking about my connection with Force Telepathy. I've never let the Force work through me before and now that I have this new power, I want to learn more about it."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. It was the was the first time Ana had expressed interest in who she was as a Jedi. It made him proud. You have no idea how proud of you I am, Ana. Your just as eager as Anakin, when I first him.   
  
"I want to learn more. I mean, it will not only help me, but it help in teaching Coryn about her powers. I know she felt discouraged at first to be on Yavin. I had to talk to her, to make her realize that being there was her destiny. I want to make that destiny a reality for both of us."   
  
Before Qui-Gon could speak, Ana's door sounded. The Jedi Master immediately disappeared, as Ana went to see whom it was.   
  
"Coryn. What are you doing here?"   
  
The girl stepped inside her friend's apartment. "I wanted to talk to you, if that's all right?"   
  
Ana nodded okay, then gestured for Coryn to sit down. Ana could tell whatever Coryn was going to say to her, she had been practicing on her own and was ready to come clean.   
  
"Ana, you've been a great teacher and true friend. I love you for that, but there's something I have to confess," she stood up and began to pace around, "before Mara's sudden announcement, I discovered something, something very important. And, I thought since your my teacher, you have a right to know what I'm going to do about it. Ana, I saw her,"   
  
Ana shrugged, "Her? Who are you talking about?"   
  
"My mother. When I was at the City Archives. The computer I was looking at mysteriously turned to a frame of my mother. There was an article about her, who she was and how to came to live on Coruscant."   
  
"I didn't live on Naboo my whole life, Ana. After I was born, my parents transferred or returned to Coruscant back to the Jedi Temple. My parents' were Jedi Masters, Ana. The highest in the Temple. My mother was a Jedi Historian and my father, he was a third year Jedi Master." She paused, shaking her head, "Ana, after the purge, many of the Jedi fled to far reaches of the Galaxy to escape Palpitine's wrath. My mother and father were two of those refugees that fled. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to look for them and I want you to come along, as company and as a friend,"   
  
Ana smiled, "I'm happy for you Coryn, but what about your training? You can't put that off..."   
  
"I know. That's why I want you to come. During the journey, we can run through some exercises and if we do run into some trouble, we'll be ready. Ana, please."   
  
"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Ana asked.   
  
She nodded yes.   
  
"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can stop by Astrus on the way, say hi to Astra," Ana replied.   
  
**  
  
As Astra walked down the hall, she couldn't help but feel useless. Why wouldn't her parents let her help? Why wouldn't they let her fight? As a Jedi, it was her responsibility, no duty, to help where ever necessary. She shook her head. If she had to, she'd protest to stay until her parents gave in.   
  
The princess turned a corner, not looking where she was going. Her brow furrowed when she accidentally bumped into the Captain, "Captain Farrell, I'm sorry."   
  
He smiled. "It's all, princess." Farrell studied the young woman in front of him, noticing something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I want to help, but mom won't let me,"   
  
Farrell straightened up, "You mean with the war? Astra, your mother doesn't want you to get hurt. You're the heir to the Empire. Nothing can happen to you,"   
  
Astra began to pace about, "But she shelters me too much. I'm not a baby anymore. She can't treat me like I'm a child,"   
  
"Do you want me to talk to her, for you? I was going to meet with her Highness, regarding patrol."   
  
She waved her hand, "No, you don't have to. Besides, it's just mom. I haven't even talked to dad yet. But thanks for the offer, Captain,"   
  
Farrell smiled, "When are you expected on Yavin?"   
  
Astra smiled, "I'm here only for 2 days and already, someone's trying to get rid of me?"   
  
He laughed, "Oh no, no one's trying to get rid of you, Astra. I was curious,"   
  
**  
  
The Jedi shrugged, "I don't know. Luke really didn't specify. Actually, my next stop was to call Coruscant to talk with either Luke or Ana,"   
  
Mara Skywalker laid a hand on her large tummy as Luke entered thier apartment. A smile wrapped around around his face as he saw his wife. "I didn't know you were going to be that big, real fast,"   
  
She smiled, tossing out the pillow from her shirt, "I thought I'd practice being heavy," Mara said. "So, where have you been?"   
  
Luke smiled as he sat down, next to his wife, "I came from talking with Ana and Coryn. Coryn asked Ana to accompany her on a trip,"   
  
Jade frowned, "Trip to where? Where are they going?"   
  
Skywalker grasped his wife's hand, "Coryn's going tp search for her mother. She asked Ana to come with her, so they could continue her training,"   
  
Mara looked down, fidgeting, "I wish I knew my mother,"   
  
Luke scooted back, hugging her, "Hey, you know about my mother,"   
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love your family, Luke. But it'd make me feel better if this child had some link to my past, where I came from, who my parents or great grand parents were," she paused, "Sometimes, I feel like I don't belong here, displaced,"   
  
"You are not displaced, Mara Jade. You're a part of this family and always will be,"   
  
Finally, Mara smiled, "You know, Han didn't like me at first, even after I married you,"   
  
He laughed, "Doesn't like you? That's funny you say that, since I heard you went to talk to him yesterday while he was working on the Falcon,"   
  
"That was just talk. Probably, the only descent talk we've had in a very long time. But, I'm not sure,"   
  
"Sure about what?" Luke whispered.   
  
"It's been a long time since 'some strange occurance' has happened to disrupt our blissful lives,"   
  
The Jedi laughed, "We're not going through that again. All if right in the Galaxy. There's no way nothing bad can happen,"   
  
**  
  
Ana held Kailin close to her as they danced to soft Nubian music. After Luke and Coryn left, she looked through the archives concerning Nubian music.   
  
"So, when are you and Coryn leaving?" Kailin asked, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
She shrugged, "It's really up to Coryn. We need to get a shuttle and a pilot would be nice,"   
  
Kailin smiled, "In other words, you don't know."   
  
Ana nodded no, "Still, I wish I was here - help Mara out,"   
  
"Your Aunt will be fine. She has Master Luke to take care of her," he paused, "Besides, you deserve a break,"   
  
Ana backed away, "You want to get rid of me? Why?"   
  
"I don't want to get rid of you, Ana. I mean, I would come with you but since Coryn's planning the trip and Luke's going to be here, someone needs to teach Master Skywalker's classes,"   
  
"You're going to teach Luke's classes? Kailin, do you know how hard that is? I mean, there's at least 30 students in a class. Can you manage that?" Ana asked.   
  
Kailin shrugged off the feeling of worry and said, "I'll be fine. Besides, Tionne and Kyp will be there,"   
  
Ana let him go, frowning, "You're to teach classes with my ex-boyfriend? Kay, that's a recipe for trouble."   
  
"I won't even mention you. You guys won't be gone for more than 3 months. Everything will be fine."   
  
She was still troubled by the news, but continued to dance with Kailin, "If I hear you two have been smacking each other around..."   
  
He laughed, "I'll control myself, I promise." Kailin smiled at her, "I love you, Ana Solo. I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
After an hour of dancing, Kailin took off to let Ana pack alone. As she pulled out her duffel bag, Qui-Gon appeared. "So, I guess you heard the news,"   
  
Luke must be thrilled to be a father.   
  
Finally, Ana turned to him, "Yeah, that and I'm leaving. I'm accompanying Coryn on a trip to look for her mother."   
  
I thought Coryn knew what she needed to know.   
  
Ana smiled, "Her parents died when she was 14. I think at that time, her parents shielded her from her true heritage as a Jedi."   
  
As Qui-Gon remained quiet, Ana studied his facial features. Though she developed a deep connection to Force Telepathy, Ana still read facial expressions to determine one's present emotions. He smiled, You were trying to read me, weren't you?"   
  
Ana sat back on her chair, "No, of course not. I was just wandering about something."   
  
He nodded, You were reading me. I could feel your conscious enter my mind, The Jedi paused Your power is growing. That's good.   
  
"Besides working on that, I also need to work on lying." She joked, "Seriously, I was wandering about something. Coryn's mother. Did she ever train at the Temple?"   
  
The Jedi shrugged, Coryn's 23 years old, right?   
  
Ana nodded yes.   
  
Maybe before she married. Depends if she was discovered before she was of age. he breathed, When do you and Coryn take off?   
  
"Kailin asked me the same thing before he left. If Coryn has a good lead, we'll probably leave tomorrow."   
  
The larger man stood up from the bed and faced Ana. The Jedi knelt before Ana, taking her hands in his. Go ahead. You can read me. Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I don't have thoughts.   
  
Solo was about to object but refused to. She began to close her eyes, to allow her mind to travel through the Jedi's mind. You're strong, Ana. Mentally and physically. Though you have yet to understand your power, it would be wise to shield yourself from intruding other people's thoughts. Do you understand this?   
  
I do. It's like reading someone's journal without their permission, Ana replied telepathically.   
  
Of course, sometimes there are exceptions. Like when you came upon a man, whose intentions seem cruel, unjust.   
  
She nodded yes entranced by the connection.   
  
The mind is a powerful tool for a Jedi. We can do many things with it. Persuade, read and initiate. he paused, furthering the link, You must also be careful of whom you link with. One can never be safe.   
  
Ana jerked back as Qui-Gon pulled out of the connection, You must also be strong. Strong enough to support the other person. he concluded, as Ana nodded yes in agreement.   
  
**  
Luke Skywalker smiled down at the extravagant woman sleeping beside him. Mara's red hair flowed over her face as she slept with one had on her stomach. He couldn't believe there was a human being, smaller version of either himself or Mara was growing insider his wife. Thought it was too early to tell if it was a boy or girl, Luke had a strong feeling it was a girl. The Jedi didn't mind having a daughter. His daughter, his little girl. Yes, a little girl wouldn't be bad.   
  
Mara's green eyes fluttered open once she felt her husband's thoughts. "Frankly, I'm betting on a boy,"   
  
He laughed, caressing her arm, "A boy would be fine, but a girl would be challenge. There's also the prospect of scaring away her dates when they come to pick her up,"   
  
"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? Thinking about scaring away boyfriends?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "That's only because no one is good enough for my little girl,"   
  
Mara snuggled against Luke's chest, holding his right hand, "So, if we have a girl, she'll be named what?"   
  
"I always liked the name Aura, or Leisa."   
  
Jade laughed, "Aura, Leisa? You really have no imagination, Skywalker, I mean, husband."   
  
"What do you prefer?"   
  
"Morgan, Kaisa, Lorlana or Padme. Padme Skywalker," Mara mused.   
  
"That was the name of my mother, as a handmaiden," Luke realized.   
  
She turned to him, "Is that all right? I mean, do you mind? 'Cause, if you don't want to - it can be changed,"   
  
Luke smiled, "No, it's okay," he paused to try out the name himself, "Padme Skywalker or rather Padme Jade Skywalker,"   
  
Mara smirked as she kissed the Jedi. Her arms roamed around his strong back, "I like it. Padme Jade Skywalker, daughter of Luke and Mara Skywalker,"   
  
**  
  
Deep in the night, Coryn called Ana over the com. She stood up from her dresser and tapped the com. Master Qui-Gon stood off to the side as Ana smiled at the younger woman.   
  
"I hope you don't mind, I just called to let you know I have a shuttle prepared. We're scheduled to leave early morning," Coryn explained.   
  
Ana nodded okay, "Where should I meet you?"   
  
"Bay 97B, East dock,"   
  
**  
  
Ana still felt sleepiness creep up in her as she met Coryn at Bay 97B, East dock. It didn't even seem like early morning. The air was damp and cold. She felt gooosebumps on her arms were rising. The Jedi smiled when she came upon Coryn.   
  
The younger girl was talking to a controller. She handed him a pad, smiled then faced Ana. As Ana faced her friend, she could feel she was nervous, unsure of herself. Why wouldn't she? She was chasing the memory of her mother in order to find out who she was and maybe, understand herself in the end. In a way, Ana admired Coryn as much as she was sure, Coryn admired her.   
  
"Ready to go?" Ana asked.   
  
She nodded, "Are you kidding? Let's get going,"   
  
Ana had to respect Coryn's courage and spirit. It didn't even seem like she was 23 years old. She had that child-like innocence most little girls lost when they were younger. In a way, Ana could remember herself at 23. She had little spirit, maybe somewhat unsure of herself but then again, at 23most girls were like that.   
  
"So, where's our first stop?" Ana asked.   
  
"Where else? Naboo. I mean, I lived there for most of my life. It's only logical we check the records there first,"   
  
**  
  
Owen Solo began to worry when Ana didn't show up for breakfast. She always believed in eating healthy as long as it required that you not be late for appointments. He stroked his lengthy hair. Owen allowed his back to grow out and the beard he was growing earlier was shaved because he thought Coryn didn't like it.   
  
By the Force, where was she?   
  
**  
  
Ana blinked once she realized, the only person she told that she and Coryn were going on this trip was her unlce Luke and no one else, no one else including her brother.   
  
"He's gonna kill me!" Ana cried.   
  
Coryn turned to her co-pilot, confused by the outburst. "What happened? Did you have a vision?"   
  
She nodded no and turned her gaze to Coryn, "I didn't tell Owen. Right now, he's probably expecting me for breakfast and when I don't show up, he's going to think I ditched him to be with either Kailin or you," she cried, realizing she did ditch with Coryn, but surpressed a smile, "I have to call him,"   
  
**  
  
As Owen turned to leave, he bumped into Han and Leia. He smiled at his grand parents, "Hi. What are you guys doing here?"   
  
Han smiled, "It's morning, kid. You see that's usually the time we eat breakfast,"   
  
Leia tried not to laugh at her husband's sarcasm as she noticed Owen's worry. "Owen, is something wrong?"   
  
He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Ana's late. We were supposed to meet for breakfast, but she's not here,"   
  
"Maybe she forgot and went ahead to start training with Coryn," Leia replied, though she felt Coryn was involved in Ana's disappearance.   
  
As he began to walk for the door, Leia called him back, "Owen, would you mind having breakfast with us? We'd love to hear about your training on Yavin,"   
  
Owen smiled, a bit cockeyed like Han whenever he felt a bit embarrassed to recount his adventures, "Sure. Why not?" and sat back down.   
  
**  
  
As Astra Sule was about to go in for breakfast she was rushed to take an urgent call. The princess ran to the nearest video com and asked the computer to relay the message. A young man with faded blonde hair appeared on the screen. He smiled at the young princess.  
  
"Luke, good morning!"   
  
"Good morning to you to, Astra. Actually, this is a social and business cal. First off, I have the best news," he breathed to make sure he wasn't going to faint, "Mara's pregnant!"   
  
The princess' smile grew into an "congratulations - I knew it would happen" smile, "So, do you know if it's a boy or girl?"   
  
He shrugged, "It's too early to tell, but you have to swear you won't repeat to anyone what I'm going to tell you. Do you promise?"   
  
She nodded okay.   
  
"We picked a name. You're the first to know. How do you like Padme Jade Skywalker?"   
  
"Padme? I never heard of that name before. What's its origin?" the princess inquired.   
  
"It was my mother's name or at least her stage name."   
  
Before Astra could ask another question, she realized surprise number 2. "You know the origin of your mother?"   
  
He nodded yes, "Ana had a vision. She put all the details of her vision onto a disk-diary, It turns out, she was an actual Queen and according to other details, she might have been Force sensitive,"   
  
"That's great news. Well congratulations all round," she smiled, "I know how much finding about your mother means. And I promise, I won't tell anyone about the suggested name. But is it okay I tell that Mara's expecting?"   
  
"Of course. Oh and, I won't be heading back to Yavin with Kailin and Owen because of Mara. Kailin will be taking over classes,"   
  
She waved her hand, confused again, "Wait a minute. I thought that was Coryn's job. I mean, she is a TA, right?"   
  
He shrugged, "She is but she and Ana have gone on a trip. I put Kailin in charge. It's okay," Luke paused, "So, I expect you back in a few days, right?"   
  
Astra frowned, "Or not. I actually want to stick around here, be with my parents,"   
  
"Astra, your parents are fighting a war. They can't afford to get you caught in the middle, That's why they sent you to Yavin," he paused, "Please think this over. Give me a call in a day or two when you've thought it over. Okay?"   
  
She smiled wishfully, "Okay, Luke. I will." And switched off.   
  
**  
  
Luke frowned once he switched off, turning to Mara. Mara had over heard a chunk of the conversation, the part that included what sounded like, Astra quitting the Academy to fight a war that didn't even concern her. He gazed at his wife. There was no use putting up an act. She felt the urgency and confusion in Astra's voice.   
  
"Do you think we should worry?" Mara questioned, leaning against the door that joined the main room and bedroom.   
  
He nodded no, "Astra always said that she was a Jedi first, princess second but never at the same time. Which means, what decision she makes will not be based on her royal side, it will be based on how she feels as protector of the innocent." Luke paused, "I know she'll make the right decision,"   
  
Mara stood up and gracefully walked over to her husbands' side, "Why didn't you tell her about Ana leaving with Coryn?"   
  
The Jedi huffed, "I'll leave that to Ana,"   
  
**  
  
In all honesty, Coryn Wylie had never seen her mentor fall apart over not saying goodbye to her brother and yes, Astra Sule. Astra and Ana have been friends since they were kids. In fact, Owen noted that Astra was the first Ana "bonded" with, the first to share a telepathic link. She knew Ana didn't remember because she said it was new to her and since it was new, Ana would learn more about it though she possessed the power for years.   
  
Of course, her first instinct was to call Owen using the computer but backed away. Instead, she simply closed her eyes, calming her breath. For a minute, it looked like she was going to Astral Project but Coryn remembered that Ana mastered long range Telepathy.   
  
Owen flinched as he felt Ana calling to him. Leia frowned as she noticed Owen's sudden awareness. She touched his hand, gently rubbing it.   
  
How are you little bro?   
  
"Ana!" he cried.   
  
Han looked around himself to see if the girl suddenly decided to show up. Leia glanced at Han, "Han, she's not here. Ana must be talking to him telepathically,"   
  
Where are you? Owen asked.  
  
On a shuttle, heading towards Naboo with Coryn,   
  
Owen blinked, Coryn's with you? Ana, what's going on? I don't understand. he cried.  
  
  
Ana breathed, We're going to Naboo to search for Coryn's mother. She wants to know everything about her, she paused, Listen, I have to go. I just called to let you know I'm okay,   
  
Solo haunched back, Wait, does Luke and Kailin know what you're doing?   
  
They do, she whispered, severing the link.   
  
**  
  
Ana leaned back in her chair, exhausted. She had to admit that using Force Telepathy all the time was getting tiresome. But as her uncle would say, "with the power comes responsiblity and knowing when to use it," That meant using it when she was ready.   
  
Astra. It had basically been two weeks since she talked to the princess. Ana shook her head, relieving herself of the thought and stood up. Coryn put the shuttle on auto pilot then turned to face her mentor.   
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.   
  
Ana smiled, then began to reach for her lightsabre. Training now? Coryn unclipped her sabre, igniting its pink colored blade. She smiled, "What do you have to teach me today, Mentor?"   
  
Solo raised an eyebrow at the mention of the term. Mentor? A grin curled around Ana's lips. She had never considered herself a mentor, but she preferred a better label. "Since we're talking about the Force, call me Master Solo,"   
  
"Master? You're not a Jedi Master."   
  
Ana nodded no, "Just don't tell Luke that when we get back,"   
  
She nodded okay as Ana positioned herself into the first position. "Alright. Let's get started,"   
  
**  
  
"Where is she?" Leia questioned.   
  
Owen looked back at his grand mother. He knew something wasn't right. "Ana's gone with Coryn on a trip. They left this morning. She said it was something about Coryn's mother,"   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon had to value Ana. The Jedi Master had been friends with Ana for almost a year and still he would never know what it would be like to duel against her. True, he faught along side her but it was only a few minutes. She moved with great ease and assurance, it didn't even seem like she had just begun training. Jinn smiled.   
  
Maybe that was why he loved her as more than a friend. Yes. He loved but sadly, Ana only loved him as a father figure which he was in every sense. Obi-Wan always said he had to be everyone's father, even when it wasn't neccessry. It hurt him that Ana would never "really" know how he feels. But he had to be happy for her. She found someone to be with she wasn't ashamed to admit she loved.   
  
Whenever Kailin was around her face lit up; love and kindness eminated through her almond brown eyes. Her skin literally turned a peach creamy color that flowed perfectly with her chest nut long hair. In the beginning, Ana had her hair long like Leia's but had it chopped off. As time went on, she let it grow back. He could've sworn she knew he didn't approve; that he was the reason she let her hair grow back but that was crazy. Master Qui-Gon was only her teacher, mentor and friend.   
  
Then again, Ana thought highly of Qui-Gon. She respected him more than anybody, valuing his opinion above her own. On a certain level, she loved him too but it would have never mattered. Even if he was alive for one day, nothing could ever come of it. She was in her late 20's and he was, well, old enough to be her father.   
  
You know nothing can happen, Qui-Gon a voice said.   
  
He smiled, A man can always dream, can't he? Qui-Gon paused, What are you doing here, Obi-Wan?   
  
I was thinking... about the choices I've made in my life, regarding the twins and Amidala,   
  
Qui-Gon frowned, Padawan, how long are you going to beat yourself up over this? Anakin's turning to the dark side was not your fault. You musn't blame yourself for that.   
  
Kenobi looked down, I still feel responsible. At the parade, though Amidala loved Anakin there was some part of her that had feelings for me,"   
  
The Jedi Master laughed, Obi-Wan, choosing Anakin was her choice. Besides, Amidala was young. At 14, love is a difficult issue, He glanced at the small orb, However I think love at any age is just as difficult,   
  
He waved his hand over the orb, changing the picture. Mara was looking through a book of names for boys. She desperatly wanted a girl but incase that didn't work out and they had a boy instead, she would be prepared.   
  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, It's a pity she doesn't remember anything about her childhood, before she was taken by the Emperor. If she knew something, her legacy would live on,   
  
The Jedi Temple records were destroyed during the purge. If there were any surviving records, they would have been in the Lost City but unfortunately that was also destroyed. Qui-Gon added.   
  
It's not fair, Master. The Skywalker History is clear. They all know where they come from except her and, well, if you count Coryn. Except she's not part of the family,   
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, I wouldn't be fast to say that, Padawan. Especially considering how close Owen has gotten to Coryn. Who knows, it may lead to something else,   
  
Obi-Wan laughed, unsure what the older Jedi was talking about until he realized his meaning, Owen's going to ask her to marry him?   
  
Mara winced, then went back to reading the book.   
  
Master...   
  
Relax, Obi-Wan. It hasn't yet. But I sense that something catastrophic will bring them together, or at least make Owen realize he can never lose her,   
  
**  
  
Ana felt the sweat pour off her forehead as she held her lightsabre. Normally, she wouldn't even break a sweat but she felt exhausted, fatigued. No, she had to be strong. Getting sick now was the last thing she needed. Coryn frowned as she noticed Ana waver and then suddenly, fall onto the floor. Coryn turned off her sabre and ran to her mentor's side. She felt her forehead. Something was terribly wrong.   
  
"Ana, are you okay?" she cried.   
  
The older girl didn't reply. Instead, she lay there. Coryn got up and grabbed some medical supplies from the back. She began to take Ana's temperature. It was very low. Next, Coryn checked for infections. Nothing. As Wylie began to worry, Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. She glanced at the Jedi Master then faced Ana again.   
  
What happened? He asked, staring down at Ana's lifeless body.   
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. We were dueling. She looked exhausted and then she just collapsed." Coryn felt her forehead again. It was still warm.   
  
Qui-Gon fell quiet as he probed her physci. It was blank. No memories or feelings, as if all her life energy was pulled from her body from an outside force. No, she couldn't be, he cried.   
  
  
Coryn looked at him again, "Master Qui-Gon? What happened?"   
  
He frowned, turning his solemn gaze to the younger woman, I'm sorry, Coryn. She's dead.   
  
Once again, Coryn turned to her fallen mentor, hugging her body. As Coryn cried over her, Ana's spirit was released from her body, sending her spirit to the Netherworld.   
  
To Be Continued...  



	8. Second Chances - Year 1

  
  
Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 8  
"Second Chances"  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Takes off after Ana spirit drifts to the Netherworld unbeknownst to Coryn. Qui-Gon has trouble dealing with being close to Ana, as she and our two favorite Jedi devise a plan to return her to her normal state; Ana has a revelation about why she collapsed in the first place and was returned to the past.   
Disclaimer: I think we all know anything that comes from the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas alone. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Astra Sule, Coryn Wylie, Kailin Sun, Jarix, Aiden Sule and Xon of Astrus and Master Layla Way-lin a.k.a. Layla Wylie belong to obi's girl belong to the writer, obi's girl and may not be used or manipulated in any way. Thank you   
  
As Ana opened her eyes, she felt as if had been drowning and was recently brought back to life. As she began to sit up, a hand pushed her back down. After adjusting her eyes, it dawned on her that she was no longer on the shuttle with Coryn.   
  
A woman walked into the room to check up on her. Ana lay still as she was still unfamiliar with her surroundings. The nurse smiled at her than sat down. She was about to say something but two Jedi Masters entered the room. Ana recognized the man as Mace Windu, the other she was alien to her.   
  
Mace smiled at Ana, "We were worried about you for a minute there. Most Jedi can't bear the transition between worlds,"   
  
Ana frowned, "Transition? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"   
  
The other Jedi, a female, stepped forward. "We assumed you knew. You're dead."   
  
She defiantly nodded her head. "No. I can't be dead. I was on a shuttle with Coryn to Naboo. We were practicing. I was going to help her locate her mother." Tears streamed down her face, "Owen! Kailin and Astra. I can't leave them!"   
  
"Ana, I'm Master Depa Billaba - a friend of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. If you want, we can ask him to talk to you."   
  
She nodded yes. Talking to Qui-Gon would cool her down. Depa and Windu smiled at Ana then left the clinic. Once outside, Depa frowned, feeling sorry for the girl. She turned to Mace, "It isn't fair, Mace. She doesn't deserve this. Ana has a long life ahead of her."   
  
He nodded, "I know, but the Force commands it,"   
  
Coryn Wylie couldn't bring herself to call Master Skywalker. It had only been 30 minutes since Ana collapsed. Her mentor was dead. Qui-Gon confirmed it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had to accept it. Though in her opinion, it was too soon.   
It hit Coryn pretty hard, but it was nothing compared to what Owen, Kailin and Astra would face. Owen. He was so fragile. One mention that something bad happened would probably throw him over the edge. Ana wasn't only his sister, she was his counterpart. Her philosophy and way of thinking kept him grounded. She was his idol.   
  
And Kailin. According to Ana, she wanted to be with him so much but Kailin wanted to wait until the time was right. Now, they'd never have the chance. She shrugged off the feeling then turned on the com, connecting the computer to Coruscant.  
  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated as he neared the Healer's Center. The Jedi Master didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure if should feel sad for Ana or happy, because he could finally express his love to her. Instead, Qui-Gon decided to hear Ana first then settle on a reaction. In the end, it was a battle of whit's.   
  
As he entered the clinic, Qui-Gon noticed Ana examining her hands. He hypothesized that maybe she was a bit fazed by her sudden condition but chose not to show it. He sat down on a chair next to her bed.   
  
Ana acknowledged his presence, "So, I guess taking Coryn back to Naboo to find her mother wasn't my destiny. My destiny was to drop dead in front of my student, leave my family and forget my life. Is that it?"   
  
Qui-Gon could sense a hint of frustration and anger in her voice. "Ana, I've always told you that your destiny is different from everybody else in your family. You must accept this."   
  
She frowned, "And what if I don't want to accept it? What are you going to do about it? What will the Council do?"   
  
The Jedi remained quiet.   
  
"I don't accept this. You know why I don't? I have a life up there; I have family and friends. You can't ask me to ignore that."   
  
"No one's asking you to. Will it help if I talk to the Council?" Qui-Gon stated.   
  
Ana leaned back on her pillow and smiled, "It's a start,"   
  
Qui-Gon smiled back. By the Force, he loved that smile. After a moment, he stood up to leave but Ana grabbed his wrist. "Wait, I want to talk you about some things,"   
  
Jinn blushed, overtaken by Ana's touch.   
  
"Is that all right? I mean, you don't have to talk to them right away, do you?"   
  
He sat down again and smiled, "That's what I'm here for. However long, it doesn't matter,"  
  
Ana's smile widened, thankful that she wasn't alone in her fight.   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon wrestled with his conscious as he faced the Jedi Council. He promised Ana he would do everything he could to help her and he would. Obi-Wan had taken time out from his schedule to back him up.   
  
Mace leaned forward to his friend, "I'm sorry Qui-Gon. There's nothing we can do. We cannot help Ana,"   
  
"This isn't the way it's supposed to be. She doesn't deserve this life. There are people that depend on her for guidance - Astra, Coryn. They need her, her family needs her. You can't deny her that," he replied defiantly.   
  
"You've defied the Council before Qui-Gon. We will not allow a third time. Ana's fate is sealed. It can't be changed." Mundi stated concluded.   
  
The Jedi was growing angry, "I'm not defying the Council. I'm simply trying to inveigh that she doesn't belong here. You must see it,"   
  
The Council remained quiet.   
  
"Then the Council has grown corrupt," a voice stated. They all turned to face Ana Solo herself. "I don't accept this and you know what, I never will." She held out her arms, "If you won't help, I'll just have to find some other way - to be normal again," and stormed out.   
  
As she passed Qui-Gon, he felt Ana's growing doubt.   
  
"Qui-Gon, help Ana adjust. She must," Yoda added, speaking for the first time.   
  
Qui-Gon wanted to continue his argument in Ana's behalf but bowed instead and left.   
  
**  
  
Ana was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. The Jedi didn't expect that she'd show up like that unannounced but that's how Ana was. Unpredictable. "I'm sorry if I interrupted but I couldn't stay cooped up in that clinic. We're not in trouble, are we?"   
  
Jinn nodded no, "We aren't - yet."   
  
Obi-Wan perked up. Once again, the invincible Qui-Gon Jinn were going to defy the Council...for a girl. It actually sounded like something he'd do. "I hate to admit it Master, but you've defied the Council to many times. I don't think..."   
  
"You know what Obi-Wan, rules were meant to be broken," Ana cut him off, glancing at Qui-Gon, thanking him for talking to the Council.   
  
As Ana followed Qui-Gon to his apartment, she couldn't help but feel defeated. She plopped down on a couch, wounded. Ana slowly moved her neck, easing away the pain and fatigue. Qui-Gon smiled then walked closer to her back to begin massaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes as the Jedi Master's hands began to relieve all her stress. She was bound to fall asleep if Qui-Gon hadn't said something.   
  
"I was thinking. Since I can appear to you in your dreams, talk to you, maybe you can appear to Owen or your Uncle Luke,"   
  
Ana smirked, "I thought about that but I think, for the time being, I'll limit my power to premonitions," She jumped up, "Wait a minute. I just had an epiphany. I can use my premonitions to send Luke a vision, What do you think?"   
  
To Ana's dismay, he stopped massaging her neck and shoulders'. "It sounds like a good idea - but there's something else we need to discuss,"   
  
"What about?"   
  
"Training," he replied.   
  
Ana nodded no, "No offense or anything but if I get used to be being here, I'll forget about my old life and well, I love my old life."   
  
"I mean on your cover, our cover. If we're going to pull this off - we need to make them believe you've given up,"   
  
Ana frowned, "But I haven't,"   
  
Qui-Gon froze then continued massaging her shoulders.   
  
She lightly smiled again, "So, I guess I'll have to start calling you Master Jinn, huh?"   
  
He laughed, "Only when training."   
  
"Hmm. Maybe that won't be too bad,"   
  
**  
  
As Owen Solo packed the last of his things, Luke and Kailin arrived. "Come in," he called. He turned to smile at the Jedi but sensed from their expression that something morbid had happened. "What's going on?" Owen asked. The boy glanced at Kailin then back at his uncle.   
  
"Owen, there's been an accident..." Luke began but was interrupted by Kailin.   
  
"You know how Ana was stressed before that she almost lost it?"   
  
He nodded yes.   
  
"She collapsed while training with Coryn. She's dead, Owen,"   
  
Owen fell silent. Ana dead? That wasn't possible. He shook his head in disbelief, "There has to be some mistake. Ana was perfectly healthy before she left,"   
  
Luke shrugged, "But she wasn't okay. Something was bothering her, something so traumatic that it led to her down fall," eyeing the younger Jedi.   
  
Once again, Owen glanced at Kailin. The pact. Luke had to know. There was no way around it. The Jedi stood side-by-side, confronting Luke.   
  
"Master Skywalker, there's something you should know..." Kailin began.   
  
  
**  
  
An Ana entered the gym, she felt peculiar. She continued on, not quite sure what it was she felt. Solo found Qui-Gon and Kenobi preparing for practice. Obi-Wan looked up and smiled at her. Jinn faced Ana, sensing her disturbed thoughts   
  
"Something's happened." Qui-Gon commented.   
  
She nodded yes. Her eyes widened once Ana realized what it was. "They know about my death. And..." she glanced at Kenobi, "And about what happened between Jedi and Queen,"   
  
The Jedi looked at each other, confused by the last part. "What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
She huffed, "Kenobi and Luke's mother,"   
  
Obi-Wan looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. Even in the afterlife, the guilt of what happened between himself and Amidala never went away. It hurt even more that he still loved her and were together. Kenobi simply walked off to continue whatever he was doing before, leaving Ana alone with Qui-Gon.   
  
They stared intensely at each other for a moment, before Ana broke his gaze and began to reach for her lightsabre. Qui-Gon waved his hand, stopping her. "Actually, before you join in, Obi-Wan and I have a few moves we've prepared as a demo."   
  
She nodded okay then went to stand a short distance away from the mat. Ana lightly smiled to herself as she realized she was finally going to see Qui-Gon in action.   
  
Master and Apprentice dropped their robes simultaneously, only leaving their tunics and pants. Ana perked up. This was going to be interesting, she thought. The Jedi whipped out their lightsabres. Ana could have sworn it took less than a second. She gazed at Qui-Gon, expecting that he'd give some commentary to help Ana understand the moves.   
  
Before Qui-Gon could answer, Mace Windu appeared with a female Jedi Master. The Jedi smiled at Mace and his companion. "Sorry, if we're interrupting Qui-Gon, but this is Master Layla Way-lin,"   
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed before the Master then Jinn turned his gaze to Ana, "And Master Way-lin, this is Ana Solo. She's new at the Temple,"   
  
Instead of bowing, she shook her hand. Instantly, a flash of energy struck Ana. She saw Master Way-lin confronting the Jedi Council about something then it went blank. Ana glanced at Qui-Gon.   
  
What did you see? he sent.   
  
She nodded, smiling. I'll tell you about it later. Still smiling, she bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Way-lin."   
  
Mace stepped forward again, "Layla was wandering if she could talk to you later, Qui-Gon,"   
  
He nodded okay and the Jedi left.   
  
Ana turned back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Actually, I'm kind of wounded. Is it all right if we skip training today?" Ana lied, then told Qui-Gon telepathically, Qui-Gon, I need to talk to you,   
  
The Master turned to Obi-Wan, "I agree. Padawan, will you head back to your quarters and begin meditation,"   
  
Obi-Wan bowed respectively to Ana and Qui-Gon and left.   
  
Qui-Gon stared at Ana, "Let's take a walk,"   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker wanted to release his anger. His mentor, his friend betrayed him. How could Obi-Wan hide the truth from him? Luke accepted that what happened to his father, Anakin Skywalker, was his fault. But to have an affair with his mother after Anakin turned was unforgivable.   
  
"Ana knew. That's why she was tense that night," the Jedi realized.   
  
Kailin stepped forward, "Luke, Ana understood if you knew it would not only hurt you but Leia and the twins."   
  
He nodded no, "I won't tell Leia," the Jedi paused, "but there's another matter to take care of. Ana's funeral,"   
  
Ana turned to Qui-Gon. She wasn't expecting that her power of premonition would be active. She was expecting, since she's dead, that her powers would be dead. "Something's wrong. I wasn't expecting my powers to show up like this,"   
  
Qui-Gon folded his arms, "What did you see?"   
  
Ana huffed, "I saw Master Way-lin before the Council. It looked like she was angry about something,"   
  
He sat down on a bench, "Layla's not the sort of person lose her temper. I've never known her too, anyway. Did you see anything else?"   
  
She nodded no, "Unless I have another premonition, I can't determine anything. I'm sorry,"   
  
Jinn frowned, "It's all right, Ana." He changed the subject. "We'll continue training tomorrow?"   
  
Ana smirked, "Can't wait. Oh and there's one other issue. I don't have any place to stay. So, I was wandering if I could crash at your place? I mean, Obi-Wan has his own quarters, which means you have extra room. Is that okay?"   
  
Qui-Gon froze. The woman he loved more than his own life asked if she could stay with him? Several thoughts' flowed through his mind but stopped once he saw the image of the Jedi Council's disapproving gaze. He smiled back at Ana. "It's fine. You can move in tonight, if you want."   
  
Solo smiled again then walked forward, hugging him. Qui-Gon almost fell apart but maintained his sanity. Remember she's 27 years old. No matter what, nothing can happen he thought.   
  
Ana suddenly backed away as if she knew what he was thinking. She smiled again then turned to leave. Solo stopped once she remembered something else. "What about the Council?"   
  
Jinn frowned. He had completely forgotten about the Council. "I'll talk to them on both accounts,"   
  
She hesitated, "Uh, I don't mean to sound like an annoyance but I need money to shop for clothes. I didn't exactly come to the afterlife prepared."   
  
Qui-Gon reached into his pocket and pulled out a data pad, then handed it to Ana. "My account has 120 credits."   
  
Ana smiled again at him, "Thank you," and left for real this time.   
  
**  
  
Layla Wylie frowned as she walked through the Temple Gardens'. She didn't want to leave these gardens, leave the temple but she had to. On her last mission to Naboo, she was able to see her husband, Rowan Wylie. He was a politician in the senate. When she first went to Naboo, to settle some dispute she couldn't remember, she met Rowan. As they began to work together, she fell in love with him. Before she left, they were together for one night but that night was enough. Some months later, she found out she was pregnant. As the Trials neared, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Cory was beautiful. To protect herself, she changed her last name to Way-Lin. Mace Windu was the only one that knew Layla's true identity and both vowed that no one could know who she or her daughter was.   
  
After Cory was born, Mace came to her to talk about what should be done about her child. The Council wanted to put her into hiding, because they were ashamed that one of their respected Jedi Masters' broke the covenant of being a Jedi Master. Back then, Mace convinced the Council that Layla should keep her daughter, but there was a catch. On Cory's 5th birthday, the subject was brought up again. They wanted to send her to some distance planet, where she'd be protected. No, she wasn't going to lose her little girl.   
  
"Master Way-lin?" a voice asked.   
  
She turned around to face Qui-Gon. Layla smiled, though the only thing she felt like doing was crying. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"   
  
"I'm in trouble, Master Qui-Gon." She cried. "The Council's threatening to take away Cory."   
  
"Your daughter? Why?"   
  
"Cory's getting stronger every day. She can will things to happen. Her mental power is too strong, especially for her age and it scares the Council and as much I don't want to admit it, it scares me."   
  
"Have you talked to your husband?" he asked.   
  
She frowned, "I talked to Rowan before I left Naboo. I told him about what the Council was planning to do and he offered that Cory stay with him, under his protection. But it's too dangerous. Once word gets out that I'm her mother, he'd be ridiculed. I don't wish that on him, on Cory's father. I don't know what to do." Layla paused, "I'm going to talk to the Council later this afternoon, but I need to know what I do is the right thing,"   
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, "Layla, I can't make a decision for you. I know you. You love Cory more than anything. There's light in you when take care of her. If you lose Cory, I'm afraid you'll lose that light. Do you have any other choices? Where has the Council presented that she go?"   
  
"I don't know. You know the Council. When dealing with hiding infants from their parents, it's policy as they call it, to not tell where he or she will go. I'm lost Qui-Gon. I don't want to lose Cory. I love her."   
  
"I know you love Cory. Whatever has to be done, you have to keep in mind that it's in Cory's best interest." Qui-Gon concluded.   
  
She nodded, "Then I guess the only thing I can do, is fight for her, fight for my right to keep my daughter by my side. Thank you, Master Qui-Gon," then left to meet the Council.   
  
**  
  
Coryn gasped as she exited the shuttle. Her blonde hair flowed loosely around her freckled face. In her arms laid Ana's body but for some reason, it was yet to decay. Her flesh remained intact. Luke, Kailin and Owen met her. As she laid her body before the Jedi on the landing pad, she stifled back a cry.   
  
Luke frowned, wandering why her body hadn't decayed. He knelt down, feeling her pulse. Nothing. The Jedi began to probe her mind. Nothing. Something was wrong but she wasn't dead. It just appeared that way on the outside. He turned to Coryn, Kailin and Owen. "She's not dead."   
  
"Not dead? How?" Owen cried.   
  
Kailin shook his head, "No. She's in a coma. Her mind is something place else. On another plane."   
  
Coryn smiled. Tears, happy years fled from her blue eyes. She knelt down next to Luke. "Is there any hope that she'd ever wake up?"   
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. Comas sometimes last for days, week, months even. It's hard to tell, but we should get her to the Healer's Center right away,"   
  
***  
  
As Ana walked towards Qui-Gon's apartment, carrying her shopping bags, she accidentally bumped into Obi-Wan and dropped her bags.   
  
"Been shopping?" he joked.  
  
Ana smiled, "Yeah. Um, since your here, does Qui-Gon have a special access code into his apartment?"   
  
He laughed, "Why? Don't tell me you're moving in?"   
  
She nodded yes, "I don't have any place to stay and well, I don't really know my way around the Temple. I mean, staying with you wasn't my first choice,"   
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "When do you move in?"   
  
Ana shrugged, "Tonight but I wanted to get here first to drop my stuff off before it became official." She paused, sensing intense friction from the Jedi, "Is something wrong with that?"   
  
Kenobi perked up, "Ana..." he began, then remembered she had a boyfriend in her former life. Thank the Force for Kailin Sun. "It's nothing. Forget it."   
  
As he continued on, he remembered Ana asking for his security code. He pressed the COM pad to his Master' door. It opened, letting her in. Ana smiled at him then entered the apartment.   
  
**  
  
Layla paced herself as she waited for the Council to see her. She had to keep her daughter. Cory meant everything to her. The Jedi gasped. What she said in there meant the future of her daughter and maybe, herself. Finally, the Jedi guards nodded that she could enter. Layla lightly closed her eyes, then opened them again and entered the chamber.   
  
Mace Windu was there, so she had at least one member of the Council on her side. He smiled at her, "Good afternoon, Layla,"   
  
She smiled, feeling a calming presence wash over her. "Masters, you know why I've come. I can't lose me little girl. A daughter needs her mother. You all know how much Cory means to me. Please, don't send her away. If you're going to punish anyone, it should be me, not her. She doesn't deserve this,"   
  
Yoda spoke, "Send her, we will. But have decided, you should have authority where she ends up,"   
  
Layla smiled, "Thank you, Masters," quickly glancing at Mace Windu. He talked to them before the meeting. "I would send her to Naboo, but Rowan is busy. He can't take care of a daughter. On the other hand, he loves her as much as I do. If he's willing to make it work, that's where she'll go and I'd like to go with her."   
  
Mace frowned, "I'm sorry Layla, you can't go with her. You're needed here."   
  
Layla backed down. She should have known that there was something. In a way, she would still lose her daughter. "She's my daughter. You can't keep me from being with her." She paused, "I want to be with her. I...I wish to renounce my position."   
  
The Council was drawn aback. No one had ever renounced their position in the Order before. Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke, "You have great courage, Master Wylie. I hope you realize what you are giving up."   
  
She nodded, "I know. And it's worth it."   
  
"Decided it is. Your powers as a Jedi, your connection to the Force severed." Yoda stated.   
  
Mace leaned forward, "However, Cory's won't be. For now, we will erase her memory of her lineage. When she comes of age, 14, her powers will resurface. Hopefully by then, she will understand who she is and where she came from."   
  
The Council agreed.   
  
"I can still go with her, right? To Naboo?"   
  
Mace turned his gaze to Yoda. The diminutive Master nodded yes. "You can go with her." The Jedi managed a comforting smile, "May the Force be with you, Layla Wylie,"   
  
She bowed before the Council then as she began to leave, she felt her connection with the Force cut off. Layla glanced once at the Council then walked out, leaving her life forever...   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon was more than pleased that the Council moved his appointment to tomorrow. It was better that way. As he walked into his quarters, he noticed some shopping bags by the bed. Shopping bags? He realized that Ana must have already arrived. The Jedi settled down as Ana came out of the shower. He would have totally flipped if she weren't covered up.   
  
"Oh Qui-Gon! I didn't hear you come in." She cried, tightening her robe.   
  
Qui-Gon felt like an eighteen-year-old all over again. A beautiful woman was staying with him and his Master couldn't do anything to condone such an action, because he was the Master. "It's fine. Nice shower?"   
  
Ana smiled, "It was great. So, did you talk to the Council?"   
  
He nodded no, "They moved me up to tomorrow. Master Way-Lin has a meeting with them,"   
  
Solo frowned, "So, she talked to you?"   
  
"Yes. She did. It seems that the Council wants to take away her baby, Cory. Which is a shame since she can't be tested to be a Jedi. Her powers are very strong."   
  
"That's strange," Ana mused. As the Jedi head into the other room to change, she turned back to Qui-Gon, "Dinner tonight?"   
  
"I'm cooking. It's only proper since you're the guest,"   
  
Ana frowned, "Are you good?"   
  
Qui-Gon imitated Ana's expression.   
  
"I'll cook." She replied, disappearing into the back room.   
  
To Qui-Gon, it felt good to have a female presence around the apartment again. When he trained Aiden Sule, she didn't really care to be placed as a "feminine" role model. That and she couldn't stand Obi-Wan hitting on her every other minute. Ana wasn't like her, though she was her niece. She was more feminine. She played with her hair (something all girls did to make an impression) except for wearing dresses a lot unless it was a special occasion. And she had a type of security blanket - her brown leather jacket.   
  
According to Ana, her grandfather, Han Solo, gave it to her on her 20th birthday. Like Jaina, at that age she wasn't very feminine. She had a very tomboyish look. Her femininity didn't show up until her late twenties. It was a special date for her. Han wanted to do something special for her birthday and he decided to take her on a weekend getaway to Correllia. The best part was that a festival occurred the weekend that they were there. It was exhausting but fun. On their last day, Han bought Ana that jacket. Ana loved it. She never went anywhere without it.   
  
**  
  
Even to dinner.   
  
"Ana, dinner was delicious," Qui-Gon complemented.   
  
She smiled, "Thank you," then moved forward a bit, "Qui-Gon, I think we need to talk,"   
  
Qui-Gon frowned, "I know we do. It's going to take some time to get used to. I know this isn't going to be easy, for both of us."   
  
Ana nodded, "I know it's going to be a little weird, but I think we can get past the hard part,"   
  
"How?"   
  
Ana stood up, dropped her napkin on the table and went to kiss Qui-Gon. He didn't resist. She smiled, "What's hard we'll get through together," and kissed him again.   
  
"Qui-Gon" Ana called.   
  
The Jedi snapped back to attention. The kiss seemed so real. He glanced at Ana. She smiled, glad she had returned to her.   
  
"What do you think? Am I good?"   
  
He frowned, "About what?"   
  
"My cooking silly. What do you think?   
  
Jinn smiled, "It was great, but do we get dessert?"   
  
"Well, yes and no." Ana replied then stood up, "How about a dance, Master Jinn?"   
  
The Jedi smiled, "A dance would be nice," he answered, standing up. He lightly held Ana's hands' as if he was scared he'd crush them with his. The Jedi smiled cockeyed. He didn't know if it was a dream or real.   
  
She leaned against his chest with her eyes closed, "This is nice," she whispered.   
  
"It is."   
  
Ana lifted her head and removed her leather jacket. To Qui-Gon's surprise, she wore a soft peach colored lingerie. Qui-Gon gasped. By the Force, she was ravishing. Ana smiled wickedly and began to kiss the Jedi.   
  
Once again, Qui-Gon snapped back to the present only this time he was in the comfort of his own bed and not at the dinner table. He scratched his beard. Ever since Ana moved in, Qui-Gon's fantasies had become more intense. As the Jedi turned on his side, he noticed a woman's body lying next to him. Ana turned over, grasping his stomach. Qui-Gon's eyes widened. It either wasn't a dream or it was real. There was only one way to find out. He raised his hand to head, gently stroking her hair. She flinched, facing the Jedi Master.   
  
"Qui-Gon, wake up!"   
  
He felt confused, seeing that he was awake but only in his dream. The Jedi closed his eyes, returning his soul back to the present. This time he was on the couch with a distorted Ana standing over him in a night robe. Her long hair was braided, hanging over her right shoulder.   
  
The Jedi sat up, unsure if he was still dreaming, "What time is it?"   
  
"Just after midnight. You were dreaming, intensely. I felt it. Are you okay?"   
  
Qui-Gon nodded yes. Felt it? Does she know?   
  
Ana smiled, pleased he was all right. As she began to head back to her own, he called, "Ana, are you okay?"   
  
She froze and turned back to him, nodding no sitting down, "I'm not. I can't stop thinking about Layla's little girl, Cory and why the Council's sending her away. I can't help but feel there's some connection between me and Cory,"   
  
He smiled, realizing he was definitely awake. "Maybe she's a future friend of yours. Or maybe Cory's mother is your great aunt."   
  
Ana nodded no, "It's more than that. There's something I'm supposed to be doing. I mean, I didn't get that premonition for no reason," she paused, "You're talking to the Council tomorrow, right?"   
  
"I am. What do you propose?"   
  
"Maybe you can talk to them about Layla's situation, convince them that what they're doing is wrong," she cried.   
  
He bowed his head, "I'll do what I can. But speaking of which, we need to talk,"   
  
Ana stood up and head to the kitchen. Qui-Gon followed. She began to make tea, "Since we're both tense, I think a nice pot of hot tea is a good," she said, slightly smiling at him. "So, talk about what?"   
  
Qui-Gon wanted to say "us" but now wasn't the time or place. "About the plan. Are you up for training tomorrow?"   
  
She frowned, "I'm afraid I'll have to skip. Since that last premonition, I've been suffering a severe headache. I'm going to check in at the clinic tomorrow. See if the Healer's can help me,"   
  
"Is it bad?"   
  
Ana gazed at him, "Only a lot,"   
  
Qui-Gon moved to her back and began massaging her temples. She dropped onto his chest, "Hmmm. That feels good,"   
  
"Does this help?"   
  
"I'll let you know when I feel like I'm on Cloud 9," Ana joked. After a minute, she glanced back at Qui-Gon, feeling uneasy, "Um, thanks. I feel better," and squeezed her way out of his grasp.   
  
He nodded okay as he watched Ana picked up her glass of tea and head to her room. Qui-Gon gasped as he called Obi-Wan, using Force telepathy, Obi-Wan, I need Padawan advice,"   
  
**  
  
Ana frowned as she dropped onto her bed. For that one moment she was in Qui-Gon's arms, things could have gotten out of hand. She felt comfortable, safe - the way she always felt when she was in Kailin's arms. Just forget about what could have happened and go back to sleep...and forget about Master Layla and her daughter, while you're at it. she scolded herself. Ana smiled then closed her eyes, letting sleep fall over her.   
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was expecting that at some point, his former Master would seek his advice. It was obvious to him that Qui-Gon cared deeply for Ana and since she started living with him, he knew it would complicate matters. He nodded his head at his Master.   
  
"I wanted to say to you that Ana moving in was a bad idea once I found out, but I figured you'd eventually realize that on your own," Obi-Wan joked. It felt good to be the Master instead of the apprentice.  
  
Qui-Gon gave him a disapproving gaze which led Obi-Wan only to slightly back off.   
  
"Why did you allow her to stay away," he continued.   
  
The Jedi shrugged, "She asked me if she could stay at my place. I couldn't turn her away," he paused, "What I do know is, we'd better get her home before things get out of hand. Tonight, we almost kissed."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled, intrigued. Knowing every detail about his Master's relationship with Ana was like listening to a soap opera. One minute, hormones are in check and the next minute they're not, in Qui-Gon's case of course. "Almost?"   
  
He gruffly sat back, "On account that I had a some wine with dinner, I began to have fantasies. In the first, I asked if there was going to be any dessert to go with the meal. She replied yes and no. She asked me if I would like to dance and I nodded okay. She lifted her head and removed her leather jacket. She was wearing lingerie and she began to seduce me. Finally, I woke up in my own bed only I wasn't alone. Ana was beside me. That was when I had to know if it was real or not. I raised my hand and began to stroke her hair. She woke and turned to me, saying, 'wake up' and I did,"   
  
A wicked smile crossed Kenobi's face, "Maybe I should start having wine with dinner so I can wake up to a series of enticing fantasies,"   
  
"Obi-Wan!" he warned him.  
  
"All right. No wine with dinner, but the fantasy part doesn't sound bad.,"   
  
Qui-Gon scowled at him. "Padawan, this is serious. I don't know what I'm going to do. Ana's very special to me. You know that. If these fantasies continue, I'm fear I might do something I'll regret later."   
  
Kenobi became serious, leaving his jovial side to rest. "You HAVE to talk to Ana. You can't put it off any longer. It's the only way your nerves won't be nerved. I can't tell you any more than that."   
  
He smiled, agreeing with the younger man.   
  
**  
  
Morning rolled around a lot faster than Ana thought. She could have sworn that just a minute ago, she was up talking to Qui-Gon. Only, in that one minute it could have turned into more than talking. No Ana. Focus. Worry about what could have happened later. Right now, you need to go to the Healer's Center about your headache she told herself. She feebly crawled out of bed, got dressed and head into the main room. To Ana's dismay, Qui-Gon wasn't on the couch. She scratched her neck then went for a glass of juice. She made herself a quick breakfast and as she head out the door, Qui-Gon was there. She smiled at him.   
  
"Qui-Gon? What are you doing up early?" she asked curiously.   
  
He looked down, "I went in to the gym for an early exercise and meditation. The Masters like to go in there before it's officially open to the Padawan's and their Masters to practice. Sleep well?"   
  
She nodded yes, "I did. You?"   
  
The Jedi smiled, "Fine. Did you have breakfast?"   
  
"Qui-Gon, I really need to get going to the Healer's Center about my headache. Maybe lunch later?"   
  
"Lunch would be fine," he whispered then brushed past Ana to make himself breakfast.   
  
She smiled back at him and continued out.   
  
**  
  
As Ana walked into the clinic, she was surprised to see Master Way-Lin sitting down on a bed for a physical. Well, maybe this wasn't a surprise. I can talk to her about Cory and maybe find out the connection I feel towards her. Ana thought as she strolled in. The Jedi turned to Ana and smiled.   
  
"Ana Solo, right?" she asked.   
  
"Yes and your Master Way-Lin. How are you?" Ana smiled, sitting down.   
  
She glanced at the android that was examining her then turned her gaze back to Ana, "I'm fine. Actually, I just came down here to check my midichlorian count."   
  
Ana nodded no, laughing, "Your Midi what?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot you're new. Midichlorian count - it's what the Masters check for in order to be tested as a Jedi. The last time I had mine checked was when I was tested to be a Jedi and that was a long time ago. I just thought I'd have a retest to see if it was normal," she later added, "I thought you knew about that."   
  
Once again, Ana nodded no, "This is all new to me. So, I trust that matter you had with the Council was solved? I mean, you looked pretty worried when we met."   
  
Layla frowned, "How do you know about that?"   
  
"Um, Master Qui-Gon told me. We're close friends." She paused, trying to sound reassuring, "It's okay Layla. You can trust me."   
  
She let her guard down, facing Ana. Somehow, she believed the girl as if she was to play some big part in her daughter's life. "Coryn's very special to me...."   
  
Ana froze, "I'm sorry. Did you say Coryn?"   
  
Layla nodded yes, "My daughter. You see, the Council's transporting her to Naboo to be safeguarded by my husband and I get to go with her, only...." she drifted off, distracted. "I shouldn't bother you with my troubles. Besides, you have your own exam to worry about," she concluded, referring to the attentive android in front of her.   
  
Ana glanced at the android then back at Layla, who had disappeared.   
  
"Actually, my headache's fine," she said, dismissing the android. She jumped off the bed and hurried out of the clinic to find Qui-Gon before he went to see the Council.   
  
**  
  
Ana couldn't believe that the woman sitting next to her was Coryn's mother. All that time and she couldn't piece things together. Master Way-lin is Layla Wylie, Coryn's mother. She must have changed her last name to hide herself and Coryn. Why didn't she recognize her?   
  
She bore a strong resemblance to Coryn. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. Some freckles on her cheeks, which eventually disappeared with age. She was kind, loving which was probably due to the fact that she had that motherly aura. Ana smiled to herself. Many people had never come close enough to know their own mother, but she had the chance to talk with Layla Wylie, the mother of her student and get to know her. She was more than a Jedi Master, she was devoted mother that loved her daughter more than the Jedi Order. She could feel it from her eyes. She was willing to give up everything to be with Coryn. In her opinion, Coryn was the luckiest person in the universe to have been raised by such a woman.   
  
**  
  
Leia rushed into the medical lab, followed by Han and the Solo children. Once they heard about Ana's condition, each of them stopped what they were doing to be by her side. What happened to Ana was very familiar to Leia. The same thing happened to Luke after he faced Exar Kun. The good news was that it wasn't a Sith Lord that laid her on a bed. She glanced at Luke, Owen and Kailin.   
  
"How long has she been like this?" Leia whispered, staring at Ana.   
  
Luke turned to his sister shrugging. Leia frowned as she noticed that Coryn distanced herself from her mentor. She was afraid if she even looked at her, she'd drop on her knees and start crying. Solo couldn't blame the girl. Coryn idolized Ana the way Kyp used to idolize Han.  
  
Kailin bent down to kiss her forehead. "Come back to us, Ana." He cried. "We need you here," He gazed at Owen, "Shouldn't Astra know?"   
  
The boy looked down. He hadn't even thought about the princess. Astra had to know what happened. If something happened, Astra would feel awful if she weren't there by her friends' side.   
  
"I'll call her." Owen voiced, silently leaving the room. He managed a hopeful smile at Coryn.   
  
Her eyes were welled up in tears. After he left, Coryn stood up, quietly walking over to Ana's side. She grasped her hand, trying not to blame herself for what happened to Ana. "You can't leave me, Ana. I won't lose another friend,"   
  
Jacen and Anakin looked at each other as if they knew some secret that was yet to be told. The twins looked back at Coryn and Ana. Both of them felt it. There was something about Ana's sudden seizure that involved Coryn.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo caught Qui-Gon as he was about to enter the Council Chamber. He wasn't surprised that she showed up. Going home, back to her Coruscant meant everything to her but Qui-Gon sensed there was another reason she came to him.   
  
"Ana, what's wrong?" he asked.   
  
"It's Master Way-Lin. She's Coryn's mother."   
  
The Jedi frowned, "You talked with her?"   
  
"I did. Qui-Gon she wants her life back. I felt it."   
  
Jinn glanced at the Council Chambers then turned to Ana, "Come with me!"   
  
She nodded okay, obediently following him into the Council Chamber.   
  
**  
  
All the members were present. Mace was talking quietly with Yoda. Ana frowned. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea that she was there, but she had to voice her revelation. The Jedi bowed before the Council.   
  
Mace spoke, "We've discussed Ana's situation in detail. Ana, your family knows that you are not really dead."   
  
She blinked, glancing at Qui-Gon then at the Council, "Wait a minute. You said so yourself that I was dead. How can this be?"   
  
Depa Billalaba spoke, "They're waiting for you to wake up. Ana, the longer you stay asleep, the less likely you won't be able to leave,"   
  
Ana stepped forward, "But Masters, I know why I was sent here. It's because of Coryn's mother, Coryn Wylie. Of course, you might know her as Layla Way-Lin,"   
  
The Jedi frowned. They had no idea that Layla was Coryn's mother. "Ana, she's quit the Order. She denounced her powers," Mace replied solemnly.   
  
"She can't! If she denounced her powers that means Coryn will grow up without her birth mother. You have to convince her otherwise that it was a mistake,"   
  
"Cannot. Decision, made already. Cannot be taken back," Yoda voiced.   
  
"Coryn will not be without a mother. She'll always be there for her." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.   
  
Ana shook her head, "But it doesn't help. How will Coryn know how to use her powers when she's older, if she doesn't have anyone to guide her? I mean, I'll be there, but she'll be too old by then to understand and scared," She paused, "I know Coryn. She never knew of her heritage until it was too late and that guilt of losing her mother and father at an early age, I'm guessing had something to do with the fact that Layla couldn't protect herself and Coryn's father,"   
  
"Rowan," Adi added.   
  
"We will summon her again. Convince her otherwise. In the meantime, you should think about returning to your family. We will talk to Master Wylie. Thank you, Ana." Mace replied.   
  
Ana smiled then glanced at Qui-Gon.   
  
**  
  
As she and Qui-Gon exited the chamber, Ana felt there was something important they needed to address. The Jedi walked onto the balcony. Ana smiled, remembering sharing her first kiss with Kailin on the same balcony. Now, there was something, a connection between herself and Qui-Gon that needed to be brought to light.   
  
"Qui-Gon..." Ana began.  
  
The Jedi turned to her. He was certain that she knew what he was thinking when she hugged him that time. "Ana, I can't help feeling this way about you. I love you, I love you as more than an friend and more than a mentor. I just hope that this doesn't change our relationship, the bond we have,"   
  
She smiled, "Qui-Gon, if you were a twenty years younger, I would fall for you in a heart beat or, if I were twenty years older...or alive. If we get involved and it didn't work, it would hurt both of us. I don't want to lose that friendship, strong friendship that we have. It means too much to me. If I lose that, I lose part of myself. Do you understand?"   
  
He frowned, looking down, "I understand." Then suddenly kissed Ana. She was taken aback. It was soft, gentle yet strong.   
  
After he backed away, Ana smiled. "It still doesn't change anything. One kiss isn't going to change my mind. You should know me better than that." She paused, touching his hand, "I'll always be with you. Nothing can change that. You're my teacher, my Jedi Master, the one that taught me everything I know. And the one I'm going to use as a reference to teach Coryn of her talent."   
  
He laughed, "You also might want to add that teaching Jedi Knights the way of the Force, isn't the only thing we do. There are classes on History, Science, Math. The Jedi aren't limited to just saving the universe. We explore other horizons."   
  
"I think Coryn would be very happy to know that. She loves History."   
  
After an uneasy silence, Ana spoke, "You knew the Council was lying, didn't you?"   
  
He nodded yes, "Ana, I knew you didn't belong here to begin with. The Council can be mysterious and wrong. It takes someone with great courage to make them realize the error of their ways, someone like you,"   
  
Solo turned away from him, a bit flustered. Ana turned back to him and smiled, "You truly are one of the greatest Jedi Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and I'm more than thankful that I'm able to learn the knowledge you teach others." She laughed, covering her face, "I must sound like a history book. But it's true and I love you for being there for me. Thank you,"   
  
She hugged him again. Only this time, Qui-Gon frowned gazing at the sky. It was time to let her go as much as he didn't want, he had to.   
  
**  
  
Kailin gasped as he watched Ana's lifeless body. The nurse said that it was highly unlikely that she'd wake up anytime soon. Coryn, Owen, Luke and Mara had stuck by her side. Han and Leia took the twins to lunch, to keep their minds off Ana's condition. Kailin held Ana's hand tight, hoping with a slight squeeze that she'd wake up. He was wrong. She was too far gone to wake up now.   
  
Suddenly, Ana began twitching her head. Luke flinched, leaning forward. She was waking up. Kailin smiled at Owen and Coryn. Ana's brown eyes fluttered open. She gasped for air, as if surfacing from a long dive in a lake.  
  
"Ana?! " Kailin cried.  
  
"Coryn?" she choked. As Wylie leaned closer to, Ana smiled, "You never lost her."   
  
Coryn frowned, confused by the statement. What did she mean by "You never lost her," she thought. She backed away as Owen hugged his sister, thanking the Force she was okay.   
  
Mara called the nurse, alerting them of Ana's condition. Two women entered the room, checking her stats and blood pressure. They wanted to make sure there was nothing else wrong with her. Ana glanced at Luke. She sensed that even though he was happy she was all right, there was something wrong. He knew about Obi-Wan and his mother. Ana ignored the thought. That was a different issue that needed to be taken care of at a later time as delicately as possible.   
  
Ana Solo walked around the room. Getting the feel for living again was strange. For two days in the Netherworld, she assumed she was dead when in reality, she wasn't. She was in a coma. Her spirit was simply drifting on the Netherworld plane.   
  
The Jedi entered the room, with Astra in two this time, interrupting her thoughts. Astra. Ana hadn't seen her in weeks because she had spent so much time on Astrus. The princess walked closer to Ana's bed.   
  
"It's okay. You can hug me,"   
  
Astra smiled then did just that. She let go, smiling. When she heard of Ana's condition, she rushed off Astrus, taking a shuttle to Coruscant. Well, she didn't pilot it. Captain Farrell did. The Jedi was never a good pilot like her mother.   
  
"When I heard what happened, I had to come. How are you feeling?"   
  
Ana smiled, "I feel fine, except there's something I need to talk to Coryn about."   
  
"Rest after this." Luke advised, leaving.   
  
She smiled back at him as Coryn waited by the door as Han, Leia and the children filed out. Kailin bent over and kissed her forehead then followed Luke and the others' out. He smiled at Coryn as she walked closer to confront Ana.   
  
"What did you mean by that earlier? You never lost her,"   
  
"I mean just that. You never lost her, her referring to your mother. I met her Coryn. She's very beautiful, much like you. You were the jewel of her life. She was even willing to give up the Order to be with you."  
  
Coryn smiled. She had no idea that her mother loved her that much.   
  
"Her name was Layla Wylie, Master Layla Wylie. Oh, she was beautiful Coryn. Hair and eyes like yours. She even had some freckles. You don't have to search for her. She's with you, inside you. I don't know if this will help, but I hope it gives you some peace of mind that you meant the world to her, still do. You were her daughter and she loved you. And so did he,"   
  
She frowned, "Who he? You met my father?"   
  
Sadly, she nodded no, "I only heard of him. His name was Rowan Wylie. He was a Senator from Naboo, before Palpitine was elected. My guess is he was voted out of the Senate because of rumors of a private marriage to a female Jedi Master, your mother," Ana paused, "Listen to me Coryn your mother wanted you to be a Jedi. It was her dream for you. She wouldn't have made the sacrifices she did if she didn't love you. You don't need to search for her because she's inside you,"   
  
She smiled, "Does she really look like me?"   
  
Ana laughed, "She does." She paused, "I'd take it Coryn, because it's a lot more than you had a week ago,"   
  
Coryn smiled, thankful for two reasons. One, her mentor was all right and, two, she knew a little more about her past and what she was going to be.   
  
  



	9. Guys & Dating - Year 1

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 9   
"Guys and Dating"  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Kailin & Kyp finally clash over Ana, leaving Astra to mediate between the two; Ana secretly returns to Yavin with Aiden's help and learns a secret of her aunts' past.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Astra Sule, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulation of these characters in any way discredit the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.   
  
Owen Solo stared at the magnificence of Yavin 4 as he leaned against the east temple wall. It was nearing nightfall, the time when all of Yavin fell into a state of rest. It was also the loneliest time. Ana had been on Coruscant for 15 weeks, in the Healer's Center, watched over by a team of nurses and doctors. He felt sorry for her, cooped up in there, sitting on her bed, like a lab rat. He knew she was sick but to keep her there for almost three months was another issue. The boy knew she'd be fine as long as she took her medicine. There was no need for her to be there. He looked down.   
  
He never saw her weak. She was always strong in his eyes, strong enough to fight anything that was in her way. But now was different. They weren't kids anymore. They weren't fragile children that could easily be broken. They were adults, which was more dangerous than being a child. When adults made mistakes it didn't hurt like a bruise, it hurt so much more. Everything came back three times worse or more. He gasped as Astra met him.   
  
"Hey," she said standing beside him.   
  
He smiled, "Heard anything from Ana?"   
  
The princess nodded no, "Not yet. But the last I heard of her, she said she'd be out of the Center in a couple of days and in her apartment, resting." She paused, placing hand on Owen's shoulder, "She'll be okay, Owen. She's strong, a lot stronger than you might think,"   
  
The Jedi nodded, "I know she is." He smiled slightly, causing the princess to smile.   
  
"What? What is it?"   
  
"I just remembering when we were kids, teenagers actually, her premonitions, they always kept her busy. One time, she a vision of this boy who was almost hit over a hover car. She rushed in front, grabbing the boy in her arms. The kids' mother was grateful and wanted to thank her, but Ana wouldn't have it. She said there was no price for life and just walked away." Owen replied.   
  
"I remember that story. Ana told it to me. After she left, she called me and she told me about it. She smiled. She said it was a good feeling, saving that little boy." She paused, glancing at the sunset. "I also told her the feeling would even better if she trained as a Jedi. At that, she snapped at me and said she didn't need to be a Jedi to save people's lives. And she was right, partly." Astra huffed, continuing. "She's been nothing but normal since she was born. When she turned 14 and she received her power, she managed to live a simply life and save peoples' lives at the same time and even though she didn't acknowledge the fact that being a Jedi was in her blood, you guys were still proud of her and it only made her want to make a bigger difference and continue to help people."   
  
Owen smiled, staring at the princess. Astra hesitantly smiled back, though she felt something behind that smile. "What?" she asked.   
  
"It's nothing. I just never realized how intelligent and beautiful you are."   
  
Astra blushed, standing up, extending her arm to him. "Come on. Come inside and tell me more about the adventures I wasn't able to experience because I was on Astrus, dealing with my family."   
  
Owen smiled back, taking her arm.   
  
**  
  
Jacen gasped as he rested on his bed. He had been staring at the ceiling for the longest time, trying to get his mind of his niece. Since she was been admitted to the Center, no one had been able to contact her at all. The only people allowed to see her were the doctors and nurses, no one else. He scratched his chin. The boy glanced at the door, as his younger brother appeared. Anakin walked inside and settled himself down on a chair, opposite Jacen.   
  
"You worried about her, aren't you?" the younger boy asked.   
  
He smiled, "I thought we all were."   
  
"Well, good news. Ana's going home today. She's being released, finally. Ya know, I don't know they kept her so long. I mean, her condition isn't that serious."   
  
Jacen frowned, "I know, according to her, it was only a vision, regarding Coryn's past. Nothing serious. She'll be all right."   
  
  
"That's right. I will be." A voice rang.   
  
The boys turned to face the silhouette of Ana Solo, standing in the entrance to Jacen's apartment. The twins jumped up and hugged the girl. Jacen let go and faced Ana, "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
She nodded yes, "I'm sure. I just stopped by because I wanted to see some familiar faces, besides those of my doctors. How are you guys?"   
  
"Worried about you. We were all worried." Anakin answered.   
  
Ana nodded yes, "I know," she replied, sitting down on the corner of Jacen's bed. "It's been pretty hectic. Especially around here, with everything, and me. So, how is everybody else?"   
  
Jacen shrugged, "We don't know. Owen, Astra and Kailin left for the Academy a few weeks ago under Luke's advice. Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
The girl smiled yes, "I'm sure. While I was in there, I did some meditation to ease my nerves. I'm all right, Jacen. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She replied, referring to dying.   
  
Anakin smiled, "We all know that. You're stronger than that," he paused, "Coryn's been keeping guard over the Center ever since Luke diagnosed that were comatose. She wanted to make sure you were safe. Have you talked to her?"   
  
She huffed, "No, I haven't. But I'll make an appointment to do so." Ana paused, "It's late. I better go get some rest before I end up staying awake all night visiting everybody I know. I'll talk to Coryn in the morning," Ana stood up, hugged both her uncles then left.   
  
Anakin glanced at his brother, "She seems okay,"   
  
He nodded, "She will be,"  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn walked around Ana's room, making sure everything was in order. The place had been abandoned for several weeks. It seemed empty, dark without her presence. Fifteen weeks. He hadn't seen his student in fifteen weeks, fifteen weeks since they last discussed their relationship. The Jedi gasped as the door opened. A woman stood in the center. She walked in, wearing black pants, vest and boots. The stranger had long black hair that flowed around her shoulders and she had a lightsabre.   
  
"Lights," she ordered.   
  
The Jedi didn't move. As the lights turned on, he recognized the woman. She was pupil of his for a time, before Anakin came into the picture. A pupil both himself and his apprentice loved. She noticed Qui-Gon and frowned.   
  
She gulped, "Hello Master Qui-Gon,"   
  
He managed a smile, "Hello Aiden,"   
  
**  
  
After the uneasiness of seeing each other, Aiden sat down on Ana's bed. It had been a long time since she spoke with the Jedi Master. The last time was in an apartment on Dylithia Prime. "So, you're Ana's teacher?"   
  
He nodded yes, I am. And you're her aunt,   
  
The Jedi hesitated, then faced Qui-Gon, "Qui-Gon, whatever happened between us all those years ago..."   
  
Jinn nodded, You don't have to say anything, Aiden. I know. It may have been wrong timing, seeing that Obi-Wan loved you, but it meant something, to both of us and it meant something to me,   
  
"I loved you, respected you more than anybody and you turned me away, shut me off from even feeling anything toward you. If I meant so much to you, why did you do that?"   
  
He frowned, Because you did. You did meant so much to me, but I couldn't risk Obi-Wan hating me for loving you. We've all made mistakes Aiden, all of us. What happened between us was not a mistake. It never was,   
  
Sule stood up, "If it wasn't a mistake, then you should tell her that. She's your student. Shouldn't she know who you really are, before she finds out from someone else?"   
  
Wait. You came here to see her, didn't you?   
  
Aiden nodded yes. "I came here on two accounts: To wish Ana well and congratulate Luke and Mara. I think I'll go visit them first before I see Ana. I'll give you time to reacquaint yourself with Ana." And the Jedi left, once again out of Qui-Gon's life.   
  
The Jedi frowned. He always thought letting Aiden go was hard but it would be even harder for him to let go of Ana.   
  
**  
  
Owen Solo huffed as he followed Astra into the cafeteria. It was very late and he wasn't up for dinner. Why did she bring me here, he pondered sitting down. She smiled at Owen then offered him some water. He nodded the glass off.   
  
"Owen, I know you're worried about Ana. We all are. We don't deny it. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help." She offered.  
  
In all the years they've known each other, Owen knew if there was ever a problem he couldn't handle, the princess would sit with him to talk things out, and occasionally, offer him something to drink to ease his tension like she just did. He smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks but I'm okay,"   
  
She nodded no, "You are not leaving here, Owen Solo until you talk. So talk. I know you need it. I need it too," Astra grabbed his hand, holding it tight. "We both need it,"   
  
He chuckled, "I remember when we used to do this all the time. We'd talk, comforting each other when ever the other couldn't deal."   
  
"Owen, you're delaying. Talk,"  
  
The boy smiled, "I know Ana's going to be okay. She's strong. I'm not worried about her,"   
  
"Okay, obviously you've forgotten that Jedi can read minds." She joked.   
  
Solo let down his jovial exterior. He was in utter pain. His sister could have died which meant they could never bond over issues, regarding the Force and future of the Jedi, like Jacen and Anakin used to do.   
  
"She's not coming back, Astra. I know it. I mean, 15 weeks, is a long time for a check up,"   
  
The princess nodded, "I can't disagree with you there." She paused, "but I have to disagree. She will come back. She maybe on Coruscant for a couple more weeks, but she will come back. She has too. She has a home here and will always have a home, whether she's normal or Jedi."   
  
Owen smiled, "I'm sorry. I was just wandering. How come we never dated? I mean, on more than a couple occasions, we have acted as more than friends,"   
  
Astra pulled her hand away from Owen's, smiling, "We haven't dated because my mother would kill us if we did. We're too much like brother and sister, to go that far into a relationship," she paused, "besides, dating for a princess is never easy. It tends to scare guys away,"   
  
"What about being a Jedi?"   
  
She laughed, "That comes in second." Astra smiled at him, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then left the boy alone to his thoughts   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo felt more at rest as she situated herself back into her apartment and out of the Healer's Center. She had spent approximately 15 weeks in the place and after the another hour of droids crowding around her, to check her stats and everything, she wanted out desperately. Ana plopped herself on her bed, relieved to be at peace. Earlier, she was notified that Owen, Kailin and Astra had returned to Yavin to continue their training, only Coryn remained behind to make sure her Master was all right.   
  
As she was about to fall asleep, her door rang.   
  
Oh Force, who is it this time? More droids? she thought, "Come in,"  
  
Ana's door swished open. She was entirely sure who it was since her lights' weren't completely on. It was dim, but she could make out the silhouette of a man. It could have Han, her father come to check up on her.   
  
He spoke, "Hello Ana,"   
  
Luke? Uncle Luke Ana sat up once she recognized the man's voice. As she walked to the door, she ordered the computer to higher the lighting system. She was right. It was him. She hugged the Jedi, "What are you doing here?"   
  
Luke shrugged, letting go, "I heard you were being released today. How are you?"   
  
Ana nodded yes, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Better."   
  
He frowned once he noticed her uneasiness. Something was bothering her. "Ana, what's wrong?"   
  
"I haven't heard from him at all. And it's making me wander if I said anything to offend him. He hasn't come to talk to me in my dreams, offer advice, anything. It scares me. What if he's abandoned me all together? Uncle Luke, he means as much to me as Ben was to you." She paused, realizing what she said, "I'm sorry,"   
  
Luke nodded, "I'm just glad I know the truth. Nothing kept back,"   
  
"But it isn't okay. Luke, I can't stand Kenobi any more than you can, for doing what he did. Owen can't either. He loved Amidala and she ended paying the price, by turning Anakin to the dark side. It's not right,"   
  
The Jedi shrugged, "The past is the past, Ana. It can't be changed. What happened, happened because it was meant to."   
  
Ana gasped, "I don't believe that. Uncle Luke, I met Coryn's mother. I prevented the Council from taking Coryn away from her. Convinced them to give her back her powers so she could protect her child. I wouldn't have been in that coma, in the Netherworld for no reason, if it weren't to stop a horrible mistake. Things can be changed, Luke. It isn't all destiny and fate."   
  
She continued, switching the subject, "How's Aunt Mara?"   
  
The Jedi smiled, "She's fine. Thus far, the doctor can't find any abnormalities with her pregnancy. The baby is completely healthy as far as we can tell,"   
  
Ana smiled, "That's great. So, when should I head back to the Academy?"   
  
Luke frowned, "I'm not so sure that's a great idea, Ana. Not yet. You should remain on Coruscant for a couple weeks, then head back, to make sure you're capable."   
  
"Oh." She paused, "Uncle Luke, can you do me a favor?"   
  
"Sure. What is it?"   
  
"It's Coryn. Could you talk to her when you can? I know she's worried about me and I don't blame her, but I need her back at the Academy, to continue classes and rescue Kailin from losing his insanity. Please?"   
  
He smiled. "Just as long as you take it easy, I'll talk to Coryn," The Jedi stood up, "Good night, Ana," and the left.   
  
**  
  
  
She's right, ya know. a voice said behind the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood beside his former Master, You mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Ana.   
  
I don't. Only that's not what we we're talking about Padawan. We were talking about us, as a team. We were undefeatable between the three of us. You with your steal judgment, me with my keen sense and stubbornness to walk my own path and Aiden's perseverance to stand for something greater than herself.   
  
The younger man smiled, And to think, she's passed that down to Ana. he paused after a moment, How did she seem?   
  
Ana?   
  
Kenobi nodded no, Aiden. The years after Dylithia, Obi-Wan still cared deeply for Aiden Sule, though they decided, or rather Aiden, decided it would be better to live their owns as the Force dictates. She became Queen of a planet, married a great man and had a daughter that became a close friend of Ana Solo, Anakin Skywalker's great great grand daughter. He always kept a close watch on Aiden, though she hardly thought about him and Qui-Gon. To her, training to be a Jedi for the second time was a dark time for her and it was.   
  
The Jedi gasped, She's Aiden Sule. Strong, determined and unwilling to give up, like she was all those years ago. She hasn't changed a bit, He paused, Can I ask you something, Padawan?   
  
Obi-Wan nodded okay.   
  
Did you truly love her, or was what you were feeling simply an infatuation?   
  
Kenobi laughed, An infatuation? Actually, I thought it was just an infatuation at first, but when she disappeared and it looked as if we'd never find her, I knew my feelings for Aiden wasn't infatuation. I loved her. He smiled, But, as long as she's happy, that's all that matters. I have someone else. The Jedi stood up, Speaking of which, I better go. I'm having dinner tonight with a very special young lady. and he disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Kyp Durron stared at the lesson plan in front of him, as he took a sip of coffee. He knew it was late but he needed to finish tomorrow's lesson plan to keep him from thinking about the woman he still loved. Yes, he still loved Ana and to him, it was a relief that she wasn't returning to Yavin right away. However, Owen, Astra and a friend, Kailin Sun arrived to complete their training.   
  
Kailin Sun. Who was he? The Jedi didn't know a whole lot about the boy, but he seemed to be close friends with Astra. During classes, he'd see them talk, or look at each other various times. He knew that Astra knew Kailin very well so he dismissed any possibility that he was seeing Ana. While practicing, they hardly looked at each other and Kailin always paired off with Astra, while Ana would either fight her brother of Coryn. There was no way Kailin and Ana could be attracted to each other.   
  
He nodded his head, returning his attention back to the lesson plan. In his opinion, it didn't matter whom Ana dated. They weren't an "item" anymore, so why should he care?   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo scowled as she heard someone at her door. I'm trying to sleep. Something I haven't been able to do in the past few weeks. she unwillingly, crawled out of bed, grabbed a robe then answered the door. I swear, if it's Threepio I'm going to shut him down and lock him in a closet .   
  
"Hello Ana," a woman answered. It was a sweet voice, a voice she hadn't heard from in a long time.   
  
"Aunt Aiden? What are you doing here?" she cried, hugging the woman.   
  
She smiled, "I came to see you. I heard you were sick."   
  
Ana nodded no, backing away, "Not really. All it was a trip to the Netherworld to stop a horrible mistake." she paused, "So how are you? It's been a long time. I know you've been busy,"   
  
Aiden furrowed his eyebrow, unsure how to respond to that. She knew Ana had vision, strong visions but a trip to the Netherworld? She didn't think that possible. The Queen nodded, grateful to change the subject. "With the war? Very. But Amnya's forces pushed back. They're hiding out amongst the swamps, in an old temple," she paused, "Astra's returned to Yavin, after a long struggle. She wanted to stay and fight the war, protect her parents, but hearing about your condition convinced her you need her more than her royal calling,"   
  
Ana frowned slightly, "Well, I'm just glad she's safe."   
  
Aiden smiled at the young woman, then went over and sat down on the couch. Ana followed. "I remember, when we were on Yag~dul, that Luke and I had a small discussion. He was worried that the stress I was putting myself under would affect the baby. He suggested that I take a rest and I reluctantly agreed. As I turned, I told him that I knew he'd make a wonderful father someday. I wasn't too far from the truth I know that now. I'm happy for him and Mara. They deserve this."   
  
She nodded, "They really do."   
  
The Queen frowned, "Ana, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for them and yourself, since you got out of the Center."   
  
"I would be, except that Luke informed me that I can't return to Yavin right away. He suggested that I stay here for awhile, until I feel I can return. Only, I want to be on Yavin. I don't want to stay here for two or three more weeks, watched over, by Force knows, probably more droids, like Threepio or R2." Ana paused, "Even Jedi. I want to be in the comfort of Kailin's arms so I'll know I'm okay. Being cooped up here is unbearable. I need to be around my friends."   
  
Aiden smiled, "I know what you mean. I mean, this is the first time, I've been able to escape from the Palace to be around family, and only I leave tomorrow to return to Astrus right away. Regretfully, I won't have that much time to see Han, Leia and the twins. Only Luke and Mara, and you of course - which I am doing." She paused, "believe me, being Queen of an entire planet, is not as easy as it looks. There's so much pressure to do the right thing."   
  
"That's why you sent Astra to Yavin, wasn't it? You didn't want to strain her, exhaust her to death."   
  
She nodded yes. "I didn't want her to get involved, and it wasn't only because she's the heir to Astrus' Empire, it was because Xon and I didn't want to risk her life." Aiden paused, "I know we've had our fights in the past, regarding whether she should participate actively in the Court, but I know training to be a Jedi, will give her a wider prospect on matters, expand her horizons."   
  
Ana smiled.   
  
"So, when do I get to meet this Kailin Sun, your new boyfriend?"   
  
Solo perked up, "Uh, I'm sorry. You missed him. He left with Owen and Astra - returning to Yavin." She paused, "He's a great guy. You'd like him. He's from Corellia, born in the same province Han was,"   
  
Aiden laughed, "Oh great. Just what this family needs - another Han Solo,"   
  
**  
  
Kailin Sun struggled with himself not to fall asleep in class, as he listened to Kyp Durron's lecture. Astra was sitting next him, accompanied by Owen Solo. Solo was less adamant than Kailin. He was wide-awake, paying full attention to Kyp. Kailin hypothesized that he did so because Owen looked up the Jedi, like his uncles did when they were younger.   
  
"All right. That's enough for today. Class dismissed." Kyp concluded, smiling at the young trainees.   
  
Astra nodded to Kailin, "Managed to stay awake?" she joked.   
  
He sneered at the young princess, then faced Owen. "I was awake. I've just been worried about Ana."   
  
Once Kyp heard her former love's name, he glanced at Kailin. He knew Ana remained on Coruscant to be with her family but he didn't know that something was wrong with her. Kailin smiled back at his friends as they gathered their things and left the auditorium. Sun scratched his chin. It was a long week and he hadn't shaved.   
  
Kyp looked down at his desk, trying not to seem obvious. "How's Ana?"   
  
"What?"   
  
He gazed up at the young Jedi, "Your friends with her, right? I see you hang out with Astra, Owen and Coryn."   
  
Kailin shrugged, "She's fine. It's just been a rough week for me and them if they haven't already admitted it."   
  
"I thought leave time was finished. What's Ana still doing on Coruscant?"   
  
Kailin cleared his throat, "She wanted to stay and help Mara with her pregnancy, keep her company."   
  
Durron smiled, "No, young son. That's why Luke didn't return, to be with his wife. I asked why Ana's still there?"   
  
The boy huffed, "Why do you even care? She's not yours anymore. Her family commanded that you leave her alone, which includes minding your own business," Kailin was agitated. He hadn't slept well in days and now Ana's former lover wanted to but his nose into her life, asking him what was her problem. It was too much.   
  
Kyp stepped up to him, "I care about her just as much as anybody else. We may not be together, but I will always love her." He gazed at him, "You love her, don't you?"   
  
Kailin hesitated to answer. Didn't Kyp know that he and Ana had been seeing each other for more than five months? Didn't he see them together in the halls, didn't he hear the students talk about them? He glared at Kyp, "How I feel about Ana is none of your business, Durron. She doesn't love you anymore."   
  
"How would you know that?" he growled.   
  
"Because she loves me!" Kailin snapped back. He saw the alarm in Kyp's face. The simple mention that Ana was with someone else made him cringe and Kailin knew it.   
  
Kyp smiled menacingly, "Well, at least I got a straight answer to my question." he backed down, returning to his desk, "You may go."   
  
Kailin didn't back down. "No. Let me get this straight, right here and right now. Ana's with me and what happens to her, is none of your concern. Her family doesn't even like you, but they like me. Have always liked me and you know what, she loves me more than you. I see it in her eyes. There's more passion there than she ever felt for you,"   
  
He peered up, "I said you can go. Go." Kyp paused, "Before a type of accident occurs,"   
  
"Like what? What can you do to me? She doesn't love you! She loves me and it will always be that way."   
  
Kyp smiled, "You're just filled with honor, aren't you? Defending your love."   
  
Kailin raised his hands, "Well, it's a lot more than you ever did for her, seeing that you screwed her. You ruined her life."   
  
"I think that's far enough, Knight Sun,"  
  
"Maybe. But at least we know why her family condemned you," Kailin shot back. He gasped, grabbed his things than left.   
  
As he head for the door, Kyp mumbled something under his breath. Kailin stopped, turning back to him, "What did you say?"   
  
Kyp turned to him, "I said Ana doesn't deserve you."   
  
Kailin smiled, raised his fist then punched him in the face. Things would have gotten out of hand, if Astra didn't return to retrieve her purse that she left.   
  
"Kailin, Kyp, stop it!" she cried.   
  
The princess dropped her purse then went to separate the two men. Shoving Kailin onto the floor. He had a bloody cut on the corner of his mouth, while Kyp only came out with a minor cut on his cheek.   
  
She glanced at the Jedi Master, then Knight. Astra had a pretty good idea of what, or rather whom they were fighting about. Ana. She knew eventually, this would come to conflict. Sooner or later, tensions would rise and the fight between them would erupt.   
  
"Kailin, come on. We're waiting for you in the cafeteria, for lunch," she gasped.   
  
Kailin looked to Astra wiped his mouth then stood up. He sneered at Kyp on his way out as he once again, picked up his things, followed by Astra. Only she knew, that wouldn't be the last confrontation. There would be others.   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker wasn't surprised to find Coryn in the city archives, researching on one of the computers. The young Jedi possessed a strong proclivity towards History and Science. Luke could almost picture a young Tionne, interested in such things at a younger age and wandered if they two were related. He smiled then walked over to the girl. Coryn looked up and smiled. She raised a finger, signaling a minute, saved her work to a disk then faced the Jedi Master.   
  
"Hi." She smiled.   
  
Skywalker grabbed a chair then sat down next to Coryn. Ana had asked him to talk to her but for the first time in years, he didn't know what to say. He gazed at the computer screen, "What are you working on?"   
  
Coryn glanced at the screen than at Luke, "Small research. Nothing big."   
  
He smiled, "Ah. I came because Ana was wandering when you would head back to the Academy,"   
  
"When? I'm surprised she asked. I'd head back whenever she would. I thought she knew that, seeing that I stayed to keep an eye on her, when Kailin, Owen and Astra returned to continue their training,"   
  
Luke could sense a slight hint of agitation. Ana's condition scared her. "You really should though. Ana's okay now. She's resting, taking more care of herself. You shouldn't worry all that much about her."   
  
She looked at him quizzically.   
  
"I mean, you should worry a little bit - she's family. But you shouldn't let this keep you back. She wants you to return to Yavin. Respect her decision, Coryn. Give her at least that much." he smiled at her. "She's really proud of you."   
  
Coryn perked up, "Thank you, Master Luke." then shut off the computer.   
  
**  
  
Astra tried not to say anything to Owen about the fight between Kailin and Kyp, but the stress was too much to keep in. Kailin had gone off to get some food, leaving Astra alone with Solo. She leaned forward, "Owen, I have to tell you something. It's very important. It's about Kailin,"   
  
He perked up, "What did Sun do this time?"  
  
"When I came back for my purse, I came back just in time before Kailin and Kyp started decking it out. They would have killed each other if I hadn't arrived a minute too late." she paused, "Owen, this is really serious."   
  
The boy shrugged, "At least some action is going on. I figured they'd clock each other at some point - especially over Ana. It's no surprise."   
  
She gasped, "Owen, this isn't a joke! I saw the look on Kailin's face. It was of pure hatred and I saw the same expression on Kyp's. And you know Kyp's history. He almost destroyed a whole system one time. Think about how he'll react when he and Kailin meet up again. Both of them could be badly hurt."   
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"I need you to talk to Kailin, while I try to steer Kyp away from blowing up. Okay?" the princess proposed.   
  
Owen nodded, eating another chip as Kailin came over to take his usual seat. Once he settled down his tray, he sensed the tension between Astra and Owen. Something had happened. He dismissed the feeling and dug into his food. After a while of discomfort, he dropped his fork and glared at Astra. "All right, you said something didn't you?"   
  
The princess tried to look innocent but it was no use. Kailin saw right through her. He knew she told him what transpired in the auditorium between Kyp and himself.   
  
"I swear I didn't say anything!"   
  
His gaze deepened on Astra and the princess relented. "I told Owen. I had to. Getting in a fight with a Jedi Master is serious, Kailin. How do you think Master Luke would react if he ever found out? He wouldn't be too happy about it." She paused, "Look, just don't get into any more trouble. Ana wouldn't be too happy to find out you bruised her ex-boyfriend's nose."   
  
The boy looked down, mumbling, "Except he started things,"   
  
The two didn't reply and simply continued their lunch in silence.   
  
**  
  
Day two. Ana Solo thought she could stand to stay on Coruscant for another week but after the day she was having, staying was out of the question. She had to get back to Yavin as soon as possible. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. As a requirement to get well, she couldn't leave her quarters to see anybody and if she wanted to talk to some people, she could only talk through the holo vid. Last night was basically her only night of freedom.   
  
Aiden. She was probably over at Luke and Mara's talking, catching up on the local news or gossip. The Queen would probably stay there for awhile then take off some hours after lunch. Lunch. She sprung up, facing the holo vid to telephone a call to Luke's quarters.   
  
Mara answered, "Hello Ana. If you're looking for Luke, he's not in right now. He's out talking with Aiden. She just arrived."   
  
She nodded, "I know. Do you know when they're going to be back?"   
  
The woman shrugged, "An hour or two. Why?"   
  
"I need to talk to Aunt Aiden. It's very important. Could you tell her when she gets back to call me or stop by, if she can?"   
  
The red head started to nod her no at the last part, but she could tell from Ana's appearance that she was in desperate need of company. She would be since she had been cooped up in her apartment for two days without any human contact whatsoever. "All right. I'll give her the message." And switched off.   
  
**  
  
Luke couldn't believe how much Aiden hadn't changed since the last he saw her. That was about 27 years ago on Yag`dul. She never told him but she always harbored some guilt against the decision she made. Being the cause of the destruction of an entire planet weighed heavily on her. But in the end, was it all necessary? Maybe. The eggs were growing and they didn't have enough time to exterminate them all, thanks to breeding.   
  
It was amazing how she managed to maintain her sanity after that. So much had happened on that planet that changed her. Dr. Ralie murdered Ramule, her bodyguard. She realized she had to balance between her royal and Jedi side of herself without outweighing the other. It was also then that she learned how her mother-in-law felt about her.   
  
"Luke, it's great to see you. Getting away from Astrus isn't easy unless I have a good excuse." she paused, "How far along is Mara?"   
  
"Three months. The cravings haven't increased but I imagine they will as the months go by. Leia's even offered to be her coach when she goes into labor."   
  
Aiden laughed, "Why haven't you volunteered? She's your wife."   
  
The Jedi looked down, "I love, Mara, but not to sound sexist or anything but I think Leia will do a better job. That and I'm scared of blood. Besides, Mara will probably be yelling at me the whole time or something, which would cause me to leave the room. I don't mind." The Jedi switched the subject, "How's things on Astrus? Still keeping the peace?"   
  
Aiden frowned exhaustedly, "No one ever said that being Queen of an entire planet was going to be easy. It isn't. Xon and I can't even have a descent dinner without political interruptions. Or even be ourselves. I'm just glad Astra's not there. It would make things even more stressful."   
  
Luke's face turned serious. "Amnya's forces are still a threat?"   
  
She nodded no. "But I can bet that she's planning something to make up for her retreat. She won't give up so easily, Luke. She's determined to push me off the throne and rule as the rightful Queen of Astrus. But by law, I am Queen. I married Xon, who immediately became a King once we married, making me the sole ruler of Astrus. Why can't she just accept that?"  
  
"She's arrogant. Most queen mothers are. Ta` Chume was, but thankfully Isolder was nothing like his mother so you don't have to worry about Xon turning his back on you anytime soon." He paused, "How much do you have left of your army?"   
  
"That's the bad part. We've lost so many people in the last battle, it's a miracle we were able to draw her back. Xon and I have had volunteer soldiers work the ranks. Captain Farrell's taught them every basic maneuver and fighting stances he could but it's not enough. We need more people, more skilled warriors."   
  
"You're coping. At least you're not putting yourself under immense stress," Luke commented, "but you might want to talk to Fey'lya regarding your army. If I may, I suggest you ask for a plea of military security. People in the senate would sympathize with you,"   
  
Aiden frowned, "I guess I could stay to make an appeal to the Senate but the only thing is they tend to drag on with procedures," she paused getting up, "Thanks for the offer but I'm supposed to return to Astrus as soon as I can."   
  
Luke stood up, "Do you have to leave so soon?"   
  
The Queen relented, looking at him suspiciously, "What are you getting at Skywalker?"   
  
He laughed, "It's just really rare to see you. Come back to the apartment. I want to hear more of your adventures you've been on,"   
  
**  
As Ana wrote in her journal, she could feel Qui-Gon's presence in the room. The Jedi Master walked behind her. She frowned, "Why didn't you come to see me?"   
  
Qui-Gon looked down, I thought it would be best to leave you alone, especially since you weren't allowed to have visitors. I'm sorry if that offender you,   
  
"I just felt so cold. Without you being there made it harder to survive. I felt alone, more alone than I've ever felt in my life. I wished you were there - have someone to talk to," she paused, "Or you needed someone to talk to?"   
  
Ana, we talked about this. We decided it would be easier to let go,   
  
Ana laughed, facing him, "And when exactly was this decided? Because as far as I can tell, I don't remember having that conversation," she breathed, trying to find the right words, "We're a team, Qui-Gon. So there's a small issue of attraction. We can work passed that. I won't allow you to avoid me because of the uneasiness between us. Qui-Gon, I need you - I need you to teach me. I want to learn about the other Jedi, the Jedi Council. I could pass the knowledge to others - to make them stronger. Master Jinn, please. I need your help. I need you to be my Jedi Master,"   
  
The Jedi blushed feeling a bit overwhelmed. No one had asked him to train him or her in so long. I would be honored to teach you,   
  
She smiled, "And we will work through the attraction. One way or another - hopefully," Ana checked her watch.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned, Are you expecting someone?   
  
"No,"  
  
Mara sensed the Jedi enter the apartment. Aiden and Luke were laughing over some small joke when they entered the common room. After Aiden was able to compose herself she faced Mara.   
  
"Hello Aiden," Mara said.   
  
"Mara Jade. It's good to see you again," Aiden paused, "I would have stopped by earlier but I arrived late last night,"   
  
Luke smiled, "It's always a pleasure to see you, your Highness. Even if it for a short visit,"   
  
The Jedi gazed at Mara, "I predict a girl," she mused, winking at her.   
  
"Yes!" Luke cried.   
  
Then she leaned forward to Mara's ear, whispering, "Or a girl,"   
  
Skywalker frowned as Mara smiled, literally exchanging looks. Aiden hugged Luke and Mara and as she began to leave, Mara remembered Ana's call, "Oh, Ana called. She wants to talk to you. She asked if you could stop by her apartment,"   
  
Aiden nodded then left.   
  
Mara looked at her husband. Luke smiled, "What?"   
  
"I know I shouldn't be jealous and it's none of my business, but what were you two talking about as you came in?"   
  
"The laughing? It was nothing. It was only a small joke," he paused, walking closer to Mara, putting his arms around her, "besides, you're the one I'm crazy about and that little girl or boy in there,"   
  
Mara smiled, "Like I said, I don't why should be jealous but if anyone ever flirts with you, I'll break the girls' neck,"   
  
Luke started to laugh but stopped once he realized she was serious, until Mara started laughing, "I'm kidding. Well, maybe," she gazed at her husband, "I love you,"   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo was surprised to not only see Aiden at her door but Coryn as well. She gestured that they come and sit down, allowing Coryn to speak first.   
  
"I talked to your Uncle Luke earlier and he suggested that I should return to Yavin to continue my training but..."   
  
"You want to know if it's okay with me? Coryn, that's great. In fact, I think I might be able to go with you," she replied.   
  
The younger woman perked up as Aiden leaned forward to Ana, "You can't leave,"   
  
"Look Aunt Aiden, I can't stay here for another three or four months if my condition demands it. I want to continue my training and the only place I can do that is on Yavin. Please," she paused, "All I need you to do is get me passed the control dock and off Coruscant,"   
  
Aiden hesitated. She hated being pulled into a situation she didn't approve of, "This is a very bad idea," the Jedi paused, glancing at Coryn, "I'm supposed to be leaving tonight. I can say you're my body guard or something,"   
  
Ana hugged the woman smiling, "What about Coryn?"   
  
"I can take a separate ride back. It's all right. I'll just be a few minutes behind you,"   
  
Solo stood up, grabbing an already packed suitcase from under her bed, "So, when do you go?"   
  
Aiden smiled, not surprised at Ana's actions.   
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn had never seen Ana Solo so determined in his life or afterlife rather. In the beginning, she rejected the teachings of the Jedi ways but now she respected who she was. Needless to say, she was taking her training very seriously. He was very proud of her. Twenty-seven years and she finally had the chance, no opportunity to become one of the greatest Jedi to live in her family.   
  
Maybe second best. Mara was expecting and the child inside her would no doubt be just as strong and may harbor strong Jedi talents. Yes. Everything was coming together.   
  
Master? a voice asked.   
  
Qui-Gon turned around, facing the young Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
I'm sorry. Was I interrupting you?   
  
The Jedi nodded no, I was thinking about Ana,   
  
Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
Not in that way, Padawan. She wants me to be her teacher. I'm a Jedi Master again, he smiled, Obi-Wan, you have no idea how proud I am. I've never seen Ana so determined before. She picked me to train her.   
  
I'm happy for you, Master. But, training requires that she be on Yavin. And she's not,   
  
Qui-Gon didn't frown, If she returns to Yavin, it doesn't matter. She's a stubborn girl, very much like me, he paused, What did you want to talk about, Padawan?   
  
I sensed a dark presence, at the Massassai Temple. Anger, hatred. And it was centered on two individuals. I think you know who I'm talking about,   
  
Kyp and Kailin. Hmmm. It was bound to happen at some point, Qui-Gon guessed.   
  
Obi-Wan frowned, You're not in the least bit worried? Master, Kyp almost destroyed an entire Galaxy one time. Why aren't you worried?   
  
He shrugged, Astra's a good mediator. She'll keep them in check until Ana gets there, with the help of Owen, if need be. Everything will be all right,   
  
Astra's a good mediator. That much is true, but she doesn't know Kyp. Master, his feelings are on the boiling point. If nothing is done, they'll both end up dead, hurting Ana in the process - something she doesn't need on this homecoming, Kenobi gasped, If you feel, everything's going to be okay. I'll take your word for it, but I'll continue to monitor the situation at the Temple,   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. You must do what you must, Padawan,   
  
Astra could tell as she meditated in her quarters, that tensions were rising between Kyp and Kailin. She could feel it in the energy surrounding the two Jedi. It was dark and powerful. The princess hoped after her small intervention earlier, that the two would back down from another fight but that didn't seem to the case. Now was more dangerous than ever. She realized that. Though she only met with Kailin hours earlier at lunch, she was sure his patience had been tested to the limit. Their cores were burning, burning really close to the Dark side and it scared Astra. Kailin was her friend, closest friend next to Ana. She was the one that introduced him to Ana, the one that bragged about every small detail about her to him and now everything could be destroyed. A small tear streamed down her face as she tried to push back the fear.   
  
The princess nodded her head, "I can't keep them from fighting,"   
  
But you have to, for Ana, a voice said.   
  
Astra blinked, opening her eyes to confront the ghostly figure of a young Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Master Ana never liked because of past occurrences.   
  
"Ana's my friend. And so is Kailin, but I can't stop how they feel. They're strong, both of them. There's nothing I can do,"   
  
Yes there is, Astra. I remember your mother would never back down from anything, not even a fight. I would have though you'd have a little bit of her in you, he commented.   
  
The princess nodded, "I'm not like my mother." She replied, coldly. Astra slouched back on her bed.   
  
This is a difficult time. You must keep Kailin and Kyp away from each other.   
  
"But that's just it. I can't. I'm not strong enough." She cried.   
  
Yes you are. Astra, you've been quiet, passive but now is the time to take charge. You must keep Kailin and Kyp from killing each other, he gasped, Ana depends on you to keep because your guidance keeps her from going over the edge. Can you return the favor by keeping Kailin and Kyp from going over the edge?   
  
Astra didn't reply.   
  
Kenobi stood up, There is no try, Astra. There is only faith and I have faith you can do this, and he disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Three days had passed since Aiden and Ana left Coruscant and already the younger woman was feeling a great sense of freedom, freedom from the Center and from her own apartment. Staying there for two or three more weeks wasn't her idea of fun. It was more like being out in the open, enjoying herself and relaxing her muscles.   
  
"Don't be over excited, Ana," Aiden warned the girl, sensing her thoughts.   
  
"I can't help it. I'm glad to be liberated from that place. Yavin will be a nice change in scenery," she smiled, seeing to the control panel.   
  
"Still. When we reach Yavin, you should rest before taking on any serious exercises. Meditate if you need to," the woman suggested. "Why are you so excited anyway?"   
  
Ana smiled, thinking of Kailin. It had been three months since they had been apart and it was killing her. She wanted to be in his arms, listening to his heart beat. It was her only comfort aside from having medical droids examining her every minute.   
  
Aiden didn't have to say anything to know what she was thinking about. She felt it. The woman smiled, remembering feeling that same way at one time then it faded. Her smile quickly turned into a serious frown as she focused her attention on the flight course. Suddenly, Ana broke her thoughts.   
  
"Weren't you in love one time?" she asked curiously.   
  
The Jedi hesitated to answer then stopped what she doing and turned to Ana, "I was. One time. It was a long time ago." Aiden paused. It had been a long time since she talked about this to anyone, a long time. She had tried to conceal the memory for so long, trying to push back the feelings of regret. She was hurt badly by the one man she loved more than the Order. "He was my Master. At that time, he was training another Padawan, his Padawan but proposed to take on the task of training me at the same time. I thought it was crazy and it was. But somehow, through training together and becoming close friends, we became close. We developed a telepathic link, something that only happens between Master and Apprentices that were meant to be together. My first thought was that I could get rid of his Padawan, because he had a crush on me but I couldn't,"   
  
Ana sat staring at the woman, intrigued by her story.   
  
"Anyway. One night after a late night sparring/training session, we went back to my quarters to have dinner. He was tense and began to rub his shoulders. I asked him something, his opinion of me, which was a bad mistake. He told me the truth and I told him the truth. We made love that night but it was the last time. We vowed to not tell his Padawan ever and that what happened was never to be spoken of again. Only..." she drifted off, feeling the tears stream down her face.   
  
"You loved him," Ana completed.   
  
Aiden turned back to her, "Ana, don't let what happened to me happen to you and Kailin. You have a chance to start over. Don't let it slip up because of a small difference," she swung her chair back to the console, monitoring the flight pattern. "You deserve your happiness,"  
  
As Ana stood up, the monitors beeped. Aiden pushed some buttons on the vid, turning it on. Coryn appeared smiling. Ana turned back to greet her friend, "Hey Coryn. We thought you abandoned us. It's been quiet over here," Ana called.   
  
"Sorry. I was busy talking to Owen." She replied.   
  
Ana blinked, "How?"   
  
"Well, we're not that far from Yavin. I was able to link the computer to make a clear signal. It was only for a few moments but it was worth it." She paused, "I told him you were coming home and he was thrilled."   
  
"Coryn? Now the surprise is ruined,"   
  
Ana could sense the girl squirm defiantly, "I told him not to tell Astra and Kailin."   
  
Solo glanced at her aunt then returned to the vid, "All right. Ana out,"   
  
**  
  
Kailin paced himself as he tried to relax his thoughts. They were stained with hatred, anger and fear -qualities of the dark side. No. He wouldn't allow himself to fall. Kyp maybe a Jedi Master, but Ana doesn't belong to him anymore. She belongs to him. The boy shakingly picked up his lightsabre igniting its blue blade. He fought himself to control the urge to kill Kyp but it was he was weak. Too weak. Sweat poured off his forehead as he fought the urge, the temptation of the Dark side.   
  
He screamed in pain, "Nooooo. I will not betray Ana!" The temptation was too strong. Kailin disengaged his sabre, clipped it to his belt and left his quarters.   
  
Kyp felt Kailin coming towards his quarters. He could feel his wrath. It was strong, deep. Hatred stained his heart. Durron laughed. He's not even worthy of Ana, he thought, grabbing his sabre. She doesn't even deserve him,   
  
Kailin fell on outside wall of Kyp's quarters. He gripped his sabre, ready to kill at moments' notice. A smile wrapped around his face as he ignited the weapon. Kyp was waiting for him. He appeared from the left, slashing Kailin's arm. It wasn't severed. The slash just created a large gash on his arm. The two faced off against each other.   
  
"How Ana even fell for you to begin with is beyond me," Kyp snarled at him.   
  
Kailin felt the surge of energy spring through his bones as he came at Kyp.   
  
**  
  
Astra felt the dark energy around Kyp and Kailin. She opened her eyes crying. The princess jumped off her bed, grabbing her sabre, running out of her quarters towards' Kyps'.   
  
**  
  
Ana felt Astra's terror as she sat back in her chair. Something was happening. Something horrible. She turned to her Aunt Aiden. "We have to hurry. Astra's in trouble!"   
  
Once Aiden heard what Ana said, she advised that she put on her safety belt and threw the shuttle into lightspeed towards Yavin.   
  
**  
  
The princess raced toward Kyp's quarters, hoping she could still keep him from killing Kailin. She burst into the room as Kyp was about to strike down Kailin. Astra froze, staring at both of them, until she closed her eyes, sending her subconscience in front of the Jedi, stopping Kyp from hitting Kailin. Astra looked at both Jedi, confused how she was thrusted into the middle without moving an inch. Then she spied her lifeless body standing off to Kailin's right. Her head hung down, hair covering her face.   
  
"Astra?" Kailin whispered.   
  
The princess looked at Kailin, then closed her eyes again, returning to her own body.   
  
Once in her own body, she into the middle, crying, "Kyp! Stop it," It was a bad idea. Astra knew that but she had to keep him from killing each other.   
  
Kyp released his anger and turned off his sabre, as did Kailin. The Jedi breathed heavily as they both settled down. Astra slightly smiled, thankful it was over only she knew deep down in her heart that it was never over. The princess peered at Kyp then nodded to Kailin that they should leave. Kailin shrugged her off, heading out, not before adding, "We will fight again Kyp and next time, it will be to the death," and left with Astra at his heels.   
  
**  
  
After seeing Kailin back to his quarters and grounding him, Astra left for the auditorium. She needed time to think. Two things happened. She stopped Kyp and Kailin from killing each other and she also discovered a new power - Astral Projection.   
  
Sometime after being alone, Owen found the princess sitting by herself on the stage, boots pounding the wall. He smiled then joined her.   
  
"Bad day?" he asked.   
  
She looked at him and smiled hoarsely. "Nothing but. You know, I just can't understand why you men always have to make a fight out of everything."   
  
"Kyp and Kailin?"   
  
Astra nodded yes. "They almost killed each other, Owen. It was really scary. They were that close. Tensions were mounting, mounting to the boiling point where things exploded. All I can say is, I'm glad Ana's not here. She's flip out,"   
  
"But there's something else?"   
  
The princess smiled but before she could answer, Tionne entered with a grin on her face, "They're here!"   
  
"Ugh! Ana's not going to like this. I better go to meet her." She cried, sitting up.   
  
Owen grabbed her hand, "Mind if I come with to boost your confidence?"   
  
She shrugged, following Tionne to the landing pad.   
**  
  
Coryn Wylie waited patiently at the landing pad, familiarizing herself with the essence of Yavin. It had been three months since she had been there. During that time period, she was on Coruscant keeping an eye on Ana. The Jedi realized she missed a lot of training but she couldn't stand to leave Ana alone. She couldn't do that. Ana was her best friend and she wasn't about to leave her side and vowed never to do so.   
  
Owen blinked once he realized that the pilot standing in front of the shuttle wasn't Ana. It was Coryn. She returned to him. Astra noticed the boys' change in attitude and looked over at the shuttle.   
  
"Do you want me to leave you alone?" she asked.   
  
Solo nodded no, "We're all family." and stepped forward.   
  
He hadn't imagined how beautiful Coryn had grown in over two months. She hadn't bothered to keep her hair trimmed; it was growing immensely down the curves of her back. Her skin was lighter then he remembered which was probably due to the intense light on Coruscant. Owen touched her shoulder, bringing her to face him. She wore a brown jacket and pants, topped with a white blouse underneath and black boots.   
  
Coryn smiled then hugged him tightly. "Owen, I missed you!" she cried.   
  
"Yeah. Me too," he replied, kissing her cheek. Then kissed her mouth, something he wanted to do for the longest time since the time she had been away. Owen let go, breathing intensely with his forehead on hers. He turned to Astra, gesturing that the princess could come forward.   
  
Astra smiled at Coryn, "Welcome back," she voiced.   
  
Wylie nodded her head looked at Owen again. She rubbed his chin a bit, then glanced at the Jedi Temple. He nodded no. "Don't worry. You haven't missed anything exciting. It's only been three months," Owen assured her.   
  
She grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it and began to walk as Astra went inside the shuttle, picking up her luggage. Owen smiled at Coryn again. "By the Force I missed you." He cried.   
  
"I missed you too."   
  
"I hope my family didn't give you a hard time while you were on Coruscant," Owen added.   
  
Coryn nodded no, "Why would they give me a hard time?"   
  
"Well, you and Ana went off a trip without telling anybody about where you were going, except Luke,"   
  
She smiled, "No. No trouble. In fact, your family offered me comfort. They were really sweet. None of them said anything to offend me,"   
  
Owen leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad. I don't want anybody to hurt you, Coryn." He paused, staring at her smile, "When's Ana returning?"   
  
"Ana? She'll be here. She hates being cooped up."   
  
**  
  
After Astra put Coryn's things in her quarters, she bumped into Kailin. She frowned at him. He threw up his hands, "I know. I'm restricted to quarters. You don't have to remind me Astra. I know the rules," he blurted out, suddenly noticing her disposition.   
  
"You're going to have to tell Ana. She deserves to know what happened. You can't keep this from her,"   
  
He looked down, "I do love Ana more than Kyp ever did. I don't want to hurt her,"   
  
Astra patted his shoulder then walked off.   
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan felt his Master near as he opened his eyes. Qui-Gon Jinn stood before him and he wasn't happy. The Jedi stared down at him, nodding, Obi-Wan, I am very disappointed in you. I asked you to not get involved and you did. I said Astra would take care of things and she did,   
  
The Padawan nodded his head no, Master, I had to warn Astra of what was going to happen if she didn't act accordingly,   
  
That's no excuse, Padawan. You pushed her into the middle. She could've been killed!   
  
But she wasn't. She stopped Kailin and Kyp from killing each other. Master, she astral projected into the middle. Astra has an active power,   
  
The Jedi hesitated to rebuke but Obi-Wan was right. Astra did have an active power - astral projection, something she would have never discovered on her own. Ana's going to be arriving with Aiden. She's going to have to deal with Kyp and Kailin her own way, he stated, Now Padawan, I know you want to make things right because of what happened but you have to stay out of this. You mustn't intervene,   
  
He bowed his head respectively, Yes, Master. I give you my word as a Jedi. I will not intervene,   
  
Qui-Gon loosened, managing to crack a smile, So, Astra has an active power?   
  
Obi-Wan laughed, Yes. She does. It was just latent. Now, all she wants to do is Master it as best as she can, which is very commendable,   
  
The Jedi smiled. I'm sure she does,   
  
**  
  
Astra found Kailin sitting alone in the auditorium. He removed his shirt to see to his wound. It was a large gash that needed immediate medical attention. The princess cleared her throat. Kailin looked up, grabbing hold of the stage. She walked over carrying bandages and antibiotics. Astra sat down next to him, cut a long strand with her teeth, placing the rest on the tip of the stage. The princess opened the antibiotics and poured alcohol into the cap, then into a small wipe. She placed it on the cut. It caused a small stinging feeling. Kailin winced. After she felt it was cleaned, Astra wrapped the bandage around his waist, covering the cut.   
  
They sat together in silence, until Kailin spoke, "I will talk to Ana when she gets here. You were right, I can't keep this from her,"   
  
Astra smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, Kailin." Making sure the bandage fit properly.   
  
"I think I'm going to be okay." He said.   
  
The princess sat back, staring at him, "I can mend this wound, Kailin, but mending Ana's heart will take much longer if you wait. Don't promise to me you'll talk to her and then forget when you see her." She said, getting up. Astra closed the antibiotic, picked up the bandages and left.   
  
Kailin sat there alone for awhile, thinking over what he should say to Ana. Only awhile turned into hours, hour turning into days. He sat thinking how badly Ana would be hurt. The boy made a promise to her a long time ago that he'd never do anything to hurt her. Now, he had to face the truth. Ana brought out the dark side in him. And until he could control that, he couldn't be around her. He had to leave for awhile until he figured out a way to control his inner demons. Kailin couldn't hurt Ana. She was so precious to him. If he lost his temper in a flare, Ana would be caught in the crossfire and he couldn't do that. He could never do that to her. His only choice was to return to Corellia and stay with his brother. It was the only way he could protect her heart.   
  
"Kailin?" a voice asked.   
  
He turned to face Ana. They stared at each for a moment. She saw his bandage and walked over to see what happened. Ana took his hand in hers, seeing to his wound.   
  
"I'm okay. Astra bandaged me up,"   
  
Ana nodded okay then kissed him hello. She would have lingered but she felt no passion behind his kiss so Ana pulled away. "Kailin, what's wrong?" she cried.   
  
"Ana, I love you. But I can't stay here with you. I have to leave. I don't want to hurt you,"   
  
She shook her head in disapproval, "No Kailin. I need you here. I just got back and I want to be with you. Don't leave me,"   
  
Kailin raised his hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears, "I have to leave. You bring out the dark side in me. I realize that now. As long as I'm here, you're going to get hurt," he paused, "And I've already hurt you,"   
  
"No. You haven't. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand,"   
  
Kailin gasped, "I was in a fight with Kyp Durron tonight, Ana. We used our sabres on each other. I could have killed him and he could have killed me." He looked down at his bandage, "I was almost killed because of my carelessness,"   
  
Ana refused to hear what he was saying, "No. I won't hear this. It was a mistake. It was bound to happen,"   
  
"Exactly. As long as I stay here, I risk your life. I can't do that, Ana. I don't want to put your life on the line like that. I have to leave," he paused, letting of her cheek, "I'm sorry," and kissed her cheek.   
  
Solo didn't move, except stare at the floor, eyes glazed. He mouthed, "I love you," then left the auditorium and Ana...  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Generations after the fall of the old Republic they will risk everything to protect what good there is left in the galaxy. With the help of old allies and new friends, they will discover who they really are and the reason for their being and what their futures mean for the entire galaxy.  
  
Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
A New Year Begins After Christmas 2000  
  
  



	10. UnBroken Bonds - Year 2

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
Book 10  
"UnBroken Bonds"   
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: A year has passed after the events in Guys & Dating (Book 9); Ana Solo is focusing more of her time and energy on training and getting back into the swing of things. Kailin is on Corellia, trying to sort through his life so he drops by his by to see his sophisticated big brother, Dray. And a new threat arises.   
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Astra Sule, Veniqua, Dray Sun, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulation of these characters in any way discredit the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.   
  
There is no such thing as a happy ending. Everything seems blissful until the last minute, when the plot begins to thicken and the problem surfaces. The complication. There's always a complication. It doesn't matter if it's small or big because it always makes matters worse than they already are.   
  
After Kailin left, people began whispering behind Ana's back. Rookie Jedi would laugh when she came into the hall. She tried to ignore them at first, try to put them out of her mind but it was impossible. The whispers and rumors of Kailin's sudden departure were great and widely spread. Astra told her not to pay attention and they would forget and thankfully they did after eight months.   
  
The quarrel between Kailin and Kyp was a whisper of the past. Everybody forgot what happened, except Ana. She knew they were fighting over their possession of her. Men were like that and Kyp especially disgusted her. Worst of all, he acted like it didn't mean anything. He didn't care he almost killed Kailin. What mattered to him was that he was gone and there was nobody to stop him from moving in on Ana. But she knew better. Everytime she'd see him in the hall or anywhere else in the Temple, she'd act like she didn't know what he was talking about and that she needed to focus on her training.   
  
And it was the truth. She needed to focus on her training. Training was the only thing that kept her mind off the agony Kailin caused her. Her brother argued against it, saying Jedi didn't use training as an excuse to surpress hurt feelings but he understood she needed to focus and not let Kailin get to her.   
  
She didn't care if Kailin was in pain because she was in as much pain, maybe even more. Ana was strong. She needed to be. Every morning when she entered the lone training room to meet Qui-Gon, she would put up barriers to shield her thoughts from him. He knew what she was doing but never said anything. Her private life was her own and he knew she needed to be shielded. She was scared of being hurt, though she would never admit it out loud. She was just scared.   
  
Qui-Gon frowned watching her meditate. He knew she was in pain and wanted to be there for her but he couldn't do that unless she said something. The silence was unbearable. He could take it if she said something to him but to block her thoughts from his was another issue. Even though he couldn't feel her pain, he knew her heart was in turmoil and it killed him. Ana?   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Do you want to talk? he continued. Qui-Gon knew what had been bothering her but he didn't want to push the subject. Kailin was her true love and to lose him without having say, hurt her even more and it was killing her inside. Qui-Gon could see that. He waved his hand, sending a comforting Force wave over her, hoping it would soothe her worries a bit.   
  
She turned to him and smiled kindly. "I just don't want it to drag me down. I know training is important but hiding my feelings was the only thing I could do to prevent myself from crying out loud. I needed to be quiet. I needed to be alone." Ana paused, "And I'm sorry for shielding that from you. I know I should have spoken up but I was scared. If I did and I started crying, I was scared wouldn't be able to stop. Does that make any sense?"   
  
Ana, I may not be close to you like a father but I will always be there for you as a friend and confidant. I care about you. You mean the Universe to me. Your happiness is all I care about and seeing you withdrawn and dark, is like a Sith Lightsabre through my heart. I know. That's how I died. he paused, placing his ghostly hand on hers, No matter how long it will take, I will be here to guide you and offer you comfort but you are right - you cannot let this drag you down. I know you loved him and he has proven more than once that he loved you...I don't know what he's going through but I can tell you this. He's a fool to let you go. Anybody who would let you go without giving a reasonable explanation is a fool. I just wanted you to know I'll be here, if you ever need me.   
  
Ana smiled. "That's a pretty lengthy comfort speech Jedi Master. Thank you," She began to put her arms around him in a hug but drew back, remembering. "Sorry. I forgot,"   
  
He nodded, I haven't,   
  
**  
  
Kailin stared at the broken weary Hovel as he approached it. For the latter part of his exile, he roamed the Outer Rim, trying to find peace where he could until finding himself back on Corellia - the same dust ball he swore he'd never end up staying in a thousand millennia. But there he was. He hesitated a moment before knocking. Kailin waited a minute before an older boy answered. The man had jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was just as rugged as he was and it looked like he had been trying to grow a beard or was drunk before he opened the door. He blinked a bit, shielding the sun from his eyes. Yep. He was drunk. Kailin smiled.   
  
"How are you big brother?" he asked, smiling.   
  
The boy frowned, dragging him inside the Hovel. Kailin laughed at him. "You're quite a mess. How long did you stay out last night, Dray?"   
  
Dray Sun scowled. "Not long enough, seeing you're here. What do you want, Kailin?"   
  
Kailin frowned, placing his hands in his dirty pockets. "A place to stay."  
  
As Dray paced across the room into the kitchen, Kailin followed him intently. To his dismay, the kitchen hadn't changed a bit. It was the same. He smiled, remembering their mother leaning over the stove making breakfast. Their father had left them. She preferred to call him dead but she was wonderful and had two loving boys - well one of them anyway. Kailin faced his older brother again. "So, what about it, Dray? Give your little brother a place to stay?"   
  
Dray opened the fridge, removing a bottle, which Kailin took to be a whiskey, hoping to brighten his mood. "I thought you were training on Yavin 4 as a Jedi. What they do? Kick you out, because you were womanizing too many of the female cadets?"   
  
Kailin smiled, "I only had one woman, Dray and regretfully, I lost her because I let pride in my way."   
  
He frowned, "What did you do?"   
  
The boy shrugged, "I almost killed her ex-lover; a wise-ass Jedi Master named Kyp Durron,"   
  
Dray's mouth gaped. "Your girlfriend dated the legendary Kyp Durron? Mother of Sith! And you let her go. Damn,"   
  
Kailin waved his hand. "All I need is my old bedroom and I promise I won't bother you. I just need to think and find peace. Nothing else."   
  
He stood up from his chair, muffling the boys' hair, "All right. But this isn't a free ride. I know we're family but you have to work. This is Corellia after all. Nothing is ever free unless it's smuggled in."   
  
"That's fair." Kailin paused, "And I promise you won't regret it."   
  
"Oh, I already do. But welcome home little bro," Dray replied, patting his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah. Home." Kailin mumbled back, his eyes drifting.   
  
**  
  
Owen Solo stood back watching as the princess attempted Astral Projection. Astra always wanted an active power and now her wish had been granted. Her spiritual body appeared. She looked up, glancing at Owen, smiled to herself then attempted to pick up her lightsabre which was lying on a table.   
  
Focus Astra, Owen sent.   
  
As she reached for it, the princess jerked back into her body. Astra opened her eyes feeling disappointed. "I almost had it. I was so close," she cried.   
  
Owen shrugged, "You tried."   
  
Astra nodded no, scolding herself. "But I wanted to pick up my saber. I focused all my energy, all my strength. What did I do wrong?"   
  
"Maybe nothing. Maybe you were trying too hard. It happens. It's no big deal."   
  
The princess sat down on the stage, frowning. "But it does. Owen, I have an active power. Something I always wished for and I don't even know how to control it,"   
  
He sat next to her, "Astra, you gained this power only recently. It surprised you and now you're expecting you can control it right off the bat? It doesn't work like that. You have to pace yourself; give yourself time to get a feel for projecting before trying to expand it. Believe me, it will go smoother," Owen paused, "Have you been able to talk to Ana?"   
  
She nodded no, "She's been training non-stop since her arrival. Even teaching Coryn has stopped. Wylie doesn't mind. It gives her more time to teach classes,"   
  
Owen nodded, "I told her training right away was a bad idea. I don't know why she didn't listen to me"   
  
Astra smiled, "Maybe it was because she didn't wish to be treated like a child. You said to give myself time practicing; maybe you should give Ana time. She's been through a lot,"   
  
The Jedi smiled, agreeing with her, "All right. I'll give her time," he paused, getting up, "But remember what I said. Give yourself time to learn your power before jumping into things." And left.   
  
***  
  
  
Qui-Gon's sweet eyes stared at Ana. He felt she was still disturbed about Kailin. She didn't want to let him go but she had no choice and no say. The Jedi wanted to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe from other toils that might crush her broken heart. He still had deep feelings for her, despite the conversation they had about letting go of that feeling. He couldn't help it. She was vulnerable, delicate and hurt - a hurt he wanted to soothe away but it wasn't his place, or was it?   
  
Ana meant so much to him and though she was his apprentice, her happiness was all he cared about. He hated seeing her in such pain. Qui-Gon reached out, brushing her shoulder. She looked up at him.   
  
"I'm okay." She whispered before sudennly turning away. Ana fell to the floor as the violent vision hit her without warning. Qui-Gon dropped to her side, holding her waist.   
  
She saw Astra but it wasn't her. The princess stood still with her eyes closed, slumped over but there was something unusual. She saw another girl - same features, same hair color, clothes, and face. She attempted to move her lightsabre. Astra stared hard at the weapon before it abruptly turned on her, slashing her left arm. Sparks flew from the attack, causing Astra to shield her eyes and forcing her to project back into her own body. The princess stumbled a bit before falling onto the stage, placing her other arm over her wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out.   
  
Ana opened her eyes. She felt Qui-Gon's comfort but ignored it. "I have to go." She cried, standing up. "Astra's in trouble," and ran out, grabbing her lightsabre and jacket.   
  
***  
  
Dray watched his brother as he meditated quietly in his room. It was good to see Kailin but there was a down side. The downside: Seeing his brother made him regret not going with him to Yavin 4 to train as a Jedi. On the other hand, it was nice to see family. Kailin was his family, his only family. Their mother - she was a wonderful woman for putting up with them as boys but she always seemed to be sad about something. What? They never knew. Maybe it was not having a father around to help raise two boys, but Kailin always had a feeling it was something else.   
  
It was. On her deathbed, she told Dray who their blood father was. He was a Jedi named was Sean Owen McGillis. He wasn't old. Sean was about 26 years old when he met their mother. She fell instantly in love with him. On their first night together, he revealed to her he was a Jedi Padawan and that the consequences of being with her before being Knighted were great but he didn't care. His life was already set that night and she immediately became pregnant.   
  
But even though the child was his, they couldn't marry. Sean left seven months before the child was to be born and returned to the Temple to face the truth. He was banished from the Order and stripped of his apprenticeship and was forced to join the Agricultural Corps. On his way over on a shuttle, he hit the pilot over the head and crashed it. The impact was great and everyone on board was killed instantly.   
  
Dray was born first, shortly followed by Kailin. She made Dray promise to always to be there for his brother no matter what and that he could never know whom his father was. She knew Jedi characteristics resided in her boys but she didn't want to let on because she didn't want to lose the two loves of her life.   
  
Now Kailin was back to find peace with himself and the pain he caused Ana his love. And as the saying goes, "Home is where the Heart is," and his Heart belonged to Corellia and to Ana a difference that wasn't lost to him.   
  
Kailin was somebody Dray didn't want to become because he didn't want to be like his father. He knew Sean cared about their mother but to leave her without notice in the deep of the night and abandon her forever was unforgivable. Truth was, she died of a broken heart. For the first 15 years of their lives she remained strong until the day came she couldn't bear the grief anymore and died.   
  
The grief always stayed with him and during the years Kailin was gone, he made up for his grief by getting drunk and having a new woman lay next to him every morning. It was a mistake. He knew that but it was the only way he knew how to deal.   
  
Nothing pleased him until a certain young girl came along, the same young girl that took a fancy to Kailin years earlier before he discovered his heritage. She had Jet-black hair, dark sea-blue eyes, and a smile to melt a man's heart and a body to die for. He didn't really know her name. She was a professional hooker, something that wasn't a surprise. Most of the teenage girls that hung around the streets of Corellia were hookers but this girl was different. She struck quickly at her prey like a Raven and had the stamina of a coyote.   
  
He frowned, thinking about her. Dray glanced again at Kailin's room. He was asleep now, collapsed on his bed and tired from meditating. Dray turned, heading down the hallway and back towards the kitchen. He noticed the door was open and went to shut it. As he shut it closed, a sweet voice purred from the wind.   
  
"Is he here?" she asked.   
  
Dray didn't have to face her to know who she was. "Leave us alone. He doesn't need to see you to mend his broken heart."   
  
She smiled, walking toward him. Her arms slithered around his back and stomach, "What about you Dray? Do you need me?"   
  
He nodded, "Sorry. I stopped hanging out with hookers a long time ago. I was naive and young. I didn't know any better,"   
  
She snarled, backing away. "Neither did he and he left once he learned who he was. He never even gave me a kiss good bye. He just left and didn't look back. He shut us out of his life a long time ago, spatting on us like ants."   
  
"I said my goodbye." Dray returned angrily.   
  
She licked her lips, "But I never got to and now he's back I may just have that chance," and vanished.   
  
Dray turned around, looking for the girl. She was gone. "Except his heart doesn't belong to you, Veniqua."   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo rushed everywhere in the Temple, looking for Astra Sule. She had a vision the princess hurt herself, using what looked like astral projection. Astra was trying to move objects while in her astral state something that was very dangerous if not mastered. It didn't make any sense to Ana until she realized Astra had an active power. A smile crossed her face but quickly faded into a frown. She stopped, smelling whiffs of smoke coming from the auditorium. Ana rushed into the room to find a disappointed Astra, holding her arm. No one else was with her. Stupid girl! Ana thought.   
  
Astra was trying to see if she could wield her lightsabre while projecting. Ana nodded her head no, then helped her walk to the door...  
  
**  
  
"You shouldn't have been working by yourself, you know." Ana scolded her as the princess sat on the med. Bed. A droid ran a scanner over her arm, healing the burn. Astra winced a bit.   
  
"I know. But I wanted to try so badly." The girl admitted.   
  
  
Ana gasped, trying to let go. Astra knew she made a mistake and that was enough. But the princess had a responsibility to herself to maintain such a complicated power. "Who else have you told about your new power?"   
  
"Owen. You of course, but no one else - except maybe Kailin and Kyp. They saw me project when I intervened to stop them..."   
  
Ana frowned, trying not to think of Kailin. Kailin Sun hurt her more than Kyp ever could. They almost killed each other if it hadn't been for Astra. The princess tried to mediate between the two and because of the confrontation Ana was left with a broken heart. She looked again at Astra.   
  
"Just be careful, Astra. If you're going to enhance your power you should take it slow and have someone with you at all times. We're not risking anybody over toying with what we can do," Ana concluded, leaving her.   
  
Astra shrugged, seeing to her healed wound.   
  
**  
  
Outside the healers' Solo could hear someone call her name from behind.   
  
Ana cringed, recognizing whom it was. Kyp Durron. He was the down part of not having Kailin around. Everytime Kyp would catch her in the hall or in class, he'd act like the "comforting friend" which disgusted her. She just wanted him to leave her alone, but unfortunately Kyp Durron wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. She reluctantly turned around, facing her former lover.   
  
"Kyp, how nice to see you," Ana replied with false enthusiasm.   
  
He walked closer to Ana, smiling. "Ana Solo, you just get lovelier and lovelier everytime I see you,"   
  
Solo rolled her eyes, not impressed. "Kyp, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you and hear your nauseating flattery comments. I have to meet my Master," she retorted, brushing past him.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I know him. You're lucky to have an excellent teacher,"   
  
She froze and turned back to him, "How do you know my Master?" Ana asked icily, glaring at him.   
  
"He was the Orders' best marksman and the most stubborn, which I regretfully, I think you've inherited."   
  
Ana smiled sarcastically, "You know Kyp, don't think I don't what you're doing. I know why you're sucking up to me. I'm not dumb. Now that Kailin isn't around, your male ego probably figures you can move in on me and make me yours again," she paused, "I'm not that desperate either," and continued down the corridor.   
  
**  
  
Dray leaned back on the kitchen chair as Kailin ran down the stairs. He didn't seem worried just anxious to leave. "Anything wrong, little bro?" he asked.   
  
Kailin turned to him, smiling. "I'm fine. I just need to get some air. I've been inside all day." And left the Hovel.   
  
  
The older boy frowned, knowing Veniqua would follow him.   
  
**  
  
Mara Jade felt her stomach. Though she was only pregnant for 10.5 months, she was lucky enough not to suffer through extreme cravings. Whenever she felt a strong craving approaching, Mara would meditate telling herself it was trick to make her fatter than she should be. It was also because she didn't want to work-off the extra fat after the pregnancy. Working a diet and exercising day after day, in her opinion would be Hell.   
  
And Luke. The Jedi Master vowed to stay by her side day in and day out which was sweet at first but now it was getting on her nerves. She knew Luke loved her but to wait on her hand and foot - be there every second she'd turn around was driving her crazy. However, when Mara told him she needed to be alone, alone by herself without being watched over Luke was relieved. He left her to herself and wandered off somewhere.   
  
Mara sighed to herself, "Peace and quiet, finally,"   
  
A golden head popped out from the living room, startling her. The droid walked forward next to Mara's bed. She grunted to herself, finally looking at Threepio. "Let me guess. Luke sent you to take care of me?"  
  
"Oh yes, Lady Skywalker! Master Luke wants to make sure you have all your needs attended to while you carry," Threepio bolstered.   
  
Mara smiled to herself, I swear I'm going to kill that husband of mine,   
  
**  
  
"So kid, how's Mara doing?" Han asked, sitting down across from his brother-in-law. When Luke told him Mara relieved him, the Corellian immediately took the Jedi to the UnderGround to "relax" which meant drinking liquor and coaxing Luke into a Sabbac game.   
  
Luke smiled, slouching back, "Relieved and guilty. I left Threepio to attend to Mara's needs. I know my wife. She'll either lock him up in the closet, comply to my wishes or chew my head off," he paused, "but not in the order,"   
  
Han laughed. He knew Threepio could be an annoyance even if the droid didn't mean to be but he was helpful when he meant to be. "You probably should have sent R2 instead. At least all you hear from that little guy is a series of whistles and beeps,"   
  
Luke shrugged, "Probably. But I need R2 to assist me. Besides, Mara has a medium-tolerance,"   
  
Han rolled his eyes, "Yeah, medium-tolerance my ass!" taking another drink.   
  
**  
  
"Sorry Master Qui-Gon. I had to go," Ana cried, entering the old gym.   
  
The Jedi Master smiled, assuring her it was okay. Is Astra all right?   
  
She nodded, feeling somewhat doubtful. Astra was a headstrong girl. Ana knew the princess would keep trying to develop her powers without guidance. The young girl was stubborn like that. Ana had to admit to herself, if she received an active power she'd probably act the same way. But Ana realized, if no one watched Astra, maintaining an active power would prove to be very dangerous.   
  
  
Ana smiled, "She'll be fine. Astra's an adult, a responsible adult. I know she'll be reckless but there's nothing I can do about it,"   
  
Qui-Gon frowned, Astra's not what's bothering you. What's wrong?   
  
The girl relented, dropping onto the map sitting Indian style. "You know me almost too well, Qui-Gon Jinn." She smiled, "I miss Kailin. Not having him around I feel alone. And Kyp! I can't deal with his ego. He's so determined to get me back,"   
  
He looked down, Then I can't teach you anymore if you are unfocused. You need to be focused in order to control your visions,   
  
"But I need to train to use telepathy,"   
  
Qui-Gon nodded no, You have to. Telepathy also takes focus, another important trait a Jedi must learn and master, he paused, But I understand your concern. You love Kailin. I can't stop you from loving him. We're finished for today. You can rest,   
  
Ana didn't move, feeling guilty for dragging her problems on her Master. He was weary; they both were. She smiled at him, "No. I'm not leaving. You've gone out of your way to train me and we've come a long way. It wouldn't be fair to waste your time because I feel depressed." She paused, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Master Jinn. Not by a long shot,"   
  
He smiled, Begin the exercise again. Slow breaths. You need to be calm. Only when calm, can you feel the energy of the Force surrounding you and guiding you,   
  
Ana closed her eyes, doing as he Master instructed. He smiled. "Master Jinn, I won't fail you. I promise," she whispered through meditation.   
  
I know you won't.   
  
**  
  
Kailin Sun covered his face from the blazing sun as he walked the streets of Corellia's famed marketplace. When he was boy, he would go with mother whenever she shopped for food or bartered for clothing. He missed her. Being in the market place reminded him of that lost time. She was so special to him, as Ana was - still was.   
  
No, don't think about her. You caused her great pain, he told himself.   
  
The boy stopped, gazing back down the street. To his dismay, there weren't many shoppers going around to each stand arguing with venders. Corellia was alive at one time but he was young then. It seemed alive to him then because he was a child. Now he was adult. Nothing seemed alive to him anymore. As he turned back, he noticed a shadowy figure following him. Kailin paid no attention to the stranger and kept walking.   
  
As he began to round another corner into an alley, the stranger met him. He started to reach for his lightsabre, but sensed he knew who the stranger was. Kailin's face-hardened as he pulled back the ghost's hood. Her hand grabbed his. He struggled to let go. She laughed. That laugh. It sounded familiar. She finally let go, causing him to drop onto the dirty ground.   
  
She knelt down, licking his face - a gesture he surely recognized. No. It couldn't be her. She disappeared. It couldn't be, he thought to himself. He reached up, careful not to alarm her. She didn't grab his wrist. He pulled back the hood, revealing her dark main and green eyes. "Veniqua,"   
  
  
She straddled his chest, "I'm not dead, Kailin. You can touch me if you want I won't mind,"   
  
He pushed her off him, growling fiercely. Her hair rolled over her neck. Her eyes were lustful, the same lust he felt for her many years ago before he was a Jedi. "What's the matter Kailin? Think you're seeing a ghost?"   
  
The boy nodded, "You disappeared..."   
  
She stood up, brushing off the sand from her black body suit and gloves. "I thought I died. When you left, I felt my entire being die."   
  
"Probably should have," he retorted, starting off.   
  
Veniqua slithered her way, grasping his back, "You came back for a reason, Kailin. You came back because this is your only home. You can't deny what you once were. I made you,"   
  
He smiled, flipping her over himself. She fell onto the ground, laughing. "I don't think so, Veniqua. I made my own destiny. I made who I am, not you,"   
  
"Yeah, but who gave the nickname Ladies Man?" she shouted back, "I did. You can't walk away from me. I'm a part of you."   
  
He smiled again, "Not in this lifetime,"   
  
She shrugged, "That's all right. I'll find some other way to get to you. It shouldn't be too hard. I know who you are,"   
  
Before he could rebut, she disappeared.   
  
**  
  
Kailin rushed into the Hovel, startling his older brother. Dray stood up, noticing his foul mood. His eyes were piercing and added his chin sharp from not shaving. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"   
  
"Veniqua? You saw her?" he asked, astonished.   
  
The Jedi nodded his head, "Don't play dumb with me, big brother. I know you knew she was here. Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Kailin, I didn't know she was still on Corellia. I thought she left, like you did. She must have been staying in the UnderGround."   
  
He nodded no, shoving him against the wall, "I don't need to revisit my past. I just came here to find peace. I don't need to deal with her."   
  
"Except she'd both of your pasts, Kailin. We were young once. There's no question there." He continued, "You just forgot who you are. You've been staying with the Jedi far too long. You don't know who you are and to tell you the truth, I don't know who you are either,"   
  
Kailin let him go, realizing it was the truth. He had forgotten who he was. Where he came from, who his real family was the darkest time in his life. He had forgotten it all. The Jedi replaced all he knew and loved. Dray straightened up.   
  
"I stayed because I never wanted to forget who I was." He stated, brushing himself.   
  
  
He frowned, turning to him, "Then who am I, Dray? I don't remember the face of my father. I hardly remember seeing mom smile. She was always sad and you shielded me from an unseen enemy I don't know. Who am I?"   
  
Dray gestured he sit down. He paced himself, "A long time ago, on our mother's death bed - she told me a secret I still keep today."   
  
Kailin fell silent.   
  
"It's no coincidence you have remarkable powers as a Jedi, little bro. It's no surprise because our father was a Jedi,"   
  
Kailin sat down, willing and yet unwilling to hear the rest of the story.   
  
**  
  
Coryn Wylie brushed her blonde hair over to her right shoulder as she reviewed today's lesson plan. After some effort and courage, she called Master Skywalker asking to have her own class, specifically teaching beyond the Jedi boundary. He agreed.   
  
She ran her fingertips along the computer pad. Coryn never planned on being a T.A. much less having her own class. It was a dream come true. Though she had to admit, she missed the face of a particular student - Ana Solo. She knew her former teacher would be proud of her but she missed having the older girl around.   
  
Coryn looked up to Ana for many reasons - one of them bringing to light her innate talent in the Force. It was Ana who recognized she was special from their first encounter. Slash that. Ana didn't know right away but after waking up in an entirely different setting and time, Ana realized she was special. It was also Ana that prompted her to continue her training though she had doubts about her future as a Jedi.   
  
She glanced up again, noticing Astra and Owen entering the room. She smiled at them, but her gaze particularly fixated on Owen. Owen smiled at Coryn.   
  
Owen Solo was also another positive aspect of her life. At first, she wanted to focus on her training and only her training but Owen and his big heart brushed her aside, overwhelming her. He whispered something to Astra then walked over casually, leaning on the desk.   
  
"So, you finally got your own class. Congratulations," he smiled, adding a slight bow, "Master Wylie."   
  
Coryn waved her hand, "I'm not a Jedi Master, Owen. Just a T.A that got lucky," she gasped, taking a peek at the door.   
  
Owen frowned. "I'm sure she'd be proud of you, Coryn. Don't worry about her," he said, referring to his elder sister.   
  
She nodded, "I know. I just feel on my own here and it's scary. I've never been without Ana before. I mean, I know we agreed to focus on our individual training but I still feel I need her approval on some things, like being a full time teacher,"   
  
The boy reached up, placing his hand on her right shoulder, where a chunk of her blonde hair fell down to her waist. "You'll do great as you always do. Besides, you have me here." Kissing her cheek.   
  
  
Things would have gone farther but the class starting "Ooo" ing at them. Owen backed away, taking his seat next to Astra. Coryn blushed, noticing a wink from him as he sat down.   
  
Astra nudged him, "Nice performance, Solo,"   
  
He flashed a glare at the princess before turning his attention onto a particularly beautiful blonde woman. Coryn blushed but pushed it aside, standing up behind the desk. She didn't quite know what to wear so she grabbed a white blouse, light brown vest, dark brown padded pants and boots and the extra of her lightsabre hung from her belt. Owen nodded, urging her to begin. Coryn smiled at him.   
  
Before she could even open her mouth however, Kyp walked in. He smiled curtly at the students, leaving scowls on Coryn, Owen and Astra's faces. He turned to Coryn. Her arms were crossed and her eyes narrowed.   
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted. I was held up." He apologized, standing off to the stand.   
  
Coryn rolled her eyes, grabbing the data pad, "I'm sure you were," she mumbled.   
  
Kyp heard the comment but didn't retort, allowing her to continue the lesson. She smiled more graciously at the students. "Now, as I was about to say. I talked with Master Skywalker and he has agreed, I can expand your education and teach material beyond the usual requirements," She paused a moment, waiting for rebut from Kyp. She received none abling her to continue. "Before his grand niece found me I studied Science-Geography, Universal Geography and Geology. Currently, what you have been learning are basic Jedi exercises to enhance your power but you should enhance your mind as well," she concluded, tapping her head for emphasis.  
  
Owen raised his hand, smiling at Coryn, "What about you Master Durron? Do you agree with Miss Wylie and Master Skywalker?"   
  
He stood up, straightening his tunic, quickly glancing at Coryn. She stood firm. "Expanding ones' horizons is important. The Jedi shouldn't be limited to using only the Force and our Lightsabres. It is especially helpful to know the history about different races as we encounter them." He paused, smiling at Coryn though she didn't face him, "I applaud your tactics Miss Wylie. You are yet to become a wonderful and no doubt an excellent Jedi Master in the making,"   
  
She turned to him, smiling a bit, "Thank you, Kyp," Coryn faced the students again, this time gesturing for Owen and Astra to hand out the data pads she compiled. The boy stood up after Astra, grabbing a few data pads and giving her wink. They distributed what they could then sat down. "Now, let's begin today's lesson: Science-Geography."   
  
**  
  
To Luke's dismay, his brother-in-law had gotten himself really drunk, really fast. They had been in the UnderWorld for more than 10 hours, either gambling or drinking. Han did both. Luke tried to suppress a laugh as he tried to get up from his chair. The Jedi chose to be sober, a choice Han labeled as a "typical Jedi Master reaction" and it was. Ever since Ana decided to train, he had been taken being a Jedi Master more seriously. And going out with Han to a bar to gamble and get drunk was unfitting of a Jedi, even a Master.   
  
He thought about calling Leia to pick up her husband but knowing his sister's temper, she'd not only flip out but give Han and maybe himself, an entire lecture. And he didn't want to call Mara. She was already in a bad mood because he stuck her with Threepio who was probably already in the closet. The Jedi looked again at Han.   
  
He waved his hand, grudgingly keeping himself from not throwing up, "Don't worry about me, Luke. I'll be fine. You just go on and to home to your wife. I'll be fine," falling onto the ground.   
  
  
Luke nodded no. That was it. He wasn't going to leave Han alone in the UnderWorld drunk. "No Han. I'm not leaving you alone to get even more drunk," he stated, helping him to his feet. "Come on, buddy,"   
  
"Okay mom. Okay. I won't stay up late on a school night. Just don't yell at me and point a gun in my face!" he murmured, causing Luke to laugh a bit.   
  
As they turned to leave, Luke heard a familiar set of footsteps behind him. "Luke Skywalker, I'm going to kill you," the woman snarled.   
  
Luke turned around, swinging Han's arm over to his other side. His wife stood before him and Mara didn't look happy. "Mara, what's wrong?"   
  
"You left me with Threepio. I spent 10 hours having to listen to your droid go on and on, and being by my side every second, minute and hour. And you know what, I've had it," she paused, "You're going to die Skywalker! You got me like this and now you're gonna to pay," she snarled back, unclipping her lightsabre.   
  
The Jedi dropped Han to the floor as he sudennly realized Mara wasn't kidding. She held her lightsabre, igniting its blade and ready to strike. "Mara, I'm sorry I left you with Threepio. It was a bad decision. I know that."   
  
By that point, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the spectacle. Mara continued, "I've been carrying for 10.5 months and I'm sick of it," she swung at 10:00 and it was a dangerous one. Luke ducked, rolling himself farther away from his wife's wrath. She laughed crazily.   
  
"Mara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you pregnant and stuck you with C3P0 instead of R2."   
  
She shrugged, disengaging her lightsabre and hooked it again on her belt, "Just as long as you learned your lesson," Mara paused, smiling, "And I'll take R2." The woman turned on her heel and abruptly left the hall, glaring dangerously at curious onlookers. One person didn't catch the gaze. Mara reached down, taking the man by the shirt and shoving him onto a table creating a loud crash.   
  
Luke breathed more steadily, smiling like an idiot, "Yeah Honey, it was nice of being some service," grabbing Han's arm once again and dragging him to his feet.   
  
**  
  
Kailin Sun slammed another piece of clothing into his sack. He now knew he had to return to Yavin. The Jedi couldn't stay, after the story - the story of his family. His father, a man he hardly even knew, was a Padawan or Knight or some rank of the Jedi and he had an affair with his mother, impregnating her. So to him, he was the nasty result of that adulteress affair. Because of that, he decided to return to Yavin to make his disappearance more complete. He was going to say good bye to his love Ana Solo. The Jedi refused to hurt her more than she deserved. He refused to make the same mistake his father did. He stopped at half-pace, trying to slow his mind.   
  
"Kailin?" a voice asked.   
  
"Go away Dray!" he retorted, shoving some more clothes into the sack, "I know what I have to do,"   
  
The elder man stepped forward, "And what would that be? Breaking Ana's heart the same our father broke our mothers?" He paused, turning his brother to face him, "You are not him, Kay. You have a chance, a chance to not repeat his mistakes. But instead you're running away from it."   
  
  
Kailin glared up at him, "I took a vow when I became a Jedi. I would never dishonor what they stood for. But I have and now it's time..."   
  
"To what? Take the blame for what he did?" Dray retorted, "You aren't him. You and Ana - you two have a chance to make things work but you're retreating away because your too scared to make them work,"   
  
He shoved his hand off his shoulder, "Don't presume to understand me, Dray! We don't even understand each other. But I do understand I can't hurt Ana anymore. I won't,"   
  
Dray dropped his shoulders, "Then let me come with me. Someone needs to keep an eye on you while you pilot and you're not exactly in condition,"   
  
Kailin laughed, "Not in condition? I have my shuttle on automatic pilot, direct flight to Yavin non-stop." He paused, grinding his teeth, "I don't need you along,"   
  
"I'm not asking you take me with you. I'm going!" he retorted, exiting the room in a roar.   
  
Veniqua smiled, hearing the exchange. She heard Dray rush off and immediately did the same...  
  
**  
  
Jacen Solo tried to hide his grin as he entered the UnderWorld. He knew his aunt's attitude could be lethal but the mess she created in her wake, looked like a Bantha could have done it. Luke called him to assist him with Han. The boy spotted them at a booth.   
  
Luke waved him over. Jacen smiled at him then frowned as he realized how drunk his father was. "Sorry to bother you Jacen..." Luke began.   
  
He nodded no, "It's all right. Actually I needed to talk to you about something,"   
  
The Jedi nodded, "But first help me with Han,"   
  
**  
  
By some miracle, Leia wasn't in. Luke surmised she must either be in the Senate building doing some work or out somewhere else. The Jedi dragged the Corellian into the apartment dropping him or lightly putting him on the bed. Luke huffed, rejoining Jacen in the main room. He gazed at the boy as he looked around the familiar family apartment where he grew up. Actually, he didn't. He moved all over the place because of talent for the Force as a Jedi. No place for him could really be called home because he'd known so many.   
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" the Jedi asked, interrupting the boy's thoughts.   
  
Jacen smiled, turning at a 90° angle. "Astra called me earlier regarding Ana. She's been focusing more of her time on training, but she's concerned."   
  
Luke didn't reply, allowing his nephew to continue. "At first I thought it was great Ana was taking her training more seriously..."   
  
"But?"   
  
The boy frowned, "But unfortunately, the reason for her sudden interest is personal and hurtful," he paused, lowering his head, "Kailin is gone. He's been gone for several months now."   
  
  
Luke frowned. He had learned Ana returned to Yavin after Aiden showed up again before returning directly to Astrus. The Queen was honest as she always was but convinced him she'd be fine. He believed her. Aiden was his trusted friend and a former Apprentice. He stroked his chin, thinking what could have driven Kailin way and one name sprung to his mind: Kyp Durron. It was the only logical reason for Kailin's departure.   
  
"What did he do?" he asked.   
  
Jacen shrugged, "I don't know but he drove Kailin away from Ana and now she's miserable."   
  
"She's trying to hide her grief by training more and focusing on the now and not the past. This can be dangerous." Luke examined, "You must go to Yavin and talk to her and Kyp. I know she can't be happy, having to deal with Durron every day."   
  
Jacen frowned a bit, "And the last thing anybody needs letting this consume her and drag her into an even deeper depression." He shrugged off the memory of the nightmare, facing Luke directly, "I'm ready. I already have my things packed."   
  
"Good." He concluded, "And thank you Jacen for helping me,"   
  
The boy smiled, nodding his gratitude. Luke smiled, disappearing from the door.   
  
**  
  
Though the shuttle was on autopilot, Kailin's hands ran over the console, almost making his brother dizzy. Dray smiled watching the boy. Since they left Corellia, no words were spoken between them. It was funny. Kailin came to Corellia to find "peace" as he called it and be with his family, and now he did, he wanted to get away from it. Some family. Kailin wasn't exactly sure why Dray dragged himself along on his little trip, but he knew it had something to do with doing the right thing. Big brothers were like that. Finally, after running his hands over the console for no reason, he turned and faced Dray. He smiled at him but quickly turned the smile into a frown. He was still angry with him.   
  
"Look Kay, like I said before..." Dray began.   
  
He waved his hand, "I don't want to talk about it, Dray. Past is past. There's nothing either of us can do about it."   
  
Dray looked down, "Except you did." He paused, sitting forward, haunched over on his thighs, "You became a Jedi, something greater than what we were brought up in."   
  
Kailin nodded, "I didn't know I was a Jedi until it was too late. I trained old." He shrugged, "It's no wander why I hurt Ana. I wasn't experienced."   
  
"Kailin, our father was a Jedi. Though his power was great, he couldn't save our mother from dying from a broken heart. But maybe you can save Ana. You're his redemption, his chance to start over and not make the same mistakes he did."   
  
He smiled, "I thought you said I wasn't him,"   
  
Dray smiled back, "That's what I am saying, little bro. You're not him," he paused, "I've always been proud of you, Kailin. You became something I didn't want to be because of Sean. Now, you're going to leave that life because you hurt Ana? It's selfish and stupid. You can be something and you're throwing it away!"   
  
  
Kailin stood up abruptly, glaring down at Dray, "That's just the thing. I'm not anything. Where I came from and who I am now, it doesn't make sense." He shrugged, "I mean, why did mom fall for him, why did Sean fall for her? She was nothing."   
  
He nodded, smiling a bit, "Because it was the Will of the Force, Kailin. If Sean hadn't appeared on Corellia, you and I wouldn't be here having this conversation and Ana, she would live the rest of her life not really realizing if she could ever love again," Dray paused, "I know I'm not versed in the Jedi way, Kay. I haven't been much of a big brother either, but just take this advice: You have something precious - Ana. You can't loose her. She makes you whole. If you lose her, you'll lose that light inside of you that's struggling to survive," He paused, "and if you lose her, you'll lose that light and I don't think you want that."   
  
The boy didn't reply except sit back down on the pilot's chair. Dray nodded, looking out the dorsal window of the craft.   
  
**  
  
Ana Solo winced out of meditation feeling a grave disturbance in the Force. It was a sharp instinct, not even a premonition but it was clear. Qui-Gon noticed her. His expression read "What now?" Ana shook her head, unsure what to make of the feeling. It seemed familiar to her. She turned towards the doorway, noticing a silhouette standing in the hallway. He walked forward with great ease, nodding to Ana and Qui-Gon. The Jedi removed his hood. Ana smiled recognizing who it was.   
  
"Uncle Jacen!" she cried, hugging him.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded to the boy, but was unsure why he made the trip to Yavin. He let go of Ana, gazing at the Jedi Master then back at Ana. It wasn't very often she'd get the chance to see one of her family (Owen and Astra she knew) but Jacen was one of her favorites.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting down. Jacen followed, hesitating a moment to answer. Ana frowned, "You came because you heard about what happened to Kailin, didn't you?"   
  
He nodded yes, "What happened? What did Kyp do?"   
  
She shrugged, "Kyp's arrogant. He let his ego in the way, something that isn't much of a surprise," she paused, "I miss Kailin. He's been gone far too long, too long I'm starting to think he may not come back,"   
  
Jacen gazed again at Qui-Gon. He smiled down at his niece, "He will come back, Ana. You mean so much to him."   
  
Ana looked down, "Jacen, he left because of me. He left because he didn't want to hurt me, because he thought I brought out the dark side in him,"   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, getting up. Ana noticed him. She had forgotten he was even in the room. "Um, Jacen, meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was...the Master of Kenobi,"   
  
The boy smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn." He paused, touching Ana's hand, "Has my niece been an obedient student?"   
  
He laughed, She's stubborn sometimes, but I expect that. Not everybody is forthcoming when it comes to training. But I expect nothing else, since she is a second generation Skywalker,   
  
"Her mother is equally as stubborn. She loved being a pilot more than being a Jedi. Only now, since Jainy's a mother, flying and taking care of family, is bothersome. She practices. I can still beat her in a duel but it's this girl, that's more a challenge,"   
  
Ana smirked, "Are you challenging me, Uncle?"   
  
Jacen hesitated, wishing he hadn't said what he did. Ana stood up abruptly, towering over him. The boy laughed, standing up after him. "Ana, I didn't mean...I mean I know you're great. It's in your blood..."   
  
She nodded, "Just ignite your lightsabre uncle and we'll see who's good," teasing him a bit.   
  
The boy looked to the Jedi Master for referee but Qui-Gon didn't say anything, except nod good luck to Ana. Great. He's on her side. Teacher's Pet, Jacen unclasped his lightsabre, igniting it's light blue blade. His eyes narrowed on Ana. "Ana, we really don't..."   
  
"What are you chicken?" she blurted. "I've been practicing for months. I haven't really gone up against Astra, Owen or Coryn. So you'll just have to do,"   
  
Before the boy could reply, Ana struck at him. Jacen ducked, rolling off to the side. Ana nodded her head. Jacen smiled a bit, flipping back into a stance position. He hadn't really expected to get into a duel with his niece. He expected to talk things out. However, maybe he could use this opportunity to do just that. He smiled, "All right. If we're going to do this. We play by my rules."   
  
Ana panted, "And what are the rules?"   
  
"You tell me what happened between You, Kailin and Kyp. Nothing held back. Agreed,"   
  
She thought a moment then shook her head, striking his sabre again, "Agreed!"   
  
Qui-Gon laughed, applauding the boy's tactics at getting information out of Ana. He would have never thought to use dueling as means to ply the truth out of her.   
  
Jacen back flipped over Ana. He hit his sabre on hers releasing several crackling sounds. Ana rolled over his back, tumbling onto the other side of the mat. "All right, enough play. What happened between Kyp and Kailin?"   
  
She shrugged, jumping back up again, "Kyp has an ego the size of a Bantha. He over heard a private conversation between Kailin and Astra, involving me when I sick. He dismissed the rest of the class. Kailin was the last to leave but Kyp held him up, bantering him with questions about me. Kay got annoyed and things got ugly,"   
  
The boy frowned, recklessly letting down his guard leaving an open space for Ana to kick him with the but of her sabre. Jacen caught it with his hand, eyeing her. "How did things get ugly?"   
  
Ana shrugged again, "I didn't really ask. All I know is, after that small attack, things heated up. Kyp and Kay were bound to head into another fight with each other." She paused, "If Astra wasn't present in both locations, they probably would have killed each other,"   
  
"Astra mediated between the two?"   
  
She nodded yes, "Owen didn't really help. He knew some conflict was bound to happen, he just didn't know when. Of course, he's a boy. Fighting is always the easy way to solve things. That's how you males work," There was a slight hint of frustration in her voice and Jacen understood why.   
  
Jacen dropped to the floor as Ana swept her sabre over his back. He grabbed her foot, dropping her to the floor as well and disengaging her lightsabre. She nodded to him. "That was an unfair move,"   
  
He waved her off, ignoring the comment, "So now you're focusing on your training to get your mind of what happened between you, Kyp and Kailin,"   
  
  
"From the start, Kay promised he'd never hurt me and he did. They both did and I'm suffering the consequences because of that." She paused, "Even if Kailin came back from where ever he is, I don't know if I'd hug him or kill him,"   
  
Jacen nodded, extending his hand to her. She took it, standing up smiling thanks. "It was a great work out, Jacen. Thanks,"   
  
He grabbed her in a hug, "That's what uncles are for. And I'm sorry about the last move,"   
  
Ana smiled, backing off. "I wasn't at my best."   
  
"Neither was I," he added as Astra ran into the room.   
  
She smiled at Jacen walking to meet Ana. Ana nearly fell over laughing seeing the princess so excited. "Astra, what is it?"   
  
"They're here. Both of them!"   
  
**  
  
Ana nodded, unsure what she meant until she realized who else arrived. She walked past Astra and Jacen, running out to the auditorium. The three Jedi looked at each other then followed her. She stood frozen, shocked to see a familiar Jedi Knight sitting on the stage. He hadn't shaved. His hair was longer than when she saw him and there was something else different about him. He seemed mature than she knew him to be.   
  
Ana smiled inwardly to herself, yet frowned at the same time. She hadn't excepted to see him back. Ana walked over. He looked up, half-smiling at her. Kailin Sun. Her first instinct was to hit him however the other was to hold him tight and kiss him. Her first instinct won out. She raised her fist, hitting him smack in the eye. Kay fell off the stage, covering his bruised eye.   
  
"Yeah Ana, it's nice to see you too." He replied, "I take it you've been training very hard,"   
  
She nodded, "How could you? How could you just leave me like that with no choice or say?" Ana paused, turning away, "I came back to Yavin to be with you. I didn't come back to have a broken heart,"   
  
He nodded, "I know and I'm sorry," Kay paused, glancing at Astra, Jacen and the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. He waved hi to them, turning his attention back onto Ana. "It wasn't me. Kyp started it. He just wanted to get me out of the way, to move in on you." He froze, quickly adding, "Did he?"   
  
She laughed, "He tried but I saw through him."   
  
Kailin nodded, "That's good." Noticing another figure enter the room. It was his brother Dray. He saw Astra and smiled, causing her to blush a bit but once he saw the bruise on his brother, Dray nodded.   
  
"Why did you come back, Kay?" Ana asked, sensing he was going to answer but beat him to it.   
  
"I came back because I love you. And because I love you, I'm not leaving again. I'll never leave you. You mean too much to me to lose." He paused, "You don't bring out my dark side, Ana. Kyp does because he once loved you and broke your heart, the same thing I did and I don't want to do that again."   
  
  
She laughed again, tensing, "He does have a way of pushing the right buttons. I know." Ana paused, turning back to him, "I'm glad you've decided to stay, Kay. But if you think I'm going to take you back because you said all that stuff, you can think again. If you want me back, you have to prove to me you're worthy and you won't hurt me again like that,"   
  
He nodded, "That's fair."   
  
Ana switched her gaze to the boy, eyeing Astra. She smiled, "I take it your Dray Sun,"   
  
Dray bowed his head to her, "And you're Ana Solo. The girl my brother is crazy about."   
  
She rubbed her nose, secretly sniffling, "Um, this is Jacen Solo, my uncle, my Master Qui-Gon Jinn and..."   
  
The princess burst forward, extending her hand to Dray, "And I'm Astra Sule. I'm Ana's best friend. From Astrus. I'm sort of named after the planet because my mother loves it so much,"   
  
He nodded, taking her hand and kissing it. Astra giggled, her eyes meeting his. He smiled roguishly at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Astra."   
  
She hesitated, mesmerized by him, "Um well, welcome to Yavin."   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, as well as Ana. It came as no surprise the princess would fall for him. Ana fell for Kailin and now, things were going to get interesting. But in the dark of the auditorium, Veniqua watched the exchange. She watched Ana Solo, the love of Kailin's life. If she was going to win back Kailin, she had to deal with his woman first and that wasn't going to be easy.   
  
To be Continued...  
  



	11. Sanctuary - Year 2

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
Book 11  
  
"Sanctuary"  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Upon returning to Yavin 4, Kailin continues his quest for inner peace, while an old friend from his past lurks in the darkness waiting for the right time to strike. Jacen Solo, Luke's eldest nephew, falls for a mysterious woman with a hidden past. Dray and Astra get a little closer.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Feedback: Yes!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Master Layla Way-lin (Master Layla Wylie) Astra Sule, Veniqua, Dray Sun, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulation of these characters in any way discredits the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.  
  
Dray Sun watched the class as Coryn Wylie ran through the assignment. Coryn was one of Ana's friends and former pupils. She found the girl on Naboo, guided by the Force. Ana took it upon herself, though she was only an Apprentice and still learning to train Coryn herself. Fortunately, Ana had to focus on her own training and Coryn on hers'.  
  
He scratched his neck as he spotted the reason why he decided to sit in on the class: Astra Sule. She was another one of Ana Solo's friends, best friend in fact. Unlike his younger brother, Dray didn't go around asking what Astra was like. He decided to watch her from a distance. He wasn't about "smooth talking" her and using his suaveness to woo her. Astra was something different, a mystery and he liked her like that.  
  
Owen was there, sitting next to Astra as usual watching Coryn intently. And Kailin Sun. After returning to Yavin, the boy immediately signed up for Coryn's class to return to his training and his friends, but regretfully, Ana wasn't here. She was training separately away from the other cadets, by the ghostly Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Dray had to admit it was a bit weird but then again, everything about the Jedi religion in his opinion was weird. Coryn smiled at the trainees, spreading her arms.  
  
"All right. I think that's enough work for today." She said, gesturing that Kyp come foreword. The Jedi obliged, standing next to Coryn. "Master Durron will take care of the other portion of the class,"  
  
Dray laughed at her end comment, "other portion." Though Coryn was a strong Jedi, she was still yet to accept her capabilities. He nodded his head, noticing Astra stand up and ready her sabre for practice. He smiled, removing himself from his dark space. She smiled, turning to him.  
  
"Dray," she paused, "I hope the class wasn't too boring."  
  
He nodded no, "It was educating actually," Dray glanced at her sabre, lifting his eyes to hers, "Are you any good?"  
  
She shrugged, "I've only been practicing awhile. I have to. I've been focusing so much of my energy trying to perfect my active power, I forgot about practicing my lightsaber." The girl paused, glancing at Coryn, "She's a great teacher."  
  
He shrugged back, "I guess."  
  
Astra laughed, "You guess? You know who her teacher was right?"  
  
"Ana Solo,"  
  
  
  
The Jedi smirked, "Seriously, about the class. I mean, you've been here almost everyday. Maybe you should think about enrolling,"  
  
Dray frowned, "I'm sorry Astra, but I don't think that would be a great idea. I'm too old to learn."  
  
She waved her hand, "Thirty-three isn't old. Forty is old." The girl paused, "If you decide to enroll, I'd like to have you as my sparring partner. If that's okay with you?"  
  
He smiled, "If it means I'll get to work up-close and personally with the most beautiful girl at the Temple, I'll do it,"  
  
Astra turned away, closing up her data pad as Owen faced him. He had a grin on his face, causing Dray to frown, "What's you're problem, Solo?"  
  
Owen nodded no, "Nothing's my problem. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. That's all," then turned away.  
  
Dray looked down, partly frowning. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into, too.   
  
**  
  
Veniqua rushed down the halls of the Jedi Temple. She held her hood closely over her head, making her look like a menacing mysterious girl. She had been staying on the planet since Kailin and Dray arrived a month ago. During that time, she managed to roam about unnoticed - simply only remembered as a wandering shadow. Only now, she was tired of being a shadow. As she turned a corner, she bumped into a Jedi, causing her to fall back and drop her hood. She scowled to herself. He extended his hand and she gratefully took it. As Veniqua faced him, she noticed he was handsome. He smiled at her, making her feel a bit weak in the knees.  
  
"I didn't see you coming," he replied, extending his hand again to her to shake, "I'm Jacen, Jedi Knight."  
  
She smiled, taking the hand, "Veniqua. I'm new here,"  
  
Jacen's smile widened, "If you're looking for Coryn Wylie's classroom, she's in the Physics-Sound Auditorium."  
  
"I don't have a class. I'm not a Jedi. I'm visiting."  
  
"A visitor? That's something that doesn't happen often." The Jedi laughed. He bowed his head to her, "I hope you enjoy your visit, Miss Veniqua. Though I have to admit, the Praxeum doesn't have many attractions,"  
  
She laughed, nodding her head, "I think I can live with that," passing him and walking casually down the corridor.  
  
**  
  
Owen eyed Dray Sun suspiciously as he stood back silently, watching Astra. To Owen, Astra had always been like a younger sister to him. So, it was his brotherly instinct to protect her any way he could. He didn't care if Dray was Kailin's older brother; the boy still didn't trust him. Kailin hurt his sister. He would be damned it he was going to let Dray hurt Astra like that.  
  
"Owen?" a voice asked.  
  
  
  
He turned around, facing Coryn. "Aren't you supposed to be sparring?" she joked.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Wylie." He replied, eyeing Astra one more time, "I was just worried about a friend,"  
  
Coryn placed her hand on his shoulder, "Astra's a big girl. She can fight her own demons. She doesn't need you watching over her,"  
  
Owen smiled, "Jealous are we?" he paused, frowning a bit, "I wish I could you were right, Coryn. But I can't help it. I grew up with her. How can I not worry what she's getting herself into? It's natural brotherly instinct,"  
  
Wylie turned back to Astra. She was sparring against another student, "She's strong Owen. If she's hurt, she can deal with it." Coryn paused, "I know you two are close. You've known her your whole life. I can understand you have that instinct to protect her, but sometimes we have to let go of the loves we love. You can't hold her hand forever, you know?"  
  
"Come on, Owen."  
  
He nodded, "All right. I won't worry," the boy turned back, but this time his eyes fell upon Kailin Sun, whom was in deep meditation - something the Jedi had been doing often instead of sparring. "If I can't worry about Astra, can I worry about Kailin?"  
  
She smiled back, "Sure. Just don't play matchmaker."  
  
Kailin Sun felt the entire being of the Force envelope him. He needed to find answers. Answers to his past, his fathers' past and his future. They were all entwined with another. What he was supposed to be or doing, he had to look to the past for his answers. He couldn't find them in the present. That much was clear. The Corellian gasped. He needed to find answers, no matter what cost.  
  
**  
  
Veniqua wandered into the cafeteria, hovering around the Temple grounds like a ghost. By that point, being noticed by someone was impossible. She had been wandering around for sometime and it was getting to be a bore. Why didn't she confront Kailin? Why did she even follow him, if not to confront like she did on Corellia? What was wrong? All these questions haunted her mind as she suddenly noticed a shadow, towering over the table she was sitting at. She looked up. It was the Jedi.  
  
He smiled back, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
She shrugged and he sat down, "Jacen, don't you have a class to attend to or something?"  
  
Jacen laughed, "Class? I graduated a long time ago. I'm just visiting like you - family," he paused, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Visiting a friend, but I haven't been able to meet up with as I liked. He's busy - classes."  
  
The Jedi sensed the hidden pain in her voice. He reached out and braced her hand, stroking it gently. Veniqua looked up, staring into his eyes.  
  
She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down again. "So, you're just visiting?"  
  
He nodded yes. "I have close ties to family here."  
  
Veniqua frowned, "I wish I did. I lost my family, my only family a long time ago. Never even had the chance to say good bye," she glanced up at Jacen. He was very handsome. No Veniqua! He isn't your target. Kailin is. You want to strike at him. Not this...gorgeous Jedi...stop it! Kailin hurt you and you want to hurt back. So stop flirting with this Jedi, even though he is...  
  
"Thank you. But I need to go and find my friend, see if I can talk to him or something," Veniqua stood up, gazed at Jacen then disappeared again from his sight.  
  
He nodded, fascinated by the mysterious woman.  
  
Hours after class let out, Kailin Sun remained in the Physics-Sound Auditorium. While the other Jedi left to meditate alone in the confines of their quarters, he opted to stay and meditate in the Auditorium. The lights flickered off suddenly, causing the boy to open his eyes. He looked around.  
  
"Coryn? Astra? Owen?" he called. No reply. Kailin pulled his cloak tighter around his waist, going down the stairs carefully.  
  
"So comes out from the darkness, the devil is reborn," a voice hissed.  
  
Kailin frowned, "Veniqua," he paused, "Where are you? Why are you here?" He waited for a while. No reply, until he felt hands cover his eyes.  
  
"Kailin, I missed you. You should have visited Corellia more often. You've become a stranger to your own brother and to me,"  
  
He grabbed her hands pulling her from the back, "How dare you come here? You don't...."  
  
"Belong here? Honey, neither do you." She purred, "You may have grown up as a Jedi, but your heart and your past, will never speak of that, because you weren't like that. I know what you were and I miss that old you. I miss you. I have for a long time and now you turn me away, because I'm not good enough anymore. You've forgotten where you come from, Kailin Sun. Who made you,"  
  
"Me? I don't mean anything to you. Your past doesn't mean anything to you. I don't even know why you even bothered to find redemption in this place. All you left here was just scars and untended wounds,"  
  
Kailin walked past her, turning the lights on, "I left you behind and I meant to the first time." he paused, "I have a new life, Veniqua. A love, I hurt. I don't need you to create a storm,"  
  
"So, what - where do you expect me to go? Not back to Corellia. You're not there. I have no place to go."  
  
He laughed, "You expect me to feel sympathy for you? Uh huh. I made my life. I've made mistakes but I refuse to make them again," Kailin paused, "You were a mistake Veniqua. A mistake I hope to forget,"  
  
Veniqua looked down, brushing her blouse, "So, you feel no sympathy for me. You think I was a mistake. Well Kailin, you weren't a mistake. I'll never regret 'knowing' you. Never." She blew him a kiss, "I hope you find your peace, Kailin. Just remember that you can't run away from the past. No one can do that because eventually, the past catches up with you,"  
  
The Jedi turned to say something, but she was gone again...and hopefully for good.  
  
**  
  
Veniqua rushed down the hall, hoping to leave all her dreams and past behind her. Her life, in her opinion was over and there nothing she could do about it. She wiped away a tear, rounding a corner. I'll never love again.   
  
She nodded her head, "I have to get out of here," As Veniqua turned another corner, she bumped into Jacen. She fell back, causing the Jedi to freeze in his steps.  
  
"Sorry Veniqua. We really should work out some schedule, so we won't bump into each other around every corner of this place," he replied, offering his hand. She took it gratefully. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," she shot back, "Um, do you have transports?"  
  
He frowned, "Why?"  
  
"I'm leaving. Things didn't work out the way I planned." she replied.  
  
Jacen nodded no, "Where will you go?"  
  
She didn't answer, prompting Jacen to continue, "Look, if you need a place to stay I'm leaving anyway. I'm returning to Coruscant. Come back with me. You can stay with me for a few days, until you decide where you're heading next,"  
  
"I'm a Prostitute, Jacen. I don't think that would sit well with your family,"  
  
He frowned again, "All the more reason for you to return with me. You don't know where you'll head next. Come back with me. I don't mind."  
  
Veniqua laughed, "I don't think so, Jedi. You're kind are unpredictable. I'd rather take my chances on the Outer Rim," brushing past him.  
  
"And how long will that be, Veniqua? Not very long. The Outer Rim is dangerous. You'll just be skipping from one planet to another. Only you don't have any money, so you'll have to stow-away. I don't think you want to do that. You don't want to be shadow. I know you don't."  
  
She turned to him. "You don't know me. How dare you make a presumption like that? You don't know what I'll do. I may make...I'm a survivor,"  
  
"I have no doubt of that, but you won't survive on the Outer Rim," he paused, "Come with me. I can help you. It's what Jedi do,"  
  
She smirked, "Except I stopped trusting your kind a long time ago. How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
He nodded, "Because you can and you do," Jacen paused, extending his hand to her again, "Please, let me help you, Veniqua,"  
  
She hesitated a moment. She extended her hand to him, "All right. What could it hurt?"  
  
Jacen smiled back, "It won't."  
  
**  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker walked wearily into the apartment she shared with her husband, Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. She hadn't seen him in days since she almost killed him in the UnderWorld. She smirked, remembering the mess she created. She scared Luke into letting her have R2 to attend to her, instead of Threepio. It was worth it. Mara couldn't stand the goldenrod. She punched the COM pad to the apartment, opening the door. As the door swished open, she began to massage a kink in her neck. At least, R2's recharging. No droid supervision is heaven,   
  
As she commanded the lights on, she dropped her utility belt on the bed, let her hair down and head into the kitchen to see what she could find for dinner. She wandered wearily, without noticing that the table was already set for a grand meal. Mara paused, eyeing the table. Two candles, a vase with a single white rose, fancy tablecloth and dinner. She smiled, going over to see what was made. Mara removed a cover to one of the dishes, letting its hot aroma fill her nose. She placed the lid back on, spotting a small card on one of the platters.  
  
She unfolded it. Printed in stylish letters, it read, "Turn around, my love,"  
  
The Jedi complied, turning around. Her husband moved from the shadows, smiling mischievously at her. Mara smiled back, pleased to see him and at the fact, that she didn't feel like killing him. Luke walked over, reaching up and brushing her arms, holding her close to him. He kissed her gently. Mara didn't resist.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
She smiled, "Like I said. As long as you've learned your lesson, husband."  
  
Pulling back, Luke smiled, "And what lesson is that, wife?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me with a droid if I'm pregnant. A mid-wife would suffice in that area,"  
  
He laughed, "Does that mean, you want to try for child number 2?" kissing her neck.  
  
She placed two fingers on his lips, "Let's just get through this one first and then, we'll think about that," Mara gazed back at dinner, "It looks wonderful. You did a good job,"  
  
"So, what is all this? A sorry gift for 3P-0?"  
  
Luke nodded no, kissing her neck, "It isn't. It's a congratulations for being Mara all through this pregnancy,"  
  
Mara nodded, "So, this is a sorry gift. Uh hmm," She leaned closer, "Well, what about a thank you gift from me?"  
  
The Jedi perked up, smiling back, "What would you have in mind?"  
  
She leaned closer, whispering in his ear. Luke gaped, staring at her. "You're evil!" Mara laughed, as the Jedi suddenly grabbed her, carrying her into the bedroom - leaving the dinner behind.  
  
**  
  
Veniqua glanced over at Jacen. The Jedi was the first to treat her properly since she first arrived on Yavin. Kailin turned her away. She had nowhere to go until Jacen showed up and held out his hand to follow him. She lightly smiled at him then snapped her attention back to the passing stars. If she opened up to him, she'd get hurt. It was always liked that.  
  
Men hurt and abuse. They stroll you along the finger then turn their backs on you. That's what Kailin did. He left her to become a Jedi - to become something greater, to become a protector of the innocent. It made her sick. He had forgotten everything she taught him, ignoring all his values - thus forgetting where he came from. Kailin betrayed her. He betrayed everything she believed and now a Jedi, like Kailin, was trying to help her.  
  
  
  
She didn't know why she listened to him. He was a Jedi, a destroyer of lives. She even wandered why he was helping her when it was obvious she was a loss cause. Why? Why would he care?  
  
Suddenly Jacen stopped what he was doing as if he sensed what she was thinking. "Veniqua, I do care what happens to you because I know you could be so much more." He raised his hand, gently stroking her cheek.  
  
She stubbornly turned away. "I don't mean anything. My life is over."  
  
The Jedi frowned, removed his hand, turning back to the panel. "We'll arrive on Coruscant in a few days. You can sleep if you want to," he offered.  
  
Veniqua nodded, stood up and head back. She paused, slightly smiling at him from behind.  
  
Jacen nodded, "You could be more, Veniqua if you would just open your heart."  
  
****  
  
The Jedi looked into her green eyes again. He saw so much hope and so much pain that needed soothing. Everybody carries with them a dark pain. So why does she carry hers like a curse? The Jedi had pondered those questions since they left Yavin. When he met Veniqua, she was a seductive, cunning and a thief, so why did he trust her with all the things she had done? At first, he surmised it was the will of the Force that he found her, but now he was beginning to question why. Why take her in? What was it about a street-wise girl that intrigued him? Jacen shook his head, refocusing his mind on the flight pattern.  
  
They were only days away from Coruscant. Days. Reluctantly, he looked over at Veniqua's sleeping form. She opted to remain in the cockpit for rest because she claimed the back was too dark and lonely. He didn't mind. The boy stood up and began to pace around. It really wasn't a Jedi habit - taking in strays, especially young Prostitutes. Of course, he knew that wasn't why he was offering her a chance to change, was it? Jacen was smart. But why her? Was he supposed to take care of her and reform her? The boy nodded his head, pleading with the Force to give him an answer.  
  
"You know, you're taking this better than I am." She joked, opening her eyes.  
  
He didn't reply, except stand there with his hands in his pockets. Veniqua stood up from the seat. She walked over, smiling at him like she always did. They were just a few inches away from each other as Veniqua reached down, pulling his hands from his pockets. He trembled at her touch and Jacen didn't know why.  
  
"Veniqua, I don't know..." he stuttered as she suddenly kissed him. It was light at first, until she began to push deeper...  
  
Jacen Solo snapped back to reality. He felt his lips as he turned to look at Veniqua. She was in the back, resting. He was alone. The Jedi felt his lips again as he stood up and walked over to the replicater for a coffee. He knew it was a dream. It wasn't real.  
  
Or was it? No, this can't happen. A roguish smile crossed his face. However, it wasn't a bad fantasy.   
  
***  
  
Astra walked into the cafeteria, noticing Owen and Coryn at a table, having lunch together. The princess smiled. It wasn't very often she'd see Solo and Wylie together, since Coryn had almost no time in her work schedule to be with him. Owen nodded to her and she strolled over, smiling at the two. Astra grabbed another seat, sitting down at the end of the table between Coryn and Owen. "So, what are you two up to? Or gossiping about, I should ask?"  
  
Coryn laughed, "Not gossiping. Just catching up. It's been a long time since we've been able to talk and remember how special we mean to each other." She paused, focusing her attention on Astra, "So, how are you?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. You're the teacher. You tell me,"  
  
Wylie nodded, "I haven't computed all the grades yet, but you're at the top of my list."  
  
Owen frowned, gazing at his love. "I thought you don't play favorites?"  
  
"I don't. It's one of the things I've learned as a teacher." She smiled, grasping Owen's hand, "but that doesn't mean, I don't give others the special attention they need,"  
  
He nodded, understanding her meaning. "Anyway. Astra, is another Sun going to be attending Coryn's classes from now on?"  
  
The princess shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't heard from Dray. But I hope he does." She paused, "I asked him to be my sparring partner earlier."  
  
"What? You tired of me beating you at every round because you're a girl and my close friend?" Solo joked.  
  
Astra laughed, "You beating me? I don't think so, Owen. I've beaten you on a couple occasions. You're technique isn't that hard to follow."  
  
"What's wrong with my technique?"  
  
"Nothing, except it's too easy. Making a counter attack wouldn't be hard. It's just a matter of how you position yourself and your sabre. And most of the time, the way you position your sabre reflects how you fight." Astra paused, waving her hand. "No. We are not going to talk about class. I'm more curious about why Jacen left so early."  
  
Owen frowned. "I heard he left. Why?"  
  
" I don't know. He didn't even say goodbye to any of us. He just took off."  
  
"Maybe, he was needed greatly on Coruscant. Family business." Coryn added.  
  
Astra nodded no. "If it was family business, he would have said something to us." She frowned, glancing around at the other trainees, before leaning forward, "I heard he left with a mysterious woman."  
  
"Really?" Owen's eyebrow's furrowed. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "It's probably nothing. I mean, there have been quite a few girls that must have had big crushes on Jacen. One of them just caught his eye. That's all."  
  
Owen smiled at that, placing his arm around Coryn. "I'm sure that's all it is. After all, who can resist the Solo charm?"  
  
Coryn laughed, "Solo charm? What's that? Cologne and charisma?"  
  
He nodded his head, glancing at Astra. The princess looked down. "No. It's just the way we are. Women love it."  
  
  
  
The princess and Coryn caught each other's stare and laughed.  
  
***  
  
Veniqua obediently followed Jacen down the corridor to his apartment. She had been quiet the entire trip and it was beginning to nerve the Jedi, though he didn't show it. Jacen glanced back at her, over his shoulder before showing her inside his apartment. He ordered lights on, dropped his cloak to a chair and turned back to her. The Jedi smiled half-heartedly. He knew his family wouldn't approve of having a former hooker to stay with him, but Jacen was determined he could reform her.  
  
"You can stay here until you feel otherwise." He stated, glancing around for no reason. She didn't reply except look down at her feet. "I know it won't be easy to pull yourself away from the Dark side, but I'll be here to help you along the way. You won't be alone; you'll never be alone. You're welcome here as long as you stay."  
  
She finally looked at him, pain in her eyes. Jacen didn't want to see that pain in her. He reached up, brushing his hand on her cheek. Tears were beginning to drips from her cheeks. The Jedi tried to rub them away but it was no use. His hand flowed down her shoulder to her hands, holding them tightly. "Veniqua," he whispered. "You're safe here. I won't let anybody hurt you again. You are worth something. You aren't alone. You aren't..."  
  
Before he could continue, Veniqua found his mouth and kissed him. He released his hands, finding their way to her back. Her hand discovered his thighs, pinching them. Jacen pulled away; nodding no. "I won't treat you like that. I won't treat you like you're my whore, Veniqua." He paused, "We're equals here. I don't control you; you only control yourself."  
  
She looked down again, feeling ashamed of what could've happened. Jacen frowned, glancing again at the door. The Jedi had no idea what he was doing. He looked back at Veniqua, almost scowling. "I have to run an errand. Will you be all right?"  
  
No reply. Jacen nodded all right, exiting the apartment. Once outside, he leaned against the wall. The Jedi knew he came close to falling for his ward but he couldn't. It was too dangerous. The boy brushed away from the hall and head to find his Uncle Luke.  
  
***  
  
Luke smiled down at his sleeping wife. His gaze left her face to her growing belly. It wouldn't be too long until he would be a father and Mara, a mother. They waited so long for this moment. After the disease, the two of them thought it impossible for Mara to have a child, but unfortunately the Force had other plans for them. A baby girl or boy. It's a miracle. And we created that miracle, my love. We created it. Mara turned over, her green eyes staring back at him with a smile pursing her lips.  
  
"Thinking about the future?" she purred, snuggling against his chest.  
  
He nodded, kissing her head. "We've come a long way, Mara. Now, we're going to have our first child. It's the first step to the rest of our lives together as a family."  
  
"Creating life is a beautiful thing."  
  
The Jedi laughed, "Don't tell me you're getting all sentimental on me?"  
  
"No." Mara retorted, hugging him. "I'm happy. We deserve this. We really do."  
  
Luke smiled, kissing her temple. "We do, my love. We both do."  
  
  
  
Before Mara could open her mouth, Luke heard a knock at the door. They both drooped at the interruption and exchanged expressions. Luke smiled wishfully at her. "I should go and see who it is."  
  
Mara pulled him back, kissing him. "If you can, try to get rid of whoever it is as fast as you can. I want you all to myself."  
  
Luke kissed his wife one last time, before pulling his robe on disappearing from the loft. He nodded, tightening his sash around his waist. The Jedi thumbed the door, revealing the face of his eldest nephew. Luke grabbed Jacen into a hug, chauffeuring the boy inside. Jacen laughed, noting his attire. "Sorry, if I disturbed you Uncle Luke, but I need your advice." He paused, yelling up at Mara. "I'll try not to keep him too long, Aunt Mara!"  
  
She snickered. "All right!"  
  
The Jedi nodded. "What do you need advice on, Jacen?"  
  
He shrugged, smirking a bit. "Well, I met this girl..."  
  
Luke strayed off, rolling his eyes as he settled down on the couch. Jacen followed him, "Uncle Luke, it's not what you think...this girl...she'd different."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Jacen leaned back. "I'm serious this time. It isn't like the crush I had to Danni or Tenel. This is different. She's different. I just need advice on how to help her."  
  
Luke frowned. "Why help her? Is she in some kind of trouble?"  
  
The boy hesitated. "She's a former hooker."  
  
Luke almost burst over laughing, but sensed he was serious. "Jacen, I'm not sure this a good idea. I mean, I know you've had trouble in the past dealing with romance - but a street girl."  
  
He waved his hand. "It isn't anything like that, Luke. I'm trying to reform her. Help her break away from her dark side."  
  
Skywalker shrugged. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Jacen smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure. I want to help her."  
  
Before Luke could say anything else, he felt something from his nephew - a deep feeling towards this girl. Compassion, trust. Luke nodded no, causing him to frown again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. You're in love with her." Luke replied.  
  
He laughed. "No, I'm not. She's only a girl. I don't know anything about her past, except what she did for a living." Jacen paused, smiling. "I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Maybe not, but you tend to think with your heart first before you use your head." Luke pausing, thinking his words over. "Or the other way around."  
  
Jacen nodded. "I'm not in love. I hardly know her." He huffed, "All I need is to be set on the correct path - like how should I go about helping her."  
  
  
  
Luke's eyes wandered to the loft, thinking of how he helped Mara overcome her Dark side. "Just be yourself, Jacen. It's the easiest solution. The rest will follow from there."  
  
He nodded. "And what is the easiest solution, Master Luke?"  
  
Luke placed his mechanical hand on his right shoulder. "That depends on what you think. But I advise you to be careful. You don't know anything about her past and I assume, she doesn't really know who you are - so I would take things slow. Don't rush things."  
  
The boy laughed again. "This sounds more like dating tips than advice."  
  
"It's both."  
  
He frowned again, standing up. "Well, thanks again Uncle Luke." Jacen nodded up to the loft. "I'll leave you two alone, now." The boy smiled once before turning his back to leave.  
  
Luke huffed, as waves of worry fell on his shoulders. He shook his head, looking back at the loft. The Jedi walked to the kitchen, grabbing some cherries and strawberries from the cold dinner. He tasted one, smiling a bit.  
  
"Luke, if he's gone can you join me? I'm rather lonely up here." Mara called.  
  
He smiled, taking the fruits, placing them in a small bowl, heading back up to the arms of his wife...  
  
***  
  
  
  
Astra returned to her quarters, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day. A very long day. She dropped onto her bed, her brown hair fanning out over the pillow like a peacock. The princess reached to rub her neck, but a pair of hands stopped her. The girl jumped off her bed, reaching for her sabre but stopped once she realized whom her intruder was. She nodded her head at him. "You shouldn't have done that, you know."  
  
Dray nodded. "Probably. But I needed to talk to you in person." He gestured to the bed and Astra complied. He smiled down at her, kneeling. "If it's not too much. I think I'll take you up on your offer and sign up for class."  
  
She smiled. "That's great, Dray. I mean, you have so much potential. I'm glad you want to explore that." Astra paused, "So, does this mean I have a new sparring partner?"  
  
He smirked, reaching up. "Maybe."  
  
The princess nodded. "That's good."  
  
Dray leaned up further, inches away from her lips. "Anything to be close to you. You're so beautiful...princess."  
  
Astra's eyes widened as she suddenly pushed Dray onto the floor. He looked back at her dumbfounded. It baffled him how he could mess up the mood and offend her at the same time. "I don't understand. What did I say?"  
  
She nodded at him. "It's what I should have said, but didn't."  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" he cried.  
  
"No."  
  
"Married?" he asked.  
  
She nodded no.  
  
"Do Jedi take a vow of celibacy or something? What? Clue me in."  
  
Astra rolled her eyes, helping up him to his feet. "I don't have a vow of celibacy. It's just ... there was something I should have told you when we met, but I didn't because I was afraid of losing you."  
  
Dray nodded, "You'll never lose me. I'm nothing like my kid brother. I know where I belong, my heart belongs." He patted her heart. "It's safe with you and always will be."  
  
"Then I'm lucky to have a found a person like you, Dray Sun." She whispered.  
  
He smiled back. "So am I."  
  
***  
  
Veniqua stared up at Jacen. She didn't really understand why the Jedi was acting the way he was. He was puzzle to be solved. He also intrigued her. "Did you find what you needed?" she asked.  
  
Jacen gasped, smiling at her. "Yes."  
  
She laughed. "You're a liar, Jedi. A bad liar, but you're all right."  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled, looking down.  
  
She reached for his hand, rubbing his fingers. "Jacen, you don't have to do this, you know."  
  
He noted that she repeatedly told him he didn't have to put up with her, but he wanted to. The Jedi wanted to make a difference. He didn't want her to go back out there on the streets and sell herself for meaningless love. Veniqua was better than that and he knew it. Jacen looked at her. "I want to but you won't let me. You keep on pushing me away."  
  
She stared down, knowing he was right. He continued. "You're free to leave her anytime you want to. No one's keeping you from going back to your life. I won't."  
  
"All right then." She replied, getting off the bed.  
  
Jacen frowned. She was resisting the light side of herself. "Veniqua, I believe you can start over if you want to but if you're willing. It has to be your decision and yours alone. No one else's'."  
  
"You're a contradiction, Jedi. You say I can leave at any time but you also say it's my decision alone to change." She paused, turning to him. "Are you saying I have the power to decide my own future?"  
  
He nodded. "You always did. We all do." Jacen paused, walking closer to her. "Veniqua, you have to understand something. You have a chance to make amends for all past deeds, a chance to start over but you're the one who has to make the first step. I'll help you any way I can, but you have to make first step."  
  
  
  
She gazed back at him. His bangs fell around his face; his eyes a deep brown, blending perfectly with his complexion. Jacen averted his gaze. Staring at her made his pulse race faster. No woman had ever had that effect on him.  
  
"I won't stop you if you choose to leave. But I do ask you stay awhile before making a decision of where you want your life to lead you."  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
Jacen gulped, "As long as you want to be here and as long as you want me to be by your side."  
  
"You really want to help me, Jedi?"  
  
The boy nodded, stroking her cheek. "You have the potential, Veniqua. I know you do. You just need to realize that yourself,"  
  
She smiled. "You really believe that? You really believe I have a chance to be worth something?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I really do."  
  
Veniqua looked down again, before she stepped forward, kissing him once on the cheek. She turned back, smiling once before entering her own room. The Jedi placed his hands in his pocket, as he pondered on how exactly he was going to help her...and control his feelings at the same time.  
  
The End  
  
Feedback: What do you think? 


End file.
